The Proposal (The Proposition 2) Series 2 YUNJAE VERS
by yuniebearboojaejoongie
Summary: #YUNJAE# yunho dan jaejoong Beberapa minggu setelah pengkhianatan Yunho, Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Mengabaikan sms, pesan suara, dan bunga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, Jaejoong tidak yakin ia ingin kembali lagi bersamanya. Tapi Yunho tidak akan menyerah sebelum bertanding—sebelum Jaejoong mengijinkan dirinya mengungkapkan rahasia masa lalunya.
1. PENGANTAR

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

* * *

 **...**

Beberapa minggu setelah pengkhianatan Yunho, Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Mengabaikan sms, pesan suara, dan bunga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, Jaejoong tidak yakin ia ingin kembali lagi bersamanya. Tapi Yunho tidak akan menyerah sebelum bertanding—sebelum Jaejoong mengijinkan dirinya mengungkapkan rahasia masa lalunya yang menyebabkan ia begitu takut akan komitmen.

Tapi nasib berkehendak lain ketika persalinan prematur memaksa Jaejoong harus beristirahat total selama dua minggu. Yunho melangkah kedepan dengan proposal yang mengejutkan. Untuk membuktikan cinta dan komitmen terhadap putra mereka yang belum lahir, ia akan mengambil cuti dari pekerjaan untuk merawat Jaejoong sepanjang waktu. Bersumpah untuk menjaga hatinya, Jaejoong dengan berat hati setuju.

Selagi Jaejoong tersentuh oleh perhatian dan kasih sayang Yunho, Jaejoong dikejutkan oleh perhatian mesra seorang dokter UGD, Choi Seunghyun. Seunghyun adalah tipe pria idaman yang pernah Jaejoong bayangkan—sukses, stabil, dan siap berumah tangga serta siap menjadi seorang suami dan ayah. Seunghyun tidak menginginkan apa pun kecuali merebut hati Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong tidak yakin ia mampu memberikannya.

Hatinya masih dimiliki pria yang juga menghancurkannya—Pria yang berusaha begitu keras untuk kembali lagi bersamanya.

* * *

Himawari23 , .7399 ; Yikyung ; phantomYi , Namejea , Dianti , BebbieKyu , .5 , Shieru Hana ,Guest ,Gie407, Dianti : ini di lanjut ... baru nentuain kareternya untuk orang ketiga ... dan lain lain

sekedar pemberitahuan ini setting nya bukan korea , dan nama nya ada yang ga berubah ... jadi maaf kalo ga sesuai ... mungkin agak lama update nya masih dalam proses pengeditan ...

Guest = benarkah nyari review ? setidak nya kalo berani kasih nama lah ... ckckck toh itu juga suka suka saya kenapa ga boleh gitu nyari review masalah gitu buat lw ... ckckckkckcck


	2. PROLOG

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Yunho mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat dia berlari ke jalan depan rumah. Tersandung undakan teras, dia tersungkur ke arah pintu depan. Dia menggedor kayu sekeras yang dia bisa dengan kedua tinjunya. "Tolong! Aku mohon buka pintunya!

Aku harus bicara padamu!"dia berteriak. Tangannya meluncur turun dari pegangan ke bel pintu. Jarinya memencet bel tanpa henti seperti panggilan SOS dalam kode Morse.

Akhirnya, usaha putus asanya membuahkan hasil dengan pintu depan terayun membuka. Melihat wajahnya yang bernoda air mata, jiwa Yunho terpilin menyakitkan. "Tolong…ijinkan aku bicara padamu!"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada lagi yang harus dikatakan, Yunho. Kita sudah melewati jalan ini terlalu sering. Aku telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa tindakanmu akan selalu berbicara lebih keras dari pada kata-katamu."

"Tidak, tadi malam bukan apa yang aku inginkan. Hanya saja aku takut dengan kehadiran bayi itu dan semua yang terjadi di antara kita beberapa minggu terakhir."

Ketika dia mencoba melewatinya keluar pintu, Yunho memajukan diri ke depannya seperti sebuah perisai. "Yunho, minggir. Aku harus pergi bekerja. Tak ada satupun yang kau katakan akan merubah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini."

"Tak bisakah kau ijin meninggalkan kantor? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin memperbaiki semua ini." Yunho menjalankan tangannya yang gemetaran melewati rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Dia masih menggunakan baju kusut yang dia kenakan sehari sebelumnya. Dia tidak tidur, tidak makan, dia menghabiskan malam dengan berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan dia kembali. "Tidak masalah apa yang kau pikirkan, aku memang mencintaimu…dan aku memang menginginkan bayi itu."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melotot pada Yunho. Yunho mundur selangkah melihat kemarahan yang terbakar di matanya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu! Aku tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu tentang aku dan kehamilanku – beban itu di kehidupanmu. Jika ada, itu adalah alasanmu menyetubuhi gadis itu! Karena saat kau takut, kau selalu berhasil untuk mengacau segalanya!"

Mendorongnya agar menyingkir dari hadapannya, dia mengentakkan kaki menuruni undakan teras. Yunho menempel di belakangnya. "Okay, kau benar. Itu memang sebuah beban – mungkin sampai sekarang. Tapi aku menyadari sekarang bahwa aku sudah bertindak bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin menikahimu dan membesarkan anak kita."

Dia berhenti tiba-tiba. Bahunya merosot sebelum dia berputar perlahan. "Saat ini kau berpikir itulah yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku mengenalmu terlalu baik. Sebelum kita menikah atau sebelum bayi ini lahir, kau akan ketakutan dan selingkuh lagi." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Aku bodoh karena berpikir aku yang hamil akan mengubahmu. Bahwa entah bagaimana itu akan membuatmu mau berkomitmen. Tapi kau bahkan tak bisa setia demi bayimu."

Yunho mencoba meraihnya, tapi dia berputar pergi dan berlari ke trotoar. Ketika Yunho akhirnya berhasil mengejarnya, dia telah mengunci diri di dalam mobil.

Dia menggedor jendela dengan kepalan tangannya. "Tolong. Tolong jangan lakukan ini!"

Dia menekan mundur gas mobilnya dan mendecit keluar ke jalan raya. Mesinnya meraung saat ia melaju di jalan raya. Yunho menutup matanya menyerah. Dia terhuyung mundur, berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan diri dari kehabisan nafas.

Lalu suara ban berdecit dan kaca pecah menyebabkan jantung Yunho terasa berhenti. Dia berlari ke ujung jalan raya. Seluruh dunia seakan bergerak merangkak perlahan saat melihat tumpukan logam terkoyak di kejauhan.

"UEE!" Yunho berteriak.

 _ **...**_


	3. BAB 1

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **Bab 1**_

Yunho terkejut bangun dari mimpi buruknya dan menemukan dirinya menelungkup di meja dapur. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran untuk menghapusnya. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah air mata, bukan keringat, membasahi pipinya. Yunho telah berhenti bermimpi buruk tentang kecelakaan Uee selama bertahun-tahun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Yunho mengingat apa yang telah membawa mimpi buruk itu kembali.

Jaejoong.

Semua yang Yunho kira pernah ia rasakan pada Uee ternyata jutaan kali lebih besar yang ia rasakan pada Jaejoong saat ini. Ia hanya mengira ia tahu apa itu cinta. Bahkan tanpa mencoba, Jaejoong telah menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada dirinya yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan sekarang Jaejoong telah pergi.

Sebuah tangisan kekalahan yang penuh penderitaan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kita kembali mengalami mimpi buruk, huh?"

Yunho terlunjak sebelum melempar pandangannya ke balik bahunya.

"Hai juga, Pop. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Ji-hon memberinya senyum masam. "Aku punya kunci, nak."

Ketika Yunho berputar di kursinya, pandangannya ikut berputar, dan ia harus berpegangan pada sisi meja untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"Yeah, well, apa yang terjadi dengan mengetuk pintu?"

"Aku sudah lakukan, tapi kau tak juga membukakan pintu. Sekarang aku bisa melihat penyebabnya."

Yunho menatap penampakan buram dan ganda dari wajah merengut ayahnya. Sebuah tatapan yang benar-benar muak sudah sangat cukup, tapi di kondisinya yang mabuk, ia harus melihat dua.

Ji-hon bersandar di meja dapur, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Nak, kupikir sekarang kau sudah mabuk berat!"

Setelah mendengus tertawa, wajah Yunho membentur meja dengan keras. Dadanya naik turun saat ia tertawa pada kenyataan ayahnya benar-benar mengatakan istilah mabuk berat. Tentu saja tingkat mabuknya juga membuat itu lebih lucu lagi.

Saat dia akhirnya dapat menenangkan diri, dia berseru, "Sebenarnya, Pop, aku sudah mabuk saat minum lima bir dan tiga tequila yang lalu. Aku pikir bisa dibilang aku minum berat."

"Jadi kita mengulangi ini lagi?" Ji-hon mendengus.

Sambil mengangkat kepalanya, Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Ji-hon dipenuhi oleh kemarahan. "Kau tahu pasti apa yang aku maksud. Kau memulai pola yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan Sembilan tahun lalu, langsung melarikan diri ke minuman seperti seorang pemabuk."

"Aku menelponmu karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, bukan ceramah. Jadi bila kau ke sini untuk berteriak-teriak padaku maka sebaiknya kau pergi!"

Hal berikutnnya yang Yunho tahu Ji-hon menarik rambutnya untuk membuatnya berdiri dan melotot padanya. "Jangan pernah kau berbicara seperti itu lagi padaku! Aku masih ayahmu, dan kau harus menunjukkan rasa hormat padaku. Kau mengerti?"

"Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri!" Yunho berteriak, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Ji-hon mengencangkan genggamannya pada rambut Yunho, menyebabkan Yunho mengernyit kesakitan. "Baiklah. Cukup. Aku akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti aku menganiaya calon tentara yang mengacau!"

Sebelum Yunho mengajukan protes, Ji-hon menarik Yunho turun dari kursi dapur. Kursi itu jatuh dengan suara berisik. "Aku tidak tahu kau masih begitu kuat, Pria Tua. Kau cukup tangkas untuk seseorang berusia tujuh puluh dua tahun," Yunho tercenung.

"Kau sebaiknya tutup mulut kalau kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu!" Bentak Ji-hon sebelum mendorong Yunho ke arah lorong. Ia mungkin sudah pingsan lagi bila Ji-hon tak terus memegang kuat tengkuk dan ikan pinggang Yunho.

Saat mereka masuk ke kamar utama, Ji-hon mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi. Yunho berbalik dan melihat Ji-hon mengunci pintu. Rasa takut menyergap Yunho. Dengan gugup Yunho terhuyung mundur saat Ji-hon berjalan mendekatinya. "Shit, Pop, kau tak akan memukuliku lagi seperti saat aku masih sekolah ketika kau menemukan pipa ganja di bawah tempat tidurku, kan?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Yunho, Ji-hon menuju shower. Setelah menyalakan keran air, ia meraih lengan Yunho dan mendorongnya ke bawah pancuran air. Air sedingin es membasahi Yunho. Walaupun melewati bajunya, setiap tetes air terasa seperti sebuah pisau bergerigi menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Ia mencoba keluar, tapi Ji-hon membanting pintu shower menutup. "Kau akan tetap di dalam sana sampai kau sadar dan dapat menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi seperti seorang laki-laki sejati!"

Yunho mendobrak pintu, tapi Ji-hon memegang pintu dengan kuat.

"Aku terlalu tua untuk semua omong kosong ini, Nak. Aku mungkin tak akan ada sembilan tahun lagi saat kau mencoba bertingkah seperti ini lagi. Setidaknya ijinkan aku meninggal dalam damai karena tahu kau memiliki seorang istri dan anak untuk dicintai!"

Kata-kata Ji-hon lebih membuat Yunho membeku daripada air dingin yang menyiraminya. Hanya memikirkan bagaimana ia telah menyakiti Jaejoong membuat rasa pedih atas penyesalan bergetar di dalam dirinya. Alih-alih memberontak lebih jauh, Yunho berbalik dan berdiri di bawah gagang pancuran air, membiarkan air sedingin es menyengatnya seperti pecutan dari cambuk.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Yunho berharap air itu memang sebuah cambuk. Ia layak mendapatkan pukulan untuk semua yang telah ia katakan dan lakukan pada Jaejoong di beberapa minggu terakhir dan secara tak langsung juga pada anaknya. Hukuman fisik merupakan sebuah pelepasan untuk mengurangi siksaan emosional dalam dirinya.

"Kau sudah mulai sadar?" Ji-hon bertanya.

"Ya, Pak," Yunho berkata lirih di bawah siraman air dingin.

"Bagus. Aku akan membuat kopi. Aku akan menunggumu saat kau sudah siap untuk bicara."

Menggigit bibirnya, Yunho tak dapat menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan dari ayahnya untuk menemukan bagaimanapun caranya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali. "Terima kasih, Pop," dia berkata, suaranya bergetar dengan emosi.

"Kembali."

Yunho memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap di bawah siraman air sampai pikirannya benar-benar jernih. Saat ia dapat berjalan tanpa terhuyung, ia keluar dari pancuran air. Giginya bergemeletuk saat ia melepaskan bajunya yang basah kuyup. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan super, Yunho melangkah ke kamar tidur dan mengenakan celana piyama dan sebuah baju kaus.

Saat Yunho sampai di dapur, Ji-hon sedang duduk di sisi meja.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di ujung bibirnya. "Maaf, aku harus melakukan cara militer padamu."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya.

Sebetulnya, kau seharusnya memukulku."

"Menjadi seorang masokis rupanya?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya dan menuang segelas kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Aku melukai orang- orang yang paling aku sayangi."

Ji-hon menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu tentang itu. Ada banyak kebaikan dalam dirimu, Yunho. Aku harap kau dapat melihat itu."

"Pasti tidak terlalu banyak kebaikan dalam diriku jika aku selalu mengacau segalanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu…" Ji-hon bersandar di kursinya, sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas anak kursi. "Sebelum aku menawarkan bantuan, aku harus tahu satu hal."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya dan menyesap kopinya. Panasnya cairan kopi menyengat lidahnya. "Apa itu?" katanya parau.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin Jaejoong kembali karena kau mencintainya, atau karena kau merasa bersalah?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang terjadi dengan Uee," protes Yunho.

"Ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, Nak. Apakah kau ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan Jaejoong dan anakmu atau tidak?

Maksudku, kebanyakan lelaki yang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta tidak kabur dan mencoba untuk tidur dengan wanita lain."

Air mata terasa panas menyengat di mata Yunho. "Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Pop. Itu adalah kebenaran yang sebenarnya."Ia mengelap air matanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Duduk di kursi di seberang Ji-hon, Yunho menceritakan semua detail yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. "Walaupun aku tak bisa mengucapkannya saat itu atau bahkan malam ini saat ia menginginkannya, Aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong."

"Jadi tahun dimana kau berusaha mendapatkan Uee kembali itu semua merupakan–"

Yunho menutup matanya dalam kepedihan. "Rasa bersalah, bukan cinta. Ia berhasil membunuh rasa cintaku padanya dengan cara menipuku. Tapi karena bayi itu, aku akan bertahan di sisinya."

"Apakah Jaejoong tahu tentang hal ini?"

Membuka kelopak matanya, Yunho menjawab, "Aku hanya memberi tahunya tentang perselingkuhan. Aku rasa dia tak sanggup menghadapi sisanya."

"Kurasa kau perlu untuk memberitahunya."

Yunho meringis. "Aku akan memberitahunya. Jika ia mau berbicara padaku lagi."

"Aku punya perasaan yang kuat dia akan ada di sekitar sini lagi."

"Jangan katakan itu karena intuisi Irlandiamu." Kata Yunho, seraya menaikkan alis matanya.

"Tidak. Ini karena Sungmin menemuinya saat ia meninggalkan rumah ini."

Mengerang, dengan frustasi Yunho menggosokkan tangannya ke wajahnya. "Bagus. Aku yakin mereka akan menyerbu kemari segera untuk memanggang kejantananku di sebuah open berapi!"

Ji-hon terkekeh. "Jangan berpikiran sempit tentang kakakmu. Dia dan kakak-kakakmu yang lain mungkin akan mencincangmu karena apa yang telah kau lakukan, tapi mereka benar-benar mencintaimu dan ingin melihatmu bahagia." Ji-hon merunduk ke depan dan menepuk tangan Yunho. "Dan mereka tahu bagaimana kau mengacau segalanya dulu dan menahan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Hidung Yunho mengembang dalam kemarahan. "Mereka tak tahu cerita lengkapnya, Pop. Mereka tak tahu apa yang telah Uee lakukan!"

"Aku tahu itu. Itu adalah rahasia yang akan tetap terjaga antara kau, Uee, dan aku."

Yunho berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Tidakkah kau tahu berapa kali aku ingin berteriak pada Mom saat dia menyanjung dan memuji Uee di depan mukaku tentang Uee yang telah menikah dan berbahagia? Jika saja dia tahu Uee yang telah mengacaukan isi kepalaku dengan semua wanita lain."

"Itu adalah pilihanmu untuk tak mengatakan padanya, Nak. Aku tak suka merahasiakan hal itu darinya. Ibumu dan aku tidak banyak menyimpan rahasia, tapi aku menyimpan rahasiamu."

Ekspresi marah Yunho melembut. "Aku menghargai itu, Pop."

Ji-hon tersenyum. "Terima kasih kembali." Ia berdiri dan menuang sisa kopinya ke wastafel. "Jadi kau akan berbicara pada Jaejoong dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya?"

"Yeah. Secepatnya saat dia mau bicara padaku."

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya." Ji-hon melihat ke jam tangannya. "Well, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

Yunho merasa sesak menyadari kemungkinan dia sendirian. "Saat ini benar-benar sudah terlalu malam untukmu mengemudi. Mungkin kau sebaiknya menginap saja malam ini."

Yunho menangkap tatapan ayahnya. Dengan matanya, Yunho mencoba mengatakan apa yang ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui: Ia tidak mau sendirian.

Ji-hon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau benar. Kau tak keberatan menginapkan orangtuamu di sini?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _fiuhhhhh baru sadar ternyata selama ini penulisan nama Yoochun salah seharusnya_ _Yoochun -_-  
_

 _tapi ya sudah lah sudah terlanjur ..._

 _maaf ya.._

 _karna ada yang bilang ..._

 _ **...**_


	4. BAB 2

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 2**_

 _Tiga Minggu Kemudian_

"N, tiga belas," suara penyiar Bingo berdengung.

"Apa yang dia bilang, sayang?" Mrs. Petersen bertanya pada Jaejoong, sambil melirik kartunya.

Mengetahui Mrs. Petersen praktis tuli, bahkan dengan alat bantu dengarnya, Jaejoong mengambil nafas panjang dan berteriak, "N, TIGA BELAS!"

Mrs. Petersen tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala abu-abunya.

Ketika Ji-hon tertawa kecil di sebelahnya, Jaejoong menaikkan alis matanya. "Apa?"

"Ayolah, Jaejoong, kau wanita muda yang cantik dan bersemangat.

Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini di VFW denganku dan sekelompok orang tua lainnya?"

Jaejoong terkikik.

"Apa kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan Bingo hari Sabtu? Bagaimana dengan hadiah luar biasa yang dapat aku menangkan? Kotak besar Depend (merek popok dewasa) itu memanggil namaku."

Ketika dada Ji-hon bergetar karena geli, Jaejoong menggoyangkan jari padanya. "Hey, kau tak seharusnya tertawa. Kau pernah punya seorang istri yang hamil dan anak perempuan. Kau tahu, ketidakmampuan mengontrol kandung kemih adalah masalah yang serius."

Mata Ji-hon melebar. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ya? Mulut luar biasa yang kau punya untuk seseorang yang seharusnya gadis manis."

Jantung Jaejoong terhenti saat dia mendengar suara dalam Yunho menggema di telinganya, "Mulutmu itu adalah masalah." Rasa sakit yang membara membakar dadanya, dan dia berjuang untuk tetap bernapas. Mencoba untuk mendorong jauh kenangan menyakitkan itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Well, kau tahu alasan yang sebenarnya aku di sini adalah karena kau baru saja mengalami sakit kepala dan tidak seharusnya menyetir."

Ji-hon merengut. "Sungmin mengambil dua set kunci mobilku sebelum dia dan Liz keluar kota!"

"Sekarang liburan musim gugur untuk anak-anak mereka, dan mereka hanya akan pergi ke Disney World selama 4 hari. Itu bukan salah mereka jika mereka cukup mengkhawatirkanmu untuk mengambil kunci-kuncimu. Itu salahmu sendiri untuk membiarkan kekeraskepalaan Jung menahanmu pergi ke dokter."

"Aku sudah buat janji minggu depan." Ketika Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya, Ji-hon mengusapkan jarinya di atas jantungnya dan bersumpah, "Janji pramuka."

"Jika kau bilang begitu. Aku tetap akan mengantarkanmu sendiri untuk memastikan kau sampai di sana."

Ji-hon mengerang. "Bagus. Sekarang aku punya anak perempuan tukang khawatir lainnya di sampingku setiap saat."

Hati Jaejoong menghangat pada gagasan dianggap sebagai anak perempuan Ji-hon. Terlepas dari apa yang dia rasakan tentang Yunho, dia tak akan pernah bisa menjauhkan diri dari Ji-hon dan cintanya.

Setelah wanita dengan hiasan rambut berwarna biru bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya dan berteriak, "Bingo!" Ji-hon mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di kursinya, sebuah ekspresi serius tergambar di wajahnya.

"Jadi kita tidak akan membicarakan tentang hal itu?"

Jaejoong melempar pandangan padanya dan menyeringai. "Maksudmu kenyataan bahwa satu diantara hadiah itu adalah sebuah tas _ **enema**_?"

Menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya, Ji-hon mendengus, "Bukan itu yang aku bicarakan, dan kau tahu itu."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kartu Bingo-nya seakan

itu adalah hal yang paling menarik yang pernah dia lihat. "Aku sebaiknya tidak membicarakannya," dia berbisik.

"Lihat, Jae, aku yakin kau telah mengalami rasa cinta yang mendalam yang orang tua miliki untuk anak mereka. Yunho adalah putraku, dan aku mencintainya dengan seluruh hatiku."

Ketika Jaejoong menyentakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melotot padanya, Ji-hon mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Tapi itu tak berarti aku memaafkan apa yang dia telah lakukan padamu. Percayalah padaku, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa melukai tubuhnya." Sebuah kilatan geli bersinar di matanya yang gelap. "Well, anggap saja aku sudah melakukannya."

Jaejoong terkesiap. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Ji-hon tertawa kecil. "Percayalah padaku, aku memberikan padanya sesuatu yang layak ia dapatkan, atau tubuh tua 72 tahunku ini mampu lakukan!"

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan!" Jaejoong menjawab, tetapi ia tak dapat berhenti tertawa cekikikan.

Ji-hon meletakkan tangannya di dalam tangan Jaejoong. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku netral dalam semua masalah ini, oke? Aku mencintaimu dan cucuku, seperti aku mencintai Yunho."

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargai itu." Jaejoong meremas tangan Ji-hon. "Dan aku harap kau tahu aku tak akan pernah memintamu untuk memihak atau menjauhkanmu dari bayi ini karena apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho."

"Aku tahu itu, sayang. Sejak hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu, aku tahu gadis seperti apa kau ini, dan tidak ada satupun tulang jahat di dalam tubuhmu." Ji-hon berhenti sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi jika aku tak mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku, aku akan meledak."

Sambil menggigiti salah satu kukunya yang sudah sedikit rusak, Jaejoong menahan nafasnya, memberanikan diri untuk apa yang akan Ji-hon katakan.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan Yunho. Ini sudah 3 minggu, dan dia benar-benar sengsara, Jaejoong. Dia tidak tidur, dan dia nyaris tidak makan."

Sisi jahat dan dendam pada diri Jaejoong menikmati pemikiran tentang penderitaan Yunho. Dia memberikan Ji-hon pandangan tidak percaya. "Aku benar-benar meragukan itu. Dia mungkin hanya berusaha mendapatkan simpatimu dan mencoba untuk membuatmu berpaling dariku."

"Tidak, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dia sedang tinggal denganku karena dia tidak tahan berada dalam kesendirian."

Mata Jaejoong melebar saat hatinya terasa perih untuk Yunho.

Walaupun bagian yang sangat besar dari dirinya merasa gembira karena berpikir dia terluka separah dirinya, bagian lain dirinya mengasihaninya. Seberapa besarnya dia ingin merendahkan Yunho, dia tidak bisa. Setiap saat selama 3 minggu yang lalu, Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengubur perasaannya dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Yunho tidak akan pernah benar-benar ada secara emosional.

Untuk membiarkan dia kembali ke hidupnya akan seperti berjalan tanpa alas kaki di atas kepingan hatinya yang hancur lebur. Yunho akan melukainya lagi – itu tak terelakkan.

Tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Jaejoong masih mencintainya. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang dia khawatirkan akan selalu mencintainya–sama seperti bagian dari dirinya yang masih mencintai Kangin. Jaejoong membenci dirinya sendiri untuk merasakan itu.

"Dapatkah kau dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa tak ada satupun yang telah dia lakukan di beberapa minggu terakhir yang telah melembutkan hatimu untuknya?" Ji-hon bertanya.

Helaan nafas penuh dengan rasa tersiksa keluar dari bibirnya. Saat Sungmin mengatakan Yunho akan mencoba untuk memenangkannya kembali, dia tidak bercanda. Bahkan tak ada satupun peringatan yang bisa mempersiapkan diri Jaejoong dari rentetan telepon, pesan, dan email. Yunho bahkan mencoba mendatangi kantornya, tapi Jaejoong telah meminta petugas keamanan untuk mengusirnya. Itu menjadi sebuah tontonan saat Yunho berkelahi dengan keamanan karena mencoba mendekati Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian diberi peringatan oleh manager Jaejoong untuk jangan pernah datang ke lantainya lagi.

Lalu Yunho merubah taktik. Rumah Jaejoong segera berkembang menjadi dua untuk toko bunga dengan semua bunga yang Yunho kirim. Setiap buket dan setiap lusin mawar yang dikirimkan mempunyai kartu yang terpisah yang penuh dengan kata-kata penuh penyesalan, betapa dia merindukannya, dan seberapa besar dia peduli padanya dan bayinya. Karena masih tidak ada pengakuan cinta, Jaejoong hanya mengabaikannya.

"Jae" Ji-hon bertanya, menarikknya keluar dari pikiran-pikirannya.

Jaejoong memainkan keliman bajunya dengan jarinya. "Tak tahukah kau bagaimana beratnya hal itu dengan perasaanku, dikalikan dengan hormon kehamilanku, untuk mengacuhkannya?"

"Aku akan berbohong jika aku bilang aku tak terkesan dengan kegigihannya. Bahkan dengan Uee, dia tidak melakukan hal yang setulus buku puisi itu."

Jaejoong menutup matanya erat-erat. Buku sialan itu! Itu hampir menghancurkan tekadnya. Ketika Jaejoong membuka bungkus paket dan menemukan sebuah buku edisi lama tentang puisi cinta dari the Romantics, dia menangis terisak-isak selama 1 jam. Kilasan tentang John Keats, Percy Shelley, dan Lord Byron tidak hanya membawa kenangan pada keponakan laki-laki Yunho, tetapi juga fakta jelas dia mengingat bahwa Jaejoong menyukai puisi-puisi mereka. Dan sementara buku itu penuh dengan sentimen cinta, Yunho masih belum mengutarakan kata-kata itu secara langsung. Untuk Jaejoong, itu berarti segalanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal dia mengalami hal yang cukup berat.

Tapi aku juga tersakiti," Jaejoong akhirnya berkata.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Tapi jika aku memintamu hanya untuk berbicara padanya untuk beberapa menit, maukah kau menghibur orang tua ini?"

"Oh Ji-hon, tidakkah kau lihat. Aku takut."

"Bahwa dia…akan selingkuh lagi?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dengan Kangin, aku tak pernah harus khawatir tentang dia tidak setia. Dia benar-benar mencurahkan segalanya sejak pertama kali kami berkencan. Aku tidak sering berkencan atau pergi ke dunia luar, jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya bersama seseorang seperti Yunho dan tetap waras."

Ji-hon mengusap dagunya. Jaejoong dapat mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak dia katakan-sesuatu yang memegang satu bagian dari teka-teki Yunho. "Aku tidak suka memohon, tapi maukah kau mempertimbangkan untuk hanya duduk dengannya dan coba mendengarnya? Aku tahu itu akan sangat berarti untuknya, dan kurasa itu akan berarti untukmu juga."

Udara kekalahan berhembus di dadanya. "Kukira aku dapat mencobanya."

"Itu dia gadisku," katanya, wajahnya menjadi cerah. "Bagus.

Sekarang aku sudah mengeluarkan hal itu, aku ingin beberapa makanan penutup. Mau sesuatu?"

Seakan mendapat isyarat, perut Jaejoong berbunyi, dan dia tersenyum lebar. "Walaupun aku seharusnya tidak mau, maukah kau membawakanku beberapa potong cake buatan rumah itu lagi?"

Ji-hon tersenyum. "Pilihan bagus. Aku juga akan mengambilnya untukku sendiri."

Dia meraih lengan baju Ji-hon. "Hanya pastikan itu bukan milik

Mrs. Forrester. Kupikir dia tanpa sengaja menaruh garam bukannya gula kali ini."

Ji-hon tertama. "Oh Tuhan. Aku percaya dia membuat satu atau dua kekacauan."

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu. Kau tahu dia manis padamu," Goda Jaejoong.

"Dan jangan berpikir aku tak akan terus melarikan diri darinya. Dia mungkin akan membunuhku dengan keracunan makanan atau lainnya."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau tak harus lari terlalu cepat. Dia hanya satu dari sekian banyak penggemarmu."

"Terserah," dia menggerutu. Saat dia berdiri dari kursinya, Ji-hon meringis dan memegang dadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Dia menggumam. Tapi saat dia mengambil langkah ke depan mengitari meja, dia terkesiap dan lalu jatuh ke lantai.

"Ji-hon!" Jaejoong menjerit, melompat dari kursinya. Dia berlari ke arahnya dan berlutut, menggenggam tangan Ji-hon dalam tangannya.

"Jantungku," Ji-hon mengerang.

"Seseorang panggil 911!" Jaejoong berteriak, berusaha melawan rasa panik yang mulai melanda di dadanya.

"Aku!" penyiar Bingo menjawab, mengangkat teleponnya ke telinga.

"Ini, berikan dia ini," seorang wanita berkata, mendorongkan sebutir aspirin di depan muka Jaejoong. Dia mengambilnya dari tangan si wanita dan membawanya ke bibir Ji-hon.

"Telan ini."

Ji-hon mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Jaejoong meletakkan pil itu di mulutnya.

"Kau tak punya obat lain yang harus kau minum? Seperti nitrogliserin?"

Ji-hon meringis. "Tertinggal di celanaku yang lain," dia mendesah. Melihat apa yang pasti menjadi ekspresi Jaejoong yang ketakutan, dia menggumam, "Maaf."

"Tidak, jangan meminta maaf. Tidak apa-apa."

"Berdoalah, Angel." Sebuah tangan gemetar dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Jaejoong.

Air mata terasa sakit di matanya. "Tentu, aku akan berdoa. Aku sedang berdoa. Dan kau juga! Katakan Hail Mary atau apapun yang kalian para Katholik lakukan!"

Ji-hon tertawa kecil dan lalu meringis. "Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Maafkan aku." Jaejoong meremas erat tangan Ji-hon dan mencoba memberikan senyum menenangkan padanya.

"Jika ini tidak berjalan baik –"

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. "Tidak! Jangan berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu!"

Ji-hon menutup matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya. "Dengarkan aku. Jika aku tidak berhasil melalui ini, berjanjilah padaku kau akan memberi Yunho kesempatan lagi."

"Oh..Ji-hon," Jaejoong mengerang.

"Berjanjilah," dia memaksa.

Hal terakhir yang ingin Jaejoong lakukan di dunia adalah berbohong pada seorang lelaki yang berpotensi untuk meninggal. Entah bagaimana dia menemukan keberanian untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Okay, aku berjanji."

"Gadis pintar."

Ketika petugas pemadam kebakaran tiba, Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan karena kantor pemadam kebakaran berada, tepat di seberang jalan VFW. Karena sebagian besar dari mereka mendapatkan pelatihan _**EMT**_ , dia tahu mereka dapat menolong Ji-hon sampai ambulans tiba.

"Permisi, Ma'am," seorang pemuda berkata.

Jaejoong dengan enggan melepaskan tangan Ji-hon. Kedua pemadam kebakaran beringsut melewati Jaejoong dan berjongkok di sebelah Ji-hon. Menjalin jari-jarinya, Jaejoong membawa tangannya ke bibirnya yang menggumamkan doa-doa. Dia memperhatikan saat salah seorang pemadam memasangkan masker oksigen pada wajah Ji-hon ketika yang lain memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri, Jaejoong bahkan tidak mendengar sirene ambulans. Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu anggota EMT tiba dan meletakkan Ji-hon di atas usungan. "Jae!" teriakan panik Ji-hon terdengar melalui maskernya.

"Aku ada di sini," Jaejoong menjawab, mendorong salah satu pemadam kebakaran dari hadapannya. Meraba-raba sepanjang brangkar, dia menyambar tangan Ji-hon. "Aku di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Brankar bergemuruh dan bergetar sepanjang trotoar yang tidak rata saat mereka mendorong Ji-hon menuju pintu ambulans yang terbuka. Jaejoong harus berjuang untuk menyusul mereka, dan dia kehabisan nafas saat mereka mulai memasukkan Ji-hon ke dalam ambulans. Wajah Ji-hon panik saat Jaejoong dipaksa untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku masih di sini!" Jaejoong berteriak, menahan air mata membakar tenggorokan dan matanya.

Jaejoong merasa sebuah tangan di bahunya. Seorang petugas pemadam muda dengan sorotan mata baik hati tersenyum padanya. "Apakah kau mau berkendara dengannya?"

"Tolong, bisakah?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Kemarilah untuk duduk di depan denganku."

Jaejoong mendekat ke pintu ambulans, "Ji-hon, aku akan ada di depan. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Oke?"

Ji-hon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan ada di depan," Jaejoong berteriak lagi, saat petugas pemadam menariknya.

Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya di depan pintu dan mencoba menarik dirinya ke atas. Dengan adrenalinnya yang terkuras, dia terlalu lemah. Sepasang tangan muncul di pinggangnya dan mendorongnya ke depan. Dia terkesiap saat dia terduduk di jok kursi. Setelah dia menenangkan diri, dia berputar.

Pipi pemuda pemadam kebakaran itu merah merona. "Maafkan tentang hal itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

Dia menyeringai sebelum menutup pintu. Jaejoong berputar di kursinya untuk melihat petugas EMT bekerja pada Ji-hon. "Lihat, aku tidak meninggalkanmua," dia berkata.

Suara raungan sirene ambulans mulai menyala menyebabkan Jaejoong bergidik. Seperti badai listrik di musim panas, memori yang telah lama terkubur berkelebat di pikirannya.

Walaupun dia mencengkeram pinggiran kursinya, dia telah berada jauh dari kekacauan di sekitarnya.

Dengan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan ibunya, dia melewati kantor pemadam kebakaran. Saat melihat ayahnya, dia memekik dan lari ke depan. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hai sayang," katanya, mengangkat Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong melilitkan kakinya di sekeliling ayahnya saat dia memeluknya erat. "Jadi kau akhirnya dapat melihat kantor baruku, ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia belum mengerti kenapa mereka harus meninggalkan pegunungan untuk pindah ke kota. Kenyataannya, dia harus menangis kencang dari belakang kaca mobil saat dia melihat Granddaddy dan Grammy melambaikan tangan. Tapi Daddy telah mencoba menjelaskan kepadanya dia akan mendapatkan penghasilan lebih jika dia bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran di Atlanta, daripada di Ellijay. Mereka bisa mendapatkan barang-barang yang lebih baik. Dia bahkan membelikannya anak anjing untuk membuat segalanya lebih mudah.

"Biarkan aku memakai topimu! Kumohon Daddy!"

Ayahnya tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja kau boleh." Saat dia meletakkan visor pemadam kebakaran di kepalanya, leher Jaejoong gemetar dan tertunduk keberatan. Dia mengajak Jaejoong ke mesin berwarna merah api yang berkilauan. "Kau mau dengar suara sirene, Angel?"

Jaejoong menggeliat di lengan daddynya. "Oh iya!"

Dia memanjat ke dalam mobil pemadam dan mendudukkan Jaejoong di jok kursinya. Tangan Jaejoong otomatis memegang roda setir, dan dia memutarnya bolak balik, berpura-pura menyetir. Daddynya membunyikan klakson yang meraung. "Lagi, Daddy!" Dia menyeringai dan membunyikannya lagi sampai para pria di kantor pemadam siap untuk mencekiknya.

Seperti bayangan kabut tipis berputar-putar di sepanjang atap dan langit, pikiran Jaejoong meluncurkan memori lain hanya setahun kemudian.

Jaejoong sedang di sekolah dan duduk di karpet membaca. Dengan penuh perhatian dia mendengarkan gurunya membaca sebuah buku tentang beruang yang mengadakan pesta Halloween dimana popcorn memenuhi rumah mereka. Pintu ruang kelas berderit terbuka, dan Jaejoong menatap dalam keterkejutan pada Granddaddy yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Dia berlari untuk menemuinya, dengan senang hati menyambut tangannya. Di luar kelas, dia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan membawanya keluar. Granny berada di mobil memeluk Nana, ibunya daddy. Jaejoong menghujani Granddaddy dengan beberapa pertanyaan. "Apa yang terjadi, Granddaddy? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini di Atlanta? Dimana Mommy dan Daddy?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejauh yang pernah dia ingat, ada air mata di mata Granddaddy yang gelap. "Joongie, ada kebakaran yang sangat besar, dan daddy-mu mencoba menyelamatkan anak-anak ini. Dia berhasil mengeluarkan mereka dengan selamat, tapi dia…" Suaranya tercekik oleh emosi. "Sayang, daddy-mu pergi untuk tinggal bersama para malaikat."

Satu pernyataan itu membuatnya menendang dan menjerit melepaskan diri dari pelukan Granddaddy. "Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Daddy tidak akan meninggalkanku! Dia akan membawaku ke sirkus akhir minggu ini." Tinjunya memukuli perut Granddaddy. "Kau bilang pada para malaikat untuk membawa daddy kembali!" Jaejoong menjerit.

Suara pintu ambulans yang berderak membuka menyentak Jaejoong ke memori yang lain.

Sekali lagi dia menggenggam tangan ibunya saat mereka berjalan di antara batu-batu nisan di pemakaman. Jaejoong tak pernah melihat begitu banyak orang di hidupnya. Semua orang menyebut ayahnya seorang pahlawan. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi beludru di bawah tenda hijau. Menempel di sisi ibunya, Jaejoong akan terlonjak setiap ledakan senapan dari 21 tembakan penghormatan meletus.

Lalu seorang lelaki berlutut di depan ibunya dengan bendera yang dilipat. Dia melirik Jaejoong dan memberinya senyuman sedih. Dia tidak akan melupakan mata coklat penuh perasaanya.

"Ma'am?"

Jaejoong tersentak kembali ke masa kini. Melirik ke belakang bahunya, dia melihat brankar Ji-hon telah dikeluarkan dari ambulans. Petugas EMT, yang mengemudikan mereka ke rumah sakit, berada di sisi pintu penumpang yang terbuka, mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya.

"Mari aku bantu."

"Terima kasih," dia menggumam. Setelah dia melompat turun, dia mengarahkannya melewati pintu otomatis. Menunjuk ke arah lorong, dia berkata, "Mereka membawanya ke ruang dua."

Dia mengangguk. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Jaejoong terhuyung melewati lantai ubin berwarna putih. Aroma antiseptik menyerang inderanya. Lelaki dan perempuan dalam pakaian rumah sakit biru dan hijau bergegas di antara ruangan dan pasien. Dia melirik sekilas ke pos perawat sebelum melintasi ke lorong dimana Ji-hon berada. Saat Jaejoong akan melangkah masuk ke pintu, seorang perawat menahannya.

"Tidak, Ma'am. Anda tak dapat masuk kesana. Anda harus menunggu di ruang tunggu."

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Kami belum tahu apapun. Mereka sedang menjalani beberapa tes."

Si perawat mencengkeram bahu Jaejoong. "Jika anda duduk menunggu, seseorang akan- "

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah ke kiri dan kanan.

"Aku mohon, ijinkan aku di sini. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, aku berjanji. Dia tak ingin aku meninggalkannya!"

Perawat itu melihat perut Jaejoong yang membengkak, dan ekspresinya melembut. Dia melirik melewati bahunya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Adakah orang lain yang harus kau telpon?"

Jaejoong telah begitu termakan oleh hantu masa lalunya bersama dengan kondisi Ji-hon, dia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk menelepon Yunho atau saudara-saudara perempuannya. Tangan Jaejoong terbang ke mulutnya. "Ya Tuhan, aku tak percaya aku tak menghubungi anak-anaknya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku yakin banyak yang harus kau pikirkan.

Kenapa kau tak kesana?" perawat itu menunjuk ke meja dengan telepon hitam mengkilat di atasnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan pintu ruangan Ji-hon. Dia duduk di kursi plastik yang tidak nyaman. Dengan Sungmin dan Liz di Disney World dan Julia tinggal di luar kota, Yunho dan Angie adalah yang paling dekat untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi Angie terlebih dahulu, berharap dia dapat membuat Angie menghubungi Yunho. Tapi dia tak mengangkat telponnya, jadi Jaejoong terpaksa meninggalkan pesan suara yang memintanya menghubungi Jaejoong sesegera mungkin.

Dengan jari yang bergetas, dia menekat nomor ponsel Yunho. Yunho menjawab di dering yang ketiga. "Ini Jung Yunho."

Suara Yunho yang dalam menggetarkan telinga Jaejoong membuat dadanya menegang. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tak dapat memproses pikirannya, dan pastinya tak dapat berbicara.

"Halo?" Yunho mendesak.

"Um, ini aku."

Yunho menarik nafas tajam di saluran seberang. "Jaejoong…" cara dia menyebutkan namanya membuat Jaejoong gemetar.

Suaranya berdengung dengan campuran antara kegembiraan dan penderitaan.

"Tuhan, benar-benar menyenangkan mendengar suaramu." Jaejoong tetap tidak bergerak, tidak bicara, dan tidak berkedip. Yunho membuatnya lumpuh hanya dengan suaranya. "Tolong katakan sesuatu. Tolong bicara padaku, Jae," dia memohon.

Segeralah sadar sebuah suara dalam dirinya berteriak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menelpon karena itu semua.

Ini ayahmu. Kami di UGD di Wellstar."

Nada suara Yunho berubah dalam sekejap. "Tunggu, apa yang terjadi pada Pop?"

"Aku belum tahu. Dia merasa sakit di dadanya dan terjatuh di VFW.

Mereka sedang menjalankan beberapa tes. Dia sadar dan bernafas sendiri."

"Fa*ck, aku satu jam perjalanan ke Atlanta." Dia menggeram dalam rasa frustasi. "Aku akan secepatnya kesana."

"Oke," Jaejoong menjawab. Dia menutup telepon sebelum Yunho dapat mengatakan yang lainnya.

Jaejoong mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke pintu ruangan Ji-hon.

Sebuah keabadian yang lambat tampaknya berdetik saat Jaejoong menunggu berita. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di luar ruangan.

Setiap kali dokter atau perawat masuk, Jantungnya terasa berhenti.

Meremas-remas tangannya, doa tak berhenti di dalam pikirannya.

Setelah tidak berhasil mencoba membujuk dua orang perawat untuk memberinya berita terbaru, dia mencegat orang berikutnya yang keluar dari pintu. Melilitkan jari-jarinya pada jas putihnya, Jaejoong memegangnya erat-erat saat air mata menggenang di matanya.

"Tolong, aku mohon kau harus memberi tahuku apa yang terjadi!" dia menuntut.

Dokter itu membawa tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong, tapi bukannya mendorongnya menyingkir, dia menggenggamnya dengan lembut dalam tangannya. Dia melihat ke atas ke dalam sepasang mata coklat penuh perasaan yang memancarkan empati. "Siapa namamu, sayang?" dia bertanya.

"Jaejoong."

Sebuah senyum hangat melintas di wajah tampannya-senyum yang bila terjadi di situasi yang lain akan menyebabkan jantung Jaejoong berdetak sedikit lebih cepat atau bahkan sebuah pergerakan di bawah pinggangnya. Rambut hitam legamnya jatuh bergelombang di atas dahinya, dan gigi putih mutiaranya kontras dengan kulit gelapnya.

"Jaejoong, Saya dr. Choi. Saya perlu Anda untuk mengambil nafas panjang dan tenang, oke?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan liar. "Tapi saya – dia – "

"Mr. Jung akan baik-baik saja. Kami telah menstabilkannya saat kami melakukan beberapa tes. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang membahayakan jiwanya. Dia di tangan yang baik. Saya berjanji."

Berita itu membuat lutut Jaejoong lemas, dan dia akan jatuh ke lantai jika dr. Choi tidak merangkulkan lengannya disekitar Jaejoong.

"Whoa, tenang." Dia melihat di balik bahunya. "Ikut denganku."

Dengan satu lengan melingkar erat di sekeliling pinggangnya, dia menuntun Jaejoong ke ruangan di seberang ruangan Ji-hon.

"Tidak, aku harus tetap bersamanya," Jaejoong protes saat dr. Choi menurunkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kau dapat melihat segalanya dari sini." Dia berlutut di depannya dan membawa jarinya ke pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Denyut nadimu terlalu cepat. Kau harus tenang. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong perawat untuk menelpon suamimu?"

Jaejoong mengernyit, "Aku tak punya suami." Ketika dr. Choi akan membuka mulutnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Atau kekasih."

"Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi kau harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri dan si Kecil." Pandangannya jatuh ke perutnya. "Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Dua puluh tiga minggu," Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ah, dan apakah kau tahu apa jenis kelaminnya?"

"Anak lelaki." Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh perutnya. "Seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat aktif dilihat dari caranya menendang saat ini."

Dr. Choi terkekeh. "Itu artinya dia kuat."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Aku tak tahu apakah dia anak yang sangat kuat atau anak yang berkemauan keras. Dia suka memberitahuku kapan dia pikir ini waktunya kami untuk makan."

membuka mulutnya, tapi dia diinterupsi oleh seorang perawat yang memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam. " , kami membutuhkanmu di ruang Tiga."

Dr. Choi melihat sekilas ke balik bahunya dan mengangguk. Dia lalu berbalik kembali ke Jaejoong. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus pergi."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, dr. Choi."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Aku Choi Seunghyun, tapi kau dapat memanggilku Seunghyun." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang aku mau kau berbaring dan taruh kakimu di atas sebentar. Tenang saja, oke?"

Menyentakkan ibu jarinya ke seberang lorong, Seunghyun berkata, "Dia akan baik-baik saja, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan mau kau khawatir di kondisimu."

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tawanya. "Kondisiku? Aku hanya hamil."

Dr. Choi menggoyangkan jarinya pada Jaejoong. "Aku serius. Aku tak mau melihatmu berdiri lagi sampai aku kembali. Mengerti?"

"Kau benar-benar suka memerintah," dia menjawab saat dia mengayunkan kakinya ke atas tempat tidur dan merapikan bajunya.

"Mereka mengajarkan itu pada kami di sekolah kedokteran," dr. Choi menjawab sebelum dia mengarah keluar pintu.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil teleponnya dari dalam tasnya. Hanya ada sedikit jeda waktu antara pesan yang satu dengan yang lain. Julia, kakak tertua kedua Yunho, sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Alabama, sedangkan Sungmin dan Liz sedang bersiap-siap untuk memotong waktu perjalanan Disney mereka.

Seorang perawat melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan menyebabkan Jaejoong terkejut. "Maafkan aku. Dr. Choi bilang aku harus –"

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku hanya mengira- ngira kenapa Dr. Choi telah menandai bahwa ruangan ini digunakan, tapi tak ada catatan." Dengan pandangan memahami, dia menjawab, "Tapi aku dapat melihat alasannya sekarang."

"Dia sangat baik."

"Dia salah satu yang terbaik yang kami punya-dokter terbaik dan paling sopan." Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Jaejoong. "Dan sejauh ini yang paling tampan."

Dengan pipi yang menghangat, Jaejoong menjawab, "Itu bagus."

"Jaga dirimu."

"Terima kasih."

Perawat itu belum pergi terlalu lama saat Seunghyun muncul kembali di pintu masuk. Jaejoong cepat-cepat mencoba menyembunyikan teleponnya. Terlebih lagi mengingat tanda yang memperingatkan-tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel- tepat di sampingnya.

Jaejoong memberinya senyum malu-malu. "Maaf. Aku harus memberi tahu semua orang tentang keadaan Ji-hon."

Seunghyun tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong. Aku tak akan memanggil keamanan untuk menangkapmu. Aku hanya senang kau tetap di tempat dan tidak kembali mondar-mandir." Dia melangkah ke arah tempat tidur.

Dengan kikuk, Jaejoong menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk. Matanya tertuju pada tas plastik di tangan Seunghyun. Saat Jaejoong memberinya pandangan bertanya, Seunghyun membuka plastik dan memperlihatkan sebotol minuman soda, sebotol air mineral, sebungkus kraker selai kacang, dan sekantong keripik Doritos.

"Untuk apa semua itu?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Sebagian dari simpanan makanan rahasiaku untuk memberi makan lelaki kecilmu."

Rasa panas membakar pipi dan leher Jaejoong, menyebabkan dia memainkan keliman bajunya. "Kau tak harus melakukan itu."

"Dia lapar, kan?"

"Well, iya, tapi–"

Seunghyun tersenyum. "Jadi ini. Aku tak keberatan berbagi."

Alih-alih rasa lapar, perut Jaejoong serasa berisi kupu-kupu saat dia mengambil biskuit dari Seunghyun.

"Ah, kau pasti penggemar selai kacang, ya?" dia memperhatikan, saat dia duduk di kursi di depan Jaejoong.

"Iya," Jaejoong bergumam, saat dia membuka bungkusnya. Mengintip pada Seunghyun lewat bulu matanya, dia berkata, "Aku harap aku tak menahanmu dari pasien-pasienmu."

"Kau beruntung. Ini benar-benar hari yang pelan untuk kami, mengingat sebagian besar pasien trauma telah di antar ke pusat kota."

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya dalam keterkejutan, mengingat semua kesibukan yang dia lihat di lorong. "Benarkah?"

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Selain itu, kau mungkin belum secara resmi di opname, tapi dengan kau yang hampir pingsan dan denyut nadimu, aku khawatir denganmu. Sehingga, aku menganggap ini sebuah konsultasi."

Kebingungan melanda Jaejoong pada perasaan yang agak romantis yang dia rasakan mengenai kekhawatiran dan perhatian Seunghyun. Setelah dia menggigit krakersnya, Seunghyun menawarkan minuman soda dan air mineral untuk Jaejoong pilih. Saat Jaejoong mencoba meraih minuman soda, dia menjauhkannya.

"Sekarang Jaejoong, kau tahu lebih baik dari pada itu. Kafein tidak bagus untukmu."

"Tidak adil," Jaejoong menjawab, sambil menyeringai.

Seunghyun mengedipkan satu mata padanya. "Kau benar. Aku seharusnya tidak menggodamu dengan barang yang sudah jelas."

Sekali lagi pipi Jaejoong terasa terbakar, jadi dia menenggak air mineral untuk mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana Ji-hon?"

"Lebih baik. Setelah kau selesai makan, kau dapat pergi menemuinya."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong bertanya, melalui mulut yang penuh dengan kraker.

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Dia menanyakanmu."

"Dia menanyakanku?" Jaejoong lalu memenuhi mulutnya dengan kraker yang lain saat dia berdiri. Setelah dia menelan, dia berkata, "Okay, ayo pergi menemuinya."

Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya takjub, Seunghyun berkata, "Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apapun sampai kau selesai makan."

"Bagaimana jika aku berjanji untuk menghabiskan kraker ini saat aku bersama Ji-hon?"

"Kupikir itu terdengar adil."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat mereka berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku tak dapat cukup berterima kasih untuk makanan dan untuk merawatku… dan untuk Changmin."

Seunghyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas prakteknya. "Ah, jadi lelaki kecil kita yang kuat ini akan dinamakan Changmin?"

"Iya, dinamakan setelah nama almarhum ayahku dulu."

Seunghyun tersenyum. "Dia akan sangat beruntung memilikimu sebagai ibu."

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya saat mendengar pujian Seunghyun. "Terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuknya. Aku dapat contoh yang terbaik pada almarhum ibuku dulu."

"Kau telah kehilangan kedua orangtuamu?"

Dia mengangguk.

Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu banyak kesedihan." Tangan Seunghyun menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. "Tapi hanya dengan melihat wajahmu dan cinta di matamu, aku dapat mengatakan seberapa besar anak ini membawa kebahagiaan untukmu."

"Ya, memang," Jaejoong bergumam. Dia hampir merasa terlalu kewalahan dengan kesungguhan di wajah dan suara Seunghyun.

"Dr. Choi ke ruang periksa lima. Dr. Choi ke ruang periksa lima," sebuah suara terdengar dari pengeras suara.

"Kupikir kau sebaiknya pergi," Jaejoong berkata.

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Tidak boleh sampai kelelahan di sekitar sini." Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu."

Seunghyun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong di kedua tangannya, dengan lembut mengelus kulitnya dengan ujung jarinya. "Kesenangan itu milikku."

Sesulit apapun Jaejoong telah mencoba, dia tak dapat mengabaikan rasa merinding di tubuhnya karena sentuhan tangan Seunghyun di kulitnya. "Selamat tinggal," Jaejoong bergumam sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan Ji-hon.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **VFW = Veteran of Foreign War**_ _, rumah peristirahatan untuk para veteran perang._

 _ **\- enema**_ _pengobatan laxative untuk konstipasi_.

 _-_ _ **EMT**_ _= Emergency Medical Technician, paramedis_

* * *

 **...**


	5. BAB 3

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Bab 3_**

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberhentikan seorangperawat yang lewat, tapi suara nyanyian menghentikannya di tenga lorong yang dingin. Alunan Danny Boy melayang kembali k telinganya- lagu favorit ayahnya. Generasi Orang Irlandia yangkedua, Ji-hon dibesarkan dengan lagu-lagu lama daerah sepertiDanny Boy dan The Fields of Athenry. Yunho tidak ingat satu kalipundalam hidupnya kalau ayahnya tidak menyenandungkan salah satudari lagu itu.

Tapi itu bukan ayahnya yang bernyanyi. Harmonisasi suara merd ini menembus jiwa Yunho, yang menyebabkan dia tersentak.

Itu suara Jaejoong.

Suaranya menarik Yunho lebih dekat dan semakin dekat seperti sebuah sirene memimpin seorang pria yang akan menemui ajalnya.

Langkahnya melambat seakan merangkak saat dia menajamkan matanya ke pintu di koridor di depannya. Terakhir kali ia mendenga Jaejoong bernyanyi saat acara Barn Dance di rumah kakek-neneknya.

Pada malam sebelum dia menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar dan sepenuhnya jatuh cinta dengan Jaejoong—sebelum Yunho menghancurkan hatinya.

Berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, Yunho berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Ayahnya berbaring dengan Jaejoon duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Jaejoong memegang sebelah tangan ayahnya yang ditambatkan ke tiang infus dengan kedua tangannya. Meskipun Ji-hon memiliki selang oksigen yang tertahan di hidungnya, ia tampak baik-baik saja dan sedang menikmati konser dadakan itu.

Ketika nada terakhir dari lagu tersebut bergema di dinding bertirai kain belacu, Ji-hon bertepuk tangan. "Indah, Jaejoong! Benar-benar indah!"

Meskipun dia menundukkan kepalanya, Yunho bisa melihat semburat merah khas di pipinya yang seperti biasanya karena malu. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak diragukan lagi, kau memiliki suara seperti seorang malaikat, sayang."

Jaejoong membungkuk dan mencium pipi Ji-hon. "Kau tahu tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak akan aku lakukan untukmu, dan itu termasuk menyanyikan lagu dengan nada terlalu tinggi di ruang UGD." Satu tangan melayang ke perutnya sambil sebuah senyuman menyebar di seluruh wajahnya. "Changmin pasti Orang Irlandia Jung sejati. Dia menari-nari dengan gila sekarang." Mengambil tangan Ji-hon, ia membawanya ke perutnya. "Lihat?"

Yunho tercekat dan terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Apa-apaan ini?

Anaknya memiliki nama, dan dia bahkan tidak dilibatkan di dalamnya. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sangat monumental dengan menamai anaknya tanpa bertanya kepadanya?

Dia seharusnya tidak peduli bahwa Jaejoong sudah memberi nama almarhum ayahnya pada anak mereka, tetapi Yunho tidak begitu. Kemarahan berdenyut melalui dirinya. Berjalan dengan angkuh melewati pintu, ia berseru, "Maaf? Changmin?"

Ji-hon dan Jaejoong sama-sama berpaling untuk menatapnya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dari pipi putih gadingnya turun ke bawah ke lehernya, sementara tatapannya tampak panik melesat di sekeliling ruangan seolah-olah mencari jalan keluar. Berjuang turun dari tempat tidur, ia mundur sejauh mungkin dari Yunho.

Meskipun perhatiannya seharusnya pada ayahnya yang sakit, tapi Yunho tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Jaejoong.

Setiap kemarahan yang dia rasakan pada Jaejoong cepat menguap, dan hatinya berkontraksi dengan cinta untuk Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan, Yunho merindukannya. Dia tidak menyadari bagaimana Jaejoong sampai berdiri tepat di depannya seperti sebuah visi. Dia bisa saja menjadi salah satu mawar Ji-hon yang sedang mekar. Payudaranya tampak sangat penuh, perutnya membulat, dan pinggulnya yang melebar.

Yunho berjuang untuk menarik napas.

Ketika Ji-hon berdehJae, Yunho segera berpaling menatap ke arahnya. Ji-hon tersenyum. "Ya, Changmin Jung, berdasarkan nama- nama kakeknya. Tidakkah kau berpikir itu adalah nama terbaik untuk anakmu?"

"Ya," gumam Yunho, lalu melirik kembali ke Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong akhirnya berani menatapnya, Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Changmin Jung adalah nama yang sangat bagus."

Mata Jaejoong melebar mendengar sindiran dari nama belakangnya.

Yunho menyiapkan diri untuk protes darinya, tapi sebaliknya Jaejoong mulai beringsut menuju pintu. "Um, aku akan pergi mendapatkan sesuatu untuk di minum."

"Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu," Yunho menawarkan.

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kau seharusnya bersama ayahmu."

Ketika Jaejoong melewatinya, Yunho berjuang untuk menjaga lengannya terjepit di samping tubuhnya sehingga tangannya tidak akan meraih dan menangkap Jaejoong. Aroma parfum Jaejoong mengisi lubang hidungnya dan menyerang akal sehatnya. Dia memejamkan mata merasakan kesakitan. Begitu Jaejoong sudah aman keluar dari pintu, bahu Yunho merosot penuh kekalahan. "Dia benar-benar membenci aku," katanya parau.

"Tidak, Nak, dia tidak begitu." Ketika Yunho mendengus karena membenci dirinya sendiri, Ji-hon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seberapa banyak dia sangat ingin untuk membencimu, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya takut padamu sekarang karena langkah tolol yang kau lakukan padanya."

"Sebenarnya, aku yang harus membencinya." Yunho meringis.

"Berakting layaknya aku seperti penyakit dan dia menamai anak kami tanpa aku!"

Ji-hon mendengus. "Kapanpun kau selesai dengan omelan kecilmu, bolehkah aku mengingatkan kamu kalau aku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. "Sial, Pop, aku sangat menyesal.

Melihat Jae lagi membuat aku terkejut." Yunho menutup kesenjangan diantara mereka. "Kau tampak baik-baik saja, tetapi benarkah?

Maksudku, apa ini serangan jantung?"

Ji-hon mulai membuka mulutnya ketika ketukan datang dari arah pintu. Seorang dokter bertubuh tinggi dan berambut gelap tersenyum pada mereka. Setelah matanya menyapu cepat ke seluruh ruangan, senyumnya sedikit memudar. "Halo lagi, Mr Jung. Anda tampak jauh lebih baik sekarang daripada ketika pertama kali aku melihat anda hari ini."

"Saya merasa saya harus berterima kasih untuk itu, Dr. Choi."

Dr.. Choi melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kami sudah mendapakan hasil tes anda kembali. Tampaknya Anda memiliki dua arteri pembuluh darah yang delapan puluh persennya tersumbat.

Saya telah berkonsultasi dengan bagian kardiologi kami, dan hanya untuk memastikan supaya aman, kami rasa hal terbaik menahan anda semalam dan menjadwalkan untuk melakukan tindakan **angioplasty** besok pagi."

Ji-hon meringis. "Bukan dengan yang satu itu lagi, kan?"

Dengan tertawa kecil, Dr. Choi menjawab, "Ya, saya melihat dari catatan Anda, Anda sudah pernah melakukan prosedur itu sebelumnya."

"Sayangnya, ya."

"Anda harus mulai merawat diri sendiri dengan lebih baik lagi dan melakukan diet sehat yang menyehatkan jantung, sehingga Anda tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi."

Yunho mendengus. "Semoga berhasil dengan yang satu itu."

Ji-hon memilih untuk mengabaikannya. "Setidaknya itu bukan sesuatu yang besar seperti operasi bedah jantung."

Dr. Choi mengangguk. "Saya yakin berita ini akan membuat cucu perempuan Anda merasa lebih baik."

Alis Ji-hon berkerut. "Cucuku?"

Dr. Choi menundukkan kepalanya tapi sebelumnya Yunho telah melihat sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya dan kilauan di matanya yang gelap. "Jaejoong, si Cantik Berambut Merah yang hampir pingsan karena dia sangat khawatir tentang kondisi Anda."

"Dia hampir pingsan?" Yunho bertanya pada saat yang sama Ji-hon menjawab, "Ah, semoga Tuhan memberkati hatinya, aku sangat benci karena aku membuatnya sedih sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyuruhnya berbaring sebentar, dan aku membawakan bayinya—Maksudku, dia, sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Dada Yunho mengepal bukan hanya melihat keakraban Dr. Choi dengan Jaejoong, tapi saat menyebut Changmin. Pria ini jelas langsung membuatnya tidak suka. Meskipun Yunho seorang pria, ia tahu ada kompetisi ketika melihatnya. Itu bukan hanya fakta bahwa Dr. Choi memiliki penampilan yang membuat celana dalam perempuan terbakar, tapi tampaknya bajingan ini orang yang baik dan perhatian. Sebagai fakta tambahan ia seorang dokter, dan jadilah dia seorang triple threat-berwajah tampan, tubuh bagus, dan kepribadian menawan.

Akhirnya, Yunho menemukan suaranya. "Anda memang sangat baik.

Saya menghargai Anda merawatnya," kata Yunho, berusaha keras berbicara tanpa menggertakkan giginya.

Senyum hangat berkembang di wajah Dr. Choi itu. "Saya sangat senang melakukan itu untuknya. Adikmu seorang wanita muda yang baik—semangatnya tampak bersinar dari dalam dirinya."

Mulut Yunho menganga. Apa-apaan ini? Dia pikir Jaejoong adalah...adiknya? "Apakah Anda baru saja mengatakan...?" Yunho tergagap.

Ji-hon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jaejoong bukan cucuku, Dok."

"Oh, Saya minta maaf. Anda memiliki seorang putri yang sangat manis."

"Tidak, tidak, dia bahkan tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Ah, Saya paham. Well, Anda sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang dalam hidup Anda yang begitu peduli pada Anda."

Ji-hon melirik dari Yunho ke Dr. Choi. "Apakah aku mendengar

Anda menyebutnya cantik?"

Ekspresi Seunghyun berubah minta maaf. "Maafkan Saya. Saya telihat jelas sangat berharap ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Dok." Sambil menggosok kedua tangannya, Ji-hon berkata, " Hmm , Saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjadi Biro Jodoh sementara Saya berbaring disini. Apakah Anda tertarik berkencan dengan Jaejoong? Dia masih lajang, Anda tahu kan."

Yunho melotot pada ayahnya, yang hanya membuat Ji-hon semakin memperlebar seringainya. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" desis Yunho.

"Memaksamu bertindak." Tampak sinar jahil terbakar di matanya, dan Yunho tahu tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ayahnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana setelah semua yang Ji-hon alami pada hari ini dan ia masih bisa menemukan energinya untuk mendorong anaknya sendiri. Dia harusnya tahu Jaejoong adalah titik kesakitannya.

Saat ini, Jaejoong benar-benar seperti memiliki sebuah lubang menganga di dadanya. "Sebaiknya kau sialan senang berada di ER sekarang," gumamnya pelan.

Ji-hon mengabaikannya dan perhatiannya fokus pada Seunghyun yang menatap aneh pada mereka berdua. "Apa yang Anda akan katakan, Dok?"

"Uh, well, Saya tidak biasanya mengajak kencan wanita di ruang gawat darurat, Mr. Jung," gumam Dr. Choi, sambil menggeser kakinya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Oh, please. Ini bukan mengajak. Tapi ini adalah merawatnya. Jelas itu berbeda," bantah Ji-hon.

"Pop," geram Yunho.

Dengan tersenyum ragu-ragu, Dr. Choi berkata, "Mungkin kami bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi."

"Dia hamil enam bulan!" Balas Yunho.

Dr. Choi tersentak ke belakang seperti ia telah ditampar. Dia berdehem sebelum berbicara. "Ya, Saya tahu itu. Hal itulah yang paling mengkhawatirkan Saya ketika Saya bertemu dengannya. Saya tidak ingin dia merasa sangat sedih dengan kondisinya seperti itu."

Yunho mendengus tapi tidak membantah.

Menjatuhkan tatapannya ke lantai, Dr. Choi mengatakan, "Setelah dia meyakinkan Saya bahwa dia tidak memiliki suami atau pacar untuk ditelepon, Saya pikir Saya menduga dia tidak dengan siapapun. Saya minta maaf jika asumsi Saya salah."

"Jangan khawatir dengan anak Saya, Dok." Ji-hon menatap tajam pada Yunho. "Dia tidak memiliki klaim tentang kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Lagi."

Rasa paham tampaknya melintasi wajah Dr. Choi. "Oh, Well, kapan Anda melihat Jaejoong lagi, katakan padanya untuk menelepon Saya." Dia mengambil kartu dari casing iPad-nya.

Yunho mendengus dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jae bukan tipe gadis yang suka menelepon seorang pria. Dia sangat kuno." Mata birunya menyipit pada mata gelap Dr. Choi, diam-diam mengejeknya saat dia memberikan kartu ke Ji-hon.

Dr. Choi tersenyum. Dia mengambil pena dari saku jasnya.

Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ji-hon. "Mr. Jung, apakah Anda kebetulan memiliki nomor telepon Jaejoong? Saya akan senang untuk meneleponnya sendiri." Dia mengangkat tangannya. "Tapi hanya dengan berpura-pura bertanya tentang kesehatannya setelah kejadian hari ini."

Ji-hon tertawa. "Ya saya punya."

Setelah Dr. Choi menuliskan nomor telepon Jaejoong, ia melirik sekilas pada Yunho sebelum kembali memandang Ji-hon. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Dengan senyum malu-malu, Dr. Choi mengatakan, "Sekarang, Saya kira kita harus kembali ke masalah pokok." Dia memandang ke iPad-nya. "Jika Anda mau menunggu dengan sabar hanya beberapa menit saja, karena kami harus menyiapkan transportasi Anda untuk pindah ke lantai atas. Pembedahan dilakukan..." ia menggulirkan sesuatu di layar sebelum mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Pagi sekali pukul tujuh."

"Saya sudah pernah menjalani itu."

Dr. Choi tertawa. "Well, Saya berharap yang terbaik untuk keberhasilan Anda, Mr Jung." Dia membungkuk dan menjabat tangan Ji-hon.

Sambil mengedipkan mata, Ji-hon menjawab, "Begitu juga dengan Anda, Dok."

Mengalihkan tatapannya ke Yunho, Dr. Choi sedikit mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika ia keluar ruangan, Yunho kembali menatap penuh amarah pada Ji-hon. "Setelah tiga minggu terakhir ini aku benar-benar mengalami seperti berada di neraka, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu padaku, Pop?"

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Yunho mencengkeram palang besi tempat tidur rumah sakit dan membungkuk lebih dekat. "Memberinya nomor Jaejoong?

Menyodorkan Jaejoong pada dirinya?"

Ji-hon menyeringai. "Aku senang melihat kau berjuang melawan kekesalanmu sekarang."

"Oh, aku jauh dari kesal. Aku sialan marah!"

"Bagus. Kau memang harus begitu. Sangat penting kau menjaga semangat juangmu."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah semangatku penting jika dia..." Jantungnya bergidik memikirkan Jaejoong menerima pesona Dr. Choi. Bagaimanapun juga, ia seorang dokter tampan yang bahkan tidak hilang ketertarikannya pada Jaejoong walaupun dia sedang hamil.

Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat terpesona setiap wanita manapun.

"Tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranku kalau Jaejoong mencintaimu, dan sementara perhatian Dr. Choi yang mungkin menyanjungnya, hal itu hanya untuk satu tujuan."

"Dan apa itu?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara serak.

"Untuk menunjukkan pada Jaejoong bahwa tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini untuknya selain kau."

Mereka terganggu oleh Julia yang sedang berjalan melewati pintu dengan suaminya, Tim. Sungmin, Angie, dan Yunho mirip ibu mereka, sedangkan Julia dan Liz memiliki rambut dan mata gelap menyerupai Ji-hon. Julia memberi Yunho pelukan cepat sebelum melambaikan jarinya ke Ji-hon. "Pop, aku tidak percaya butuh roboh dulu di VFW sampai akhirnya kau mau diperiksa!"

Ji-hon memutar matanya. "Aku akan pergi ke dokter minggu depan."

"Selalu menjadi orang yang keras kepala," jawab Julia, sambil menjepit hidungnya. "Aku hanya bersyukur kau tidak sendirian. Terima kasih Tuhan, Jaejoong ada disana, dan kau begitu dekat pos pemadam kebakaran."

Penyebutan nama Jaejoong membuat indra Yunho meningkat. Dia pergi sudah begitu lama untuk mendapatkan minuman. "Berbicara tentang Jae, lebih baik aku pergi mencarinya."

"Kau seharusnya melakukan itu, Nak."

"Dia sedang berada di lorong ketika kami masuk," jawab Julia.

Saat Yunho berbalik, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri, hampir merobohkan Tim. Julia meraih lengannya untuk menyeimbangkan dia. "Hati-hati, Dik. Aku berpikir dia tidak akan melarikan diri. Belum." Kemudian dia mengedipkan mata pada Yunho.

"Terima kasih, Jules," gumamnya pelan. Ketika ia melangkah keluar ke lorong, ia menjulurkan lehernya ke kiri dan kanan, tapi dia tidak melihat Jaejoong. Berjalan dengan cepat, ia menekan tombol pintu masuk 'hanya untuk Personil yang berwenang' dan berjalan masuk ke ruang tunggu. Duduk merosot di salah satu kursi, jari Jaejoong mengirim pesan teks singkat dengan marah di teleponnya.

"Jae?"

Jaejoong melompat mendengar suaranya. "Aku, eh, kupikir kau dan keluargamu membutuhkan beberapa ruang."

"Sangat manis, tapi kau tidak perlu diluar," katanya.

Jaejoong membalas tatapannya sampai pipinya merona, dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku baru saja mengirim pesan apakah Junsu atau Siwon bisa mengantarku untuk mengambil mobilku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Yunho menawarkan.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yunho tahu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyukai usulannya itu. "Well, karena sekarang malam minggu, aku tidak mendapat jawaban salah satu dari mereka jadi..."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo." Yunho mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan hati-hati. "Ayo kita pamit pada Pop."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Jaejoong menerima uluran tangannya. Aliran listrik melonjak dari jari-jari Yunho sepanjang jalan sampai lengannya. Dari ekspresi tertegun Jaejoong, dia bukan satu-satunya yang mengalami hal itu. Yunho tidak membiarkan lepas sampai Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari Yunho. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jaejoong. Sebaliknya, ia menekan tangannya ke punggung Jaejoong, membimbingnya menuju kamar Ji-hon.

Ketika mereka sampai di ambang pintu, mereka menemukan ruangan itu kosong. "Oh, mereka pasti sudah membawanya ke lantai atas."

Sudut mulut Jaejoong ke bawah merengut. "Aku tidak bisa pamit padanya."

"Aku akan mengirim pesan ke Julia untuk menyampaikan padanya kalau aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Ketika mereka mulai kembali menyusuri lorong, Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. "Aku bisa menjemputmu pagi hari, jadi kau bisa bertemu dia sebelum operasi."

"Yunho, aku—"

Yunho meringis. "Ya, kurasa aku orang terakhir di bumi ini yang kau inginkan untuk menghabiskan waktumu, ya?"

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lengannya. Sekali lagi, aliran listrik berdenyut merasukinya, dan Yunho berjuang untuk mengatur napasnya. "Aku hanya berpikir akan lebih baik kalau aku menyetir sendiri, jadi kau tidak punya beban mengantarku pulang besok setelah operasi Ji-hon."

"Percayalah. Pop memiliki saudari-saudariku yang akan merecokinya." Yunho menyelipkan sejumput rambut yang menutupi wajah Jaejoong ke belakang telinganya. "Selain itu, kau tidak pernah menjadi beban bagiku." Ujung jarinya menyentuh ringan di lehernya, menyebabkan Jaejoong menggigil.

Mata Jaejoong melebar, dan ia tersentak menjauh. "Kita harus segera pergi." Dia memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan cepat kembali ke ruang tunggu. Yunho hampir berlari untuk mengejar ketinggalan dengan Jaejoong.

Ketika Jaejoong mulai keluar pintu, Yunho meraih lengannya. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobil."

"Terima kasih," jawabnya, sambil merundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria saat ia mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Jaejoong lagi, dan Yunho akan membuat Jaejoong untuk melihat kebenaran jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Angioplasty:** disebut juga kateter balon, tindakan meniup pembuluh darah yang menyempit_


	6. BAB 4

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 4**_

Yunho baru saja menghentikan mobil di parkiran di pinggir jalan, ketika ia melompat keluar. "Apa-" Jaejoong mulai berbicara, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Yunho keluar untuk membuka pintu untuknya. Dia tidak bisa menahan alisnya naik ke atas tertuju pada Yunho. "My, my, Tidakkah kita melihat seseorang yang begitu gentleman malam ini?"

Yunho memberinya senyum kecut. "Jika kau benar-benar berhenti sejenak dan berpikir tentang hal itu, aku selalu menjadi seorang gentleman." Tubuh Yunho mengalami getaran kecil ketika Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya di atas dadanya sendiri. "Well, setidaknya sebagian besar."

"Mungkin saja," jawab Jaejoong. Yunho memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam. Dengan dinginnya udara yang menusuk, Jaejoong dengan senang hati menyelip masuk ke jok kulit hangat mobil Yunho.

Yunho menutup pintu kemudian bergegas berputar untuk duduk di belakang kemudi. "Udara sangat dingin untuk bulan Oktober, kan?" Gumannya.

Getaran berjalan menelusuri seluruh tubuh Jaejoong seperti air hujan mengalir ke anak sungai. Seketika Jaejoong mengingat percakapan mereka di tempat parkir setelah Yunho pertama kali mengajukan proposi padanya di O'Malley.

Yunho gugup saat itu dan membicarakan masalah lalu lintas.

Sekarang Jaejoong tahu bagaimana gugupnya Yunho karena dia terpaksa berbicara tentang cuaca. Kenangan itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah saraf yang nyeri, mengirimkan rasa sakit kerinduan pada masa lalu menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Untuk meredakan dinginnya emosi, Jaejoong mengusap tangannya sendiri secara bersamaan. Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan menyalakan pemanas. Jaejoong melirik padanya. Jantungnya berdegup liar pada perhatian terus-menerus dari Yunho. "Terima kasih."

"Kau ingin makan malam?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar," dia berbohong.

Yunho mendengus. "Aku menebak Dr. Choi memberimu makan, benarkan?"

Jaejoong menegang mendengar kata-katanya yang menusuk. "Dia hanya membawakan aku makanan ringan."

"Well, Kau butuh makan." Dia berpaling dari jalan untuk menatap Jaejoong. "Demi Changmin, jika bukan untukmu."

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya ke arah Yunho. "Aku tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Changmin, terima kasih."

Yunho meringis. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya seperti itu." Yunho menarik napasnya dengan kasar.

"Hanya saja kupikir kau harus makan untuk dia, meskipun kau masih sedih tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini dengan Pop."

Ketulusan dalam suaranya, bersama dengan belas kasihnya, telah melunakkan hati Jaejoong. Matanya melihat tubuh Yunho yang lebih kurus. Ji-hon tidak melebih-lebihkan ketika ia mengatakan Yunho jarang makan. "Dari penampilanmu, kau seharusnya makan juga."

Rahang Yunho menegang. "Mungkin jika kamu mau makan denganku, aku akan makan."

Jaejoong tahu, hal terakhir di dunia yang harus dia lakukan adalah setuju untuk makan malam. Tapi dia merasa ketetapan hatinya perlahan pudar saat perut pengkhianatnya menggeram. Jaejoong meringis ketika hal itu membuat Yunho menyeringai padanya.

"Hmm, jadi kau lapar? Ataukah hanya teman makan malamnya yang ingin kau tolak?"

Jaejoong memutar jari-jarinya masuk ke keliman baju atasannya.

"Jangan berdebat lagi, oke?" Saat memandang ekspresi penuh harap Yunho, Jaejoong mendesah. "Bawa aku makan malam."

Sudut mulut Yunho naik ke atas, dan Jaejoong tahu Yunho sedang menekan senyumnya yang berseri-seri.

Ketika Yunho berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir yang begitu familiar,

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong terkesiap. "Di sini?" suara Jaejoong mencicit melihat kerlip neon hijau dan jingga bertuliskan O'Malley.

Yunho mengangkat bahu saat ia mematikan mesin. "Ini adalah tempat pertama yang aku lihat. Selain itu kita berdua menyukai makanan dan suasana disini, kan?"

Serbuan kenangan terasa menyakitkan telah menabraknya seperti gelombang laut di tengah badai yang bergolak. "Kurasa ya," gumamnya.

Selalu bersikap gentleman, Yunho menahan pintu restoran terbuka untuknya. Untuk beberapa saat, dia bersyukur tidak melihat Heechul berdiri di tempat hostess (penerima tamu). Kemudian jeritan tajam menyebabkan Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapan matanya menuju bar.

"Jaejoong!" Pekik Heechul. Wajahnya berseri-seri saat ia melompat dari kursinya begitu cepat sampai jatuh ke lantai.

Bergegas setelah melompat, Heechul memeluk leher Jaejoong. "Oh Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya ini!"

Kehangatan memenuhi pipi Jaejoong serta hatinya melihat antusias Heechul yang berlebihan. "Aku juga senang melihatmu."

Heechul menarik diri. Mata birunya menyala dengan kebahagiaan saat ia melihat penampilan Jaejoong. "Kau tampak benar-benar menakjubkan!" Tatapannya tertuju pada perut Jaejoong yang menonjol.

"Chul-ie, aku berharap aku terlihat seksi seperti penampilanmu ketika aku hamil!" Jaejoong tertawa dan menaruh tangannya di atas perutnya." Terima kasih. Aku justru tidak merasa seksi saat ini."

"Percayalah, kau terlihat seperti itu, Mama Seksi! Sial, kau hampir tidak terlihat sedang hamil, dan kau seharusnya terlihat hamil, seperti enam bulan sekarang, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk .

"Selamat atas calon anak laki-lakimu."

"Terima kasih."

Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada hostess. "Kenapa kau tidak mengantar Yunho masuk menuju ke salah satu bilik? Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang bayinya."

Dengan mengangguk, hotness meraih dua menu dan memberi isyarat pada Yunho. Yunho dengan enggan mengikutinya. Dia bahkan melemparkan beberapa tatapan hati-hati dari balik bahunya ke Jaejoong.

Heechul meraih tangan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya. Ekspresi riangnya segera memudar menjadi simpati. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya kami dengan Yunho. Pada minggu-minggu pertama ayahku harus mengantarnya pulang beberapa malam." Air mata menggenang berkilauan di matanya. "Kami takut kami akan kehilangan dia."

Jaejoong tercekat. Sebelum dia bisa menjawab, Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dengar, aku tahu dia mengacaukannya. Aku mencoba untuk memperingatkan dia ketika ia memiliki keberanian untuk membawa pelacur itu kesini."

"D-Dia membawanya..."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kadang-kadang aku berharap aku tidak menolak saat dia memesan meja. Kurasa mungkin jika ia mau berpikir tentang hal itu sedikit lebih lama ia tidak akan pernah membawanya pulang."

Dari atas bahu Heechul, Jaejoong melihat Yunho menatap penuh harap kepadanya. "Aku harus pergi." Dia mulai menarik tangannya, tapi Heechul meremasnya dengan ketat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku akan lakukan jika aku ada di posisimu. Aku berharap dan berdoa aku tidak akan pernah mengalaminya. Tapi aku tahu aku belum pernah melihat seorang laki-laki yang lebih sengsara karena mengacaukan semuanya sepanjang hidupku. Dia begitu tertekan oleh perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan, sehingga membuat kami takut hal itu akan menghancurkan dirinya."

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi dia hanya menyentakkan kepalanya mendengar pengakuan Heechul. Dengan langkah goyah, ia berjalan menuju ke Yunho. Untungnya, pelayan tidak menempatkan mereka di tempat yang sama dimana mereka pernah kemari sebelumnya.

Yunho hanya memesan minuman mereka. Karena Jaejoong tidak minum kafein sejauh ini, ia tidak meminta sesuatu yang lain daripada Coke yang sudah di atas meja. Setelah meminum seteguk, Jaejoong mulai melihat menu. Melirik keatas, dia bertanya, "Makanan apa yang enak?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. Jaejoong bisa tahu dari cara Yunho memutar bolak-balik bibir bawahnya diantara giginya kalau Yunho bergumul dengan sesuatu. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Yunho ketika pelayan mereka kembali. "Apa yang bisa saya sajikan untuk anda?"

Jaejoong menatap menu. "Hmm, aku mengalami kesulitan untuk memutuskan." Ketika dia mendongak, dia bertemu mata sendu Yunho. Jaejoong tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan sedikit ketegangan ini. "Apakah kau yang membayar?"

Alisnya berkerut. "Boleh. Kenapa?"

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Bagus. Aku bingung antara memesan sajian yang lebih murah atau sesuatu yang lebih mahal. Tapi karena kau yang membayar, aku akan memanjakan diriku sendiri."

Ketika Jaejoong mengedipkan mata padanya, senyum lambat tersungging di bibir Yunho. "Pesan seluruh menu sialan itu. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kurasa aku ingin Ribeye, matang, dengan sayuran kukus. Dan aku ingin salad juga dengan saus mustard madu."

Sambil mengangguk, pelayan menuliskan pesanan. Dia kemudian beralih ke Yunho. "Dan bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Hanya bir saja untukku," jawab Yunho.

Pelayan mulai akan meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur, tapi Jaejoong memukul kepalan tangannya di atas meja. "Oh tidak, tidak! kau tidak hanya akan duduk disana dan minum seperti seekor ikan. Kau lebih baik memesan sesuatu dan lakukan itu sekarang! Itu bagian dari kesepakatan, ingat?"

" Jae, aku tidak ingin-"

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapan bermusuhan dari Yunho ke pelayan yang tampak sedikit pucat melihat ketegangan yang telah berkembang.

"Dia pesan steak Porterhouse, setengah matang, dengan banyak kentang panggang. Kau juga dapat membawakannya tambahan kentang tumbuk bumbu bawang putih karena dia kecanduan karbohidrat dan kentang. Dia juga pesan salad, salad Caesar. Dan bisakah kau bawakan sekeranjang roti dengan banyak mentega secepat mungkin, please?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho. "Dia sangat menyukai rotimu hingga dia bisa hanya dengan makan itu saja."

Yunho menatapnya dengan kaget. Pena pelayan melayang di atas pad sampai Yunho mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Baiklah. Aku akan menaruh pesanan anda di dapur dan membawakan roti."

"Terima kasih," jawab Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan menu. Setelah meneguk Coke, ia menemukan Yunho menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Kau ingat apa yang aku sukai," gumamnya.

Jaejoong membanting gelasnya lebih keras daripada yang dia ingin lakukan. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Satu-satunya hal yang mudah diprediksi selain libidomu adalah perutmu. Kau memesan makanan yang sama setiap kali kita datang ke sini."

Senyum menggoda samar-samar bermain di bibir Yunho. "Jika aku tidak menghabiskan isi piringku, apakah kau akan memukul pantatku, Mommy?"

Jaejoong menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Tidak, tapi aku akan memaksamu makan karena kau bersikeras bertindak seperti balita yang sedang sialan merajuk!"

Yunho membawa satu tangan ke dadanya sendiri. "Ouch, Jae."

"Jangan mulai denganku, Yunho. Kau tampak seperti neraka, dan kau membutuhkan lebih banyak makanan daripada alkohol setiap waktu."

Yunho menjatuhkan siku di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Tidak adil, bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Bahwa aku terlihat seperti neraka, tapi kamu tampak begitu sialan cantik." Suara kepedihan datang dari jauh di belakang tenggorokan Yunho saat ia menatap atasan baju hamil warna hijaunya.

"Dan kau mengenakan warna hijau seperti malam pertama kali aku melihatmu." Salah satu tangannya di ulurkan untuk mengosok tangan Jaejoong. "Ya Tuhan, kau masih wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas dengan frustrasi. "Aku tidak ingin atau butuh rayuanmu atau pujianmu, terima kasih banyak!"

Yunho memberikan tatapan terluka padanya. "Tidak bisakah aku mengatakan pada ibu dari anakku bahwa ia terlihat sangat cantik? Bagaimana kehamilan telah membuat perutnya membesar menjadi seorang wanita yang lebih cantik dan seksi."

Jantung Jaejoong terhenti kemudian berdetak lagi mendengar kata-kata dan gairah didalamnya saat Yunho menyampaikan itu. Kilau di mata Yunho menimbulkan respon di antara pahanya juga. Dia ingin menampar tubuhnya yang berkhianat serta hormon kehamilan yang telah memompa keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kubutuhkan lebih dari pujian, aku ingin kau berubah, Yunho," katanya, lirih.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanyanya.

Berbekal keranjang roti, pelayan berdiri di depan meja. "Mmm, ini yang Anda pesan." Hampir dibilang dia melemparkannya sebelum berlari menjauh.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong memotong sepotong roti.

Setelah mengolesi dengan cukup banyak mentega untuk menaikkan kolesterol seseorang, ia memberikannya pada Yunho. Yunho tidak memprotes. Sebaliknya, ia mengambil potongan roti itu dari Jaejoong, membiarkan jari-jarinya tetap memegang jari Jaejoong lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Setelah Yunho menelan roti hampir seluruhnya, Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya. "Aku tahu kau lapar," kata Jaejoong, saat dia menyerahkan potongan roti yang lain.

"Lapar padamu," jawabnya, dengan suara kesakitan.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tolong jangan."

"Lihatlah aku," perintahnya.

Dengan enggan, Jaejoong membuka matanya untuk menatap mata biru pastel Yunho yang menyala. "Itulah sialan kebenarannya! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku lalui karena kau tidak mau berbicara denganku! Kau tidak membiarkan aku minta maaf atau membicarakannya. Kau sialan menutup diri dariku." Yunho bergidik. "Di dalam tubuhku sudah mati tiga minggu terakhir. Tapi sekarang saat aku bersamamu ... "

"Biar kutebak. Sekarang kau kembali di hadapanku, kau seperti kupu-kupu muncul dari kepompong?" Bentak Jaejoong dengan sinis.

"Teruslah berbicara seperti itu kepadaku, aku akan berhenti makan."

Jaejoong mengertakkan giginya. "Aku senang melihat kau masih bertindak tidak masuk akal."

Dia mengedipkan mata pada Jaejoong saat Yunho menghabiskan potongan roti yang ketiga. Jaejoong memutar serbetnya dengan marah di pangkuannya. "Kau bertindak seperti kau satu-satunya orang yang menderita."

Wajah Yunho tersentak. "Maksudmu, kau merindukan aku?" Tanyanya, suaranya bergetar karena emosi.

"Tentu saja, ya! Bagaimana mungkin kamu bahkan menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Bahu Yunho merosot. "Aku hanya menduga ketika kau tidak mau berbicara denganku karena kebencianmu menang dari apapun yang kau rasakan padaku."

"Kebencianku kepadamu memang menyulut emosiku yang sudah terlalu banyak."

"Touche," jawabnya, mengangkat birnya ke atas.

"Entah bagaimana kau lupa bahwa apa yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu hari yang terindah dalam hidupku telah diinjak-injak dan diludahi oleh orang yang aku cintai dan ayah dari anakku!"

Rasa tersiksa berdenyut di mata Yunho saat ia perlahan-lahan menjauhkan botol dari bibirnya. "Ya Tuhan Jae," gumamnya.

Ekspresi kesakitan Yunho membuat kewalahan Jaejoong, dan dadanya naik turun dengan nafas kasar terengah-engah. Akhirnya Jaejoong menemukan suaranya lagi. "Maafkan aku, tapi itulah kebenarannya. Percayalah, Aku mungkin terlihat lebih baik daripadamu, tapi aku tidak baik. Aku hanya merasa sangat kesakitan di dalam. Aku tidak bisa mengalami kekosongan pikiran lagi kali ini seperti ketika aku kehilangan Kangin atau ibuku. Aku memiliki Changmin untuk dipikirkan."

Tawa getir bergemuruh dari dada Jaejoong. "Jadi kau mungkin berpikir tiga minggu terakhir telah menjadi seperti neraka bagimu, tetapi kau bisa meyakini bahwa aku merasakan itu sama banyaknya atau bahkan lebih!" Menyambar serbet dari pangkuannya, Jaejoong mengusap air matanya yang panas menusuk sudut matanya.

Dagu Yunho gemetar. "Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan aku berharap aku bisa menariknya kembali," bisiknya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong, tapi Heechul muncul dengan membawa salad mereka. Emosi Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah, dan dia merasa ngeri bahwa permusuhan mereka yang jelas terlihat telah menakuti pelayan lain. Selama beberapa menit, mereka tidak berbicara. Tampaknya sudah terlalu banyak yang terjadi diantara mereka untuk mengatakan hal lain. Pada saat Jaejoong dengan anggun memotong selada, mengoleskan saus saladnya, dan menggigitnya, Yunho telah menghabiskan seluruh saladnya.

Garpu Jaejoong berhenti di depan mulutnya saat melihat jari-jari Yunho masuk dan keluar dari mulutnya. Lidahnya menjilat dan mengisap setiap sisa saus salad yang menempel. Diserang oleh kenangan, tubuhnya bergetar saat ia mengingat jari-jari dan lidahnya terasa seperti apa. Dengan perasaan membara, ia mencoba melihat kemanapun kecuali mulutnya yang tampak nikmat itu. Apa yang salah denganmu? Hal terakhir di bumi ini yang kau harus pikirkan adalah tentang seks dengan Yunho! Hormon kehamilan seperti naik roller coaster, membuat Jaejoong tampak sialan ingin membungkuk untuk meluncur tentu saja pada kegilaan seks itu.

Ketika ia bertemu tatapan Jaejoong, pipi Yunho yang cekung memerah.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja bertindak seperti manusia gua."

"T-Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melihatmu makan dengan lahap. Kau jelas sangat lapar."

Dia menatap Jaejoong dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang. "Tapi terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya, kan?"

Jaejoong menelan saladnya. "Kau tidak pernah bisa mengakui apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan," katanya lembut.

"Aku tahu," gerutunya, sambil menyambar potongan terakhir roti.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Maksudku apa yang aku katakan tentang dirimu yang perlu untuk memperbaiki diri. Kau harus mengurus dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak suka kau minum secara berlebihan - hal itu membuatku khawatir untuk kesehatan dan keselamatanmu. Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi pada kita, kau masih akan menjadi seorang ayah. Aku tidak dapat memiliki seorang pemabuk di - " Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. "Maksudku, dalam kehidupan bayi kita."

Tatapan tersiksanya tertuju Jaejoong saat Yunho mengunyah. "Jadi aku masih bisa terlibat dalam kehidupan Changmin, hanya saja tidak denganmu?"

Tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya, Jaejoong memutar-mutar saladnya dengan garpu. "Jae?" Suara Yunho menekannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjauhkanmu dari Changmin jika kau benar- benar ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya."

Heechul menyela mereka dengan membawa piring mereka. "Semuanya baik-baik sejauh ini?"

Jaejoong memaksa diri untuk tersenyum karena hampir mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya. "Rasanya lezat terima kasih."

"Aku ingin beberapa roti lagi," kata Yunho.

Heechul mengangguk. "Aku akan membawakan itu."

Mereka kembali ke suasana hening lagi. "Kau harus makan saladmu," akhirnya Yunho berkata.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk makan?"

"Kau seharusnya makan banyak sayuran berdaun hijau karena mengandung asam folat."

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya karena terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

Dengan mulut yang penuh kentang panggang, Yunho berkata, _"What to Expect While You're Expecting."_

Detak jantungnya bergemuruh di dadanya begitu keras hingga Jaejoong yakin Yunho bisa mendengarnya. "Kau benar-benar membaca buku panduan tentang kehamilan yang kuberikan padamu?"

Dia mengangguk sambil melahap satu gigitan steak. "Membaca beberapa buku yang lain juga," gumamnya di antara kunyahan.

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Ketika akhirnya Yunho menatapnya bukan pada piringnya sendiri, ia menyeringai. "Jadi makanlah saladmu."

Sambil mengerutkan bibirnya, dia memelototi Yunho sejenak sebelum mengambil garpunya. Setelah dia mengisi mulutnya dengan gigitan besar selada, Jaejoong bergumam, "Puas?"

"Mmm, hmm. Makan steak-mu juga. Changmin butuh proteinnya."

Jaejoong mendengus karena jengkel tapi dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yunho. Ketika ia menghabiskan salad dipiringnya, Yunho bertepuk tangan untuknya. Jaejoong tertawa meskipun hal itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. "Aku tidak berpikir ada dua orang yang begitu terobsesi dengan satu hal tentang makan," katanya sambil merenung.

"Kurasa kita berdua mendapatkan keuntungan dari memiliki seseorang yang mengurus kita."

"Mungkin," gumam Jaejoong.

Setelah mendorong piring kosongnya menjauh darinya, ekspresi Yunho bertambah serius. "Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang kebenaran apa yang terjadi dengan Uee."

"Aku sudah tahu." Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Yunho, dia menjawab, "Sungmin menceritakan padaku tentang bagaimana kamu mencoba selama setahun untuk mendapatkan dia kembali.

Bagaimana kau menjadi seorang pecandu alkohol...harus pergi ke terapi. Hal itu benar-benar tidak mempengaruhi kita."

Yunho meringis. "Yeah, well, itu hanya sebagian dari cerita."

Rasa dingin merasuki Jaejoong, menyebabkan dia bergidik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya Uee, Pop, dan aku tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya."

Yunho menenggak sisa birnya dan mengguncangkan botolnya ke arah pelayan saat ia lewat.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku," pinta Jaejoong.

"Setelah beberapa tahun kami bersama-sama, Uee ingin sekali kami menikah." Dia menarik napasnya dengan kasar. "Dia begitu putus asa sehingga ia bertindak jauh untuk mencoba menjebakku agar menikahinya."

Dunia miring dan berputar di sekeliling Jaejoong. "Maksudmu..."

"Ya, dia hamil."

Tangannya melayang ke mulutnya. "Ya Tuhan."

"Untuk kedua kalinya kami kembali bersama-sama kami tidak bertindak secara kompetitif, sehingga dia mulai membahas topik untuk tidak melakukan kontrasepsi ganda lagi. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, dia akhirnya bisa membujukku untuk tidak memakai itu. Dia minum pil KB, jadi aku pikir itu sudah cukup. Aku berhenti menggunakan kondom."

Jaejoong melengkung alisnya mendengar pengakuan Yunho. "Kau bilang aku wanita pertama denganmu tanpa kondom."

Yunho merengut padanya. "Yeah, well, maafkan aku jika pada saat itu aku pikir hal itu benar-benar akan mengacaukan momen kita dengan mengakui bahwa setelah dua kali tidak memakai kondom, mantan pacarku hamil." Yunho tertawa kasar melihat Jaejoong yang terkesiap. "Yeah, aku cukup berpotensi, kan? Karena itulah aku yakin aku akan menjadi kandidat yang baik untuk membuatmu hamil."

"Itu cara yang menjijikkan untuk diungkapkan," Jaejoong mendesis.

Ekspresi Yunho melunak. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Jadi saat Uee hamil, dia masih minum pilnya?"

Senyum getir kemudian berputar di wajah Yunho. "Oh tidak. Kehamilan tidak diinginkan? Hal itu akan menjadi mudah untuk memaafkan. Lagipula, petunjuk sialan pada kotak pil bahkan tertulis hanya 98 % efektif." Jari-jari Yunho merobek label pada birnya.

"Tidak. Dalam setahun kami kembali bersama dan aku melarikan diri seperti neraka dari komitmen apapun, dia berhenti memakai kontrasepsi tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Oh Yunho," gumam Jaejoong. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. "Jadi kau mencoba memberitahuku kalau kau memiliki anak di luar sana?"

Ekspresi kemarahan seakan terkuras dari wajahnya dan digantikan oleh kesedihan murni. "Aku berharap itulah yang terjadi."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja dan menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Desaknya.

Pelayan kembali dengan membawa bir, dan Yunho meneguk setengah botol sebelum berbicara lagi. "Beberapa minggu sebelum aku tahu dia hamil, Uee dan aku keluar berpesta dengan beberapa teman, dan aku sangat mabuk. Malam itu ketika aku sedang mencari Advil di dalam lemari obat, dengan tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan pil Kbnya di wastafel. Kau bisa bayangkan bagamana terkejutnya aku ketika pilnya tidak di minum, belum lagi resep itu tidak ditebusnya dalam dua bulan. Ketika aku menanyakannya, dia mengakui kalau dia berhenti meminum pilnya karena dia pikir seorang bayi akan memperkuat hubungan kami."

Yunho bergidik. "Aku sangat marah. Aku menceritakan semuanya ke orangtuaku. Aku menolak untuk berbicara dengan Uee atau melihatnya." Dia membungkuk ke depan dengan bersandar pada sikunya. "Agaknya seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Selesaikan cerita sialanmu, Yunho."

Yunho mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah. Dia akhirnya datang ke kantorku dan menunjukkan kepadaku hasil tes kehamilan itu." Dia tersenyum sedih pada Jaejoong. "Fakta bahwa Uee yang kupikir sudah aku kenal dan aku cintai telah mengkhianati aku dengan menjebakku untuk menikah adalah sangat mengerikan, tetapi bagian terburuk adalah fakta ketakutanku keluar dari pikiranku yang panik melihat prospek aku akan menjadi ayah pada umur dua puluh empat." Dia mengambil dua tegukan agak banyak dari birnya. "Aku yakin kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Perut Jaejoong berputar pada prospek itu. "Teruskan," perintahnya.

Yunho menyeringai padanya. "Kau ingin aku benar-benar mengucapkan kata-katanya?"

"Baik. Saat itulah Uee menangkap kau meniduri wanita lain."

"Ya," katanya parau.

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. "Wow, kurasa kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Mungkin kami harus memakai t-shirt yang bertuliskan, 'Kami berdua telah disakiti oleh Jung Yunho'!"

"Jae, please," pintanya.

Jaejoong mendengus sambil menghembuskan napasnya dengan jengkel. "Baik. Teruskan."

"Uee mengusirku keluar dari rumah malam itu. Keesokan paginya aku kembali lagi dan mencoba memberi alasan kepadanya. Aku bilang aku menyesal, bahwa aku mencintainya, dan bahwa meskipun apa yang terjadi antara dia mencoba menjebakku kemudian aku meniduri orang lain, aku masih ingin menikahinya. Tapi dia tidak menginginkannya. Dia masuk ke mobil dan melaju dengan cepat. "

Alis Jaejoong melonjak naik karena terkejut melihat air mata berkilauan di mata Yunho. "Dia ngebut dan terus melaju walaupun ada tanda berhenti di kompleks perumahan karena mencoba menjauh dari aku. Sebuah mobil menabrak di sisi pengemudi. Untungnya, yang tertabrak bagian belakang dan dia hanya mendapatkan beberapa luka goresan dan memar." Dadanya naik dan turun dengan nafas kasar terengah-engah. "Tapi dia keguguran hari itu."

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Yunho lagi. Ekspresinya, air matanya, dan kata-katanya telah menghancurkan hati Jaejoong. Semua potongan-potongan puzzle Yunho akhirnya dia paham.

"Selama bertahun-tahun ini kau merasa bersalah tentang bayi itu, kan?"

Yunho mengangguk, mengusap air mata dari pipinya. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya, dan kemudian aku ... membunuhnya."

Kemudian Yunho mulai terisak. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha menahan diri untuk berdiri dari bilik dan mendekati Yunho. Usahanya kalah, dan ia mendapati dirinya sedang memeluk Yunho dengan lengannya. Jaejoong tahu sosok Yunho yang sudah dewasa tidak akan pernah menangis, apalagi di depan umum. Dia benar-benar kesakitan karena dihantui oleh masa lalu dan sekarang.

Jaejoong mengusap dengan memutari lebar-lebar di punggungnya.

"Kau tidak bisa disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi dengan bayi itu, Yunho, Uee lebih bersalah karena dia mengemudi terlalu cepat dan terus melaju walaupun ada tanda berhenti. Kecelakaan kadang terjadi."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Yunho mengusap air mata dari pipinya.

"Kecelakaan mungkin terjadi, tapi orang-orang tidak pernah melupakannya...atau memaafkan yang terjadi."

Jaejoong mengabaikan makna ganda pernyataan Yunho sehubungan dengan dirinya. "Aku yakin waktu telah membantu untuk menyembuhkan perasaan buruk yang dimiliki Uee denganmu. Aku yakin dia berusaha melawan rasa bersalah dengan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dia lakukan padamu karena mencoba menjebakmu."

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Aku berharap begitu. Dia jelas membantu aku melakukan kekacauan dengan setiap wanita lain." Mata birunya tertuju pada tatapan Jaejoong. "Mungkin itulah aku, orang yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin aku tidak akan melakukan kekacauan sampai begitu hebatnya denganmu."

"Mungkin," gumam Jaejoong.

Jari-jarinya memegang dagu Jaejoong. Memiringkan tatapannya untuk bertemu dengan mata Yunho, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebagian besar, proposisi kita adalah tentang aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berhubungan seks denganmu, dan aku berjanji pada almarhum ibuku, suatu hari aku akan memiliki anak. Tapi itu juga agar aku bisa menebus dosa pada diriku sendiri...dan pada Tuhan. Kupikir jika aku bisa membantumu memiliki bayi yang lahir ke dunia, mungkin itu akan menghilangkan luka dari masa lalu."

Mulut Jaejoong menganga karena terkejut. Selama beberapa saat, dia hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sangat syok. Selama ini ternyata Yunho benar-benar memiliki keinginan yang lebih dalam dan sangat mengagumkan karena ingin menjadi donor spermanya.

"Apakah kau membenciku sekarang karena hal itu?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya bolak balik dengan kencang.

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin kau bahkan berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau hanya menatapku dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku pikir mungkin kau merasa hanya digunakan untuk pelampiasanku atau tertipu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan, aku berpikir aku lebih menghormati kau karena apa yang kau ceritakan padaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku senang memiliki Changmin adalah cara agar kau bisa bertobat untuk apa yang sudah pernah kau lakukan. Tidak ada istilah terlalu terlambat untuk menebus dosa, Yunho."

Sebuah harapan terlihat memasuki matanya yang tersiksa. "Aku akan memberikan apapun dan segalanya di dunia ini untuk menebus diriku kepadamu. Hanya tolong, tolong beri aku kesempatan."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan lagi intensitas tatapan putus asa Yunho.

Menatap pangkuannya, Jaejoong berjuang untuk mengambil napas.

Otaknya berputar mencoba untuk memproses keluar dari kontrol pikirannya sedangkan dadanya menghela nafas dengan emosi.

Apakah dia benar-benar ingin memberi kesempatan Yunho untuk menebus dirinya sendiri? Bisakah dia benar-benar melakukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan hatinya? Dan jika dia menyangkal diri Yunho, bagaimana Jaejoong bahkan memiliki dia untuk menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Changmin tanpa membiarkan perasaannya turut terlibat?

"Kumohon, Jae," pintanya.

"Kurasa aku bisa mencoba, " akhirnya dia menjawab. Ketika Jaejoong menatap kembali ke arahnya, mata birunya bersinar penuh dengan tekad. "Aku tidak membuat janji apapun."

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku bisa menerimanya- aku dapat mengambil apapun yang akan kau berikan kepadaku."

Heechul menyela mereka dengan membawa tagihan mereka. "Apakah kalian ingin beberapa makanan penutup?"

Jaejoong tertawa ketika dia tampaknya menanyakan itu padanya daripada ke Yunho. Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sangat penuh. "Tidak, aku pikir aku sudah kenyang."

Yunho menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Bahkan tanpa melirik tagihan itu, ia memberikan segepok uang dalam amplop. Ketika Heechul mulai memprotes akan kemurahan hatinya, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku berutang banyak lebih dari itu padamu dan ayahmu karena mengurusku dalam beberapa minggu terakhir."

"Kami sangat senang melakukannya." Heechul membungkuk dan memberi Yunho pelukan cepat. "Berjanjilah untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri, dan kita sebut itu impas, oke?"

Yunho mengangguk saat matanya terbakar ke Jaejoong. "Aku sudah merasa seperti diriku yang dulu lagi."

Jaejoong memiringkan alisnya pada Yunho. "Marilah kita berharap tidak setiap aspek dari dirimu yang dulu," katanya, lalu berdiri keluar bilik.

"Sialan, Jae, apakah kau selalu harus mencabik-cabikku dengan cakar sialanmu itu?" Gerutunya sambil berdiri.

Heechul melayangkan pandangan khawatir diantara mereka berdua sebelum memaksa senyum ke wajahnya. "Well, aku berharap segera melihat kalian lagi."

Jaejoong memberi Heechul sebuah senyum meyakinkan. "Terima kasih."

Setelah memberikan pelukan cepat, Jaejoong mulai keluar dari bar.

Yunho bergegas menyusulnya. Dia melangkah di depan Jaejoong sebelum dia bisa membuka pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jaejoong, berusaha mengabaikan adanya sedikit aliran listrik ketika ia merasakan tubuh Yunho menyentuhnya.

Jaejoong beringsut menjauh darinya saat mereka mulai kembali masuk ke mobil Yunho. Perjalanan menuju VFW dalam keheningan kecuali suara teredam radio yang menyiarkan lagu-lagu cinta seperti duri yang menusuk hatinya yang hancur.

Ketika mereka berhenti di dekat mobil Jaejoong yang ditinggalkan disitu, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Yunho. Tapi otaknya berteriak kepadanya untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dan segera pergi. Akhirnya, saat tangannya meraih pegangan pintu, Yunho meraih bahunya. "Tunggu!" Teriaknya.

.

.

* * *

 _ **...**_


	7. BAB 5

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 5**_

 _ **...**_

Dada Yunho mengencang pada prospek membiarkan Jaejoong jauh darinya bahkan cuma sedetik. Mereka telah banyak berbicara beberapa jam terakhir ini, sehingga Yunho takut semuanya akan memudar seperti mimpi jika mereka tidak tetap bersama-sama. Dia nekat melakukan apapun agar tetap bersamanya. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di dalam benaknya, dan ia berseru, "Bisakah aku melihat Taepoong?"

Jaejoong menatap pangkuannya. Yunho tahu Jaejoong sedang bertempur hebat di dalam pikirannya sendiri tentang apakah dia akan membiarkan Yunho datang."Please!" Desak Yunho.

Bahu Jaejoong merosot, tapi ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Maksudku, dia merindukanmu."

Yunho tertawa keras. "Aku meragukan hal itu. Dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku, bukan?" Kemudian dia seakan diserang memori menyakitkan pada malam itu ketika Jaejoong memergokinya dengan Ahra. Menyaksikan Taepoong mengejar Jaejoong, menyenggol perutnya dan merengek ingin ikut dengannya, telah merobek-robek hatinya sama seperti malam itu. Dengan gemetar, Yunho memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Aku yakin dia terlalu sibuk memakan sisa makanan dan berbaring di sekitar sofamu untuk merindukan aku."

"Tidak, dia benar-benar merindukanmu. lagipula, kau sudah menjadi ayahnya selama dua tahun."

"Bagus karena aku merindukannya." Yunho membungkuk bergeser ke arahnya. "Aku merindukannya setiap saat setiap harinya." Mata bulat Jaejoong melebar baik karena kedekatannya atau fakta bahwa mereka berdua tahu Yunho tidak berbicara tentang Taepoong lagi. Aliran listrik berderak di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa mengikuti aku pulang."

"Terima kasih."

Dia menunggu sampai Jaejoong sudah aman di dalam mobilnya dan memutar mobilnya sebelum Yunho mengeluarkan mobilnya sendiri dari tempat parkir. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Jaejoong, Yunho mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya dengan cemas di setir. Meskipun perjalanannya tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Yunho merasa sangat lama untuk sampai kesana. Sebuah harapan berdenyut merasuki dirinya karena Jaejoong akhirnya memaafkannya dan sepenuhnya membiarkan dia kembali ke dalam hidupnya.

Saat ia mulai memasuki jalanan masuk kerumahnya, sebuah tanda di halaman menarik perhatiannya. Menyipitkan mata dalam kegelapan, dia tersentak mengenali tanda makelar. Kata-kata Dijual telah melemparkan sebuah pasak menembus jantungnya. Rasa kebencian menutupi perasaan cinta kasih yang tadi merasuki dirinya.

Yunho berhenti mendadak sampai ban berdecit nyaris keluar dari jalan. Darahnya memukul telinganya saat ia keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu. Dia berada di samping Jaejoong sebelum dia punya waktu untuk menutup pintu mobilnya.

"KAU AKAN PINDAH?"

Menciut karena kemarahan Yunho, Jaejoong menempelkan dirinya ke mobil. "Ya," bisiknya.

Yunho merasa malu karena reaksinya telah membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. "Maafkan aku karena berteriak padamu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu," bantahnya.

"Kapan? Pada saat mobil van untuk pindahan datang? Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong, kita sudah bersama-sama sepanjang malam! Aku sudah mengungkapkan hati dan jiwaku, tetapi kau tidak memberitahuku satu detail kecil ini?"

"Maafkan aku."

Yunho takut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya karena jauh di lubuk dia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Dan ke mana kau akan pergi?"Aku akan pindah kembali ke rumah - ke Ellijay. Aku akan tinggal dengan Grammy dan Granddaddy untuk sementara waktu sampai rumah terjual, kemudian aku mungkin akan menemukan tempat yang dekat dengan mereka. Mereka semakin tua. Granddaddy jatuh dari tangga seminggu yang lalu dan baru saja menjalani operasi penggantian pinggul. Mereka membutuhkan aku, tetapi yang lebih penting, aku membutuhkan mereka."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menjauhkan anakku dari aku!"

Mata bulat Jaejoong menyipit menjadi kemarahan. "Jangan coba-coba mengancamku seperti itu! Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menjauhkanmu dari Changmin. Hanya karena aku tidak tinggal disini, tidak berarti kau tidak akan bisa melihat dia."

"Ellijay satu setengah jam sialan jauhnya! Bagaimana aku akan bisa melihat dia ketika dia jauh dariku? Apakah kau akan membuat jadwal kunjungan untukku? Seperti setiap akhir pekan atau hari-hari sialan yang lain?"

Jaejoong mengusap pelipisnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku hanya tahu aku tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi. Sendirian."

"Sialan, Jaejoong, aku tidak percaya kau bisa begitu tidak berperasaan."

Jaejoong menyentakkan dagunya ke atas dan memelototinya begitu keras membuat Yunho melangkah mundur. "Kau keparat! Berani-beraninya kau menuduhku tidak berperasaan! Aku bukan orang yang berselingkuh dan menghancurkan semuanya di antara kita!"

"Aku tidak tidur dengan dia," protes Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya. "Fakta kau tidak bisa ereksi atau aku menginterupsimu tidak relevan, Yunho! Kau membawa orang asing ke rumahmu dengan tujuan menipuku agar keluar dari hati dan pikiranmu!"

Dia meringis. "Aku sudah minta maaf jutaan kali dalam sejuta cara yang berbeda!"

"Aku tahu, tapi seperti yang sudah aku katakan kembali di O'Malley, aku akan berusaha memaafkanmu, dan itu akan membutuhkan sialan banyak waktu. Jadi jangan berharap aku jatuh ke dalam pelukan yang kau sediakan seperti tidak pernah ada yang terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku punya kehidupan sebelum bertemu denganmu, dan aku akan memilikinya setelah bertemu denganmu!" Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Jae, tunggu!" Ketika dia terus berjalan, Yunho berseru, "Baik, kau ingin tindakan yang lebih besar? Ini yang satu lagi." Dia berlutut di trotoar.

Ketika Jaejoong berbalik, matanya melebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yunho menatap sekeliling mereka. "Terlihat seperti apa yang kulakukan ini? Aku berlutut, benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh memohonmu untuk memaafkan aku."

"Berdirilah!" Desis Jaejoong ketika ada pasangan sedang berjalan dengan anjing mereka lalu berhenti untuk menatap mereka berdua.

"Tidak sampai kau memaafkan aku."

Jaejoong menggeram frustrasi. "Aku sudah mengatakan itu akan membutuhkan waktu, jadi berhentilah bertindak dramatis."

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Baik, panggil aku Ratu Drama. Panggil aku nama sialan apapun dalam buku! Hanya saja buang semua kemarahan dan kebencian dari sistemmu, jadi kau bisa memaafkan aku malam ini." Yunho membuka tangannya lebar. "Aku sudah menuliskannya di kartu, di pesan teks, dan pesan suara, dan bahkan dalam buku puisi yang aku kirimkan untukmu. Tapi sekarang aku akan mengatakan itu di hadapanmu karena itu satu-satunya kesempatan yang aku miliki."

Tiba-tiba pada saat itu Yunho tidak merasa begitu yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menarik napas dengan kasar. "Aku minta maaf, Jaejoong. Aku sangat menyesal karena menyakiti hatimu. Aku minta maaf karena menjadi bajingan yang takut menyuarakan perasaanku kepadamu. Yang paling penting, aku minta maaf karena telah mengacaukan kehidupan sempurna yang kita miliki dengan mendorongmu pergi dan berselingkuh di hadapanmu."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan kehangatan saat wanita yang ada di trotoar itu tersentak. Yunho berpaling ke arah wanita itu. "Ya, memang benar. Aku salah satu bajingan tak terhitung jumlahnya yang telah menghancurkan hati para wanita. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Jaejoong kalau aku mencintainya, dan aku hampir meniduri wanita lain karena mencoba untuk mendorong Jaejoong menjauh." Yunho memukulkan telapak tangannya dengan keras ke dadanya. "Tapi dari lubuk hati dan jiwaku yang terdalam, aku sangat, sangat menyesal!"

"Ya Tuhan bung, apakah kau telah kehilangan harga diri?" Pria itu mempertanyakan, yang menyebabkan wanita disebelahnya memukul lengannya.

Yunho tertawa. "Ya, memang. Karena aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk memenangkan dia kembali," Yunho menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya.

Ketika Jaejoong melangkah ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh tekad, Yunho merasa harapannya meningkat. Dengan cepat memudar saat Jaejoong mencengkeram rambut dan menarik kepala Yunho.

"Berdirilah dari jalan masuk rumahku dalam satu menit, atau aku akan memanggil polisi!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya seperti orang sinting. "Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja mempermalukan aku di depan tetanggaku seperti itu!"

"Kupikir kau menginginkan seorang pria yang mau mengatakan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan dia?"

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Ini," katanya, sambil menunjuk dengan liar kepada Yunho, "bukan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku."

"Baik," katanya sambil berdiri. Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Jaejoong dan memiringkan alisnya. "Tapi bisakah kau jujur mengatakan kau agak sedikit terkesan dengan ini?"

Sudut bibir Jaejoong tertarik ke atas, dan Yunho tahu Jaejoong berjuang untuk tidak tersenyum. "Mungkin sedikit."

"Aha, aku tahu itu!"

"Ayolah. Mari kita masuk ke dalam sebelum kau bisa menjadi lebih dari seorang _**twatwaffle**_ malam ini."

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Baru saja kau panggil apa aku?"

"Itu salah satu dari kata-kata Junsu."

"Hmm, biar kutebak. Mungkin ini salah satu kata Junsu untuk aku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil membuka pintu depan. "Ya, tapi dengan sejumlah kata makian yang lebih kasar bersamaan dengan itu."

"Aku menyadarinya."

"Silakan duduk. Aku akan melepaskan Taepoong dari basement."

Ketika Yunho turun pelan-pelan di atas sofa, sebuah memori terlintas di dalam pikirannya ketika ia bercinta dengan Jaejoong di sofa ini sebelum pergi menemui kakek-neneknya untuk pertama kalinya. Dia mendengar Taepoong dari jauh sebelum ia melihatnya berlari dari sudut rumah.

"Hey boy!" Teriaknya, sambil berdiri dari sofa.

Saat melihat Yunho, Taepoong benar-benar kehilangan kendali, terlihat dari seluruh tubuhnya yang menggeliat saat ia mendengking dan menggonggong. Dia berlari menuju Yunho, menjatuhkannya kembali ke sofa. Lalu ia menjilati wajah Yunho, serta tangannya, dan bagian tubuh lainnya yang bisa dia jangkau dengan lidahnya.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Lihat, aku sudah bilang kalau dia merindukanmu."

Taepoong menyalak beberapa kali seolah-olah setuju, kemudian lidahnya kembali menjilati wajah Yunho. "Oke, boy, aku juga merindukanmu."

Yunho menggosok atas punggung Taepoong kemudian menepuk kepalanya.

"Sekarang duduk, Taepoong, dan jadilah anak yang baik," instruksi Jaejoong.

Yang mengejutkan Yunho, Taepoong menurut dengan patuh meluncur turun ke lantai dan duduk dan tidak bergerak sama sekali saat Yunho membelainya. "Sialan, aku tidak percaya kau sudah membuatnya patuh."

"Dibutuhkan beberapa waktu."

"Apakah kamu merawat Mommy dengan baik sementara aku pergi?"

Tanya Yunho, sambil menggaruk-garuk telinga Taepoong. Mendengar itu Jaejoong menarik napas tajam, Yunho melirik ke arahnya dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Dia sudah menjadi teman yang luar biasa. Terutama pada malam hari," jawab Jaejoong lirih.

"Aku bisa membayangkan. Malam sendirian seperti neraka bagiku."

Jaejoong membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya ke Taepoong. "Berhentilah menjilati dirimu sendiri, atau aku akan menempatkan _**cone of shame**_ kembali padamu."

Yunho tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Taepoong. "Jangan terlalu tegang, Jae. Dia hanya seekor anjing. Biarkan dia menjilati dirinya sendiri jika dia ingin."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika dia terus menjilati seperti itu, dia akan menyebabkan infeksi pada jahitannya setelah operasi."

"Operasi?" Ulang Yunho dengan lemah. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Ketika Jaejoong tidak menjawab, Yunho mendongak dan melihat muka Jaejoong memerah sambil merundukkan kepalanya. Oh tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Meraih kalung di leher Taepoong, perlahan-lahan Yunho membalikkannya. Begitu melihat kejantanannya hilang, dia menghela napas. "Kau telah mengebirinya?"

Jaejoong menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Dokter hewan menyarankan itu. Dia mengatakan itu akan membantu menenangkan Taepoong dan membuat lebih mudah baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri saat Changmin lahir."

Yunho bangkit dari lantai. "Ya Tuhan, Jae, pada awalnya kau ingin bolaku di tusuk seperti sate, dan sekarang kau mengebiri anjingku!"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin bolamu...!" Protesnya dengan gusar.

"Secara simbolis kau ingin melakukannya."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Tapi lihatlah bagaimana dia sudah jauh lebih tenang."

Yunho melirik Taepoong. Walaupun ia benci mengakuinya, Taepoong terlihat lebih santai. "Yeah, well, kau seharusnya berkonsultasi denganku terlebih dahulu. Dia anjing miliku!"

Jaejoong mengernyit seperti kesakitan. Dia perlahan-lahan melangkah sebelum pelan-pelan duduk di kursi. "Whoa, tunggu sebentar. Jangan pergi dulu. Kita belum selesai membahas hal ini."

"Jae?" Ketika dia tidak menjawab, Yunho berjalan mengitari sisi kursi. Dia berjongkok di depan Jaejoong. Jantungnya tersentak berhenti dan berdetak kembali saat melihat ekspresi menderita terukir di wajah Jaejoong. "Jae, ada apa?"

"Aku...kram." Jaejoong menutup matanya, dan dadanya naik turun dengan napas yang berat. "Sakitnya benar-benar buruk."

Rasa ketakutan jatuh di atas kepala Yunho. "Ayolah. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Sebelum Jaejoong bisa memprotes, Yunho mengambil tangannya dan membantunya berdiri dari kursi. Jaejoong merintih dan mencengkeram perutnya. "Aku akan menggendongmu jika kau mau," katanya.

"Tidak, aku bisa berjalan," jawabnya.

Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong untuk menyeimbangkannya. "Tetap disitu Taepoong," Yunho memerintahkan dari balik bahunya. Taepoong merengek, tapi dengan enggan, ia duduk di beranda. Ketika mereka mulai keluar pintu, Jaejoong membeku. "Tasku."

"Aku akan mengambilnya." Yunho berbalik dan berjalan meraih tas yang di tempatkan di atas lantai. Kemudian ia kembali ke samping Jaejoong untuk membantunya keluar dari pintu dan menuruni tangga teras. "Kau ingin naik mobilmu karena itu lebih dekat? Aku bisa memindahkan mobilku."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, mobilmu saja tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana rasa sakitnya?"

"Sangat intens," jawabnya terengah-engah.

"Apa kamu perdarahan atau kau merasa air ketubanmu pecah?"

"Tidak, ini hanya kontraksi saja."

Secercah sedikit rasa lega memenuhi diri Yunho. "Ini akan baik-baik saja, Jae. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, dan apapun itu, mereka akan menolongmu."

Hatinya hancur ketika Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata penuh air mata. "Aku harap begitu."

"Percayalah."

Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan pelan-pelan membantu Jaejoong duduk ke jok mobil. Begitu ia menutup pintu, ia berlari ke sisi pengemudi. Dia masuk ke dalam dan memutar. Setelah mempercepat mobilnya menuju jalan raya, ia melirik Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong tertutup dan alisnya berkerut sementara dia menggigit bibirnya. Melepaskan satu tangannya dari setir ia meraih salah satu tangan Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong langsung terbuka, dan dia menatap ke arah Yunho. "Aku disini untukmu, Jaejoong."

"Terima kasih...aku senang." Dia meremas tangan Yunho dengan ketat. Tidak mau membiarkan tangan Yunho lepas, Jaejoong menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Dia menyodorkannya ke arah Yunho. "Tolong telepon Junsu," gumamnya.

Dengan satu tangannya tetap di setir, ia menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menggeser kontak di ponsel Jaejoong. Dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi amarah yang akan di terimanya saat jarinya menekan dial. Junsu menjawab pada dering ketiga. "Hey Mama Seksi, maaf aku belum punya kesempatan untuk meneleponmu lagi," katanya tanpa Halo.

"Um, ini Yunho."

Sebuah jeda panjang di ujung di telepon. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel Em? Tolong jangan bilang kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar gila untuk mencoba mendapatkan dia kembali? Karena jika benar, aku akan memastikanmu akan masuk penjara sampai lama sekali dimana seorang pria yang sangat besar dan berbulu dapat membuatmu menjadi suruhannya!" Ia menjerit cukup keras bahkan Jaejoong bisa mendengar.

"Junsu, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak menculik Jaejoong. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke ER di Wellstar."

Junsu terkesiap. "Oh Tuhan, apa ada yang salah?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang matanya sekali lagi terpejam sementara rahangnya terkatup kesakitan. "Dia mengalami beberapa kontraksi."

"Dia tidak pendarahan, kan?"

"Tidak, hanya kontraksi."

Yunho mendengar suara laki-laki yang dia duga Youchun sedang berbicara di latar belakang sana. "Kedengarannya seperti pertanda baik bahwa dia tidak pendarahan. Youchun berpikir mungkin saja _**Braxton Hicks**_ , tapi kami akan berada disana segera mungkin."

"Oke. Bisakah kau menelepon Siwon, juga?"

Mata Jaejoong langsung terbuka, dan dia menatap Yunho dengan kaget. Yunho pikir Jaejoong kagum karena dia tidak perlu diberitahu untuk melakukan semua itu, dan ia benar-benar bisa memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong.

"Ya, tentu."

"Bye."

Junsu hanya mendiamkannya, jadi Yunho mematikan teleponnya."

Ada lagi yang ingin aku telepon? Virginia?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat Grammy khawatir lagi jika kasus ini adalah sesuatu seperti Braxton Hicks."

"Oke, jika kau yakin."

Mereka melakukan seluruh perjalanan dalam keheningan yang menegangkan. Setelah membelokkan mobil sampai berdecit memasuki halaman parkir rumah sakit, Yunho meluncurkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan di ruang gawat darurat dan mematikan mesinnya. Ketika ia keluar dan mulai berjalan ke sisi Jaejoong, seorang petugas keamanan bergegas menghampirinya. "Sir, Anda tidak boleh parkir disana."

"Dengar, is..." Yunho terdiam ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyebut Jaejoong. Dia jelas bukan istrinya dan status hubungan mereka juga tidak memenuhi syarat sebagai pacar.

"Dia," akhirnya ia menekankan, "mengalami kontraksi dini, jadi aku harus membantunya masuk. Jika Anda tidak menyukainya, maka derek saja mobil sialanku!"

Petugas keamanan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Maaf Sir. Setelah Anda mendaftar, tolong segera keluar dan memindahkan mobilnya. Mercedes bagus seperti itu kalau di derek butuh biaya banyak untuk menebusnya."

Yunho menggeram dengan frustrasi saat ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. "Baik. Tapi aku tidak akan kembali kesini sampai aku tahu dia dan anakku baik-baik saja!" Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia mengeluarkan seratus dolar dari dompetnya. "Awasi mobilku, oke?"

Petugas itu menoleh kanan kiri sebelum ia buru-buru menyambar uangnya. "Ya, Sir."

Mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke Jaejoong, Yunho membantunya keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong meringis saat ia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bersandarlah padaku," instruksi Yunho sambil mengambil langkah dengan tentatif ke pinggir jalan.

Dengan satu lengan melilit di pinggangnya, Yunho menuntun Jaejoong melewati pintu ganda otomatis dan masuk ke lobi ER. Dia mencengkeram tangan Yunho dengan erat dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, Yunho bisa tahu rasa sakitnya lebih buruk. "Sedikit lagi, Jae," katanya.

Di meja pendaftaran, Yunho pelan-pelan mendudukkan Jaejoong ke kursi. Ketika petugas tidak segera datang, ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya di atas meja. "Tolong, dia mungkin akan mengalami persalinan prematur disini!"

Resepsionis mengangguk ke arah perawat. "Kami akan membawanya masuk kedalam."

"Terima kasih," kata Yunho.

Seorang perawat keluar dari pintu dengan membawa kursi roda.

Yunho menolong Jaejoong berdiri kemudian membantu dia duduk di kursi roda. Ketika ia akan ikut masuk kedalam dengan mereka, resepsionis memanggilnya. "Anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam sampai kami memiliki semua data medisnya."

"Saya sebelumnya sudah terdaftar di _**OB/GYN**_ disini," gumam Jaejoong, dengan gigi terkatup menahan rasa sakit.

"Dia harus tinggal sampai kami mendapatkan informasi asuransinya."

Yunho menatap putus asa ke arahnya saat Jaejoong menyerahkan tasnya. "Kartuku ada di dompetku."

Yunho segera mengisi dokumen. Sebagian besar ia biarkan kosong, berharap mereka sudah memiliki data itu karena ia tidak tahu itu. Ironi itu tidak hilang pada dirinya karena Jaejoong mengandung bayinya, tapi Yunho tidak tahu apakah dia sudah pernah melakukan operasi besar atau punya penyakit pada masa kanak-kanak. Pada waktu yang sama saat ia mulai memencet tombol untuk membuka pintu, seseorang berdeham.

Ternyata petugas keamanan. "Brengsek!" Teriak Yunho. Beberapa orang di ruang tunggu menatapnya. Mengambil kunci dari saku, Yunho berlari melewati petugas keamanan dan menuju mobilnya yang telah menunggu. Ban berdecit saat dia memutari pintu masuk dan kembali mengikuti jalur ke tempat parkir yang tersedia.

Ketika Yunho kembali ke dalam, ia menekan tombol pintu "Hanya untuk Petugas yang Berwenang". Tatapannya berputar-putar dengan putus asa di sekeliling lorong kamar-kamar. Perasaannya rasa aneh seperti deja vu pada hari ini sebelumnya, ia baru saja akan melambaikan tangannya pada perawat ketika Dr Choi muncul di hadapannya, wajahnya tegang tampak khawatir. "Dia berada di kamar lima," katanya.

Meskipun ia benci mengatakan itu, Yunho bergumam, "Terima kasih."

Yunho mendorong ke depan untuk membuka pintu dan menemukan tirai tertutup. Suara detak jantung bayi bergema di dinding. "Jae?"

Teriaknya.

"Aku di sini."

Dia bergegas melangkah maju, lalu menyibakkan tirai ke samping.

Saat melihat kaki Jaejoong naik ke _**stirrups**_ dan seorang dokter di antara kedua kakinya, Yunho membeku.

"Yunho" desaknya, sambil memberi isyarat agar dia ke sisinya. Nada suaranya mendesak yang membuatnya bergerak dengan cepat. Dia melangkah ke samping dokter lalu ke sisinya. Dia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan meremasnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus mengisi semua dokumen itu kemudian harus memindahkan mobilku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Kau seharusnya tidak harus kembali kesini sendirian. Kau membutuhkan aku." Dia menatap ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku butuh bersamamu."

"Kau disini sekarang. Itu saja yang paling penting."

Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membungkuk dan mencium kening Jaejoong. Tapi dia harus menujukkan rasa terima kasih pada rumah sakit. Mereka baru saja disana hampir dua puluh menit, dan Jaejoong sudah memakai baju rumah sakit dan sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya-tanya apakah hanya kondisinya yang sangat serius, atau karena Dr Choi juga membantu menangani masalahnya.

Sang Dokter, yang mengenakan jas putih dengan bordir warna biru bertuliskan "Dr Pendleton", turun dari kursinya. "Anda bisa menurunkan kaki sekarang." Pelan-pelan Jaejoong menarik kakinya dari stirrups saat Dr. Pendleton menarik meja kembali dibawah untuk Jaejoong. Setelah ia melemparkan sarung tangan karetnya ke tempat sampah, ia berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Meskipun anda mengalami persalinan prematur, Anda tidak mengalami pembukaan, dan _**plug serviks**_ Anda masih utuh."

Melihat Yunho yang bisa diasumsikan ekspresinya kosong, Dr Pendleton mengatakan, "Itu adalah faktor yang baik. Saya akan meminta seorang perawat datang dan memberikan _**Turbutaline**_ , yang akan menghentikan sisa kontraksi yang Anda alami. Saya akan datang kembali dan melakukan USG untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi bayi Anda. Dari detak jantungnya, tampaknya ia menjadi sedikit gelisah, tapi itu bisa dari dinding rahim yang berkontraksi."

Dia berbalik berjalan menuju pintu. "Karena kondisi Anda sekarang stabil, aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi untuk memeriksa Anda."

Kaki Yunho terasa seperti tidak bisa mendukung dia berdiri lagi, sehingga ia jatuh ke kursi di samping tempat tidur. Membebaskan rasa mualnya. Untuk sementara, tampaknya Changmin akan baik-baik saja, dan sebaliknya, Jaejoong juga.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," gumam Jaejoong.

Sebuah keributan datang dari luar pintu. "Apa s—" kata Yunho terpotong karena Junsu dan Siwon berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **twatwaffle**_ _: Vagina atau idiot._

 _ **Cone of shame**_ _: Bentuk seperti corn yang di pasang di leher anjing agar kepalanya tidak bebas_ _bergerak._

 _ **Braxton Hicks**_ _: Kontraksi palsu/ kontraksi rahim secara sporadis yang terkadang di mulai sekitar 6_ _minggu, meskipun tidak semua orang merasakan itu._

 _ **OB/GYN**_ _: Gynecologist (OBstetrics and GYNecology) bagian kandungan._

 _ **Stirrups**_ _: Alat berupa sepasang logam untuk menyangga pergelangan kaki wanita selama_ _pemeriksaan ginekologi dan melahirkan._

 _ **plug serviks**_ _: Lubang leher rahim._

 _ **Turbutaline**_ _: Obat anti kontraksi untuk mencegah persalinan prematur._


	8. BAB 6

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 6**_

 _ **...**_

"Jae!" teriak Junsu, bergegas ke samping tempat tidur. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dan meremasnya dengan erat. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku baik-baik saja, dan Changmin juga baik-baik saja. Beberapa gejala persalinan prematur, tapi mereka bisa menghentikannya."

Junsu dan Siwon menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega.

"Syukurlah," kata Siwon.

Seorang perawat datang menyela untuk menyuntikkan Turbutaline.

Ia menatap semua orang sebelum menggeleng tidak setuju. "Anda benar-benar tidak membutuhkan ruangan yang penuh sesak. Anda membutuhkan istirahat dan santai."

"Kumohon jangan membuat mereka pergi. Mereka membuatku santai," protes Jaejoong.

Ia berkata sebelum menyuntikkan jarum ke selang infus Jaejoong. "Dr. Pendelton tidak akan senang dengan banyak orang di dalam sini, mengganggumu, dan ia akan datang kembali untuk melakukan USG pada Anda."

"Kami akan keluar sebentar," kata Junsu dengan diplomatis.

"Yeah, kami tidak ingin membuatmu dalam kesulitan," Siwon menyetujuinya.

Ketika Yunho tidak bergerak, Junsu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku tetap di sini bersama Jaejoong dan anakku," jawab Yunho dengan ringkas.

"Terserah," katanya sebelum menuju ke pintu. Ia dan Conner pergi keluar ketika Dr. Pendleton masuk. Mereka menempelkan dirinya menjauh sampai ke tembok. Tanpa menyapa ataupun peringatan pada ruangan yang terlalu padat, ia mulai melakukan USG. Jaejoong merasa sedikit tenang melihat penampakan Changmin di layar. Detak jantung Changmin mulai tenang. "Tampaknya Changmin berencana untuk tetap tinggal di dalam sana sementara waktu," kata Dr. Pendleton sebelum mematikan mesinnya.

Ia berdiri. "Sementara semuanya tampak semakin lebih baik, aku akan bersikeras menyuruh bed-rest dengan ketat paling tidak selama seminggu atau dua minggu ke depan. Anda diperbolehkan berbaring atau duduk, tetapi kaki Anda hanya akan menyentuh lantai untuk ke toilet. Saya juga menyarankan Anda untuk menggunakan kursi di dalam kamar mandi. Apa sudah jelas?"

Jaejoong terkesiap. "Tapi pekerjaanku– "

Dr. Pendleton mengangkat satu jarinya untuk membungkam Jaejoong.

"Ms. Kim, saya tahu itu tampak baik-baik saja sejak kita bisa mengendalikan situasinya, tapi stabilitas kehamilan Anda di masa depan terletak pada perawatan Anda pada diri Anda sendiri di sepuluh hari ke depan."

"Saya mengerti," gumam Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkan peningkatan rasa panik yang menusuk sekujur tubuhnya seperti jarum.

"Sedangkan untuk pekerjaan Anda, saya akan mengisi dokumen yang Anda butuhkan untuk mengambil cuti. Yang paling penting sekarang untuk Anda adalah istirahat dan membatasi tingkat stres Anda. Kita tidak ingin ada persalinan prematur lagi."

"Berapa lama saya harus tinggal di rumah sakit?" tanya Jaejoong, dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Saya ingin memantau Anda sepanjang malam, dan kemudian Anda bisa pulang ke rumah. Saya akan memeriksa tentang pemindahan anda ke kamar di lantai atas."

Setelah Dr. Pendleton keluar dari kamar, emosi Jaejoong meluncur keluar di luar kendali. Ia mencoba melawan dengan semua yang dimilikinya agar tidak benar-benar kehilangan kendali pada kemungkinan hidup Changmin masih dalam bahaya. Isakan tangis lolos dari bibir Jaejoong, membuat Junsu dan Yunho balapan menuju ke arahnya untuk menenangkannya. Entah bagaimana Junsu menyikut Yunho keluar dari jalannya, menghalangi Yunho untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

Sebuah dengusan frustasi keluar dari bibir Yunho. Junsu menghiraukannya dan meraih tangan Jaejoong. Ia meremasnya dengan erat dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman menyakinkan. "Jangan menangis, Jae. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Banyak wanita yang harus menjalani bed-rest sementara, dan kemudian seluruh proses kehamilannya benar-benar normal."

Diantara isakan tangisnya, Jaejoong menjawab, "Aku harap begitu."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku akan mengantarkanmu dulu ke Grammy besok pagi, dan ia akan membantumu melewati ini."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya saat air mata mengalir turun ke pipinya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi ke Grammy. Granddaddy telah melalui operasi penggantian pinggul seminggu yang lalu, dan ia telah repot untuk merawatnya. Aku tidak bisa memberikan stres lebih padanya di usianya yang sudah senja."

Yunho membersihkan tenggorokannya dan melangkah ke samping Junsu agar berdiri di depan Jaejoong. "Kau pulang ke rumah bersamaku. Aku akan merawatmu."

Sebuah desisan keluar dari bibir Junsu. Ia menyentakkan tangannya dari Jaejoong untuk menusukkan satu jarinya pada dada Yunho.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Alis Yunho terangkat. "Maaf?"

Lubang hidung Junsu melebar. "Kau pasti telah kehilangan akal sehatmu! Kau merawatnya? Kau adalah alasan utama dia berada di dalam situasi ini."

Yunho meringis. "Dengan episode Pop, Jaejoong telah cukup banyak mengalami stres hari ini seperti di beberapa minggu terakhir."

"Jangan pernah berani mencoba menyalahkan ini pada orang lain!"

"Lihat, kita semua tahu aku telah mengacau! Sangat. Meskipun aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk menariknya kembali, aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku bisa memperbaikinya, dan satu cara untuk membuktikan pada Jaejoong betapa pedulinya aku padanya adalah dengan merawatnya di saat ia paling membutuhkanku."

Jaejoong menarik napas pada kata-kata Yunho. Jaejoong yakin salah satu monitor yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang terhubung padanya akan rusak karena detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Syok bergema di dalam tubuhnya bahwa Yunho telah menyarankan untuk merawat dirinya, apalagi ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Jaejoong sangat tersentuh, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saraf-sarafnya bisa memungkinkannya menjadi sangat dekat dengan Yunho.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pikir tidak –" kata Jaejoong memulainya.

Mata biru Yunho menyala dengan tekad baja. "Ini bukan untuk didiskusikan."

Junsu mendengus. "Oh yeah, ini memang untuk didiskusikan. Jika ada seseorang yang akan merawat Jae, itu adalah aku, brengsek!"

Wajah Yunho menggelap karena amarah, dan Jaejoong takut ia akan benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat saat ia mendekati Junsu. "Kau tampaknya lupa bahwa ia mengandung anakku. Ia adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau pasti bisa mempercayai bahwa tidak ada yang lain yang lebih penting bagiku di dunia ini daripada anakku."

Melotot ke arahnya, Junsu membalas, "Sayang sekali kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang Changmin saat kau hampir menyetubuhi pelacur itu."

Saat Yunho menggeram, Siwon melerai diantara mereka. "Okay, cukup!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sial, kalian berdua harus santai dengan kontes memperebutkan Jae. Maukah kalian berhenti sejenak dan berpikir tentang seberapa banyak telah kalian mengganggu dia?"

Yunho dan Junsu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Siwon dan menatap Jaejoong. Perhatian mereka membuat leher dan pipi Jaejoong merona.

Ekspresi Yunho melembut. "Maafkan aku, Jae. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin..." Ia menjalankan jari-jarinya di rambutnya yang berwarna pasir. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengijinkanku merawatmu dan Changmin."

Ketulusan kata-kata Yunho membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar lagi, dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu. Setelah menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, Jaejoong bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kamu tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan seperti sebelumnya dan merawatku sekaligus."

"Aku tinggal mengambil cutiku seperti dirimu."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan matanya sendiri yang melotot. "Kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Kau membutuhkan aku," kata Yunho, perlahan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Tapi dengan posisimu, apakah mereka bahkan akan mempertimbangkan memberikanmu cuti? Maksudku, ini bukan seperti jika kita menikah."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Jika mereka tidak memberikannya, maka aku tinggal berhenti bekerja. Kau dan Changmin sangat berarti bagiku daripada sebuah pekerjaan."

Junsu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dengan marah. "Dan bagaimana jika libidomu menggelora di suatu malam setelah melihat beberapa pelacur dengan rok pendek? Apa kamu hanya akan berlari menjauh darinya lagi?"

"Su-ie," Jaejoong memohon pada saat yang sama dengan Yunho membentak, "Jangan mengungkitnya!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk mengijinkannya melakukan ini. Ia mematahkan hatimu, Jae!" teriak Junsu, mengangkat tangannya dengan frustasi.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Ya. Aku cukup menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi saat ini, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima apa yang ia usulkan." Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yunho.

"Rumahku berantakan karena pindahan. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

Senyum berseri-seri Yunho sedikit mencairkan es yang tersisa di dalam hati Jaejoong pada Yunho. "Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menempatkanmu di kamar tidurku karena itu di lantai bawah dan kamar mandinya yang terdekat."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan membutuhkan beberapa barangku. Junsu, bisakah kau pergi bersama Yunho dan membantunya mengambil barang yang aku butuhkan?"

Mata Junsu melotot seperti Jaejoong baru saja menyuruhnya untuk membantu Setan mencapai dominasi dunia. "Aku tidak bisa berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dia, apalagi membantunya mengemas barang-barangmu!"

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Baiklah, jadilah keledai yang tak dewasa karena itu. Aku yakin Siwon akan senang hati untuk melakukan itu."

"Tentu saja, Joongie," jawab Siwon, melangkah ke depan untuk menepuk punggung Yunho. Dari cara Yunho meringis, Jaejoong yakin Siwon telah memukulnya sedikit lebih keras dari yang dibutuhkan.

"Aku menghargai itu Siwon," jawab Jaejoong. Menatap tajam pada Yunho, ia berkata, "Hanya yang penting. Aku tidak akan tinggal sangat lama."

Sudut bibir Yunho melengkung seperti seringaian puas-diri. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kau benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya," gumam Jaejoong.

"Okey, kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dan memulainya. Dengan begitu segalanya akan siap untukmu ketika mereka mengijinkanmu pulang besok pagi," kata Siwon.

Yunho mengangguk. "Kedengarannya bagus."

Setelah sekian lama, menghembuskan napasnya, Junsu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi bersamamu."

"Serius?" kata Siwon dan Yunho dengan bersamaan.

"Ya," tukasnya.

Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah. Itu adalah pemakamanmu."

"Mari kita hadapi itu. Mengingat aku adalah satu-satunya dari kita bertiga yang memiliki vagina dan tahu apa yang Jaejoong inginkan, kalian akan membutuhkanku."

Dengan sebuah dengusan, Siwon berkata, "Yeah, well, aku telah mengenalnya paling lama dan –"

"Kau praktis telah mempunyai vagina?" Junsu menggodanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Sadis, sialan, sadis!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Bisakah kalian berhenti dan segera pergi?"

"Man, kau sudah memerintah kami semaumu," kata Siwon, dengan menyeringai. Ia menyikut Yunho. "Kau berada di dalam dua minggu yang menyenangkan, Slave Boy (Budak Laki-laki)."

Yunho tertawa. "Aku tidak keberatan. Jaejoong bisa menggunakan dan menyalahgunakan aku sesuka hatinya. Selama ia senang dan sehat, aku akan melakukan semua yang ia inginkan."

Siwon menatap Yunho sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yep, kau terkena virus-cinta yang buruk, dude. Sangat, sangat buruk." Ia menoleh kembali pada Jaejoong dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Joongie." Ia mencodongkan tubuhnya dan memberikan Jaejoong sebuah pelukan dan sebuah ciuman. Sebelum Siwon menarik dirinya, ia berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. "Buat dia bekerja keras, Jae, tapi berilah dia sebuah kesempatan juga."

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Siwon bertukar tempat dengan Junsu yang juga memberikan Jaejoong sebuah pelukan. "Saat aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali kemari dan menginap denganmu," kata Junsu.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya semalam. Ini tidak seperti aku belum pernah menghabiskan beberapa malam di rumah sakit. Hanya saja aku biasanya berada di bagian tempat tidur yang lain."

"Apa kau yakin? Youchun lembur sepanjang malam hari ini, jadi aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku yakin. Kau bisa datang besok pagi atau ke rumah besok."

Tubuh Junsu menegang pada prospek di rumah Yunho. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Saat Junsu berbalik pergi, ia mengayunkan tas besarnya ke sekeliling, mengenai Yunho tepat di selangkangannya. Dengan sebuah geraman, Yunho membungkuk, menghembuskan beberapa napas dan kemudian menarik napasnya. Setelah membaik, Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata birunya menyipit ke celah kemarahan.

Junsu memberinya sebuah senyuman manis. "Oh, aku sangat menyesal. Itu salahku."

Yunho bergumam pelan, tapi ia tidak menantang Junsu. "Ayolah," kata Siwon, mengambil lengan Yunho. Setelah Yunho dan Siwon keluar dari pintu, Jaejoong memanggil, "Su-ie?"

Melirik melalui atas bahunya, Junsu berkata, "Yeah?"

Jaejoong memberinya senyuman ramah. "Bersikap baiklah terhadapnya, please?"

Junsu mengenduskan napas dengan frustasi. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku seperti itu? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada...douchenozzle (mulut pancuran pipa) itu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi ada lebih banyak yang terjadi daripada yang kau pahami. Jadi berikanlah ia sedikit kelonggaran."

Berputar-putar, Junsu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Sialan, Jae, mengapa kau harus begitu baik dan pemaaf?"

"Aku tak mengatakan aku telah memaafkannya. Aku hanya lebih mengerti sekarang." Pada ekspresi keraguan Junsu yang terus berlanjut, Jaejoong berkata, "Percaya saja padaku untuk yang satu ini."

"Baikalah, aku akan lebih beradab, tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap baik."

"Lebih beradab berarti kamu tidak akan memukulnya di bolanya lagi kan?"

Junsu memberinya seringaian jahat. "Itu berarti aku akan berusaha."

"Berusaha keras, okay?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

 _ **...**_

Junsu meniupkan sebuah ciuman sebelum menuju pintu keluar.

Merebahkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal, Jaejoong menghebuskan napasnya. Tangannya mengelus perutnya sambil terus menatap ke langit-langit. "Tolong Tuhan, tolong awasi Changmin dan jangan biarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang penting di dunia ini selain melahirkannya ke dunia dengan sehat ini di waktu yang tepat." Saat Jaejoong menutup matanya, wajah Yunho melintas di depannya, membuat matanya terbuka kembali. "Dan jika Yunho adalah benar-benar satu-satunya, lembutkanlah hatiku padanya...atau berikanlah satu pertanda aku harus berpaling darinya."

Doanya terpotong oleh seorang perawat dan seorang mantri.

"Waktunya untuk pindah ke lantai atas."

Mantri itu membawa kursi roda, dan Jaejoong mengayunkan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur. Setelah ia duduk di kursi roda, ia merapikan baju rumah sakitnya ke bawah kakinya. Mereka mengambil jalan pintas dengan naik lift ke lantai 3. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya di lantai berapa Ji-hon berada. Ia bisa membuat catatan nomor kamarnya, sehingga ia bisa mengirimkannya pada Junsu... dan pada Yunho.

Seorang perawat paruh baya berwajah manis datang sesaat ia telah berbaring di tempat tidur. "Saya Connie, dan jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Anda tinggal memintanya."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Saya menghargai itu."

Setelah Connie dan mantrinya pergi, Jaejoong menyalakan TV untuk mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia menikmati beberapa tayangan lama dari I Love Lucy saat terdengar ketukan lembut dari pintu.

"Ya?" seru Jaejoong, alisnya berkerut pada siapa yang mungkin mengetuk pintunya.

Suara berdecit terbuka sebelum Seunghyun menyembulkan kepalanya masuk. "Hey."

Jaejoong menggeram dalam hati. Seunghyun adalah orang terakhir di bumi ini yang ia harapkan untuk bertemu. Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Jaejoong merapikan rambut bangun tidurnya dan berharap ia tidak memiliki mata rakun sisanya setelah menangis. "H –Hi."

Melambaikan jari-jarinya, Seunghyun mengeluarkan suara berdecak saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Mr. Jung kalah, huh?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Tidak, aku pikir tidak begitu."

Menunjuk ke kursi di samping tempat tidur, Seunghyun bertanya,

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu."

Ekspresi riangnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. "Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ngerinya aku melihat namamu ada di layar komputer." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi aku benar berpikiran bahwa kau perlu lebih peduli pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Sayangnya ya. Tapi itu tidak hanya hari ini." Jaejoong menatap ke bawah pada selimut standar rumah sakit. "Tiga minggu terakhir telah mengambil korban mereka, kurasa."

"Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan hubunganmu dengan anak Mr. Jung?"

Jaejoong menyentakan tatapannya dari selimut ke Seunghyun. "T-tunggu, bagaimana kamu..."

Seunghyun memberikannya sebuah senyuman pengertian. "Ceritanya panjang."

"Sama dengan ceritaku," jawab Jaejoong, sambil tertawa muram.

Dengan ketegangan di udara, Jaejoong sangat berusaha untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Aku pikir hari ini kau sudah pulang. Saat aku dibawa masuk, aku berharap kau akan menjadi dokterku. Sikap Dr. Pandleton kurang ramah."

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu."

"Itu bukan salahmu ia begitu kasar."

"Tidak, tapi itu adalah kesalahanku kau harus bertemu dengannya."

"Apa?"

Sebuah senyum malu-malu melengkung di bibir Seunghyun. "Kau telah ditetapkan sebagai beban kerjaku, tapi aku malah memintanya untuk bertemu denganmu."

Jaejoong tersentak. "Tapi mengapa?"

Menundukkan kepalanya, Seunghyun menjawab, "Karena aku tahu aku ingin bertemu denganmu secara pribadi di masa yang akan datang, dan itu akan menjadi terlalu tidak nyaman bagi kita berdua jika aku harus..." Seunghyun menarik napas dalam-dalam saat merah muda mewarnai pipi coklatnya. "Well, jika aku harus memeriksamu secara fisik."

Pemahaman melanda Jaejoong saat ia memikirkan bagaimana Dr. Pandleton telah memeriksa secara keseluruhan tubuhnya. "Oh," gumam Jaejoong.

Seunghyun mencodongkan tubuhnya di kursinya, matanya yang gelap membuat kilatan memohon. "Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir aku adalah seorang bajingan atau apapun yang ingin mengetahui dirimu lebih baik. Itu subjek yang pertama kali Mr. Jung singgung."

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya dengan ngeri. "Dia benar-benar telah melakukan itu? Aku akan memberinya pengertian di saat kami berdua dalam keadaan lebih baik!" Ketika bahu Seunghyun merosot dalam kekalahan, Jaejoong merasa jahat saat Seunghyun tampak terhina karena kata-kata Jaejoong. "Oh Seunghyun, maafkan aku. Itu bukan berarti aku tidak ingin pergi bersamamu."

Mata gelap Seunghyun bercahaya karena harapan. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku hanya tidak bisa percaya bahwa Ji-hon akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Apakah karena pernah ada hubungan antara kau dengan anaknya?"

"Ya begitulah dan kenyataannya ia terbaring di ruang gawat darurat. Itu bukanlah waktu yang paling tepat untuk bermain mak comblang (pencari jodoh)."

"Kurasa aku menanam benih saat aku menyebutmu cantik."

Pipi Jaejoong merona karena pujiannya. "Terima Kasih."

Menatap ke bawah ke tangannya sendiri, Seunghyun berkata, "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa meminta nomor teleponmu dari Mr. Jung, mengatakan pada orang yang benar-benar asing bahwa ia cantik – itu

bukanlah diriku. Aku yakin tidak ada satupun rekan-rekanku yang akan mempercayai aku telah melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah bereaksi pada wanita seperti yang telah aku lakukan denganmu dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama."

"Oh?"

Seunghyun mengintip ke arah Jaejoong melalui bulu mata gelapnya.

Kesedihan terpancar di dalam mata Seunghyun. "Delapan belas bulan yang lalu aku kehilangan istriku karena aneurisma (pembengkakan pembuluh darah)."

Jaejoong tersentak. "Aku sangat menyesal."

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan tak berdaya menjadi seorang dokter, dan kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan wanita yang paling kau cintai di dunia."

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Jaejoong untuk sementara.

"Hanya tiga-puluh-lima."

"Itu sangat muda."

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Jiyoung telah diadopsi saat ia hanya berumur tiga tahun. Orang tua angkatnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang riwayat medisnya. Dari apa yang telah aku kumpulkan, itu bisa saja dicegah jika kita tahu tanda-tandanya dan gejala-gejala yang harus diperhatikan."

Saat ekspresi sedih Seunghyun muncul, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada tangan Seunghyun. Dengan sebuah senyuman penuh syukur, Seunghyun menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam tangan Jaejoong. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan cinta dalam kehidupanmu."

Alis gelap Seunghyun melengkung dalam keterkejutan. "Kau tahu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Lima tahun yang lalu tunanganku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil."

"Aku sangat menyesal." Sebuah keheningan yang canggung memenuhi ruangan. Akhirnya, Seunghyun memberikan gelengan singkat dengan kepalanya. "Hmm, diantara kehilangan tunanganmu, putusnya hubunganmu, dan aku menjadi duda, kurasa kita bisa membuat sebuah pasangan tragis, ya kan?"

"Orang harus bisa melanjutkan hidupnya," kata Jaejoong dengan lembut. Tapi saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia sedang berpikir tentang Yunho daripada tentang Kangin. Apakah Seunghyun adalah pertanda dari doa yang telah diucapkannya? Atau apakah semuanya yang telah dialaminya dalam tiga minggu terakhir hanya sangat membingungkannya?

"Sejak delapan belas bulan aku kehilangan Jiyoung, aku tidak pernah membayangkan sama sekali ingin berkencan dengan wanita lain lagi." Ia tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Sampai hari ini."

"Tapi mengapa aku?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Kau sadar kan aku sedang mengandung enam bulan, kan?"

"Aku akan mengatakan padamu hal yang sama pada anak Mr. Jung saat ia menyebutkan hal itu."

Pipi Jaejoong merona saat ia menyebut Yunho. Ia bahkan tidak ingin mulai membayangkan percakapan apa yang telah terjadi diantara Ji-hon, Yunho, dan Seunghyun. Rasa malu Jaejoong disela oleh Seunghyun yang meremas tangannya. "Fakta kau sedang hamil tidak berpengaruh pada kecantikan lahiriahmu atau kebaikan yang terpancar dari dalam dirimu."

Tanpa berkedip atau tidak bernapas, Jaejoong menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tampan, sukses, penuh kasih sayang tertarik berkencan dengannya saat ia sedang hamil enam bulan dengan anak pria lain? "Seunghyun, aku sangat berterima kasih atas pujian menyanjungmu, tapi kehidupanku begitu sangat rumit saat ini."

"Dan aku tidak membantu masalahmu dengan pernyataan cintaku, ya kan?"

Jaejoong memberinya sebuah senyum sedih. "Kau sudah melalui begitu banyak sehingga kau layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejati. Aku harus benar-benar jujur saat aku mengatakan aku hanya tidak tahu jika aku mempunyai sesuatu untuk diberikan padamu saat ini."

Seunghyun memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan berpikir. "Bagaimana jika kita hanya mencoba mencari tahu satu sama lain sebagai teman dan lihat bagaimana selanjutnya? Aku tahu kau tidak diperbolehkan pergi kemanapun di beberapa minggu ke depan, jadi aku bisa datang ke rumah dan meneleponmu. Kau tahu, memeriksa tanda-tanda vitalmu." Seunghyun menyeringai sejenak. "Itu terdengar benar-benar seperti penguntit, ya kan?"

"Tidak, aku–"

"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melakukan permainan berkencan. Aku yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan dan lakukan yang membuat nafsumu mati."

 _ **...**_

Jaejoong menatap wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa membuat semua wanita kehilangan nafsu padanya. "Aku akan senang dengan kedatanganmu dan memeriksaku."

Alisnya terangkat dengan terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku yakin setelah beberapa hari terjebak di dalam rumah, aku akan senang ditemani oleh ahli medis."

Senyum kesenangan tampak di wajah Seunghyun. "Aku akan sangat senang menyukainya."

"Aku juga."

Pager yang ada di sabuk Seunghyun berbunyi. "Kurasa ini berarti aku lebih baik segera pergi." Ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Jadi aku harap aku bisa melihatmu di minggu ini."

"Tapi bagaimana kau akan–"

Seunghyun mengangkat tangannya. "Mr. Jung telah mengurus itu."

Jaejoong memutar matanya tapi senyum tampak di dirinya. "Mengapa aku tidak terkejut?"

Seunghyun tertawa. Sekali lagi ia mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan kemudian membawanya ke bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kau berjanji kau benar-benar bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Kesulitan untuk bernapas, Jaejoong hanya bisa menggumam, "Aku berjanji."

Seunghyun kemudian berbalik dan menuju ke pintu. Tepat sebelum ia keluar dari pintu, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong mendengar pintu tertutup, kepalanya jatuh kembali ke atas bantal. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa mempercayai peristiwa gila hari ini. Jika ada orang yang mengatakan padanya sehari sebelumnya seorang pria sangat tampan akan memintanya pergi berkencan dengannya, ia akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka sedang berkhayal. Hal yang sama bisa dikatakan untuk segalanya yang telah terjadi saat makan malam bersama Yunho dari pengakuannya tentang Uee pada keinginannya untuk minta maaf padanya.

Lelah karena peristiwa hari ini, Jaejoong menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk memblokir semua pikiran diluar-kendalinya dan ketakutannya.

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_


	9. BAB 7

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 7**_

 _ **...**_

Sekitar jam tiga pagi, Jaejoong terbangun karena ingin ke kamar kecil.

Saat turun dari tempat tidur, Jaejoong tertegun. Rasa hangat memenuhi dadanya melihat Yunho tertidur pulas di bangku. Pada satu waktu di tengah malam Yunho kembali sehingga Jaejoong tidak sendirian.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat Yunho begitu peduli kepadanya.

Pikiran tentang Seunghyun hilang dari pikiran Jaejoong saat dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur memandang Yunho.

Leher Yunho tergantung tidak nyaman, dan Jaejoong tahu Yunho akan mengalami pegal-pegal keesokan harinya. Jaejoong berdiri goyah diatas dua kakinya dan membungkuk di atas Yunho. "Yunho," Jaejoong berbisik, sambil mengeluskan tangannya di pipi Yunho.

"Hmm?"

"Bangun."

Mata Yunho langsung terbuka, dan ia berdiri sangat cepat hampir menerjang Jaejoong. "Kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu ke kamar kecil, dan kau hampir mematahkan lehermu dengan posisi tidur seperti itu."

Yunho memutar bahunya sambil meringis. "Harusnya kamu memanggil suster untuk ambil pivot dan tidak banyak bergerak."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Terima kasih banyak, tapi aku tidak separah itu."

Kerlip usil berbinar di mata Yunho. "Mau aku menggendongmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak! Hal terakhir yang aku butuhkan adalah orang yang akan menjadi penjagaku terkena hernia karena mencoba menggendongku."

"Jae, kau tidak akan membuatku terkena hernia," balas Yunho.

"Terserah," gumam Jaejoong sebelum masuk ke kamar kecil. Setelah Jaejoong selesai dan mencuci tangan, dia keluar menemukan Yunho sudah tertidur lagi dan mendengkur halus.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Jaejoong kembali ke tempat tidur.

Merasa baru saja menutup mata, Jaejoong merasakan nafas seseorang menghangatkan pipinya. "Jae, bangun sayang."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, dan melihat Yunho di depannya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Enam. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku akan ke atas untuk menemani Pop sebelum dia dioperasi."

"Oke. Katakan padanya aku menyayanginya, dan aku berdoa untuknya."

"Akan kusampaikan." Yunho ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menunduk untuk mencium ujung kepala Jaejoong. "Aku benci meninggalkanmu."

"Jangan, kau harus menemani ayahmu."

"Aku akan segera kembali secepatnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ketika Yunho sampai di pintu, Jaejoong berkata, "Yunho, tunggu."

Yunho berbalik sambil mengangkat alisnya, menunggu respon dari Jaejoong. "Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih karena sudah bersamaku semalam. Itu sangat berarti karena kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri." Yunho tersenyum, "Walaupun kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih, kuterima dengan senang hati."

Ketika Yunho menutup pintu, Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal. Tidak lama dia tertidur lagi sampai sarapan pagi datang. Bersamaan dengan itu datang suster lain untuk memeriksa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memaksakan diri untuk makan daging yang seperti karet dan telur yang terlalu matang ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Pagi sunshine!" Kata Junsu, sambil masuk ke kamar.

"Selamat pagi."

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu yang nyaman untuk pulang ke ... ya, kurasa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk pergi ke rumah bajingan itu."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Bagaimana semalam?"

"Baik-baik saja. Aku berhasil untuk tidak membuatnya cacat atau mengeluarkan darah."

"Aku senang mendengar kau tidak melakukannya. Apakah kau mengampuninya secara emosional juga?"

Junsu menggerutu sambil duduk di kursi. "Mungkin aku mengatakan 5 kata padanya paling banyak." Sambil melihat sekeliling, Junsu bertanya, "Omong-omong, kemana si bajingan itu pergi pagi ini?"

Jaejoong mengerutu frustasi sebelum menjawab. "Dia bersama saudara-saudaranya menunggu bagaimana operasi Ji-hon berjalan."

"Oh begitu."

Baru saja Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita pada Junsu tentang Yunho yang menginap ketika Seunghyun masuk ke kamar. "Pagi, aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu sebelum memulai shiftku."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Junsu.

Dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbelalak, Junsu memperhatikan Seunghyun dari kepala sampai kaki. Ketika Seunghyun berpaling ke arahnya, dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya Dr. Choi Seunghyun."

"J-Junsu Kim," jawabnya.

"Dia sahabat baik saya" Jaejoong memberitahu Seunghyun karena Junsu terus menatapnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Melewati Junsu, Seunghyun menghampiri Jaejoong. "Kuharap kau tidak berpikir ini tidak sopan sama sekali, tetapi aku mengintip datamu pagi ini."

"Kau benar-benar seorang penguntit," goda Jaejoong.

Seunghyun tersenyum lebar, membuat lesung pipit muncul di kedua pipinya. "Nah, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Kupikir sekali kau menjalani dengan santai untuk empat belas hari ke depan, kau akan baik-baik saja selama masa kehamilanmu."

"Kuharap begitu."

"Yakinlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sekali lagi penyeranta Seunghyun menginterupsi mereka. Seunghyun melirik pagernya dan merengut.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku ke bawah."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk mampir kesini."

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Aku akan menemuimu besok, dan kita akan memastikan rencana makan malam kita."

"Makan malam?"

Seunghyun mengangkat alis matanya yang gelap kearah Jaejoong. "Kau tak berpikir aku hanya datang untuk memeriksamu dan keluar begitu saja, kan?"

Jaejoong merasa pipinya menghangat atas sindiran itu, "Tidak, tapi..."

Seunghyun mengangkat satu tangannya dan tersenyum. "Kita akan membicarakannya nanti." Berpaling ke arah Junsu. "Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Ya, senang bertemu dengan anda juga," balasnya, pandangan Junsu terpaku pada pantat Seunghyun saat ia berjalan keluar. Ketika mereka sudah ditinggal sendiri, Junsu berputar ke arah Jaejoong. "Gila, Jae! Kau hanya punya tepat lima detik untuk menjelaskan padaku siapa Dr. McDreamy Bollywood itu!"

Jaejoong tertawa dan kemudian dia mulai menceritakan segalanya pada Junsu. Saat sudah selesai, Junsu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. " Wow... maksudku...hanya wow."

Jaejoong mendesah sambil menerawang dan berkata, "Aku tahu."

"Jadi apakah kau akan memberinya kesempatan?"

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin."

"Kupikir pria seperti itu ingin lebih dari sekedar 'mungkin'." Junsu menatap penuh rindu pada pintu yang dilewati Seunghyun tadi.

"Maksudku, disamping terlihat sangat tampan, pria itu penyayang dan perhatian...dan berlawanan sekali dengan si bajingan yang takut dengan komitmen."

"Aku sudah terlalu stres, Su-ie. Aku tak bisa memasukkan seorang pria baru yang potensial ke dalam masalah ini sekarang." Ketika Junsu mulai protes, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagipula, aku masih belum yakin aku siap untuk berpisah dari Yunho."

Junsu memutar matanya. "Benarkah? Kau akan membiarkan perasaanmu pada bajingan itu merusak seseorang yang berpotensial menjadi belahan jiwa yang menakjubkan?"

"Yunho adalah ayah dari anakku. Untuk kenyataan itu aku akan selalu mencintainya, tetapi masih banyak masalah diantara kami."

Melihat ekspresi bibir Junsu yang mengetat, Jaejoong berkata, "Disini tidak ada hitam dan putih yang mudah, Su-ie. Semua abu-abu. Selain apa yang masih kurasakan pada Yunho, perilakunya selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir sangat menawan. Dia mempertaruhkan pekerjaannya untuk menjagaku. Dia kembali ke sini tadi malam agar aku tidak sendirian. Dia memohon dan mengiba maaf dariku. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja."

Junsu tertunduk mengalah. "Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka."

"Aku tahu. Dan percayalah, aku juga tak mau. Tetapi setidaknya aku harus membiarkan Yunho mencoba dan melihat bagaimana semuanya berjalan, atau aku akan selalu menyesalinya."

Junsu akan memprotes tetapi disela oleh handphone Jaejoong yang berdering. Jaejoong membaca isi pesannya. "Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

Junsu mengerutkan hidungnya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi, atau aku akan terlambat kerja."

"Jaga kantor untukku selama aku tidak ada."

Junsu nyengir. "Pasti. Kau hanya harus baik-baik menjaga dirimu sendiri dan Tuan Changmin, supaya kau dapat kembali sesegera mungkin."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Pasti akan kucoba."

Junsu menunduk dan memeluk sekaligus mencium Jaejoong. "Aku akan segera menengokmu lagi."

"Bagus."

Saat Junsu keluar dari pintu, Yunho menyerbu masuk. Yunho tersentak dan memaksa dirinya sejauh mungkin dari Junsu dan buku notesnya. "Tenang Appa Bear, anak-anakmu aman pagi ini."

Yunho menghela napas dengan lega. "Aku lega mendengarnya. Mereka masih sedikit trauma dari kejadian semalam."

Memandang dari bahunya, Junsu mengedipkan mata pada Jaejoong.

"Sampai jumpa."

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yunho. "Bagaimana keadaan Ji-hon?"

"Baik," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Kau akan senang kalau tahu hal pertama yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke kamarnya adalah menanyakanmu."

Air mata menggenang di mata Jaejoong. "Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Pop bilang sampaikan sayangnya padamu dan Changmin, dan dia akan menjengukmu secepatnya saat dia sudah bisa keluar."

Jaejoong tertawa dan menyapu matanya. "Manis sekali."

"Iya, manis memang mengalir di DNA Jung, terutama dengan laki-lakinya." Pikir Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan jengkel. "Bukankan terlalu awal untukmu untuk menyombong?"

Yunho terkekeh saat suster datang membawa surat yang menyatakan Jaejoong diijinkan untuk pulang. Selesai Jaejoong menandatangani semuanya Yunho berkata, "Ini artinya kita sudah boleh pulang kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai turun tempat tidur. "Segera setelah aku berganti pakaian dan menyisir rambutku."

Dahi Yunho berkerut. "Jangan berdiri terlalu lama saat kau ganti pakaian. Duduk di pinggir tub atau dudukan toilet."

Jaejoong mendengus jengkel. "Apa kau akan menjadi overprotektif seperti ini ketika kita sampai ke rumahmu?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yap, setidaknya sampai aku tahu kau dan Changmin lepas dari bahaya."

Rasa frustasi Jaejoong menguap sedikit atas ketulusannya. "Baik, baik, aku akan duduk ketika aku berpakaian."

Setelah Jaejoong di dalam kamar mandi, dengan senang hati ia melepas baju rumah sakit dan memakai celana yoga dan kaos lengan panjang yang Junsu bawa. Lalu Jaejoong memakai sepatu tenis yang lebih besar yang baru saja dibeli untuk kakinya yang membengkak. Jaejoong mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda.

Ketika Jaejoong sudah selesai, dia melihat suster sudah menunggu dengan kursi roda. Jaejoong duduk di kursi roda itu saat Yunho mengambil tas yang Junsu bawa bersama dompetnya. Suster kemudian mendorong Jaejoong menuju lift. "Pastikan kau membaca surat keluarmu tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Itu juga menunjukkan kapan kau perlu kembali untuk bertemu dengan doktermu."

Sebelum Jaejoong dapat merespon, Yunho menjawab, "Saya akan pastikan dia melakukannya."

Suster memberikan Yunho senyum lebar. "Saya yakin kamu akan menjaga dia dengan baik."

"Iya, bu. Saya akan memberikan dia banyak perhatian lembut penuh cinta."

Ketika Jaejoong memiringkan kepala ke arahnya, Yunho mengedipkan matanya. Sesampainya di lobby, suster berkata. "Kita akan tunggu disini sementara suami mengambil mobil."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara kecil seperti dicekik sementara Yunho berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba. "Um, oke," Jaejoong akhirnya bersuara.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas sebelum pergi ke tempat parkir. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk kembali dengan mobil.

"Semoga berhasil," kata suster sebelum dia menutup pintu mobil.

"Terima kasih," kata Jaejoong. Dia segera memasang sabuk pengaman dan berbicara pada Yunho. "Siap."

Saat mereka keluar dari tempat parkir, Yunho berkata. "Ada yang tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oh?"

Dia melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan untuk tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Taepoong."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kuharap kamu membawanya pulang semalam."

"Kukira rumahnya adalah rumahmu?"

"Rumahnya yang sebenernya."

"Ah, iya kalau begitu. Tentu saja, dia terus berkeliling dari kamar ke kamar mencarimu."

"Kasihan sekali."

"Aku yakin dia akan lebih dari siap untuk berbagi tempat tidurmu dan yang lainnya ketika kau sampai."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku benci tidur sendiri, jadi aku akan senang sekali kalau dia jadi teman tidurku lagi."

Yunho membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak."

Karena Jaejoong merasa komentar Yunho berhubungan dengan menawarkan jasanya sebagai teman tidurnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskannya. Ketika mereka berbelok di jalan rumah Yunho, dada Jaejoong terasa sakit karena dia merasakan campur aduk antara kenangan bahagia dan menyakitkan. Saat Yunho memarkir mobilnya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengingat malam dimana dia menemukan mobil Yunho dan mobil lainnya.

Ketika Yunho mematikan mesin mobil, dia menengok ke arah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk manis saat aku membuka pintu rumah, jadi kau tidak harus menunggu?"

Jaejoong melemparkan pandangan ke Yunho, "Yunho, aku pikir aku bisa berdiri selama dua detik selama kamu membuka pintu."

"Baik," gerutu Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak percaya betapa ekstrimnya pengertian Yunho tentang bed rest Jaejoong. Satu menit menyebalkan dan berikutnya menjadi menawan. Dia berharap hormonnya memperbolehkannya untuk menghargai Yunho daripada mencaci makinya secara verbal.

Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu Yunho bergerak secepat kilat dari mobil lewat garasi, jadi ketika Jaejoong yang bergerak lambat sampai di pintu, Yunho sudah membuka kunci dan pintu. "Kerja yang bagus, Speedy," komentar Jaejoong.

"Kembali."

Taepoong datang mendengking ke dapur. "Hai boy, merindukanku?"

Taepoong melolong dan mendorong perut Jaejoong, "Aw, kami berdua baik-baik saja. Aku hanya harus menjalani dengan santai," Jaejoong memberitahu Taepoong.

"Omong-omong tentang santai, ayo ke tempat tidur."

"Kau ini bossy sekali," jawabnya sambil menyusuri koridor.

Ketika Jaejoong masuk ke kamar Yunho, dia terkesiap. Selimut yang Grammy buat untuknya ketika dia masih kecil digelar di atas kasur sementara foto orang tuanya yang dibingkai dengan perak antik berdiri di atas laci samping tempat tidur. Kursi ayun dan dipannya ditaruh di samping kanan tempat tidur. Jaejoong berbalik kembali ke Yunho, tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Apakah Junsu yang menyarankan ini?"

"Tidak," gumam Yunho.

Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. "Maksudmu, kau yang melakukan ini? Untukku?"

"Ya, aku yang melakukannnya." Yunho menggosok lehernya dengan gusar dibawah tatapan mata Jaejoong. "Junsu membawa barang-barang yang penting, tetapi aku pikir kau memerlukan beberapa barang yang bisa membuatmu merasa seperti di rumah. Walaupun jika kau bilang kau tak akan tinggal lama."

Jaejoong tidak dapat bernapas, apalagi bicara. Oh Tuhan, mengapa dia begitu luar biasa? Setiap kali Yunho melakukan sesuatu yang perhatian dan penuh kasih, hal itu hampir saja mematahkan hatinya, daripada membuatnya hangat. Hal itu seperti menunjukkan ke depan wajahnya lagi bahwa selain satu kesalahan besar yang dibuat Yunho, pada dasarnya, dia adalah pria yang baik - yang berhak menerima maaf dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil beberapa langkah ragu ke arah Yunho. Berdiri di depan Yunho, Jaejoong menatap ke arah mata birunya yang bertanya-tanya. Jaejoong maju dan memberinya pelukan. "Terima kasih, Yunho. Ini sangat berarti sekali bagiku."

Yunho cepat-cepat memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya dan membiarkan perasaan nyaman dan bahkan cinta membungkusnya. Napas hangat Yunho menggelitik kulit cuping telinga Jaejoong. "Aku senang kau menyukainya. Aku ingin melakukan apa saja yang dapat membuatmu bahagia."

"Yah, ini adalah awal yang luar biasa menakjubkan."

"Sama-sama." Jaejoong dapat mendengar kesenangan yang bergetar dalam suaranya. "Jadi apakah kau ingin istirahat sebentar? Atau aku bisa membuatkan makan siang lebih awal."

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali mandi. Aku merasa jorok sekali."

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku mengambil kursi dari toko farmasi. Biarkan aku menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Bagus, aku akan merasa berumur 80 tahun," gerutu Jaejoong, mengekor di belakang Yunho ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia berhenti terkesiap melihat jubah favoritnya tergantung di pintu dan semua peralatan mandi dan make up tertata di meja.

Yunho menutup toilet dan menyuruhnya duduk. "Kau tidak perlu berdiri, ingat?"

Dengan mendesah, Jaejoong menurutinya dan duduk. Tidak lama untuk Yunho menyetel bangkunya. Setelah dia menyalakan air dan menyesuaikan temperaturnya, dia melirik dari bahunya ke arah Jaejoong. "Oke. Kau sudah siap."

"Terima kasih."

Ketika Jaejoong tidak bergerak, Yunho menaikkan alisnya merasa khawatir. "Kau butuh bantuan?"

Memikirkan Yunho melihatnya telanjang memberikan sensasi hangat di pipinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mati-matian. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah," jawab Yunho.

Ketika pintu tertutup di belakang Yunho, Jari-jari Jaejoong menarik pinggir pakaian dan lalu diam terpaku. Pandangannya menatap di bangku shower. Kilas balik dari masa lalu saat ibunya berperang melawan penyakit kanker melanda Jaejoong. Bayangan ibunya mencoba keluar masuk shower berkelebat dipikirannya, dan membuatnya menggigil.

Bayangan itu ditambah dengan semua yang dilaluinya dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam membuat emosinya keluar tak terkendali. Terutama, rasa takut masih menggantung di sekeliling Jaejoong. Hal ini seperti momok yang diam di ruangan itu, mengejek Jaejoong bahwa mimpinya yang sempurna memiliki anak akhirnya akan tercapai. Hanya pikiran akan kehilangan Changmin membuatnya bergidik bergemuruh didalam dirinya.

Membenamkan kepalanya ditangannya, Jaejoong menangis tanpa malu-malu. Walaupun dia tahu dia tidak boleh begitu, Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya menangis tersedu-sedu. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Jaejoong terdiam.

"Jae, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jaejoong dengan tegas, tetapi suaranya yang bergetar mengkhianatinya.

Yunho berjalan masuk. Jaejoong mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran saat Yunho ragu-ragu berjalan. Mengintip Yunho melalui jari-jarinya, Jaejoong melihat ekspresi khawatir Yunho melihat dirinya masih duduk di toilet. "Mengapa kau belum mandi?"

"Aku, uh..."

Berlutut di depan Jaejoong, Yunho menangkup dagu Jaejoong dengan jemarinya, mengangkat wajah Jaejoong untuk menatap ke mata Yunho.

"Jae, kau harus berhenti menangis. Ini tidak bagus untukmu atau Changmin."

"Maaf," bisiknya parau.

Dengan menggunakan tangan yang lain Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau di sini bersamaku sekarang, dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetapi tidakkah kau lihat? Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja!"

"Aku tahu, tetapi..."

"Mudah berdiri di sana dan berkata padaku agar tidak bersedih, tetapi kau tak tahu apa yang aku alami saat ini!" jerit Jaejoong.

Yunho menundukkan mata birunya. "Aku tahu itu, Jae."

Jaejoong mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. "Setiap menit, setiap detik, aku tidak tahan berpikir kalau semua akan berantakan. Aku begitu takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Changmin. Aku kehilangan semua orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya juga." Dadanya menghela saat tangisan memeras dirinya lagi.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya yang kuat.

Harusnya Jaejoong mengusir Yunho pergi. Berdekatan dengannya ketika Jaejoong sedang emosional sama saja bermain dengan api.

Tetapi dia juga begitu lelah sendirian selama ini dan menanggung semua beban sendiri. Yunho memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mereka berdua, dan hanya dengan dipeluk olehnya memberikan kenyamanan untuk Jaejoong.

Mendekap punggung Yunho, Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya di kemejanya, berpegangan sangat erat. Bibir Yunho hangat di telinganya, membuatnya menggigil. "Shh, ayolah, sayang. Jangan menangis," gumam Yunho di telinganya. "Aku disini untukmu, dan

kita akan melaluinya bersama."

Kata-kata Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong, dan demi Yunho dan Changmin, Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan diri. Ketika tangisannya mereda, Yunho menjauh sedikit dan menatap tajam Jaejoong. Mata birunya menyala dengan intens. "Dengarkan aku. Kau punya hak untuk merasa takut, tetapi aku ingin kau percaya padaku ketika aku bilang Changmin akan baik-baik saja. Dia diberkahi dengan gen yang super kuat." Menaruh tangannya di perut Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum. "Dia adalah sebagian Jung, dan setiap generasi, laki-laki di keluargaku terkenal dengan ketangguhan, pejuang yang bertarung dengan keinginan seperti besi untuk bertahan hidup."

"Sungguh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil sesegukan.

Yunho mengangguk. " Tetapi bahkan lebih dari sekadar darah pejuang Jung dari Irlandia, dia mewarisi DNA terbaik dari ibunya. Ibunya adalah orang yang terkuat yang pernah kukenal."

Kata-kata Yunho, ditambah dengan ketulusannya saat dia berbicara, menyebabkan dada Jaejoong serasa terbakar. "Oh Yunho," gumamnya.

Yunho menyapu rambut Jaejoong dari wajahnya. "Kau hanya harus tetap kuat, Jae. Api yang terbakar begitu dalam di dirimu – yang memastikanmu untuk dapat melalui saat-saat tergelap – kau harus berusaha agar nyalanya lebih bersinar."

"Akan kucoba."

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya." Yunho bangun dari lantai.

"Sekarang ayo mandi. Nanti airnya keburu dingin sebelum kau sempat mandi."

Ketika Yunho mengangkat kaosnya melewati kepala, Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melepaskan kaosku. Aku tak mau basah kuyup saat membantumu mandi."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu."

"Kau kelelahan, Jae. Biarkan aku membantumu, oke?"

"Kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Rasa hangat memenuhi pipi Jaejoong. "Karena kau akan melihat ku..."

Cengiran usil muncul di bibir Yunho. "Apakah kau lupa kalau aku sudah mengenal dengan baik setiap inci tubuh indahmu?"

Jaejoong menatap tangannya yang ada dipangkuannya. "Tidak, tetapi saat itu berbeda. Kita berbeda saat itu."

Tatapan Yunho yang dalam memandangnya membuat Jaejoong akhirnya menengadah. "Dan sekarang juga berbeda karena aku tidak akan menggodamu saat aku melihatmu telanjang. Aku akan menjagamu. Ada tingkat keintiman yang lebih dari sekedar seks, Jaejoong."

"Aku tahu," bisik Jaejoong.

"Jadi biarkan aku membantumu."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas kekalahan dan mengangguk.

"Maukah kau memutar kursinya, jadi aku tak perlu menghadapmu?"

Kilatan geli bersinar dimata Yunho. "Baik, Nona Pemalu, aku putarkan."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak seperti terakhir kali kamu melihatku," debat Jaejoong saat Yunho memutar kursinya.

Yunho berbalik dan mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak percaya. Lagipula, kau masih secantik ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu."

"Kau selalu genit ya?" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Cuma bilang sesuai kenyataan, nyonya." Kemudian tangan Yunho memegang pinggiran baju Jaejoong. Tanpa protes, Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho melepaskan bajunya. Tatapan Yunho tertuju pada belahan dada Jaejoong lebih lama dari seharusnya sebelum melempar baju Jaejoong ke keranjang baju kotor. "Berdiri," perintah Yunho.

"Kau terlalu bossy."

"Dan kau terlalu keras kepala," timpal Yunho sambil menurunkan celana Jaejoong.

Hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya, Jaejoong gemetaran. Seakan-akan mau menyamakan keadaan, jari-jari Yunho memegang resletingnya sendiri dan melepaskan celananya juga. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu saat tangan Jaejoong bergerak kebelakang punggung dan melepaskan kaitan branya. Setelah branya terlepas, tangan Jaejoong menutup payudaranya.

"Yang benar saja, Jae. Berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan aku ini pria mesum."

Kegusaran Yunho menyulut api kecil dalam diri Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong kemudian memegang bagian pinggang celana dalamnya, dan dilonggarkan sebisa mungkin sambil diturunkannya melewati perutnya yang besar. Melihat tatapan terkejut Yunho, Jaejoong berjalan ke arah shower dan duduk dikursi. "Tolong ambilkan sabun vanila ku dan sponge merah muda. Terima kasih."

Gelak tawa Yunho menggema di dinding kamar mandi. Membasahi tangannya di shower, Yunho memberikan sponge pada Jaejoong.

"Sudah kutaruhkan sabun cair disitu." Yunho menutup pintu shower di belakangnya. Jaejoong tidak berani melihat apakah Yunho melepas celananya atau tidak. "Mau aku cucikan rambutmu?"

"Kau serius mau melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula seperti kamu akan membiarkan aku menyabuni bagian terbaik saja."

Suara terkikik terlepas dari bibir Jaejoong. "Kukira kau akan berlaku sopan," protesnya.

"Memang. Makanya kenapa aku ingin tetap menyibukkan tanganku dengan rambutmu."

"Baiklah."

Yunho membasahi rambut Jaejoong dengan semprotan shower. Setelah yakin basah seluruhnya, Yunho menaruh shampo dengan harum buah persik di satu tangan kemudian digosoknya sampai berbusa.

Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan erangannya saat jari-jari Yunho memijat kepalanya. "Oh Tuhan, rasanya enak sekali."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Jika pada akhirnya aku dipecat karena mengambil libur, mungkin aku punya masa depan dalam tata rias."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu menata rambut sebagai mata pencaharian."

"Aku juga."

"Kau tahu, kau mencuci rambutku seperti ini mengingatkanku akan Out of Africa ketika Robert Redford mencuci rambut Meryl Streep," kata Jaejoong.

"Ibuku suka sekali film itu."

"Sungguh?"

Yunho tertawa sambil membilas rambut Jaejoong. "Iya, dia suka semua hal tentang Robert Redford. Dia selalu bilang Robert Redford mengingatkannya pada Pop versi berambut pirang."

"Oh Tuhan, sekarang setelah kupikir-pikir, Ji-hon memang sedikit mirip dengan Robert Redford!"

"Aku tidak percaya Pop belum bercerita tentang ini padamu. Hal ini biasanya membuat dia besar kepala."

"Hmm, egonya besar? Kedengarannya seperti sifat keluarga Jung."

"Ha, ha," jawab Yunho. Saat jari-jari Yunho menyentuh kerutan luka Jaejoong, Jaejoong membeku. "Jae, apa ini?"

Sponge yang sedang dipegangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya luka lama."

"Rasanya tidak seperti bukan apa-apa." Tangan Yunho melepaskan kepalanya dan ditaruh di bahu Jaejoong. "Katakan padaku."

Jaejoong merangkulkan tangannya di sekeliling dadanya. "Itu hanya pengingat masa yang menyakitkan dalam hidupku ketika aku melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh." Ketika tangan Yunho tetap bertahan di bahunya, Jaejoong menghela napas. "Setelah ibuku meninggal, aku kesepian sekali. Kesedihanku untuk Kangin masih baru sekali. Tidak ada suami, tidak ada ayah, tidak ada ibu ... aku tidak dapat melihat menembus awan hitam bahwa aku masih punya Grammy dan Granddaddy."

Tubuh Jaejoong menggigil saat dia membiarkan bangkai masa lalunya menari mengelilinginya. "Satu malam aku pergi ke gunung, Aku terbangun di tengah malam dan masuk ke mobil. Aku mulai mengebut di jalan yang berkelok-kelok, berharap mobil lain akan datang dari arah depan, dan aku dapat mengakhiri semuanya."

"Oh Tuhan," gumam Yunho, tangannya meremas bahu Jaejoong dengan kuat.

Jaejoong menatap ke arah Yunho. "Aku malah menabrak pohon. Dan walaupun hal itu membuat mobilku rusak total dan memberiku bekas luka mengerikan, aku hidup."

"Apakah hanya sekali itu saja kau mencoba untuk ..." Jaejoong menebak Yunho tidak kuat mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. "Setelah malam itu, aku tahu itu artinya aku ditakdirkan untuk tetap hidup – mencoba untuk hidup bahagia untuk orang tuaku dan untuk Kangin. Aku menemukan seorang terapis yang bagus, bersama dengan keluargaku dan keyakinanku, membantuku melaluinya."

"Terima kasih untuk menceritakannya padaku." Yunho menunduk dan mencium ujung kepalanya yang basah. "Kau adalah wanita yang paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu."

"Itu benar."

"Apa yang aku lakukan itu benar-benar bodoh dan egois dan ..."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan menghakimimu, Jae. Aku tidak pernah melalui neraka yang kau alami. Aku hanya lega kau ada disini."

"Terima kasih."

Yunho mematikan keran. Menengok ke arah Jaejoong, dia bertanya,

"Semua sudah bersih?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ya, semua bersih."

Yunho membuka pintu shower dan pergi mengambilkan handuk dan jubahnya. Jaejoong lega melihat Yunho masih memakai pakaian dalamnya. Walaupun basah kuyup, Jaejoong melihat jelas bentuk bokong Yunho.

Jaejoong memutar matanya pada hormonnya yang di luar kendali, dia memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke lantai. Ketika Yunho mengulurkan handuknya, dia mulai mengeringkan tangan dan kakinya. Yunho menarik rambutnya ke atas dan membungkusnya dengan handuk yang lain.

"Apakah kamu lapar?"

"Umm, hmm," Jaejoong bergumam sambil memakai jubah mandinya.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya terkejut. "Kau akan membuatkan apa saja yang kuinginkan?"

"Iya. Atau mau keluar dan di bawa pulang."

"Bagaimana kalau shrimp scampi mu?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Sementara kamu mengeringkan rambutmu, aku akan membuatnya dan membawanya kesini."

"Apakah kau akan membawanya dalam baki perak dengan sekuntum bunga mawar di dalam vas kristal?" tanya Jaejoong sambil nyengir.

"Selalu saja mulutmu," gumam Yunho sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jaejoong tertawa geli sambil mengeluarkan pengering rambutnya. Dia menutup dudukan toilet sebelum Yunho menyuruhnya. Setelah rambutnya kering, dia memakai piyama dan naik ke tempat tidur.

Taepoong dengan bahagia ikut naik juga di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat setumpuk di atas laci samping sebelum membaca judul-judulnya. Tumpukan itu didominasi buku-buku non-fiksi, buku-buku self-help. Jaejoong mengambil satu dari sekian favoritnya, Tuesdays with Morrie, dan mulai membaca ulang.

Yunho muncul beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebuah nampan dan dua piring tanpa vas kristal dan mawar. Jaejoong menghirup dengan semangat. "Oh Tuhan, baunya enak sekali!"

"Terima kasih."

Jaejoong menegakkan duduknya dan mengambil nampan. Sementara Yunho mengambil piringnya, Jaejoong mengganguk ke arah laci samping. "Kenapa memilih topik itu?" tanyanya.

Rona merah mewarnai pipi Yunho. "Oh, um, jadi, itu direkomendasi oleh terapisku."

Jaejoong tersedak gigitan udang yang ada di mulutnya. Setelah baikan, dia bertanya, "Kau dalam terapi?"

Yunho mengangguk, memalingkan kepalanya dari tatapan tajam Jaejoong sambil duduk di kursi ayun. "Sudah berapa lama kau menemui terapis?"

Menatap piringnya, Yunho memainkan sepotong udang dengan garpunya. "Apakah kau harus bertanya?"

"Iya," bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho menyentak tatapannya ke arah mata Jaejoong. "Aku membuat janji temu di pagi setelah aku dengan suksesnya menghancurkan hidupku dan hidupmu."

"Oh begitu."

"Aku suka sekali Dr. Leighton. Dia sangat membantuku dalam banyak hal."

"Seberapa sering kamu pergi?"

"Tiga kali seminggu."

Jaejoong menelan ludah. "Sesering itu." Walaupun ketika Jaejoong sedang berurusan dengan kesedihannya yang sangat mendalam, dia hanya pergi dua kali seminggu.

Yunho tersipu malu. "Aku minta untuk program yang paling intens karena aku ingin memperbaiki diriku sendiri secepat yang aku bisa...untukmu dan Changmin."

Jaejoong tidak dapat meredakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Yunho ingin menjadi pria yang baik untuknya – untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan, dan yang paling penting menjadi segalanya yang Jaejoong mau dan butuhkan. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menghampiri dan memeluk dengan erat Yunho – untuk mengatakan bahwa hatinya masih milik Yunho dan selalu begitu.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dia terlalu malu.

"Ingin nonton film?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Saat Jaejoong memandangnya dengan skeptis, Yunho tersenyum. "Kau yang pilih, aku janji."

Jaejoong berpikir apa yang ingin ditonton. "The Sound of Music."

Yunho meringis. "Christ, apakah kita harus nonton musikal?"

"Kau bilang aku yang pilih!" timpal Jaejoong.

"Baik, baik," gumam Yunho, mencari-cari di kotak besar berisi DVD-DVD yang dia bawa dari rumah Jaejoong. Saat dia menemukannya, dia masukan ke dalam player dan mengambil piringnya. Yunho bersantai di tempa tidur disamping Jaejoong daripada kembali duduk di kursi ayun.

"Bagaimana udangnya?"

"Mmm, lezat." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho. "Aku berharap sekali kau masaknya banyak."

Yunho tertawa. "Dalam kondisimu, aku menebak lebih baik memasak dengan dua kali lebih banyak."

"Oh pahlawanku," balas Jaejoong.

"Biar kutebak. Pahlawanmu ini sebentar lagi akan pergi kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilkan satu porsi lagi."

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya dengan genit pada Yunho. "Iya, tapi aku akan duduk manis dan setidaknya menunggu sampai kau selesai makan dulu."

"Malaikat yang murah hati," gumam Yunho dengan mulut penuh udang.

Sambil tertawa, Jaejoong menyalakan TV. Saat film dimulai dan Julie Andrews mulai berputar-putar dan bernyanyi diatas gunung, Jaejoong menarik selimutnya lebih dekat dan mendesah puas.

"Kau benar-benar suka film ini ya?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menengok ke arah Yunho. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku bermain sebagai Maria ketika di SMU?"

Yunho menelan ludah dengan keras. "Maksudmu kamu memakai kostum biarawati?"

"Ya tentu saja."

Yunho menjilat bibirnya. "Sial, itu hot."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Dasar."

Yunho tertawa. "Maaf babe, tetapi setiap pria memiliki fantasinya masing-masing."

"Kau membayangkan aku dalam kostum biarawati?"

"Sebenarnya kau dengan memakai apa saja ... atau sama sekali tidak." Jawab Yunho dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Terserah," gumam Jaejoong sambil kembali memandang TV dan bukan Yunho.

Setelah menghabiskan sepiring udang lagi, mata Jaejoong mulai berat.

Saat dia memandang Yunho, mata Yunho sayu, tetapi Jaejoong tidak yakin apakah itu karena kelelahan atau karena dipaksa menonton musikal. Jaejoong tertidur tepat sebelum Von Trapp melarikan diri ke Swiss.

Ketika Jaejoong terbangun, diluar sudah gelap. Melihat ke arah bahunya, Yunho sudah tidak disampingnya lagi. Suara air shower membuatnya menyadari dimana Yunho berada. Mengintip ke pada jam weker disamping tempat tidur, baru saja jam enam.

Menguap, Jaejoong meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum duduk. Mengubah posisinya, membuat Jaejoong ingin buang air. Menggit bibirnya, Jaejoong memandang ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Ada dua pilihan : masuk saat Yunho mandi atau menjadi pengecut dan pergi ke kamar mandi luar.

Jaejoong melupakan pilihan yang kedua. Dengan napas berat, Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur. Taepoong mengikutinya. "Kau disini saja. Aku tidak jauh."

Taepoong tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap mengikuti Jaejoong sampai ke kamar mandi. Uap mengelilingi Jaejoong dan menghalangi pandangannya. Baru saja Jaejoong menuju ke toilet, Yunho mematikan keran air dan keluar dari shower dalam keadaan telanjang. Mata Jaejoong menatap mata biru Yunho yang kaget sebelum turun memandang bagian bawah pinggang Yunho. Hormon kehamilannya menendang keras, dan Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai memandangi paketku?" tanya Yunho, suaranya menandakan kegelian.

Dengan berat Jaejoong mengangkat pandangan matanya ke arah Yunho.

"Tunggu. Apa?" tanyanya. Lalu rasa malu menyerang Jaejoong, dan dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku perlu buang air kecil." Jaejoong berjalan ke samping tubuh Yunho yang basah, telanjang dan menuju ke toilet.

Yunho tertawa atas rasa malu Jaejoong. Dia mengambil handuk, tetapi daripada menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk, Yunho dengan sengaja menikmati waktu mengeringkan tangan dan badannya. Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan Yunho dan fokus buang air kecil. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong mencuci tangannya. Dia memutar mata ketika Yunho masih saja telanjang.

"Apa yang enak untuk makan malam?"

Jaejoong menahan tatapannya dengan angkuh, dia berkata, "Apa saja, aku lapar."

"Serius?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau harus segera terbiasa untuk memberi makan nafsuku yang di luar kendali."

"Akan kucoba," renung Yunho sambil pada akhirnya dia menutupi pinggangnya dengan handuk. "Kalau pizza bagaimana?"

"Mmm, menyenangkan."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan pizza saja."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Betul, pesannya porsi besar. Ooh, dan pesan roti kayu manis juga!"

"Okay, aku akan pesankan."

"Bolehkah kita nonton film yang lain lagi?"

Yunho gemetar. "Film cewek lagi?"

Jaejoong memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Boleh ya?"

Yunho memutar matanya. "Baiklah."

"Aw, makasih, makasih, makasih!" teriak Jaejoong, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho.

Dengan bibirnya beberapa cm dari bibir Yunho, Jaejoong dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Yunho. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan seksama untuk beberapa saat. "Baiklah, cukup sudah. Kembali ke tempat tidur dan angkat kakimu."

"Siap, Sersan," desah Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho memukul pantat Jaejoong dengan main-main. Saat Jaejoong memandang Yunho dari balik bahunya, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selalu kau dan mulut itu!"

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_


	10. BAB 8

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **Bab 8**_

 ** _..._**

Jaejoong terbangun sejenak sebelum pukul satu, dan setelah ke kamar mandi, ia menyelinap kembali ke tempat tidur. Yunho sudah tertidur lelap, mendengkur dengan lembut. Jaejoong baru saja menarik kembali selimutnya saat teleponnya berbunyi di atas nakas. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengambilnya.

Itu adalah sms dari Junsu. Memeriksa dirimu, Jae. Berharap kau beristirahat dan merasa baik-baik saja. Hubungi aku di pagi hari.

Jaejoong tersenyum atas perhatian Junsu. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah bertanya. Btw, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam begini?

 _Aku mungkin akan bertanya padamu pertanyaan yang sama._

 _Harus buang air kecil._

Ah, gotcha. Aku sedang menunggu Youchun pulang dan bercinta denganku!

Memutar matanya, Jaejoong menulis _Pria yang malang. Tidak ada istirahat karena lelah dengan libidomu di sekitarnya!_

 _Lol. Benar. Berbicara tentang istirahat, dimana assclown (pantat badut)?_

Jaejoong tertawa saat jari-jarinya mengetik di atas tombol-tombol. _Ia sedang tertidur di sampingku._

 _APA-APAAN ITU! APA KAU GILA?!_

 _Yaaa dengan teriakanmu! Itu tidaklah seperti kami melakukan sesuatu. Kami jatuh tertidur karena menonton film._

 _Aku benar-benar berharap kau menghukumnya dengan beberapa film cewek yang keren_.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tertidur dan hampir merasa menyesal atas apa yang telah ia timbulkan padanya. _Hampir. Lol, mari kita menyebutnya aku memberinya trifecta estrogen dengan The Sound of Music , Steel Magnolias , and Fried Green Tomatoes. Aku pikir ia benar-benar menangis saat menonton Steel Magnolias...tapi aku pikir itu lebih karena ia terjebak menonton film itu bukannya sepak bola._

 _Ia tidak harus tinggal dan menonton film itu, Jae. Ia ingin bersamamu...the fuckwit._

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan senyum pada layar. _Tidak masalah jika ia ingin bersamaku. Aku tetap tidak yakin aku perlu untuk bersamanya._

Penyesalan terasa di diri Jaejoong saat ia selesai mengetik itu. Ia tidak yakin bahwa pernyataan itu sepenuhnya benar.

 _Hmm, apakah perubahan hatimu ada hubungannya dengan Dr. McDreamy Bollywood?_

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jaejoong ragu-ragu sebelum mengetiknya, _Mungkin...mungkin tidak._

 _Kapan kencan panasnya?_

 _Itu bukanlah berkencan. Ia hanya datang kemari untuk memeriksa tanda-tanda vitalku._

 _Ia membawa makan malam, Jae. Itu adalah kencan._

 _Terserah._

Jaejoong bisa membayangkan Junsu memutar matanya dan menghembuskan napas frustasi saat ia mengetik. Lihat, jangan tidak menganggap _Dr. McDreamy Bollywood hanya karena Yunho menumbuhkan sebuah vagina dan menjadi serba peduli dan tidak menumbuhkan sebuah vagina!_

 _Itu tidak akan menyakitinya jika ia memang memilikinya. Mungkin ia akan mengurangi berpikir dengan penisnya!_

 _Su-ie...,_

 _Baik, Baik, aku akan berhenti menjatuhkan si douchenozzle._

 _Terima kasih_

 _Sebenarnya, aku pikir kau perlu menguji teoriku tentang vagina Yunho._

 _Apa?!_

 _Kau perlu mengirimnya mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan._

 _Bukankah kau mengidamkan sesuatu?_

Jaejoong mengerutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir. Ia mengidam bacon dan es krim terus menerus, bahkan saat sarapan ia bisa makan keduanya secara bersama-sama. _Aku bisa pergi membeli double Baconator dari Wendy's dan sebuah minuman dingin._

 _Ha! Bagus. Mereka buka sampai pukul dua. Suruh dia. ASAP (As Soon As Possible – secepat mungkin)_

 _Su-ie, ia sedang terlelap tidur._

 _Oh demi apapun! Bangunkan dia dan biarkan dia menunjukkan vagina mengkilap barunya!_

 _Jaejoong mendengus frustasi. Baiklah. Ttyl (Talk To You Later – Bicara denganmu lagi nanti)_

 _Malam! Jangan berpikir aku tidak akan memeriksamu kembali untuk melihat apakah kau benar-benar melakukannya._

 _Dasar kau iblis._

 _Tapi kamu menyayangiku!_

 _Ya, begitulah._

 _Aku menyayangimu juga._

Setelah Jaejoong melemparkan teleponnya kembali ke nakas, ia menatap Yunho. Yunho sedang di posisi non-seksual favoritnya – memeluk bantal kepala di atas perutnya. Dengan wajahnya menghadap ke Jaejoong, ia tampak sangat damai. Jaejoong merasa buruk sekali membangunkannya – bahkan jika ia benar-benar lapar dan tidak hanya mencoba membuktikan sesuatu pada Junsu.

Sambil mendesah, ia menyodok punggung Yunho. "Yunho?" Yunho bergerak sedikit. "Bangunlah."

"Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan mengantuk.

"Yeah, um, aku benci karena mengganggumu, tapi aku mengidam sesuatu."

Dengan mata yang tertutup, Yunho menguap. "Ingin aku ambilkan sesuatu dari dapur?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin sesuatu dari Wendy's."

Kelopak mata Yunho langsung terbuka. "Serius?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Satu."

"Kau ingin aku keluar dan membelikanmu sesuatu untuk dimakan sekarang?" tanya Yunho dengan heran.

"Please?"

Yunho menatapnya sejenak, tanpa berkedip dan tanpa bergerak.

Jaejoong hanya bisa membayangkan berbagai pikiran yang berputar di benak Yunho. Baru saja saat Jaejoong berpikir Yunho mungkin akan mengatakan padanya untuk kembali tidur, Yunho bangkit ke posisi duduk dan mengusap matanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Double baconator, kentang goreng dan coklat dingin."

"Ya Tuhan, saat malam begini?"

"Aku bisa makan bacon dan es krim sepanjang waktu."

"Ingatkan aku untuk membeli beberapa di toko besok," katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Yunho melambaikan celananya pada Jaejoong. "Tentu saja."

"Kurasa kau telah menumbuhkan sebuah vagina," gumam Jaejoong.

Berhenti sejenak dengan satu kaki berada di dalam celana, Yunho berkata, "Maaf?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa."

Setelah ia menutup resleting celananya, ia mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong. Dari lampu kamar mandi yang menerangi, Jaejoong bisa melihat kegelian di wajah Yunho. "Aku berani bersumpah kau baru saja mengatakan aku menumbuhkan sebuah vagina."

"Tidak, aku berkata bahwa kau benar-benar telah berubah banyak. Kau tahu secara emosional," kata Jaejoong berbohong.

"Uh-huh."

Sebelum Yunho bisa menarik dirinya, Jaejoong mencodongkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Yunho. "Hati-hatilah dan terima kasih."

Ia menyeringai. "Pasti." Ketika Yunho sampai di pintu kamar, ia kembali. "Hanya pastikan Junsu tahu bahwa aku memakai vaginaku dengan bangga, bukan karena ia mengambil kejantananku dengan tas miliknya, tapi karena aku ingin menjadi pria yang lebih baik untukmu."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Bagaimana kau–"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Saat aku mulai mengumpulkan semua barang pribadimu untuk dibawa ke sini, Junsu menuduhku menumbuhkan vagina. Kurasa tidak ada seorangpun yang akan kau sms pada pukul satu tengah malam selain dia."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Jaejoong berkata, "Terserah. Yang penting pergilah membeli makanan untukku, please."

"Aku dan vaginaku akan kembali dalam dua puluh menit. Maksimal."

Dan setelah sekali mengedipkan mata, Yunho pergi.


	11. BAB 9

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

...

* * *

 _ **Bab 9**_

...

Jaejoong bangun pagi harinya dengan dering nyaring telepon di telinganya. Mengerlingkan sebelah mata pada jam, dia mengerang.

Ini baru saja jam 7 pagi, dan dia tahu hanya satu orang yang menelponnya sepagi ini.

Meraba-raba teleponnya, dia mengambil dan menekan tombolnya.

"Selamat pagi Grammy," dia berbisik dengan mengantuk.

"Hai sayang. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Mengantuk."

Grammy tertawa. "Maafkan aku membangunkanmu, tapi kau tahu Granddaddy dan aku berpikir tidur lewat dari jam 5 itu terlalu siang."

"Itu ejekan saat kalian kebanyakan tidur."

"Dengar sayang, aku ingin tahu apa Yunho bisa datang ke sini hari ini? Aku membuat sesuatu dari freezer yang kukira akan kau sukai, dan aku baru saja akan membuat casseroles untuk Yunho yang bisa dipanaskan kembali nanti."

"Grammy, kau seharusnya merawat dirimu sendiri dan Granddaddy, bukan aku!" protes Jaejoong

"Oh, ada apa dengan sedikit casseroles? Kebanyakan sudah selesai dimasak dan disimpan. Disamping itu, aku tak bisa istirahat jika kupikir kau dan si bayi tidak mendapat makanan yang baik, yang sehat."

"Sebenarnya, Yunho benar-benar pintar memasak, Grammy."

Grammy berdeham ke dalam telepon. "Tidak sepertiku."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Itu benar."

"Jadi kau pikir dia nanti akan kesini untuk sebentar saja?"

Melihat sekilas melewati bahunya, Jaejoong terkejut mendapatkan Yunho masih ada di tempat tidur di sampingnya. "Aku akan menanyakannya saat dia bangun."

Yunho membuka sebelah matanya. "Aku sudah bangun," dia merengut.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan pergi ke tempat Grammy untuk mengambilkan kita makanan?"

"Dia memasak?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Aku akan memakai pakaianku sekarang."

Dengan tawa, Jaejoong membalas, "Yunho akan ada di sana sekitar siang." Mendengar desahan Grammy, Jaejoong berkata, "Dia perlu menyediakan sarapan untuk kami dulu lalu mandi."

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Aku mencintaimu, gadis kecilku."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Saat Jaejoong menutup teleponnya, ia merengkuh telepon itu ke dadanya. Ia ingin merasakan pelukan Grammy lebih dari apapun.

Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi di hidupnya, entah bagaimana hanya berada dalam pelukan Grammy membuat semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau merindukannya, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho dan menggangguk.

"Maukah kau memberinya pelukan yang erat dan menciumnya untukku ketika kau berada di sana?" Jaejoong bertanya.

Yunho tertawa. "Aku pikir Virginia tidak akan membiarkan aku melewati pintu depan tanpa memeluk dan menciumku."

Jaejoong terkikik. "Itu benar. Tapi bagaimanapun juga berikan itu padanya, oke?"

"Aku akan melakukannya. Dan lalu aku akan pastikan kembali ke rumah dan memberikan cintanya padamu juga."

"Terima kasih."

Jatuh ke belakang pada bantal, Yunho mengerang. "Ya Tuhan, hari pertama aku benar-benar bisa tidur sampai siang di hari kerja, dan aku bangun jam tujuh-tiga puluh."

"Kau tidak harus bangun tidur sekarang. Kita bisa mencoba kembali tidur."

"Yakin kau tidak lapar?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan hidungnya. "Tidak, aku masih mendapat sedikit mual di pagi hari."

"Maukah kau menyetel alarm untuk jam 10?"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau benar-benar berencana tidur sampai siang, huh?"

"Mmm, hmm," Yunho berbisik.

Saat Jaejoong bergerak ke belakang dalam selimut, Yunho bergerak cepat di dalam kasur. Tangannya menyelinap ke sekitar pinggang Jaejoong saat memeluknya dari belakang. Menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Jaejoong, Yunho berkata, "Hangatkan aku."

Nafas Jaejoong tersentak saat dia menatap sekilas melewati bahunya pada Yunho. "Apa kau benar-benar kedinginan?"

Yunho membuka salah satu matanya dan memberikan Jaejoong seringai licik. "Mungkin."

"Uh-huh, baiklah, lihat saja, Tuan."

Mereka baru memposisikan diri saat Changmin menendang dengan gila.

"Oomph," Jaejoong berkata, bergeser ke kanan.

"Serius, Jae, aku tidak mencoba untuk menyentuh payudaramu!"

Jaejoong terkikik. "Aku tahu kau tidak mencobanya." Dia mengambil tangan Yunho dan membawa tangan Yunho ke daerah perut dimana kaki Changmin menyundul.

Yunho mengambil nafas dalam. Saat Jaejoong menatap kembali padanya, wajah Yunho berekspresi murni kekaguman. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Apa dia selalu seaktif ini di pagi hari?"

"Kadang. Biasanya, dia benar-benar mulai aktif setelah aku makan."

"Ah, seperti dia aktif oleh gula atau sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

Bahkan setelah Changmin tenang, Yunho tetap menempatkan tangannya rapat di perut Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong seharusnya memprotes, ia tidak melakukannya. Terasa terlalu nyaman dengan tangan Yunho disekitarnya. Dan dalam beberapa saat, Jaejoong merasa mengantuk.

 _ **...**_

Setelah alarm mati pada pukul sepuluh, Yunho melompat keluar dari tempat tidur. Saat Jaejoong bangkit, dia mengira Yunho akan mandi, alih-alih Yunho menjangkau teleponnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menelpon Sungmin."

"Kenapa?"

"Selain pergi ke tempat Grammy, aku perlu pergi ke toko makanan dan mencari beberapa barang. Mungkin aku keluar lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan, dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu begitu lama."

Jaejoong memutar matanya pada Yunho. "Aku rasa aku akan berhasil dari tempat tidur ke kamar mandi, terimakasih."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Hai kak, bisa kau menolongku?" Jaejoong mendengarnya bertanya. Yunho pergi tidak lama sebelum dia kembali ke dalam. "Sungmin datang kemari."

"Hebat," Jaejoong merengut.

Alis Yunho berkerut dalam kebingungan. "Aku kira kau menyukainnya?"

"Aku memang menyukainya. Kenyataannya, aku menyayanginya seperti kakakku sendiri. Cuma aku merasa terlalu dilindungi saat ini – seperti ikan di akuarium."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu, Jae."

Dada Jaejoong terasa tercekat pada kesungguhan yang tampak di wajah Yunho. Ia tak tahu kenapa harus melawan Yunho sebegitu seringnya. Ia hanya harus berhenti dan menikmati kenyataan bahwa Yunho

menjadi perhatian dan perduli. Alih-alih berargumen, dia

mengangkat tangannya dan menyerah. "Baik, baik. Sungmin bisa

datang mengasuhku."

Yunho menyeringai. "Bagus, mengingat kau tidak punya pilihan."

"Yunho," Jaejoong memperingatkan.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong untuk mencium pipinya. Lalu Yunho menarik dirinya, bibirnya bergerak perlahan mendekati bibir Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong melihat ke dalam mata Yunho, ia melihat hasratnya menyala terang. Sebagian dirinya ingin bergerak mendekat dan menciumnya, tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain tahu seberapa berisikonya itu. Meletakkan tangannya di dada Yunho, Jaejoong dengan lembut mendorongnya.

"Kau lebih baik pergi mandi. Grammy akan panik dan terus-terusan memenuhi saluran telepon jika kau tidak ada di sana tepat jam 12."

Rasa sakit sesaat terlintas dalam mata Yunho sebelum dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Jantung Jaejoong tercekat saat ia melihat Yunho berjalan penuh kekalahan ke dalam kamar mandi.


	12. BAB 10

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Bab 10**_

 _ **...**_

Yunho berkendara keluar kota menuju pegunungan. Hari sudah siang ketika dia tiba di depan rumah Hyunjong dan Virginia. Dia menarik nafas saat berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Pintu sudah terbuka ketika dia baru sampai di beranda. "Well, halo tampan! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Dia lega setidaknya nenek Jaejoong tidak dendam padanya. Tentu sajadiantara Grandaddy dan Grammy, bukan Grammy yang di khawatirkannya. Hal terburuk yang bisa dilakukan Grammy hanya memukulnya dengan penggorengan-sedangkan Grandaddy yang menggunakan pisau dan senapan.

Yunho tersenyum. "Halo Virginia, senang bertemu denganmu."

Seperti yang diperkirakan, Grammy memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana keadaan gadisku tersayang?"

"Sekarang dia marah karena bukannya beristirahat, kau malah memasak untuknya." Jawabnya sembari melepaskan pelukan.

Grammy memiringkan kepala berubannya ke arah Yunho dan Yunho mendengus. "Meski dia ingin aku memberitahumu kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Secara fisik, dia baik-baik saja, tapi secara emosilah yang menyakitinya...dan aku." Memasukkan tangan ke sakunya, Yunho menggoyangkan kakinya. "Aku harap aku tahu apa yang harus aku katakan atau perbuat untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Aku benci melihatnya menangis, dan melihatnya ketakutan benar-benar membunuhku."

Virginia mengusap lengannya. "Aw, sayang, aku yakin kau sudah melakukan hal terbaik untuk menjaganya. Hamil sudah cukup berat baginya tanpa harus ditambah masalah kelahiran prematur dan istirahat total."

"Apakah penting seberapa baik aku menjaganya sementara akulah alasan kenapa dia begini?"

"Sekarang jangan berpikir seperti itu."

"Itu kenyataannya, bukan begitu?"

Virginia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak disini bukan untuk menghakimi atau menghukummu atas apa yang terjadi, Yunho.

Masalah itu antara kau, Tuhan dan Jaejoong. Dan jika aku mengenal gadisku dengan baik, penyebab stresnya berkaitan dengan apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu. Berkendara dalam ambulan, mendengar sirine, aku tahu kalau itu membuat Jaejoong teringat akan apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya." Grammy memegang dagunya. "Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, oke? Jika kau tidak ada disana, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolong Jaejoong."

Senyum ragu muncul di bibir Yunho. "Aku rasa begitu."

"Well, aku tahu itu." Grammy melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Yunho masuk. "Ayo masuk dan ambil makanannya. Aku tidak ingin menahanmu terlalu lama dari Jaejoong."

"Bukan berarti dia peduli," gumam Yunho.

Virgiinia memandang lewat bahunya ke arah Yunho dengan pemahaman tersirat di wajahnya. "Dia sangat peduli lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Pernyataan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar dan memberinya harapan lebih. Saat dia memasuki ruang tamu, matanya terkunci pada Hyunjong yang sedang duduk. Dia menelan ludah dan menguatkan diri menanti kemarahan Hyunjong. "Halo, Hyunjong."

"Halo juga, Yunho." Jawabnya, mematikan suara televisi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hyunjong mengedikkan bahunya. "Sedikit lebih baik."

Virginia menghembuskan nafas frustrasi. "Dia terlalu banyak beraktifitas, dan dia akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit lagi."

Hyunjong memandang Virginia dengan tatapan putus asa. "Aku benci hanya duduk sepanjang hari dan menunggu bantuan atau makanan." Rajuknya.

"Kau terdengar seperti Jaejoong," jawab Yunho geli.

"Semoga hati Joongie diberkati," balasnya.

Berjalan melewati Hyunjong, Grammy mencium pipinya. "Percaya padaku, sayang, tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkamu untuk bisa berdiri lebih dari diriku."

Hyunjong menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kau seorang malaikat, Ginny."

Suara hampir mirip cekikikan terdengar dari Grammy sebelum dia berbalik menghadap Yunho. "Sayang, silahkan duduk dan aku akan menyiapkan semuanya."

Yunho melirik ragu antara Virginia dan Hyunjong. "Kau yakin tidak perlu bantuanku?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan caserole terakhir dari dalam oven."

Setelah dia menuju dapur, Yunho dengan terpaksa duduk di sofa. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat ke arah senapan yang ada di lemari tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Suara Hyunjong mengejutkannya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Saat melihat alis Hyunjong berkerut dengan tanya, dia menghela nafas. "Aku hanya memperkirakan seberapa cepat aku bisa menghadangmu sebelum kau mengambil senapan di lemari."

Mata Hyunjong berkilat geli. "Nak, aku tidak akan menembakmu karena apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie."

"Benarkah?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Pertama, aku ingin cicitku memiliki ayah dan kau tidak akan bisa memenuhi itu jika kau terkubur sejauh enam kaki di bawah tanah."

Yunho tertawa gugup. "Tidak, aku rasa tidak."

Hyunjong melirik ke arah dapur sebelum mengarahkan perhatiannya kembali pada Yunho. "Kedua, aku mungkin melakukan banyak hal, tapi munafik bukan salah satunya."

"Maaf?"

Dengan menghela nafas, Hyunjong berkata, "Anggap saja kalau saat aku masih muda dan bodoh, aku pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertimu."

Mulut Yunho terbuka karena terkejut. "Jadi kau, um..."

Hyunjong memutar matanya. "Seberapa jelas kau ingin rinciannya? Aku pemuda dua puluh lima tahun yang sombong. Hanya karena Ginny tidak memperhatikanku lagi karena kedua anak lelaki kami, aku hampir membiarkan seorang pelacur murahan merusak pernikahan kami."

"Ya, itu sangat jelas."

"Untungnya bagiku, Virginia memberikanku kesempatan kedua dan aku menghabiskan hampir lima puluh tahun ini untuk memperbaikinya."

Bersandar kedepan, Yunho bertanya, "Butuh berapa lama sampai dia mau memaafkanmu?"

"Sangat, sangat lama."

Yunho membuang nafas frustasi. "Aku hanya berharap Jae akan semurah hati itu."

"Tergantung seberapa banyak kerja keras dan usaha yang kau lakukan."

"Yang benar? Aku bersumpah kalau aku sudah berusaha mati-matian."

Hyunjong mendengus. "Percaya padaku, sampai kau bekerja keras di bawah terik matahari demi mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikan istrimu perhiasan yang dia inginkan, kau tidak akan bisa bicara seperti itu."

Dengan kernyitan, Yunho menjawab. "Aku rasa tidak."

Suara Grammy terdengar dari dapur. "Ok, sayang, ini sudah siap."

Saat Yunho berdiri, Hyunjong memegang tangannya. "Dengar, nak, kau harus tetap mencoba. Joongie merupakan keturunan wanita yang keras kepala. Tapi yang Aku tahu dia tergila-gila padamu, jadi kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya, maka kau harus terus berusaha memenangkannya kembali."

Kata-kata menenangkan Hyunjong membuatnya tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan melakukannya."

 _ **...**_

Saat Yunho kembali ke Atlanta, dia berhenti di sebuah toko bahan makanan dan membeli beberapa belanjaan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Saat mobilnya memasuki pekarangan, jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Mobil Sungmin sudah tidak ada. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong mengalami kontraksi lagi dan Sungmin membawanya ke Rumah Sakit? Bergegas keluar dari mobil tanpa menutup pintu, Yunho berlari melewati garasi dan masuk dari dapur.

"Jaejoong!" Teriaknya.

Suara senapan dan ledakan terdengar olehnya. Memutar leher, dia melihat John dan Percy duduk di sofa dengan sebuah konsol game ditangan mereka. "Dimana Jaejoong? Dimana ibu kalian?" Desaknya tanpa kata halo.

John menatapnya dan memutar matanya sebelum kembali fokus pada permainannya. "Dude, simpan kejantananmu. Ibu dapat panggilan darurat dari Universitas untuk meeting, jadi kami menjaga Jaejoong sampai dia kembali. Georgie berada dikamar dengan Jaejoong sekarang sambil menonton Finding Nemo atau semacamnya."

Yunho terlalu lega sehingga mengabaikan kata-kata kotor yang di ucapkan John. "Oh, well, bagus." Yunho menunjuk ke arah garasi dengan jempolnya. "Bisakah kalian menolongku dengan belanjaan dan makanan dari rumah Grammy!"

"Yang benar?" Tanya John.

Yunho menggerutu. "Iya, aku serius. Sebut saja itu balasan karena sudah membajak kolamku selama musim panas."

"Aku pikir kau mengizinkan kami memakai kolammu karena kami keponakan favoritmu?" Tanya Percy, sembari berdiri dari sofa.

Yunho tertawa dan mengacak rambutnya. "Aku rasa itu benar." Saat John masih tidak bergerak, Yunho meraih dan mengambil mainannya.

"Hei!" Protes John.

"Angkat bokongmu dan kau mungkin masih punya kesempatan untuk bermain lagi."

Mendengus, John berdiri dan melangkah ke arah dapur. Yunho dan Percy mengikuti di belakangnya. Yunho membuka bagasi dan menunduk mulai menyerahkan belanjaan pada mereka.

"Paman Yunho?" Mulai Percy.

"Iya?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir kalau kau harus menikahi Jaejoong?"

Yunho tersentak dan terbentur saat dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sialan!" Teriaknya saat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Beberapa kata makian terlontar keluar dari mulutnya saat rasa sakit menjalar di tengkorak kepalanya.

"Mulut bagus yang kau punya." Cibir John.

Menggertakkan gigi, Yunho mengusap kepalanya. "Katakan itu pada ibumu, dan aku akan memberitahunya tentang komentarmu tadi mengenai kejantananku."

Mata John membesar. "Dude, itu benar-benar tidak keren!"

"Yeah, Well, terima saja." Yunho kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tadi saat dia sadar kalau Percy menanti jawabannya. "Perce-"

Alis pirang Percy berkerut. "Tidakkah kau mencintainya?"

"Oh, Tuhan," gumam Yunho, mengacak rambutnya. Dia mengernyit saat rasa sakit menusuk kepalanya. "Apakah ibumu yang menyuruh kau mengatakan ini atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak, saat aku bertanya tentang hal yang sama pada Jaejoong, dia hanya bilang kalau kau seorang cad." Percy mengangkat bahu. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu artinya."

"Aku yakin kalau maksudnya adalah seorang pria yang bersikap seperti bajingan kepada wanita."

Yunho melirik marah pada John. "Aku bukan seorang bajingan!"

John mengangkat tangannya. "Bukan aku yang bilang tapi ibu."

Serahkan saja pada kakaknya yang seorang profesor bahasa inggris untuk memakai istilah dari abad sembilan belas. Dia menyerahkan kotak dari Hyunjong dan Virginia pada Percy.

"Perce, semuanya rumit karena-"

"Kau seorang bajingan?" Tanya John.

Mengabaikannya, Yunho berkata. "Aku bodoh dan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong. Perlu waktu baginya untuk memaafkan dan menerimaku kembali."

Percy menahan bawaannya di salah satu pinggulnya. "Kau akan memiliki bayi dengan Jaejoong, jadi hal bertanggung jawab yang bisa kau lakukan adalah dengan menikahinya." Ucapnya masuk akal.

Yunho mengerjap berkali-kali ke arah Percy. "Apakah kepalaku terbentur cukup parah dari perkiraanku atau apakah kau benar-benar bertingkah seperti orang dewasa, daripada seperti anak-anak?"

Percy mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin. Dad selalu bilang kalau aku bijaksana."

Yunho tertawa. "Aku rasa dia benar." Dia melirik John yang menyeringai. "Tentu saja, apa yang kau katakan harus terdengar dewasa dibandingkan dengan yang satu ini," ucapnya menunjuk ke arah John.

"Terserah." Gerutu John.

Yunho mengangkat kantong yang ringan dan menyerahkannya pada John. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya, mengintip ke dalam.

Yunho kembali merebut kantong tersebut. "Jae, itu untuk Jaejoong."

"Tidak terlihat seperti ukurannya," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar geli.

"Itu karena Changmin, sok pintar." Dia menunjuk bagasi. "Selesaikan dan bawa masuk semuanya. Aku akan melihat Jaejoong."

John mengambil beberapa kantong lagi sementara Yunho dan Percy berjalan ke rumah. Yunho meninggalkan mereka di dapur dan berjalan ke lorong. Suara tawa Jaejoong menghangatkan hatinya. Lalu dengan suara bersenandung, dia mendengar Georgie berkata.

"Changmin...Changmin! Menendanglah untukku!"

Berdiri di pintu masuk, Yunho melihat pemandangan itu dengan senyuman. Jaejoong memegang senter di perutnya. Beranjak mendekat, tatapan Georgie terpaku ke perut Jaejoong, seakan menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

Jaejoong memandang ke arah Yunho dan tersenyum . "Hei, kau sudah pulang."

"Grammy mengirim salam dan berjanji akan berkunjung dalam waktu seminggu."

Jaejoong mendesah frustasi. "Dan Grandaddy?" Tanyanya.

"Masih sakit, tapi semakin membaik. Dan dia berhasil untuk tidak menyinggungku secara verbal maupun fisik."

Alis Jaejoong terangkat naik. "Itu berita bagus."

Dia menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong dan Georgie. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Mencoba tipuan cahaya," jawab Georgie tanpa melepaskan matanya dari perut Jaejoong.

"Tipuan cahaya?" Ulangnya, berjalan mendekati mereka.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Berhubung mata bayinya mulai terbuka di bulan ke enam, seharusnya dengan menempelkan senter di perut bisa membuatnya bergerak." Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Georgie. "Dia tidak pernah merasakan bayi menendang, jadi dia mau merasakan Changmin."

Yunho tertawa. "Sudah beruntung?"

Bibir Georgie menekuk. "Belum."

"Dia memperlihatkan kekeraskepalaan Jung dengan tidak mau bekerja sama." Kata Jaejoong.

"Hei, aku rasa dia juga mendapatkan itu darimu." Balas Yunho.

"Changmin, tendang!" Perintah Georgie.

Yunho tertawa melihat usaha Gerogie. "Apakah kau pernah berpikir kalau mungkin kau membuatnya marah atau sesuatu? Bagaimana kau bisa suka kalau ada orang yang mengarahkan cahaya ke matamu?" Yunho menangkap dan menarik pergelangan kaki Georgie agar turun dari tempat tidur. "Coba kita lihat bagaimana kau menyukainya, huh."

Georgie terkikik saat Yunho menarik kaosnya ke atas dan menempelkan senter ke perutnya. "Hentikan, paman Yunho!" Katanya, saat dia menarik nafas.

"Apakah bayimu mulai menendang?" Tanya Yunho.

Georgie menarik turun kaosnya. "Aku tidak punya bayi dalam perutku, bodoh!"

"Kau tidak punya?"

"Tidak, hanya ibu-ibu yang punya bayi dalam perut mereka."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Yunho mengelitiki Georgie, membuatnya tertawa dan menggeliat lagi.

"Cepat Georgie!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho menangkap pinggang Georgie dan menariknya kembali pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memegang tangan Georgie dan menaruhnya di atas membesar. "Paman Yunho, Changmin menendangku!"

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Dia pasti suka suara tawamu. Karena itu yang membuatnya bergerak, bukan cahaya."

Georgie melepaskan tangannya untuk bersandar ke depan dan mencium tempat dimana dia merasakan Changmin bergerak. "Aku cinta kau, Changmin!"

Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat kilau di Mata bulat Jaejoong.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan hormon Jaejoong. Georgie, bagaimanapun, melihat ke arahnya dengan terkejut. "Kenapa kau menangis, bibi Jaejoong?"

"Karena kau anak yang manis," timpalnya, merangkul Georgie ke pelukannya. Dia mencium puncak kepala Georgie. Tidak luput dari perhatian Yunho kalau Georgie memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan bibi dan Jaejoong tidak membantah.

"Aku mau pipis," kata Georgie, menjauh dari Jaejoong dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Saat Georgie melewati Yunho, pandangan Jaejoong terpaku melihat kantong yang berada di sisi Yunho. "Apa itu?"

"Oh, um..." Dia menggaruk rahangnya dan bergerak gelisah. Yunho tidak tahu kenapa dia gugup dengan hadiah yang ingin diberikannya pada Jaejoong. Itu hanya sebuah jumpsuit bodoh. "Sesuatu untuk Changmin."

Mata bulat Jaejoong bersinar gembira. "Benarkah?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar. Aku melihatnya di toko dan terpikir akan dia...dan kau."

Dengan seringaian seperti anak kecil di hari natal, Jaejoong mengambil kantong itu dari Yunho. Tangannya merogoh kedalam dan mengeluarkan jumpsuit tersebut. Dia membuka dan membaca tulisannya. "Aku lucu, Mommy lucu. Dan Daddy..." Dia bertemu pandang dengan Yunho.

"Daddy beruntung," Yunho menyelesaikan untuknya.

"Oh, Yunho," gumamnya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, tapi sebuah senyum senang bermain di bibirnya saat menyentuh pinggiran jumpsuit. Dia memiringkan kepala ke arah Yunho. "Terima kasih. Ini terlalu menggemaskan dan lucu. Dan aku suka baju bertulisan pertamanya diperoleh dari ayahnya."

"Selain baju baptisnya," Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Oh, kau benar. Tapi tetap saja."

"Jika aku tahu kau akan menjadi sentimen, aku akan membelikannya sesuatu yang bagus." Kata Yunho geli.

"Bukan hanya karena jumpsuitnya, Yunho. Tapi apa yang tertulis." Jawabnya lembut. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho, dan hatinya berdegup akan cinta yang bisa dilihatnya di mata Jaejoong. Jika dia bisa menyimpan kenangan seperti ini dalam botol, maka suatu saat dia bisa memperlihatkan lagi kenangan tersebut saat Jaejoong meragukan cintanya pada Yunho.

"Bibi Jaejoong?" Tanya Georgie, melangkah menuju tempat tidur.

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa Changmin bisa berada di dalam perutmu?"

"Um, well..."

"Mommy bilang kalau Changmin anaknya paman Yunho, jadi apakah dia yang meletakkannya disana?"

Mata Jaejoong melotot saat melihat ke arah Yunho. "Uh, well..."

John dan Percy kemudian muncul di pintu masuk. "Kau tahu, aku juga penasaran tentang itu, jadi mungkin kau bisa menjelaskannya pada kami semua," kata John dengan seringaian geli.

Yunho melotot ke arah John. "Georgie," mulainya, "Darimana datangnya bayi perlu kau tanyakan pada ibu dan ayahmu."

Alis Georgie berkerut. "Kenapa? Apakah itu rahasia?"

"Tidak, hanya saja. Um, well..." Yunho memijit tengkuknya sambil mencari jawabannya. Akhirnya, dia ingat akan apa yang diberitahu ibunya saat dia kecil dan kakaknya, Angie sedang hamil. "Seperti ini. Ketika seorang pria dan wanita saling mencintai, cintanya akan tumbuh di dalam tubuh wanita dan terciptalah bayi."

Menggaruk dagunya, John bertanya, "Jadi, aku rasa itu artinya kau mencintai Jaejoong, huh?"

Yunho memandangnya dengan sorot mata mematikan sebelum beralih ke arah Georgie. Rasa ingin tahu berkilat di wajahnya karena penjelasan tersebut. "Sungguh keren karena aku tumbuh dari cinta Mom dan Dad," gumamnya.

Ketika Yunho berani melirik Jaejoong, dia memandang balik dengan mata membesar dan mulut terbuka. Meski dia sudah mengisyaratkannya setiap hari, tapi dia masih belum bisa untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya dan memastikan hubungan mereka. "Hei, teman- teman, di dapur ada brownis buatan Grammy kalau kalian mau."

Georgie melompat turun dari tempat tidur sementara John dan Percy berlari ke lorong. Saat mereka sudah sendirian, dia tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Bagaimana penjelasanku?"

Dia menarik nafas. "Bagus...dan manis dan dia benar-benar percaya."

"Tapi apakah kau percaya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Bisik Jaejoong.

Jantung Yunho berdegup kencang. Ini saatnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Dia melangkah maju dan membuka mulutnya.

"Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan dengan memberikan coklat pada anakku sebelum makan malam?" Tanya Sungmin dari arah pintu dengan tangan di pinggang.

Sialan! Momennya telah rusak. Yunho berbalik untuk melototi Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya dengan wajah lucu. "Diantara John dan Percy, aku tidak yakin ada brownis yang tersisa untuk Jaejoong."

Yunho mengacak rambutnya dan menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf, kak. Mereka membantuku mengangkat belanjaan, jadi aku pikir mereka bisa mendapatkan cemilan."

Dia menyeringai. "Kau dimaafkan kalau begitu." Sungmin berbalik pada Jaejoong. "Semua baik-baik saja selama aku pergi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Mereka pengasuh terbaik yang aku punya sejauh ini."

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku percaya kalau mereka satu-satunya untukmu selain adikku ini."

Dengan senyum menggoda ke arah Yunho, Jaejoong berkata. "Oh, dia lebih dari sekedar pengasuh."

Alis Yunho menaik. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Mmmm, hmmm. Kau yang memasak, penjaga rumah dan seorang penghibur."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Iya, aku memang semua itu."

"Well, kurasa aku dan anak-anak sebaiknya pergi," kata Sungmin. Dia melangkah ke tempat tidur dan mencium Jaejoong.

"Jaga dirimu, mama."

"Pasti...dan Yunho juga."

Melihat ekspresi penuh cinta Jaejoong, Yunho tidak bisa menahan senyuman. "Tentu saja."

"Buat dia kerja keras kalau begitu," ucap Sungmin. Pura-pura mendorong Yunho, kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Kau bisa bertaruh kalau dia akan begitu." Balas Yunho.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Sungmin seraya melambai.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong untuk beberapa saat. Haruskah dia maju dan mengatakannya sekarang atau menunggu saat yang tepat? Bunyi telepon Jaejoong membuatnya yakin untuk menunggu.

* * *

 _ **...**_


	13. BAB 11

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bab 11**_

Beberapa hari berikutnya bergulir seiring dalam irama yang monoton. Belum lama, Jaejoong telah menghabiskan minggu pertamanya hanya istirahat di tempat tidur. Dia hanya membaca, menonton TV dan film, dan ia dikunjungi Junsu dan Siwon serta saudara Yunho. Sesuai dengan janjinya, Grammy datang selama satu hari, dan Jaejoong maupun Yunho tidak bisa menahan dia untuk memasakkan mereka makan besar bersama dengan hidangan penutupnya. Jaejoong sangat senang ketika Ji-hon datang. Jaejoong sangat bahagia melihat dia sudah terlihat sehat dan benar-benar bertolak belakang ketika terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Mereka berdua dalam langkah menuju pemulihan, dan Jaejoong sangat bersyukur.

Untungnya, cuti Yunho telah berubah dengan melakukan pekerjaan lebih banyak di rumah. Jaejoong menyukai fakta bahwa Yunho terus sibuk sehingga ia tidak akan terus-menerus mengawasi Jaejoong seperti induk ayam gila setiap saat setiap hari. Tapi itu bukan karena Jaejoong tidak menikmati Yunho berada di sekitarnya. Dia menyukai fakta bahwa Yunho bersedia melakukan apa saja dan semua yang dia minta. Dia sebagai teman bicara yang baik dan fakta bahwa Yunho setiap kali makan menemani Jaejoong dan biasanya tertidur saat menonton film, dan itu berarti Yunho akhirnya tidur di sisinya.

Setiap hari tampaknya mereka semakin dekat dan lebih dekat lagi.

Tapi rasa khawatir telah menggerogoti jauh di dalam perut Jaejoong.

Dia takut dengan hormonnya dan kedekatannya pada situasi bed-rest-nya akan membuatnya buta terhadap kebenaran dari karakter Yunho. Setelah semua itu, sebelumnya dia sudah pernah ditipu Yunho sekali. Bisakah dia benar-benar akan sepenuhnya mempercayai dia lagi? Bisakah secara emosional dia bertahan untuk membangun sebuah kehidupan dengan Yunho dan siap bila semuanya akan jatuh berantakan jika ia ditipu lagi?

Pada Senin sore, Jaejoong baru saja bersiap untuk menonton secara maraton dari salah satu seri lama favoritnya, yaitu Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, saat teleponnya berdengung di sampingnya.

Melihat nama yang muncul di layar, detak jantungnya berakselerasi begitu cepat yang mengancam akan menendang keluar dari dadanya.

Itu dari Seunghyun. Apa aku begitu lancang untuk menanyakan bolehkah aku memeriksamu malam ini?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia membaca dan mengulang lagi teksnya. Bukan hanya itu, dia selalu terdengar begitu berbeda dari laki-laki yang dia kenal, tapi dia selalu begitu baik dan bijaksana. Dia sudah menelepon dua kali untuk mengeceknya, tapi ia belum memulai pembicaraan tentang keinginannya untuk datang.

Tentu saja. Kedengarannya menyenangkan.

Aku bahkan siap membawakan mesin USG portabel, jadi kita bisa memeriksa Little Man.

Mendengar dia menyebut Changmin, jantung Jaejoong meleleh. Ah, terima kasih banyak.

Apakah jam lima terlalu sore? Aku harus pergi jam sembilan malam.

Tidak apa-apa.

Luar biasa. Apa kau suka makanan India?

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. Sebenarnya, aku belum pernah makan makanan itu.

Serius?

Yep.

Aku berharap kau bisa melihat seberapa besar mulutku menganga sekarang.

Sambil tertawa, Jaejoong mengetik Maaf. Gadis Selatan yang keras kepala dibesarkan di boonies (pedesaan) menolak perubahan.

Kita harus memperbaiki itu. Aku akan membawakanmu beberapa makanan dari restoran India favoritku.

Kedengarannya luar biasa.

Kirimkan saja sms alamatmu itu, dan aku akan menemuimu beberapa saat lagi.

Saat jari-jarinya mengetik alamat rumah Yunho, rasa jijik membanjiri dirinya. Apakah dia serius tentang mengajak pria lain ke rumah Yunho? Seorang pria yang kehadirannya ini memiliki kemampuan untuk membingungkan kedalaman perasaannya terhadap Yunho?

"Ugh, kau seorang penuh dengan kebencian, orang yang buruk sekali, Kim Jaejoong!" Keluhnya, kepalanya jatuh kembali di atas bantal. Mengapa segalanya harus menjadi begitu rumit?

Dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Junsu. Hal ini menjadi rumit karena Yunho hampir meniduri wanita lain dan menghancurkan hatinya dan kepercayaan Jaejoong. Jika ia tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti itu, dia bahkan tidak akan terhibur ide dari Seunghyun. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, Yunho telah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya, dan dia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia adalah ayah dari anaknya.

"Jalang tidak berperasaan," gumamnya sebagai monolog internalnya yang telah bekerja keras menyebut dirinya seperti itu.

Tapi jujur, hal itu tidak terdengar seperti dia mengundang Seunghyun untuk berhubungan seks dengannya. Ia datang dalam kapasitas medis demi kebaikan. Hanya karena dia kebetulan membawa makan malam tidak berarti itu adalah kencan atau sesuatu yang istimewa. Jaejoong telah mengatakan kepadanya di rumah sakit bahwa ia tidak yakin ia punya sesuatu untuk memberi harapan padanya, jadi hal itu tidak seperti mengarahkan dia ke ... atau tidak setia kepada Yunho.

Sekarang dia harus mencari cara untuk memberitahu Yunho tentang Seunghyun yang akan berkunjung. Perutnya bergejolak membayangkani prospek itu. Untungnya, ia tidak perlu menunggu lama. Yunho muncul di ambang pintu hanya beberapa saat kemudian ketika Jaejoong masih duduk sambil menatap layar teleponnya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Jaejoong memaksa bibirnya tersenyum. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Dengar, aku tahu kau membenci aku karena aku begitu protektif, jadi apakah baik-baik saja jika aku melakukan sesuatu ke kantor? Mereka tampaknya tidak memahami istilah "cuti" ini sama sekali."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Aku mungkin ke gym setelah itu. Aku pergi tidak lebih dari dua jam. Aku bisa membeli makan malam untuk kita pada perjalanan pulang."

"Oh, um, itu tidak perlu."

Yunho menatapnya dengan tampilan lucu. "Apakah kau tidak akan kelaparan?"

"Sebenarnya, sebentar lagi Seunghyun akan datang untuk _**house call**_. Dia juga membawa makan malam."

Jaejoong menarik napas saat alis pirang Yunho menghilang ke garis rambut di dahinya. "Kau memiliki kencan dengan Seunghyun malam ini?"

"Ini bukan kencan!" Protesnya.

Yunho melipat tangannya di dadanya dan membalas, "Dia tidak hanya mampir untuk memeriksa denyut nadimu, Jae. Bajingan ini membawakan makan malam."

Jaejoong meringis. "Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Seunghyun tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin memulai segala sesuatunya sekarang. Dia hanya memeriksaku dan bersikap baik. Kau tahu, bersikap ramah dan lainnya."

"Tentu saja tidak terdengar seperti itu bagiku."

Mendengar nada Yunho yang keras, Jaejoong menatap selimutnya.

"Dengar, ini rumahmu dan aku sudah memaksa keramahanmu. Jadi, jika kau benar-benar merasa yakin tentang Seunghyun, aku akan memberitahu dia untuk tidak datang."

Ketika Jaejoong berani melihatnya lagi, ekspresi Yunho sesaat melunak. "Maksudmu kau mau melakukan itu? Untukku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Beri aku sedikit penghargaan untuk mempertimbangkan perasaanmu."

Setelah menyentakkan satu tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya, Yunho mendengus frustrasi. "Dan kau yakin kau tidak mencoba untuk memulai suatu hubungan dengan dia?"

"Itu hal terakhir yang aku butuhkan saat ini karena lebih banyak stres dalam kehidupanku, dan hubungan apapun itu, terutama pada seseorang yang baru, selalu akan membuat stres."

"Bahkan denganku?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya ke arahnya. "Aku bukan orang yang menyebabkan stres dalam hubungan kita, ingat?"

Yunho meringis "Aku sangat menyadari apa yang sudah kulakukan karena hal itu terus datang kembali untuk menghantuiku. Seperti halnya dengan si Bajingan asing ini ingin menempel di sekelilingmu."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Dia memiliki nama, dan itu Seunghyun. Jika kau mau meluang waktu untuk mengenal dia, kau akan menyadari dia bukan tipe pria yang mencoba untuk mengambil keuntungan dari aku atau ingin masuk ke celana dalamku."

"Tidak, itu lebih buruk karena dia tidak melakukannya," gerutu Yunho.

"Apa?"

"Aku lebih suka dia menjadi orang idiot yang mencoba masuk ke dalam celanamu karena kau benar-benar akan muak dengan hal itu dan mengatakan kepadanya berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu –seperti yang kau lakukan padaku pertama kali." Yunho merengut.

"Tapi itu lebih buruk karena dia pria terhormat yang tidak peduli bahwa kau sedang mengandung anak orang lain. Dia berbau komitmen, demi Tuhan. Sialan, kau mungkin akan bertunangan pada saat ia pulang malam ini!"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Yunho, Jaejoong tetap membisu. Ketika mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik yang menyakitkan, Yunho mendesah. "Baik. Biarkan dia datang dan memeriksamu."

"Dia tidak memeriksaku. Dia memeriksa tanda-tanda vitalku. Dia bahkan membawa USG portabel untuk memeriksa Changmin."

"Luar biasa," gumam Yunho sebelum mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau tidak adil," katanya.

Yunho berbalik, api menyala di matanya. "Maaf?"

"Tidak bisakah kau berempati dengan apa yang kualami? Semua kebingungan yang aku rasakan tentangmu dan tentang kita dan semua ketidakpastian —kau merasakan hal ini juga, bukan?"

"Apakah kau menyindir bahwa apa yang kau alami sekarang adalah hal sama yang kulakukan tentang berkomitmen padamu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja –"

Yunho mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Aku telah berpikir panjang dan keras untuk membuat beberapa perbandingan, Jae. Karena pada akhirnya, kebingunganku itu sudah membawa aku mengacaukan hal paling indah yang pernah aku miliki." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku tidak ingin kau harus melalui hal yang sama."

Dada Jaejoong runtuh mendengar kata-kata Yunho, dan dia harus menghirup napas dengan keras. Apakah Yunho benar? Apakah dia membuang kebahagiaan dengan kedua tangannya karena ketidakpastian bodohnya itu?

Suara Yunho membawa Jaejoong keluar dari pikirannya. "Berapa lama aku harus pergi malam ini?"

"Yunho, kau tidak harus pergi. Kau dapat tinggal disini dan melihat bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Aku mungkin seorang _**masokis**_ tetapi hanya sampai batas tertentu," jawabnya dengan getir.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Dia datang pukul lima, dan dia harus pergi ke tempat kerja pukul sembilan."

Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku membawa ponsel jika kau membutuhkan aku."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho meninggalkannya. Ketika pintu belakang dibanting, Jaejoong terkejut. Taepoong datang ke kamar tidur dan memberinya pandangan 'apa-apaan ini'. Jaejoong memutar matanya.

"Yeah, yeah, itu semua salahku, kan?"

Taepoong menyalak dan naik ke tempat tidur. Jaejoong duduk dan membungkuk untuk menggaruk telinganya. "Ayolah. Aku harus bersiap-siap. Kita memiliki teman sore ini."

Telinga Taepoong ceria mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan teman, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahnya. "Tapi aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak akan menyukai Seunghyun. Kau akan mendapatkan semua wilayahmu, yang berarti aku mungkin perlu menempatkanmu di ruang bawah tanah."

Dia merengek dan menjauhkan diri, menyebabkan Jaejoong tertawa.

"Tidak sekarang, konyol. Hanya saat sebelum temanku tiba disini."

Kemudian Jaejoong begitu sibuk bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan Seunghyun. Setelah dia mandi, dia memakai sedikit makeup. Untuk membuktikan kepada dirinya sendiri dan Yunho kalau hal ini bukan kencan, dia tidak perlu repot-repot memakai salah satu baju atau pakaian hamilnya yang lebih bagus. Dia mengambil pakaian sehari-harinya dari lemari, celana stretch dan kemeja lengan panjang.

Setelah mengusir Taepoong ke ruang bawah tanah, Jaejoong bersantai di sofa sambil membaca buku ketika Seunghyun membunyikan bel.

"Masuklah," serunya.

Seunghyun mendorong pintu. Tatapannya mengamati ruang untuk mencari Jaejoong. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Jaejoong, Seunghyun tersenyum berseri-seri. "Well, halo. Tidakkah kau terlihat begitu cantik?"

Jaejoong melirik pakaiannya kemudian kembali menatap ke arahnya.

"Serius?"

Seunghyun tergelak. "Maksudku bukan pakaianmu. Maksudku warna kulitmu terlihat sangat indah. Bed-rest-mu tampaknya setuju dengan tubuhmu karena sekarang kau tampak sehat dan bercahaya."

"Oh, well, terima kasih. Senang mendengarnya."

"Kau tak mulai merasa sedikit stress karena terpenjara, kan?"

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Mungkin sedikit. Aku hanya keluar dari rumah sekali untuk pergi ke dokter. Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Well, bicara tentang dokter, biarkan aku mengambil tasku dan monitor, dan kita akan memeriksa untuk melihat bagaimana kondisimu."

"Kedengarannya bagus."

Seunghyun menghilang keluar ke teras sejenak sebelum kembali dengan membawa tas medis hitam dan sebuah kotak besar yang ada handle-

nya. Dia menempatkannya di sisi sofa. Kemudian Seunghyun melihat ke

sekeliling ruang tamu, mengamati dekorasi dalam ruangan ini. "Kau memiliki tempat yang sangat indah."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak bisa memperoleh pujian ini karena ini bukan rumahku."

Dia duduk perlahan-lahan di sofa di samping Jaejoong. "Aku seharusnya menyadari kau tinggal dengan seseorang."

Sambil menggigit bibir, Jaejoong menjawab, "Sebenarnya, ini rumah Yunho."

Seunghyun merengut. "Aku sendirian denganmu di rumahnya."

Pipi Jaejoong menghangat. "Aku minta maaf jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa merawatku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Seunghyun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau pergi kemana saja jika itu berarti aku akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Jaejoong bertemu dengan tatapan intensnya. "Terima kasih," gumamnya. Segala sesuatu yang ia debatkan dengan Yunho tentang dirinya menjadi tertarik pada Seunghyun tampaknya terbang keluar jendela ketika dia menatap mata cokelatnya yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Seunghyun membalik pergelangan tangannya ke atas dan mulai memeriksa nadinya. "Sedikit lebih cepat, tapi tampaknya baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

Membungkuk, Seunghyun mulai merogoh tas medisnya. Dia menempatkan ear tips stetoskop di telinganya dan menempelkan diaphgram ke dadanya. Semua sikapnya profesional saat dia menginstruksikan, "Bernapaslah dengan normal." Saat Seunghyun menggeser diaphgram di dadanya, lengannya menyentuh payudaranya, dan Jaejoong menegang.

Jika Seunghyun melihat reaksinya, dia tidak mengakuinya. Sebaliknya, alisnya berkerut saat ia mendengarkan jantung dan paru-paru Jaejoong.

Kedekatan Seunghyun menyebabkan detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

Aromanya seperti kayu, panas dari tubuhnya, rambut hitam berantakan, dia ingin menjalankan jari-jarinya disela-sela rambutnya semua itu membuat Jaejoong terganggu. Bernafas normal seperti yang diminta Seunghyun benar-benar hal yang mustahil. Sebaliknya, Jaejoong berhasil menarik napas yang sedikit terengah. Mata gelap Seunghyun beralih dari stetoskop ke mata Jaejoong. Dia melepaskan ear tips dari telinganya dan tersenyum dengan penuh arti. "Entah aku yang membuatmu gugup, atau kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit karena pernafasan dan detak jantungmu tidak menentu."

Jaejoong merasakan rona kehangatan merayap di pipinya. "Tidak, itu karenamu," gumamnya.

Seunghyun mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi kau mengatakan jika Dr Pendleton yang disini memeriksa tanda-tanda vitalmu, kau tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini?"

Tawa tergagap keluar dari bibirnya. "Tentu saja tidak."

Dengan menggeser tubuhnya, Seunghyun mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Jaejoong. Matanya yang gelap menembus mata Jaejoong.

"Mengapa aku membuatmu gugup, Jaejoong?"

Mulut Jaejoong menjadi kering, dan ia menjilati bibirnya. "Karena..." Kau begitu amat sangat tampan, dan tubuhmu yang menakjubkan itu telah menyentak hormon kehamilanku menjadi tak terkendali, membuatku memikirkan sesuatu tentang dirimu yang biasanya aku tidak pernah begitu. Namun selain dari hawa nafsu, kau baik dan penuh kasih, dan jika diberi kesempatan, aku bisa melihat diriku jatuh cinta padamu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas yang sudah ia tahan. "Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita, dan kau tahu aku tidak bisa memberimu lebih. Tapi sekarang saat kau berada di depanku, menatapku ..." Jaejoong bergidik. "Kau membingungkan aku."

"Aku membingungkanmu?"

Sambil menatap tangannya, Jaejoong berkata, "Aku masih sangat peduli pada Yunho, tapi ketika aku bersamamu, aku mulai merasa...berbeda."

"Aku bisa berpendapat itu hanya sekedar faktor biologis, dan tubuhmu seolah mencari pasangan untuk melindungimu dan anakmu."

"Jika itu kasusnya, maka yang aku rasakan hanya itu pada Yunho, kan?"

Ekspresi Seunghyun bertambah serius. "Jadi setidaknya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk merayumu?"

"Untuk merayuku?"

Dia tertawa. "Bukan kata yang biasa kau gunakan?"

"Tidak juga."

Seunghyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Hmm, Kesempatan untuk merebut hatimu dengan merayumu? Dengan anggur dan mengajakmu makan malam?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menunjuk ke perutnya. "Tidak akan ada acara menikmati anggur, dengan bed-rest-ku, acara makan kita akan menjadi agak terbatas."

"Ah, tapi itulah sebabnya aku membawa makanan untukmu." Dia bangkit dari sofa. "Sebentar aku akan mengambilnya, dan kita akan memulai rayuan kita."

Ketika Seunghyun mengedipkan mata padanya, Jaejoong tertawa. "Oke."

Seunghyun berhenti ketika ia sampai di pintu dan berbalik. "Selama aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hatimu, Jaejoong, aku akan mengambil apapun yang dapat kau berikan padaku."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak kewalahan mendengar kata-katanya.

Semua rencana yang dia berikan kepada Seunghyun adalah persahabatan, dan itu saja —tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Terlepas dari tubuhnya yang berkhianat ingin merasakan kebalikannya.

Seunghyun membawa dua tas besar berisi makanan ketika berjalan kembali memasuki pintu. "Ya ampun. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa makan banyak!" Goda Jaejoong.

Seunghyun tertawa. "Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau merasakan hidangan makanan yang berbeda dengan bumbu rempah dari masakan India." Dia melihat ke sekeliling. "Haruskah aku membawa makanan ini ke dapur?"

"Tidak, tempatkan saja makanannya di sini di atas meja. Kita akan mengadakan semacam piknik."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Begitu Seunghyun meletakkan tas ke bawah, ia berbalik kembali pada Jaejoong. Sambil menggosok tangannya, ia berkata, "Sebelum kita makan, mari kita periksa Little Man."

Jaejoong tertawa melihat antusias Seunghyun. "Oke."

"Sulit dipercaya melihat teknologi yang sudah dibuat sejauh ini, kita benar-benar memiliki mesin USG portabel."

"Memang gila."

Seunghyun mengatur perangkat itu kemudian berbalik untuk mengangkat atasan Jaejoong. Secara naluri Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk tangan Seunghyun. Alis Seunghyun terangkat karena heran. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya –"

"Aku tahu. Aku bersikap konyol. "

Jaejoong kemudian menggeser atasannya di atas perutnya dan menyesali fakta bahwa Seunghyun harus melihatnya seperti ini. Jika Seunghyun bisa bertahan saat melihat perutnya yang membesar dan benar-benar tidak terlihat jijik, mungkin dia sangat layak diberi kesempatan untuk berhubungan romantis. Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuang pikiran itu dari kepalanya ketika Seunghyun menyemprotkan jelly dingin di atas kulitnya.

Seunghyun menjalankan _**transducer**_ di atas perutnya, dan gambar buram Changmin muncul di layar. "Itu dia. Mungkin aku bisa menambahkan, tampaknya dia juga baik."

Jaejoong fokus pada pada Changmin. Tangan dan kakinya sedikit menggapai-gapai karena transducer itu tampaknya mengganggu istirahatnya. Bahkan, ia memberikan dua tendangan dengan antusias untuk membuktikan dia ingin dibiarkan sendiri. "Detak jantungnya normal, dan semuanya terlihat baik termasuk plasenta." Seunghyun mendongak dari monitor untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada lagi kontraksi atau rasa sakit, kan?"

"Tidak. Semuanya telah baik-baik saja."

Dia tersenyum. "Seperti sebuah berkah mendengar itu. Aku yakin setelah kau bed-rest sampai minggu depan, ke depannya kau bisa berbahagia dan sehat menjalani sisa masa kehamilanmu."

"Aku sudah berharap dan berdoa untuk itu," jawab Jaejoong.

Seunghyun menepuk tangan Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya. "Percaya saja." kemudian dia menyingkirkan transducer itu.

Jaejoong melirik perutnya yang lengket. "Apakah kau keberatan mengambilkan aku handuk tangan dari dapur?"

Dari tas medisnya, Seunghyun mengeluarkan handuk. "Aku selalu siap."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Well, terima kasih kalau begitu."

"Sementara kau membersihkan diri, aku akan mengambil piring dan sendok garpu perak untuk kita."

"Kedengarannya tepat."

Saat Jaejoong mengusap untuk membersih dirinya dari jeli, ia mendengar Seunghyun membuka dan menutup lemari. Dia mulai memasuki ruang tamu ketika ada suara keras di pintu basement yang menyebabkan dia melompat dan hampir menjatuhkan semuanya.

Matanya melebar menatap Jaejoong saat mendengar suara menggaruk dan lolongan yang tertahan di pintu. "Apakah Yunho menyembunyikan seseorang di ruang bawah tanah?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Itu punya kami... um, well, anjing Yunho yang sangat manja, Taepoong."

Seunghyun mengangguk sambil meletakkan piring. "Kau ingin membiarkannya keluar?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana dia akan bereaksi terhadapmu."

"Hewan biasanya mencintaiku, jadi kita akan melihat apakah aku bisa memenangkan hatinya." Ketika Seunghyun membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah, Taepoong datang melompat-lompat masuk. Dia berlari ke Jaejoong dan menjilati tangannya. "Hei anak manis."

Kemudian telinganya berdiri tegak, dan ia berbalik untuk mendekati Seunghyun. Sebuah geraman pelan keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Tidak, tidak, Taepoong. Seunghyun teman kita," katanya, meraih tali lehernya.

Seunghyun perlahan-lahan berjalan ke sofa. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Taepoong untuk dibaui. Setelah Taepoong menerimanya, ia masih menatap tajam ke arah Seunghyun. "Aku hampir berpikir Yunho telah memperingatkannya tentang aku sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah malam ini," ujar dia.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Dia biasanya benar-benar baik di sekitar orang asing, tapi aku takut ini mungkin terjadi karena Yunho pergi."

"Dia hanya menjadi baik, anjing menandai wilayahnya. Karena dia belum mengenalku, dia melindungimu dan bayimu." Seunghyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Hmm, mari kita lihat apakah aku bisa menjadi teman." Dia memasukkan tangannya ke salah satu kantong. "Mari kita lihat apakah sepotong Samosa mungkin bisa membuat kesepakatan." Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Taepoong dengan sepotong apa itu tampaknya seperti tortilla.

Taepoong melirik ke belakang ke arah Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh memakannya." Dengan enggan, dia beringsut ke depan dan menyambar roti dari tangan Seunghyun.

"Apa sebenarnya itu?"

"Ini bungkus kentang dengan bumbu rempah-rempah."

"Oh ya ampun, dia akan berada di surga. Dia sangat menyukai kentang hampir sama dengan daddy-nya." Ketika Jaejoong menyadari apa yang dia katakan, dia tidak bisa menahan rona merah memenuhi pipinya.

"Jadi sementara aku menyiapkan makanan, apakah kau mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Yunho?"

Jaejoong meringis. "Apakah aku harus?"

"Tidak, jika itu akan membuatmu marah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita."

Jaejoong mengerang. "Tidak, kurasa itu adil kalau kau tahu apa yang kau hadapi."

"Atau kemarahan yang akan aku hadapi?"

"Kurasa ya," gumamnya.

"Jadi, kau dan Yunho berkencan, kau hamil, dan dia tidak bisa berkomitmen?" Duga Seunghyun, saat tangannya masuk ke salah satu kantong.

Oh Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa ia menduga sangat jauh dari kebenaran?

"Tepatnya tidak seperti itu."

Seunghyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wadah makanan, lalu ia melihat ke arah Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya tidak bertanya."

"Tidak, hanya saja saat di rumah sakit aku mengatakan hal itu adalah cerita lama, aku tidak bercanda." Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia melanjutkan untuk memberitahu Seunghyun segala sesuatu dari awal ketika ia menginginkan Siwon sebagai ayah dari anaknya sampai pengkhianatan Yunho.

Ketika akhirnya Jaejoong selesai dengan ceritanya, Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar. Itu adalah cerita yang sangat panjang."

Mendengar godaannya, Jaejoong memukul lengannya dengan main-main, dan Seunghyun menyeringai. "Terima kasih karena mau berbagi denganku. Aku tahu tidaklah mudah melepaskan bebanmu dari semua rasa sakit itu."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya ke arahnya. "Apakah kau selalu berbicara sangat tepat —sangat sopan?"

"Orang tuaku suka mengatakan aku berjiwa tua. Kurasa itulah sebabnya aku terdengar seperti itu."

"Apakah kau anak yang paling tua?"

Seunghyun mengangguk. "Ya, bisa dibilang aku gambaran klasik anak tertua. Adikku ... well, dia cerita lain untuk hari lain."

Jaejoong tertawa saat Seunghyun mulai menuang sup ke dalam mangkuk. Dia mencium aromanya dengan penuh penghargaan ke mangkuk. "Hmm, apa ini?"

"Rasam atau sup tomat."

Dia mencoba mencicipinya. "Benar-benar enak."

"Kurasa mungkin kamu akan menyukainya. Ini makanan yang sangat sehat juga. Baik untuk pencernaan."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Restoran itu seharusnya mempekerjakanmu sebagai PR (Public Relations) mereka."

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku harus tahu hal seperti itu. Maksudku, aku bekerja di periklanan."

Setelah makan sup beberapa sendok, dia mengamati Seunghyun saat membuka wadah lain. Melihat ketakutan Jaejoong, ia berkata, "Coba saja satu suap Daal Makhani." Ketika dia melihat Seunghyun dengan ragu- ragu, Seunghyun tertawa. "Percayalah. Ini baik untukmu. Makanan ini memiliki banyak protein dan serat di dalamnya."

Saat Jaejoong mendorong sendok ke dalam mulutnya, ia tahu dia telah membuat kesalahan. "Sangat pedas."

"Serius?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tangannya mengipasi depan mulutnya. "Kurasa aku harus menyebutkan kalau aku agak pengecut jika itu berkaitan dengan makanan pedas."

"Oh, well, kalau begitu kamu tidak usah makan itu dan sebagai gantinya ayam mentega saja." Seunghyun menaruh sesuatu berwarna oranye di piringnya sepertinya itu ayam.

"Jadi, ceritakan tentang keluargamu," kata Jaejoong. Sulit untuk berbicara mengingat lidahnya masih membara.

"Well, ayahku datang ke Amerika bersama orang tuanya ketika ia masih remaja. Dia ingin meninggalkan India di belakang dan menjadi Amerikanisasi." Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia bahkan mengubah namanya menjadi Charlie."

"Benarkah?"

Seunghyun menyeringai. "Ya, tak seorangpun yang tahu, kecuali ibu dan almarhum kakek-nenekku tetap memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

Jaejoong mendorong garpunya di piring, tidak pasti apa yang harus dimakan berikutnya. "Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Dialah alasan mengapa aku tidak sepenuhnya Amerikanisasi, atau memiliki nama seperti Bill atau yang lainnya."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku tak bisa melihatmu sebagai 'Bill' ... atau mungkin William, tapi jelas bukan Bill atau Billy."

"Aku juga tidak." Seunghyun menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet. " Dia datang untuk menikah dengan ayahku ketika dia baru saja delapan belas tahun. Mereka sudah saling kenal saat masih anak-anak, tapi alasan itu kebanyakan karena dijodohkan."

"Oh," gumam Jaejoong. Dia mencoba menggigit makanan yang kurang pedas. "Apakah pernikahanmu dijodohkan?"

"Tidak. Bahkan, Jiyoung adalah bukan gadis - India pertama yang pernah aku kencani."

"Apakah ibumu marah?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pada awalnya. Tapi Jiyoung sangat ingin menyesuaikan dirinya pada kehidupanku dan kebiasaanku. Selama bertahun-tahun kami kencan, ia perlahan-lahan menumbuhkan kepercayaan pada ibuku."Dia menyeringai padaJaejoong. "Sementara ayahku, si pengkhianat kebudayaannya, bayangan tentang rambut pirang, bermata biru sebagai menantu perempuannya adalah sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan!"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku hanya bisa membayangkannya." Ketika ia mendongak dari piringnya, ia melihat ekspresi Seunghyun telah berubah menjadi serius. "Apa?"

"Aku hanya bisa membayangkan dia akan senang melihat kecantikan seorang berambut coklat dengan Mata bulat berkilau."

Garpu Jaejoong terjatuh dan berisik di lantai. Dia dan Seunghyun sama-sama membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, dan akhirnya kepala mereka berbenturan. "Oomp," gumam Jaejoong. Lalu dia membawa tangannya ke kepalanya dan mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Maaf aku membuatmu marah," kata Seunghyun dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak membuatku marah. Hanya saja..." Dia menggigiti bibirnya, tidak tahu bagaimana melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ketika kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, aku merasa seperti memberi harapan padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Jaejoong, aku seorang pria dewasa. Aku sepenuhnya mampu mengurus diriku sendiri dan perasaanku. Aku juga menyadari bagaimana kau bersikap sangat jelas kepadaku."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu mengapa kau repot-repot membuang waktumu untukku jika aku sudah jelas menutup diri?"

"Itu pertanyaan sama yang mungkin ditujukan untuk Yunho. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot meminta maaf padamu setelah apa yang dia lakukan dan bagaimana kau masih memiliki perasaan padanya?"

Seunghyun tersenyum ragu-ragu. "Karena kau layak diperjuangkan."

"Oh Tuhan," keluhnya. Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Dari balik tangannya, dia menjawab, "Oh tidak. Itulah masalahnya.

Kau tak pernah mengatakan hal yang salah. Semua yang kau katakan dan lakukan benar-benar luar biasa."

Seunghyun tertawa. "Aku minta maaf karena telah membingungkanmu, Jaejoong. Benar-benar minta maaf."

Dia mengintip melalui jari-jarinya ke arahnya. "Benarkah?"

"Well, aku bisa berbohong dan mengatakan ya, tapi sebenarnya aku senang karena perlahan-lahan aku mulai merobohkan dinding pertahananmu. Aku ingin kau bisa melihat kapanpun kau siap dan jika kau benar-benar menginginkan aku, aku akan berada disini."

"Kau pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu," gerutunya.

Berdiri, Seunghyun meregangkan tangannya di atas kepalanya. "Oke, aku pikir sudah waktunya untuk merubah percakapan dan aku akan membersihkan ini."

"Oh tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak akan bermimpi melangkahi keramahanmu dengan meninggalkan kekacauan disini."

"Kau dengan kata-kata sopanmu lagi," komentar Jaejoong.

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan satu jarinya ke arah Jaejoong. "Oke, jadi aku bicara dengan sopan. Apa ada sesuatu yang unik tentangmu?"

"Hmm, well ..."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu harusnya ada banyak hal yang unik tentangmu."

"Baiklah, aku seorang penyanyi."

Alis gelapnya terangkat karena terkejut. "Kau?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian mengatakan pada Seunghyun semuanya saat ia mulai bernyanyi di bar milik sepupunya Gary.

"Kau bernyanyi di bar 'Doc'?" Seunghyun bertanya, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat naik karena merasa geli.

"Ya, benar. Itu julukan Gary."

"Hmm, aku suka ironi itu."

Ketika Seunghyun mengedipkan mata padanya, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oke, jadi aku seorang penyanyi. sesuatu unik yang lain tentangmu?"

Sambil menggaruk dagunya, Seunghyun berkata, "Well, aku memiliki dan menerbangkan pesawatku sendiri."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Kau melakukan itu?"

"Yep. Sebenarnya, hal itu tidak sepenuhnya pesawatku sendiri. Ayah dan saudaraku yang tengah juga memiliki lisensi pilot."

"Wow, aku tidak pernah naik dengan pesawat kecil sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu aku harus mengajakmu kapan-kapan."

Detak jantung Jaejoong bergetar mendengar sindiran tersebut. Seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikirannya, Seunghyun menyeringai. "Apakah kau yakin kau sudah selesai makan?"

Mengingat perutnya sudah bergolak dari campuran bumbu rempah- rempah dan makanan, ia tahu ia tidak bisa makan sesuap lagi. " kasih."

"Kau tidak akan keberatan jika aku mengambil sisanya untuk dokter dan perawat lainnya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Silahkan saja."

Seunghyun menyeringai. "Jadi aku tidak bisa menjual makanan India kepadamu, ya?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kupikir sekarang aku lebih baik tetap dengan mengambil satu hidangan saja bukannya mencicipi semua itu."

Seunghyun baru saja selesai membersihkan ketika pagernya berbunyi.

"Serius?" Gerutunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka membutuhkan aku sedikit lebih awal malam ini. Kurasa bulan purnama telah membuat orang-orang menjadi gila."

"Benarkah?"

Seunghyun melirik dan tersenyum. "Bagian yang mana? Mereka membutuhkan aku untuk datang lebih awal atau bahwa bulan purnama benar-benar membuat orang-orang menjadi gila?"

Jaejoong terkikik. "Kurasa keduanya."

"Oh ya. Malam bulan purnama di ER adalah sesuatu yang seperti keluar dari film horor."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkan doa untukmu."

"Silakan." Dia melirik tas di sekitarnya. "Kupikir aku harus dua kali bolak balik. Aku akan segera kembali." Dia meraih tas makanan dan tas medis dan menuju pintu keluar. Taepoong pun mulai mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Tidak boy. Kemarilah."

Dia segera datang ke samping Jaejoong. Tampilan yang ditunjukkan Taepoong padanya membuat bibir Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak lari dengannya. Teman tidurmu telah memberi memo di meja agar tetap tinggal."

Taepoong mengibaskan ekornya mendengar komentar Jaejoong. Ketika Seunghyun kembali memasuki pintu , Taepoong menegang. Seunghyun menatapnya saat ia datang di sekitar sofa untuk mengambil mesin USG. "Hmm, aku tebak makanan Samosa itu tidak mempererat persahabatan kita, ya sobat?"

Taepoong maju lalu melompat di sofa dan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jaejoong. Seunghyun tertawa ceria. Menggoyangkan satu jarinya pada Taepoong, ia berkata, "Kau rawat dia dan Little Man, oke?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Dia akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku datang malam ini."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih karena pada kenyataannya kau bersedia memeriksaku dan membawakan makan malam."

"Aku senang melakukannya, dan satu lagi aku berharap untuk mengulangi di kemudian hari. Tapi kupikir aku akan menunggu sampai kau sudah tidak bed-rest untuk memulai rayuanku lagi."

"Oke, Kurasa kita bisa melakukan itu."

Seunghyun mengelus dagunya sambil berpikir. "Apakah kamu suka opera?"

"Oh, ya, aku suka itu. Aku penggemar berat seni budaya."

Setelah mengambil dompet dari sakunya, Seunghyun mengeluarkan beberapa tiket. "Ini adalah untuk pertunjukan Aida pekan depan. Kau seharusnya sudah tidak bed-rest lagi pada saat itu. Apa kau ingin pergi?" Melihat keraguan Jaejoong, Seunghyun berkata, "Hanya sebagai teman, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih. Aku akan menikmati pertunjukan itu."

"Kalau begitu aku berharap untuk bertemu denganmu lagi minggu depan saat 'bukan-kencan' kita untuk menonton opera Aida."

"Aku juga."

Seunghyun meraih mesin kemudian membungkuk lalu mencium dengan lembut pipi Jaejoong. Taepoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeram rendah. "Taepoong!" Jaejoong menegurnya. Dia menunduk dan memberinya tatapan sedih yang terbaik dengan telinga terkulai.

"Kurasa itu isyarat bagiku untuk pergi."

"Maafkan aku tentang dia."

Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan minta maaf tentang apapun, Jaejoong. Untuk Taepoong, untuk tidak menikmati makan malam..." Wajahnya melayang beberapa inci dari Jaejoong. "Terlebih dari semuanya, jangan menyesali atas apa yang mungkin telah aku lakukan untuk apa yang kau rasakan malam ini."

Jaejoong menatapnya, tak berkedip dan tak bergerak. "Tidak akan."

"Baik." Kemudian Seunghyun berdiri, dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan, ia berjalan keluar pintu.

Setelah mereka tinggal berdua, Taepoong merengek dan meringkuk padanya. "Oh beri aku kelonggaran, bisakah? Tidak mudah menjadi seorang yang hamil dan besar yang penuh dengan hormon!"

Kemudian dia berbaring di atas bantal dan menyalakan TV.

 _ **...**_

 _ **House call**_ _: Kunjungan profesional seorang dokter ke rumah._

 _ **masokis**_ _:_ __ _seorang yang suka disiksa untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan._

 _ **transducer**_ _:_ __ _alat USG seperti stik yang terhubung dengan monitor_


	14. BAB 12

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 **Bab 12**

Pada jam sembilan lebih, Taepoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menggonggong dengan riang. "Hmm, aku tebak itu artinya Daddy sudah pulang?"

Taepoong mengibaskan ekornya dan berlari ke dapur. Bunyi bip dari alarm rumah memberitahunya akan kedatangan Yunho di balik pintu.

"Hiya, boy. Apa kau menjaga benteng selama aku pergi?"

Yunho masuk ke ruang tamu dengan Taepoong menyalak di sisinya. "Aku sangat berharap ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan seperti mengencingimu untuk menandai wilayahnya selama teman kencanmu di sini."

"Tidak, ia tidak melakukannya," bentak Jaejoong.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kencanmu?" tanya Yunho, melemparkan kuncinya di atas meja.

"Itu bukan kencan," jawabnya.

"Maaf, Miss Testy – cewek mudah tersinggung." Yunho menghirup dalam. "Ugh, bau apa ini?"

"Seunghyun membawa makanan India untuk aku coba." Perut Jaejoong terasa mual saat memikirkan memakan makanan itu lagi, paling tidak makanan yang banyak mengandung rempah-rempah. "Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Jaejoong, mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku habis mendapatkan kencan yang benar-benar panas."

Kepala Jaejoong tersentak untuk menatapnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa menghentikan matanya yang terbelalak dan mulutnya yang menganga. Yunho telah bersama dengan wanita lain? Setelah semua yang telah ia katakan padanya sebelum ia pergi? Jaejoong mual dan hampir muntah, dan ia berusaha bicara. "Ka-kau berkencan?"

Yunho mengangguk dan duduk di meja kopi. Lututnya menyentuh Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong melawan dorongan untuk menarik dirinya dari kedekatan dengan Yunho. Yunho bersandar di sikunya.

"Membayangkan pakaiannya. Celana pendek, seperti milik Daisy Duke (bangsawan Daisy) dengan pipi pantat menggantung– "

"Celana pendek? Ini baru akhir Oktober!"

Yunho mengangkat tangannya. "Aku belum selesai ngomong."

Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, ia gusar dan mendengus frustasi. "Baik."

"Lagi pula, seperti yang sudah aku katakan, ada Daisy Duke, dengan sepatu bot koboi, dan di atas itu semua, ia memakai atasan halter yang telanjang mulai dari..." Yunho menutup matanya dan menggeleng. "Ya ampun, aku terlihat bagus!"

Mata Yunho tersentak terbuka, dan lalu ia mengedipkan mata pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatapnya tak percaya. "Tidak ada gadis yang memakai... maksudmu, kau..."

Yunho tertawa. "Aku hanya menggodamu, Jae. Aku pergi ke tempat Pop dan kami menonton pertandingan. Aku yakin sekali aku tidak keluar dengan seorang wanita."

Kemungkinan Yunho mempunyai kencan yang sesungguhnya membuat Jaejoong berada dalam badai emosi, bersamaan dengan rasa lega yang ia rasakan, ia juga tahu ia akan muntah. Jaejoong hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk merasa panik tentang apakah ia akan berhasil ke kamar mandi sebelum ia membungkuk dan muntah di pangkuan Yunho.

Yunho melihat celana kotornya dan menatap kembali mata Jaejoong.

"Sial, Jae, Aku tahu leluconku sangat buruk, tapi apakah kau benar-benar harus sampai memuntahiku?"

Air mata malu menyengat mata Jaejoong. "Aku-aku... Aku minta maaf."

Ekspresi Yunho berubah, dari kegelian menjadi penuh kasih sayang saat Jaejoong menangis. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lengannya. "Hey, jangan menangis. Kau bukan orang pertama yang memuntahiku. Aku pernah tinggal di kelompok persaudaraan dulu.

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari muntahan pria mabuk."

"Aku tidak percaya kau sangat baik tentang ini," kata Jaejoong sambil terisak.

"Yaah, ini bukan seperti kau melakukannya dengan sengaja." Ia menaikkan alisnya pada Jaejoong. "Iya kan?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya!"

Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya menggodamu lagi, Jae."

"Aku berpikir makanan itu tidak cocok denganku – terlalu banyak rempah-rempah yang berbeda dan saus yang digunakan," jawab Jaejoong, sambil menyeka hidungnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Hmm, aku pikir itu juga menunjukkan orang yang membawanya, bukan begitu?"

"Yunho," Jaejoong memperingatkan, rasa malunya berubah menjadi rasa marah saat Jaejoong mendengar asumsi Yunho.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong. "Menurutku sepertinya Changmin sedang mencoba memberitahumu sesuatu. Aku senang laki-laki kecil itu sudah mulai mendukung ayahnya."

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata padanya. "Aku tidak pernah makan makanan India sebelumnya. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku ataupun perasaan Changmin. Ini berhubungan dengan sistem pencernaanku, terima kasih banyak," bentak Ammy.

Yunho menyeringai. "Ah, itu dia perubahan mood kehamilan yang aku suka."

Jaejoong mendengus dengan nafas frustasi. "Ayolah. Kau perlu membersihkan dirimu, dan aku membutuhkan tidur kembali."

Ketika Yunho berdiri, muntahan mengalir di celananya. Ia mengubah ekspresinya. "Astaga, aku pikir ini benar-benar bisa memicu reflek muntahku." Ia membuka kancing celananya, dan ia menurunkan resletingnya. Dengan cepat ia melepas celananya dan menggumpalkannya. "Lebih baik aku menaruhnya di mesin cuci."

Jaejoong mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk bangun dari sofa bersamaan saat Yunho membalikkan badan. Wajah Jaejoong tepat berhadapan dengan selangkangan Yunho. Nafas Yunho menajam, dan Jaejoong tersentak membalikkan badannya. "uh-maaf," gumam Jaejoong.

"Malam ini terasa lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi," gerutu Yunho.

Sebelum Yunho menuju ke kamar mandi, ia memutar badannya dan menawarkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang.

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali. Dengar, aku akan mengambil barang- barangku dan menggunakan kamar mandi di atas, jadi kau dapat menggunakan kamar mandiku."

Hormon Jaejoong menjadi tak terkendali. "Aw, itu begitu manis," gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho memberinya seringai lucu. "Sialan, babe, tidak butuh usaha yang banyak untuk membuatmu terkesan, ya?"

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Maafkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada kebaikanmu," Jaejoong mendengus sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya.

Yunho menjulurkan kepalanya saat Jaejoong membuka baju atasannya. Jaejoong melengking saat melihat Yunho. "Um, kau ingat aku akan mengambil barang-barangku di sini, kan?"

"Iya, ambilah."

Jaejoong hanya menggunakan bra, memulai untuk menggosok gigi.

Yunho mengambil shampoo dan body wash miliknya, ia bersandar untuk mengambil sikat giginya sebelum memberikan ciuman di punggung telanjang Jaejoong. Jika Yunho menyadari reaksi Jaejoong,

Yunho tidak akan berkata apapun. "Sekarang, jangan berdiri terlalu lama."

Memberinya hormat, Jaejoong bergumam dengan mulut penuh pasta gigi, "Siap, sir."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selalu dirimu dan mulutmu itu."

Jaejoong menyeringai padanya sebelum ia keluar pintu.

Ketika Jaejoong selesai mandi, Yunho masih di lantai atas. Lelah karena emosi yang seperti rollercoaster sepanjang hari, Jaejoong segera tertidur nyenyak. Tapi tidak terasa tenang. Mimpi mengganggunya.

Pertama, Jaejoong melihat pertarungan sampai mati antara Yunho dan Seunghyun yang memperebutkan dirinya seperti di masa lalu. Lalu Jaejoong bermimpi saat Changmin lahir, Changmin tampak mirip dengan Seunghyun, daripada mirip dengan Jaejoong ataupun Yunho.

Akhirnya, pikiran Jaejoong bergelung ke mimpi yang lainnya – satu mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata karena itu pernah sekali terjadi.

Air dingin membelit leher dan bahu Jaejoong yang telanjang saat ia memasukkan kakinya untuk bertahan di kolam Grammy and Granddaddy. Jaejoong hampir bisa menyentuh dasar kolam jika ia mau menenggelamkan kepalanya. Saat ia memijakan kakinya ke air, Yunho berenang mendekatinya, sinar pemangsa terlihat di sorot matanya. Sebuah getaran antisipasi melalui diri Jaejoong.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Yunho.

"Sedikit," gumam Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu." Yunho menarik

Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan membawa bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong.

"Mmm, kau terasa manis... sedikit lebih manis dari biasanya."

Jaejoong tersenyum di bibir Yunho. "Mungkin karena aku berhenti sejenak untuk makan kue sebelum aku datang ke kamarmu."

Yunho terkekeh. "Hasrat tengah malam untuk makan dan sex, huh?"

"Yep."

"Aku pikir ini waktunya kita memenuhi hasrat kedua itu, iya kan?"

"Kumohon."

"Lilitkan kakimu di sekelilingku, babe."

Jaejoong melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Yunho mendengus saat ia mulai berjalan menggendongnya dari tengah kolam ke tepian.

"Apakah aku terlalu berat?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Gumam Yunho dengan gigi terkatup.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Yunho, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kau tidak harus menggendongku."

"Ini bukan karena kau terlalu berat. Hanya saja ini lebih sulit daripada yang kubayangkan saat di air."

"Aw, tapi sekarang sudah pasti kau adalah pahlawanku!" Lalu Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho. Jaejoong mencium menyusuri rahangnya sebelum menggigit dan menjilatinya saat Jaejoong kembali ke bibir Yunho. Jaejoong memindahkan pinggulnya ke pangkal paha Yunho.

"Sialan, Jae", gumam Yunho mencengkeram erat pantat Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Apakah aku membuatmu keras?"

"Oh tentu saja."

"Bagus". Jaejoong mendorong lidahnya masuk ke mulut Yunho, mencari kehangatannya. Jaejoong membiarkan lidah Yunho menari menggodanya. Lalu seperti menjentikkan saklar, mereka berubah dari saling menggoda menjadi saling menyerang mulut mereka.

Saat Yunho keluar dari tepian, ia memegang erat Jaejoong saat ia berlutut, membuat Jaejoong menjerit. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mendongakan kepala padanya. Bulan purnama memancarkan sinar pelangi disekitar kepala Yunho, sejenak membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Jaejoong melebarkan kakinya untuk mengijinkan Yunho mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka. "Bercintalah dengan aku, Yunho."

Yunho menatap tajam mata Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong tahu fakta bahwa Jaejoong menggunakan istilah bercinta belum hilang dalam diri Yunho.

"Apapun yang kau mau, babe," jawab Yunho dengan seringai sombongnya yang biasa.

Ketika Yunho mendorong masuk padanya, Jaejoong menjerit dan mencengkeram erat bahu Yunho. Yunho bergerak perlahan, lembut dalam dirinya. Lidah Yunho mengikuti gerakan keluar masuknya yang lembut sementara tangannya menangkup salah satu payudaranya, membuat putingnya mengeras.

Saat Jaejoong merasa akan mencapai orgasme, Yunho merubah kecepatan dan mulai menghujam lebih keras dan lebih keras pada Jaejoong, membuat pasir dan ranting dibawahnya menusuk punggung Jaejoong. Yunho mengguncangnya dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, jangan seperti itu. Bersikaplah lembut padaku, Yunho," gumam Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong tersedot keluar dari bercinta di pantai dan kembali di kamar Yunho. Seseorang mengguncangnya. Tidak, Yunho telah mengguncangnya.

"Jae, bangunlah."

Kelopak mata Jaejoong bergetar terbuka menatap wajah Yunho yang khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tangan Yunho melepaskan bahu Jaejoong untuk menangkup pipinya.

"Kau mengerang. Aku pikir kau sedang bermimpi buruk atau sesuatu."

"Tidak, aku akan orgasme," gumam Jaejoong dengan mengantuk.

"Maaf?"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terjaga. Jaejoong langsung menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya karena malu. "Ya Tuhan."

Yunho terkekeh disampingnya. "Jae, kau gadis nakal. Jadi apakah kau mengerang karena kau sedang bermimpi sex?"

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya, dan berguling ke samping.

Menepuk-nepuk bantal dan menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Saat kau berkata, 'Bersikaplah lembut padaku, Yunho', itu bukan tentangku yang membangunkanmu, kan?"

"Aku akan kembali tidur sekarang."

Yunho menyikut bahu Jaejoong dengan main-main. "Oh ayolah, Jaejoong.

Akui saja. Kau bermimpi bercinta denganku." Suara Yunho bergetar dengan kesenangan.

"Aku pasti bagus jika aku bisa membuatmu orgasme."

Jaejoong mendengus putus asa. "Aku heran kau bahkan bertanya seberapa bagus dirimu. Tidakkah kau selalu berpikir kau menakjubkan?"

Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jaejoong, menggulingkan punggungnya. Dengan satu tangan di sisi kepala Jaejoong, Jaejoong terjepit dibawah Yunho dan memaksanya menatap wajah Yunho.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang ingin aku buat takjub di tempat tidur atau memberikan orgasme bertubi-tubi yang luar biasa nikmat." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang lain, aku bersumpah."

Menatap mata Yunho, Jaejoong menggososok pangkal janggut di pipi Yunho dengan belakang tangannya. "Kau harus bercukur," gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tidak ingin aku menumbuhkannya?

Mungkin jenggot atau berewok?"

"Tidak, aku suka itu apa adanya."

"Maka aku akan mencukurnya. Untukmu."

Diliputi oleh perasaan Jaejoong yang mendalam untuk Yunho dan masih belum pilih dari mimpi erotisnya, Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya dan memberi ciuman di bibir Yunho. Yunho langsung membeku, dan Jaejoong merasa seperti mencium patung marmer.

Ketika Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk menyelipkan lidahnya di bibir Yunho, Yunho perlahan mulai mencair. Tangan Jaejoong yang telah membelai pipi Yunho menyelinap ke rambutnya. Jaejoong menjalankan jari-jarinya melalui helaian halus, menyentak dan menarik rambutnya sama seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan dengan giginya pada bibir bawah Yunho.

Yunho memberikan erangan kecil di belakang tenggorakannya saat Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jaejoong. Tuhan, Jaejoong telah merindukan perasaan saat mulut Yunho di mulutnya – lidah Yunho menari menggoda di sepanjang lidahnya. Hasrat berkumpul di bawah pinggang Jaejoong, dan ia tahu ia menginginkan Yunho lebih dari apapun sebelumnya.

Yunho memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Jaejoong ke payudaranya, meremas, dan menangkup kulit sensitif di bawah gaun malamnya.

Jaejoong melebarkan kakinya, sehingga pinggul Yunho masuk diantara mereka.

Tapi ketika Yunho mulai mengangkat ujung gaun malam Jaejoong, mata Jaejoong terbuka pada kenyataan, bukannya mimpi, menyentakkannya. "Tunggu, tidak Yunho!"

Yunho menarik kepalanya dari leher Jaejoong untuk menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkabut dan mabuk karena hasrat. "Tolong katakan padaku ini bukan karena kau tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ini karena kita berdua menyadari bahwa dokter mengatakan tidak boleh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku bahkan tidak seharusnya mengalami orgasme karena akan menyebabkan kontraksi."

Yunho menyeringai padanya. "Berarti kau beruntung aku membangunkanmu dari mimpi sex itu, huh?"

Memerah, Jaejoong setengah tertawa. "Aku kira begitu." Saat Yunho menarik diri dari dirinya, Jaejoong berkata, "maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu, kita berdua yang salah." Yunho tersenyum sambil meringkuk dengannya. "Di samping itu, mungkin tidak memuaskan secara fisik dengan hanya memelukmu saja sepanjang malam, tapi tidak ada yang lain yang ingin aku lakukan."

Jaejoong mengerang. "Mengapa kau harus mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Apa?"

Jaejoong menurunkan tatapannya. "Kau tetap berkata dan melakukan semua hal yang menakjubkan. Itu membingungkanku".

"Kau ingin aku menjadi seorang bajingan atau sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Tentu tidak."

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau ingin aku menjadi Yunho yang dulu, Yunho yang egois, jadi lebih mudah untukmu untuk tidak merasakan yang kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"Tapi tidakkah kau ingin aku berubah?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Yunho yang dulu, ingat?"

Yunho semakin frustrasi. "Tapi bukankah kau ingin aku menjadi pria yang lebih baik untukmu dan Changmin?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin."

"Jadi biarkan aku bicara dan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Baiklah."

Mereka saling diam sejenak. "Kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, ya?" tanya Yunho.

"Tunggu, dari mana pertanyaan itu berasal?"

Yunho bangun dan duduk. "Semua yang telah aku lakukan untukmu di delapan hari terakhir, semua yang telah aku katakan, semua permohonan maaf, mencoba memperbaikinya... Itu tidak ada artinya bagimu, kan?"

"Itu tidak benar," bantah Jaejoong.

"Itu jelas benar. Jika kau benar-benar berusaha kita bisa bersama lagi, kau tidak akan membiarkan Seunghyun datang kemari, bahkan dengan tujuan pengobatan. Kau seharusnya sudah mengatakan kau ingin bersama denganku."

"Aku bilang jika itu membuatmu sangat terganggu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Seunghyun datang kemari, dan kau lebih dari diterima untuk tetap berada di sini – ini adalah rumahmu, demi Tuhan. Kau bisa tetap tinggal dan melihat dengan matamu sendiri bahwa tidak ada kejadian romantis yang terjadi antara Seunghyun dan aku. Tapi kau lebih memilih pergi."

"Jadi sekarang kau bersikap seperti jika aku pergi itu berarti aku benar-benar tidak perduli jika Seunghyun mencoba mendekatimu?"

"Bukan, sama sekali bukan seperti itu."

"Sekali lagi, jadi semuanya adalah salahku, kan?"

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya. "Kumohon, bisakah kita tidak berdebat tentang ini? Aku lelah."

"Yeah, kau tahu, aku juga." Yunho melemparkan selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Jaejoong tidak bertanya kemana ia akan pergi. Hentakan kaki Yunho di tangga memberitahunya semua yang ingin ia ketahui.

Dengan kepalan tangannya, Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Sialan, mengapa ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Mengapa semuanya tidak bisa menjadi jelas bahwa ia membutuhkan Yunho, atau ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yunho? Mengapa ia selalu merasa emosinya naik-turun seperti yoyo?

Saat Jaejoong menangis, Taepoong muncul dan melompat ke ranjang bersamanya. "Oh Taepoong," Jaejoong terisak, memeluk erat Taepoong. Taepoong masih berbaring dengannya, membiarkan Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Akhirnya, Jaejoong tertidur karena lelah.


	15. BAB 13

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **Bab 13**_

Atmosfer di antara Jaejoong dan Yunho tegang selama beberapa hari terakhir bed-rest Jaejoong. Meskipun Yunho membawakan semua yang Jaejoong butuhkan, melayani setiap keinginannya, tapi itu tidak sama seperti sebelumnya. Yunho tidak lagi tinggal dan menonton film bersama dengannya. Dan bahkan dengan Taepoong di samping Jaejoong, ranjangnya terasa dingin dan kosong tanpa Yunho di malam hari.

Yunho meletakkan semua keputusan di tangan Jaejoong. Yunho merasa ia telah melakukan segala-galanya agar Jaejoong memaafkannya, dan sekarang Yunho sudah selesai melakukan segala sesuatunya.

Sekarang apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka tergantung pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong benar-benar tidak punya petunjuk bagaimana memprosesnya.

Saat Jaejoong pergi untuk bertemu dengan dokter kandungannya, , Jaejoong senang bahwa semuanya tampak baik-baik saja, dan Jaejoong bisa berhenti dari bed-restnya dan kembali bekerja pada minggu depan. Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia, ketidakpastian masih membuatnya merasa berat. Apakah ia akan pergi sore ini dan pulang ke rumahnya? Apakah ia tetap tinggal dan mencoba bersama dengan Yunho? Atau apakah ia bersiap untuk pindah ke Ellijay dan tinggal bersama Grammy dan Granddaddy seperti yang sebenarnya telah ia rencanakan?

Setelah Jaejoong dan Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil, kesunyian yang pekat melanda mereka. Akhirnya setelah seperti dalam keabadian, Yunho menghela nafas. "Dengarkan, Jae, mungkin kau tidak akan senang dengan apa yang akan kukatakan, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya."

"Okay," jawab Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak perlu lagi bed-rest, tapi menurutku kau tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Jadi jika kau bersedia, aku lebih suka jika kau tetap tinggal di rumahku... paling tidak tinggallah lebih lama."

Ketika Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yunho, ia melihat rahang Yunho menggertak-gertakkan giginya. Yunho mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Ia tahu bahwa itu tandanya Yunho menginginkan dirinya tetap tinggal. Pikiran itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. "Apa kau yakin kau tidak keberatan?"

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya yang jauh keluar jendela dan mengarahkan tatapan Jaejoong pada dirinya. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Tinggallah beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu lagi."

Lalu Yunho bergumam pelan, "tinggallah selamanya."

Napas Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho mengungkapkan keinginannya berkomitmen, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menekannya. "Jika kau benar-benar yakin, maka aku akan senang untuk tinggal bersamamu."

Jaejoong memberikannya senyuman ceria, membuat bibir Yunho tersenyum. "Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya. Sekarang mengapa kita tidak merayakannya dengan mentraktirmu makan malam?"

"Tidak, tidak, kali ini giliranku yang mentraktirmu, kau sudah cukup

melakukan semuanya."

"Hmm, aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita membayar untuk makan malamku," renung Yunho.

"Bagus. Kau harus belajar bahwa selalu ada yang pertama untuk segala hal."

Yunho terkekeh. "Baiklah, Jae. Karena kau yang mentraktir makan malam ini, biarkan aku memilih tempat yang paling mahal!"

Malam berikutnya Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk bukan-kencannya dengan Seunghyun untuk menonton opera. Setelah sentuhan terakhir pada rambutnya, Jaejoong berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi dan melihat dirinya sendiri. Dengan pinggang ramping, dan tali lebar spaghetti, gaun koktail berwarna ungu yang jatuh tepat di bawah lututnya.

Hidung Jaejoong berkerut sedikit saat ia menyadari bagaimana kehamilannya membuat belahan dadanya semakin berisi. Sepertinya ukuran cup dadanya semakin membesar dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Ia yakin saat ia tidak akan mengenakan mantel untuk menutupinya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah berdandan cukup lama, dan sebenarnya ia telah membeli gaun itu untuk acara gladi makan malamnya Junsu dan Youchun yang megah. Tapi Jaejoong senang mengenakan gaun itu terlebih dulu untuk menonton opera.

Saat terdengar pintu depan dibanting, Jaejoong mengernyit. "Jae?" suara Yunho memanggilnya.

"Aku ada di kamar mandi." Seperti pengecut, Jaejoong belum menceritakan rencananya untuk pergi dengan Seunghyun. Jaejoong tahu itu akan menimbulkan masalah yang tidak perlu. Jaejoong berharap ia bisa menyelinap keluar sebelum Yunho pulang. Dengan meninggalkan catatan atau sms akan lebih mudah daripada harus menghadapinya.

Tapi tampaknya Yunho tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa tidak ada apa- apa antara Jaejoong dan Seunghyun, dan pada saat yang sama, Yunho juga belum mengatakan padanya tiga kata ajaib yang sudah lama ingin Jaejoong dengar.

Sementara dalam pikiran Jaejoong, ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa rencananya menonton opera itu tidak merugikan siapapun, hati Jaejoong berkecamuk dalam amarahnya sendiri. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Jaejoong tahu ia telah menyakiti Yunho, hal itu akan membuat Jaejoong menjadi orang yang jahat. Jaejoong seharusnya memberitahu Seunghyun pada saat pertama kali Seunghyun menyinggung tentang datang ke opera, tapi sebaliknya, Jaejoong malah menghiraukan kata hatinya dan setuju untuk datang.

Jaejoong tersentak keluar dari lamunannya saat terdengar Yunho berjalan menyusuri lorong. "Aku memilih beberapa Chinese food saat perjalanan kemari. Aku pikir jika kau mau, kita bisa pergi ke tempat Percy dan bertemu dengannya malam ini. Ia benar-benar menginginkan kita untuk datang. Aku bersumpah, ia meneleponku sampai lima kali."

Jaejoong mengernyit tentang kenyataan ia tidak hanya mengecewakan Percy tapi juga Yunho. Yunho muncul di pintu kamar mandi dengan telur gulung yang baru dimakannya setengah di tangannya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong, dan mulutnya terbuka menganga. "Aku pikir gaunmu sedikit berlebihan untuk acara YMCA."

Kehangatan membanjiri pipi Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya, aku akan pergi menonton opera malam ini."

Wajah Yunho lesu. "Dengan Seunghyun?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Ia sudah memintaku minggu lalu karena ia punya tiket lebih. Beberapa pasangan lain juga akan di sana, jadi ini tidak seperti hanya ada kami berdua saja. Ini cuman salah satu cara merayakan aku bebas dari bed-restku." Perasaan terluka terpancar di mata Yunho, Jaejoong dengan cepat menambahkan, "ini hanya di pusat kota Fox. Aku tidak akan pulang terlambat, dan aku berjanji tidak akan banyak berdiri sesering mungkin."

Kebungkaman Yunho membuat dada Jaejoong terasa runtuh. Jaejoong tahu ia harus menjauh dari Yunho. Saat Jaejoong melewatinya keluar pintu, Jaejoong melihat remah telur gulung di wajah Yunho. Menjinjit, Jaejoong menggerakkan ibu jarinya di atas sudut bibi Yunho, mengelapnya.

Yunho meraih lenganya, mata birunya berkedip dengan keputusasaan. "Jae, jangan pergi. Kumohon."

Jaejoong berharap Yunho tidak memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mulai bergetar. "Yunho, aku sudah terlanjur memberi tahu Seunghyun aku akan datang, dan aku sudah berpakaian. Selain itu, ini bukanlah kencan. Aku berjanji."

Yunho merengut pada Jaejoong. "Tentu saja ini adalah kencan. Kau mungkin berpikir kalau ini hanya sebagai teman, tapi aku yakin ia tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Atau setidaknya ia menginginkanmu percaya pada kebohongannya untuk mendapatkanmu."

Jaejoong merunduk melihat ubin kamar mandi. "Ya, itu benar bahwa Seunghyun menginginkan hubungan kami lebih dari teman, tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan".

"Itu tidak benar. Kau ingin kita bersama-sama. Aku tahu itu." Saat Jaejoong menolak melihat Yunho, tangan Yunho mencengkeram dagu Jaejoong, memaksa Jaejoong untuk menatapnya. "Mengapa kau selalu melawannya? Melawan kebersamaan kita?"

Jaejoong mencoba menarik dirinya, tapi Yunho malah mempererat pelukannya. "Aku tidak melawan kebersamaan kita. Tidak benar- benar ada lagi kata kita, ya kan? Kau sudah memastikan itu saat kau tidak bisa mengatakan kau mencintaiku dan mencoba menggoda wanita lain!"

Yunho menyipitkan mata padanya. "Oh tentu saja ada! Itu ada sebelumnya, dan masih tetap ada."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya saat air mata membakar matanya.

"Apa kau belum juga mengerti? Kau mematahkan hatiku, Yunho! Kau menghancurkanku menjadi berkeping-keping, aku bahkan tidak yakin aku masih bisa utuh lagi denganmu atau dengan laki-laki lain."

Wajah Yunho berkerut dengan penderitaan. "Dan aku bilang aku minta maaf. Aku sudah meminta dan memohon padamu untuk memaafkanku. Aku bahkan telah mencoba menunjukkan padamu dengan berbagai cara betapa menyesalnya aku. Karena sepuluh hari terakhir, apa yang kita miliki sekarang bahkan lebih kuat, tapi sial, kau tetap keras kepala menolakku karena kau takut aku akan mengacaukannya lagi!"

Pipi Jaejoong memerah karena kemarahannya. "Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak akan mengacaukannya? Kau berkata kau menginginkan lebih denganku terakhir kali dan lihat kemana itu menuntun kita. Bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak akan menempatkan cincin di jariku dan kemudian panik dan mengacau di belakangku?!" tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan dan apapun yang suci aku tidak akan seperti itu!"

"Kau tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu. Kau tidak yakin apa yang akan kau lakukan esok atau lima tahun dari sekarang."

"Aku yakin! Aku tahu di dalam hatiku aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan pada orang lain seperti perasaanku padamu. Semua yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu."

"Yunho– "

Jawaban Yunho langsung melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Getaran listrik yang akrab muncul dan gemercik disekelilingnya. Kebutuhan fisik, bersama dengan cinta, berdenyut dalam dirinya, dan Jaejoong berpikir ia bisa mati jika ia tidak bisa semakin dekat dengan Yunho. Jaejoong ingin menyentuh dan merasakan setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Yunho mengeluaran erangan kesakitan saat lidah Jaejoong bergesekan dengan bibirnya. Yunho melebarkan mulutnya, menerima lidah Jaejoong dan menggodanya dengan lidahnya. Hampir secara naluriah, Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho saat Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

Mereka bergerak dalam kekuatan satu sama lain.

Ketika Yunho mulai menarik dirinya, Jaejoong memberikan sebuah teriakan protes. "Rasakan kebersamaan kita, Jaejoong. Ini ada di sini, dan semua yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menerimanya," gumam Yunho di bibir Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong terbuka, dan ia menatap Yunho. "Jaejoong, aku cin-"

Suara bel berbunyi memotong perkataan Yunho dan menyentakkan Jaejoong keluar dari mantra Yunho. "Ya Tuhan," geram Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong turun dari leher Yunho untuk mendorong dada Yunho.

"Biarkan aku pergi". Ketika Yunho masih memeluk erat Jaejoong, Jaejoong memberikan tatapan panik pada tatapan sedih Yunho.

"Kumohon, Yunho."

Tangan Yunho turun dengan lemas dari Jaejoong saat bahunya turun dalam kekalahan. "Baik. Pergilah padanya. Aku harap ia bisa memberimu apa yang jelas-jelas tidak kau inginkan dariku. Tapi jangan berpikir satu menit pun kau tidak melakukan seperti yang aku lakukan. Kau lari dari kebahagiaan dan mencoba menenangkan ketakutanmu dengan pria lain."

Yunho berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di dalam kamar mandi. Merasa pusing, Jaejoong mencengkeram ujung meja. Air mata menggenang di mata Jaejoong, tapi ia berjuang untuk tetap tenang.

Jaejoong mendengar Yunho membukakan pintu depan dan menyuruh Seunghyun masuk. Jaejoong melihat dirinya di cermin dan menyeringai.

Ciumannya dengan Yunho membuat lipstik di bibirnya berlepotan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Pergunakan waktu semaumu," jawab Seunghyun dengan sopan tanpa dibuat-buat. Jaejoong yakin Seunghyun hanya bersikap sopan mengingat Yunho ada di sana.

Setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan dandanannya, ia meraih tasnya dan bergegas menyusuri lorong. Seunghyun berdiri di teras dengan membelakangi Jaejoong. Tangan Seunghyun ada di dalam saku gugup bermain-main dengan kunci didalamnya sementara Yunho tak terlihat dimanapum. Jaejoong berdehJae. "Maafkan aku terlambat."

Seunghyun berbalik dan menikmati penampilan Jaejoong. Senyum ceria melengkung di wajah Seunghyun. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, hanya pria bodoh yang tidak langsung memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Jaejoong. Jaejoong kagum betapa tampannya Seunghyun dalam mantelnya yang menyembunyikan jas dan dasi yang ia kenakan di bawahnya. Sebuah syal berwarna krim melingkari lehernya. "Kau juga terlihat tampan."

"Terima kasih, aku menghargai itu." Ia melihat disekeliling foyer.

"Dimana mantelmu?"

"Oh, tunggu sebentar." Saat Jaejoong akan menuju ke kloset di samping dapur, tiba-tiba Yunho muncul, membawakan Jaejoong mantel gaun formal di tangannya. "Kau tidak mau melupakan ini. Malam ini pasti di bawah 40 derajat, aku tidak ingin kau dan Changmin merasa kedinginan."

Jaejoong mencoba mengambil mantelnya, tetapi Yunho berniat memakaikan mantel itu padanya. Jaejoong berbalik membelakangi Yunho dan menghadap ke Seunghyun. Rahang Seunghyun menegang saat melihat Yunho menarik mantelnya menaiki lengannya dan mengarah ke bahunya. "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali." Jari-jari Yunho masih ada di bahu Jaejoong sampai akhirnya Jaejoong melangkah menjauh dari Yunho.

"Aku kira kita lebih baik cepat pergi. Kita tidak ingin melewati makan malam pesanan kita," kata Jaejoong pada Seunghyun.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Yunho. Katakan pada ayahmu aku berharap ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Yeah, sama untukmu juga. Aku akan mengatakan pada Pop kau titip salam untuknya."

Jaejoong tidak bisa percaya bahwa Yunho bisa bersikap ramah. Tapi saat Jaejoong dan Seunghyun sampai di pintu depan, Yunho berkata, "Jagalah gadisku."

Tangan Seunghyun membeku di gagang pintu. "Um, aku akan melakukannya," gumam Seunghyun sebelum ia membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Saat pintu tertutup di belakang Seunghyun, ia menghela napasnya dengan gusar.

"Maafkan aku karena hal itu." Jaejoong memulai ketika mereka mulai menuruni tangga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku juga akan bereaksi dengan cara yang sama."

"Serius?"

Seunghyun mengangguk sambil menahan pintu terbuka Jaguar-nya. "Jika ada seseorang yang mencoba mengganggu wanita yang aku cintai, aku mungkin akan bersikap kurang sopan."

"Tapi kau tidak mengganggu. Yunho tahu kita hanya berteman."

Jaejoong memperhatikan Seunghyun tersentak saat Jaejoong mengucapkan kata teman. "Kita masih tetap teman kan, Seunghyun?"

Senyuman terpaksa melengkung di bibir Seunghyun. "Tentu saja kita berteman."

Kegelisahan merayapi ulu hati Jaejoong. Ekspresi Jaejoong pasti telah memperingatkan Seunghyun pada perasaan Jaejoong karena Seunghyun berkata, "Jaejoong, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman karena kita pergi malam ini atau karena meninggalkan Yunho, kita tidak harus melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah mau melakukan semua yang bisa membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Ketulusan dalam suara Seunghyun membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Mari kita pergi." Tapi pada kenyataanya Jaejoong merasa jauh dari baik-baik saja. Emosi Jaejoong berdengung dan berbunyi seperti segerombolan belalang yang siap mengambil alih dirinya setiap saat.

Seunghyun mengangguk, dan setelah Jaejoong duduk di kursi, Seunghyun menutupkan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

Setelah Seunghyun memutari mobil, ia masuk ke mobil, dan menyalakan mesinnya. Ia menoleh pada Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Aku senang kau telah setuju untuk datang denganku malam ini. Saudara perempuanku dan suaminya akan bergabung dengan kita."

"Oh," gumam Jaejoong saat menyadari bahwa ini adalah kencan ganda.

"Tapi Shevta menyadari kita tidak saling berkomitmen, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir menjadi canggung."

Yeah, aku yakin Shevta berpikiran lebih dari itu tentang kita lebih dari yang kau pikirkan – seperti halnya Sungmin! pikir Jaejoong, tapi ia menutup erat mulutnya. Jari-jari Jaejoong menyusuri ujung mantelnya, dan ia memelintirnya dengan kegugupan.

Seunghyun mencoba mengisi keheningan yang tidak nyaman dengan obrolan tentang saudara perempuannya dan suaminya. Menurut Jaejoong, Seunghyun sangat mengagumi adiknya, Shevta, dan Shevta seperti seorang wanita yang luar biasa.

"Dimana kita akan makan?"

"Di sebuah restauran India di dekat kota Fox".

Perut Jaejoong menggeliat mendengar itu, tetapi sebelum ia berhasil mencoba memasang raut wajah tanpa ekspresi, Seunghyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku hanya menggodamu."

Tawa gugup keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. "Benarkah?"

Sejenak Seunghyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan untuk memberikan senyuman pada Jaejoong. "Aku sudah memesan tempat di Livingston, jadi kita akan ada tepat di seberang jalan dan punya banyak waktu untuk makan dan bersantai."

"Oh, aku selalu menginginkan makan disana. Tempat itu terlihat indah, bangunan tua dengan Hotel Georgian Terrace."

"Aku senang aku membuat pilihan yang bagus."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku pikir suatu hari jika aku tidak hamil, aku akan memberanikan diri untuk mencoba makanan India lagi."

"Benar kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Saat Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, Seunghyun berkata, "Nah itu yang bisa disebut berani."

"Sebenarnya, kau belum tahu cerita yang selengkapnya dan bagaimana sebenarnya kejadian itu!"

"Oh, apa yang terjadi?"

Jaejoong meringis sebelum ia menceritakan kisah muntahnya di pangkuan Yunho. Tentu saja, Jaejoong menutupi cerita-cerita detail tentang apa yang telah terjadi diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho malam itu.

Ekspresi Seunghyun berubah serius. "Aku benci mendengar kau sakit.

Seharusnya aku menyadari mencampur semua rempah-rempah akan kurang baik untukmu - khususnya jika kau punya langit-langit rongga mulut yang sensitif."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hal seperti itu bisa terjadi," kata Jaejoong saat mereka memasuki area parkir di seberang Livingston.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Seunghyun menoleh pada Jaejoong. "Jadi kita akan mencari makanan yang cocok untukmu malam ini dan memastikan kau tidak harus lari ke kamar mandi atau muntah di panggung musik?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku tidak sesensitif itu."

"Seunghyun, aku senang mendengarnya." Seunghyun mengelilingi mobil tidak hanya membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong, tapi ia memegang tangan Jaejoong untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala padanya. "Kau tahu, perutku belum begitu besar yang dapat membuatku susah untuk bergerak."

Seunghyun mengedipkan matanya. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai taktik agar aku bisa memegang tanganmu."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat senyum nakal terbentuk di pipi Seunghyun. "Bisakah aku tetap memegang tanganmu dan mengantarmu masuk ke restauran?"

"Kurasa bisa."

"Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir aku terlalu cepat melangkah ke depan."

"Aku pasti akan memberitahukanmu jika hal itu terjadi."

Saat lampu berubah warna, mereka segera menyeberangi jalan dan menuju ke restauran. Saat mereka sampai di tempat pelayan, Seunghyun melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. "Reservasi atas nama Choi," kata Seunghyun.

Pelayan melirik ke bawah melihat bukunya. "Ya, dua teman semeja Anda sudah ada di sini. Silahkan ikuti saya".

Seunghyun mempersilahkan Jaejoong duluan, dan Jaejoong tepat di belakang pelayan itu. Ketika mereka berhenti di depan meja dengan sepasang orang India telah duduk di situ, Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Shevta, Sanjay, ini temanku, Kim Jaejoong," kata Seunghyun memperkenalkan.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada Shevta. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Shevta membalasnya dengan senyuman saat ia bersalaman dengan Jaejoong. "Aku yang senang berkenalan denganmu, Ms. Kim. Silahkan duduk".

Jaejoong bersalaman dengan Sanjay sebelum Jaejoong melihat kursi kosong. Setelah membantu Jaejoong melepaskan mantelnya, Seunghyun menarik kursi untuk Jaejoong lalu memajukannya ke meja.

Setelah mereka memberikan pesanan minumannya pada pelayan, Shevta menoleh pada Jaejoong. "Jadi, aku tahu kau adalah penggemar berat opera?"

"Oh ya. Ibuku membawaku ke Fox ketika aku remaja. Aku berumur tiga belas tahun ketika pertama kali aku melihat Aida."

"Sanjay dan aku memiliki tiket musiman sejak kami menikah. Dengan jadwalnya yang padat, kami tidak bisa menontonnya termasuk Choi Seunghyun, meskipun ia sangat suka opera," kata Shevta.

"Aku sangat senang kau mengajakku sore ini."

Dengan senyuman licik, Shevta berkata, "Oh tidak, kamilah yang senang kau ada di sini."

Jaejoong menggeser kursinya dan mencoba memfokuskan perhatiannya pada menu dan tidak menambah ketegangan tentang ada atau tidaknya hubungan istimewa diantara Jaejoong dan Seunghyun.

Sisa waktu makan malam berjalan lancar, dan Jaejoong benar-benar menikmati berada di luar bersama Shevta dan Sanjay. Tentu saja, Seunghyun dengan wajah yang menawan, dan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menahan perasaan kecil yang bergejolak di dadanya setiap kali Jaejoong menangkap Seunghyun mencuri pandang pada Jaejoong atau setiap kali Seunghyun mengedipkan matanya main-main.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka berjalan menyeberangi jalan di bawah tanda lampu berkelap-kerlip Teater Fox. Saat penjaga pintu mengantar mereka ke barisan ketiga di dalam orkestra, Jaejoong menoleh pada Seunghyun dengan mata yang melebar. "Posisi duduknya menakjubkan!"

Seunghyun tersenyum saat ia membantu Jaejoong melepaskan mantelnya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Menyukainya? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan aku bisa sedekat ini. Aku merasa seperti aku berada di balik layar. Jadi, tidak seperti aku berada diatas panggung seperti ini."

"Kau pernah bergabung dengan teater?" Tanya Seunghyun saat mereka menuruni tangga menuju ke kursi beludru yang mewah.

"Oh ya." Jaejoong kemudian menghabiskan sisa waktu sebelum lampu meredup menikmati Seunghyun tentang peran bermusik Jaejoong.

Saat tirai terangkat terbuka, Jaejoong duduk terpesona di tempat duduknya. Kostum, susunan musik, pertunjukan – semuanya mempesona dan lebih mempesona dari yang ia ingat. Ketika para pemain keluar dari tirai, ia bertepuk tangan sangat keras sampai telapak tangannya sakit dan berubah merah.

Saat mereka menyusuri lorong, Jaejoong merasakan tangan Seunghyun berada di punggung bawahnya, membimbingnya keluar dari kerumunan. Angin dingin langsung terasa saat mereka mendorong pintu lobi dan kemudian berada di bawah tenda.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu." kata Sanjay.

"Aku juga senang," jawab Jaejoong, bersalaman dengannya.

Shevta mencodongkan badannya ke telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik.

"Kami harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi secepatnya. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Seunghyun bahagia."

Karena sindiran itu, dada Jaejoong terasa sesak, dan ia merasa sulit bernapas. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Shevta bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Seunghyun, dan bagaimanapun ia berusaha mencobanya, pada akhirnya ia tetap saja akan melukai Seunghyun? Atau ia membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengabaikan secuil hatinya yang berkerlap-kerlip saat Seunghyun tersenyum padanya atau melakukan sesuatu yang manis atau bijaksana? Bersama Seunghyun, ia tidak perlu khawatir tentang kesetiaan atau tidak mampu untuk mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Seunghyun melakukan semuanya dengan hati, dan ia juga berpikiran sederhana, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk berbuat curang.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong bergumam, "Terima kasih."

Saat mereka melambaikan tangan perpisahan pada Sanjay dan Shevta, Pest melingkarkan lengannya pada Jaejoong. "Jadi apa kau menikmati Aida lagi?"

"Oh aku mengaguminya! Cerita cintanya sangat indah, bahkan bagian sedihnya."

"Kau membuatku khawatir saat kau sesegukan."

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya, ini adalah pencampuran diriku dari pengaruh hormon yang tidak masuk akal dan fakta aku selalu menangis secara emosional baik di film, buku ataupun teater."

Mereka ada di tikungan tempat parkir saat Seunghyun berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Seunghyun menunjuk ke arah kereta kuda yang ditarik di pinggir jalan. "Mau naik itu?"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut membayangkan antara rasa romantis dan cara masuk ke kereta nantinya. "Aku menyukainya, tapi..."

"Kau takut kau tidak bisa naik ke keretanya?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. "Bagaimana kau...?"

Seunghyun tertawa. "Tebakan keberuntungan. Tapi tak perlu takut. Aku yakin kita bisa melakukannya." Seunghyun memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menaruhnya di sisi kereta. "Sekarang letakkan kakimu di sanggurdi."

Tangan Seunghyun ada di pinggang Jaejoong dan dengan lembut mengangkat tubuhnya. Jaejoong menarik kakinya yang lain dan kemudian maju ke depan di kursi. "Oomph," gumam Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong mencoba merapikan gaunnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Okey, kami siap," kata Seunghyun pada kusirnya.

"Baik, Mr. Choi." Saat tali kekang dihentakkan, kereta meluncur ke depan, membuat Jaejoong terjatuh ke belakang di dada Seunghyun.

Saat Jaejoong menarik dirinya sendiri dari dada Seunghyun, Jaejoong bertanya, "bagaimana ia tahu namamu?"

"Jika kau mau naik kereta kuda setelah jam 10, kau harus menyewanya."

"Kau menyewa sebuah kereta kuda untuk kita?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah, pada saat itu, itu terlihat seperti ide yang cemerlang -cara lain dari diriku untuk merayumu. Tentu saja, itu sebelum aku menjemputmu dan mengalami seluruh adegan bersama Yunho."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku."

Dengan lembut jari-jari Seunghyun menangkup dagu Jaejoong, memaksa Jaejoong melihat padanya. "Tolong jangan meminta maaf. Aku hanya senang dapat menghabiskan sore yang indah ini bersamamu."

Jaejoong melihat ekspresi ketulusan Seunghyun, dan Jaejoong pun tersenyum.

"Begitu juga aku. Dan terima kasih sudah sangat memahamiku."

"Dengan senang hati." Mereka melihat-lihat pemandangan lalu lintas dan orang-orang yang tergesa-gesa di sekitar mereka. Untuk melawan udara dingin, Jaejoong merapat lebih dekat ke Seunghyun. Sesaat Seunghyun terasa tegang sebelum ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan lengannya.

Meskipun Jaejoong membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu, ia tidak bisa menghiraukan bagaimana Seunghyun terasa sangat berbeda dengan Yunho.

Ia lebih tinggi, lebih berotot. Jaejoong merasa kecil dibungkus dalam pelukannya, bahkan dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Jaejoong," ia berbisik.

Jaejoong menyentakkan kepalanya dari dada Seunghyun untuk menatapnya.

Kerinduan yang intens membara di mata Seunghyun melepaskan perlindungan Jaejoong dan mengirim getaran kecil padanya untuk memulainya. Sebelum Jaejoong bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, ia mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memberikan Seunghyun undangan yang diinginkannya.

Bibir hangat Seunghyun menyapu lembut bibirnya. Ketika Jaejoong tidak menarik dirinya, Seunghyun menekannya lebih keras. Sebagai pria sejati, Seunghyun tidak mencoba memperdalam ciumannya dengan mencari celah masuk untuk lidahnya. Sebaliknya, ia menarik dirinya untuk menatap Jaejoong. Getaran itu telah membuat percikan api di bawah pinggang Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong memanggut bibirnya lagi padanya. Kali ini Jaejoong menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke bibir Seunghyun. Seunghyun mengeluarkan erangan kecil di tenggorokannya sebelum Seunghyun melesatkan lidahnya ke lidah Jaejoong.

Pada saat itu, Jaejoong merasa tidak cukup dekat dengannya atau cukup mendapatkan dirinya. Tangan Jaejoong berada di rambut Seunghyun saat ia bergerak hampir duduk di pangkuannya. Jaejoong merintih frustasi saat tangan Seunghyun berada di pundak Jaejoong untuk mendorongnya menjauh. "Tidak, Jaejoong."

"Apa?" gumamnya dengan pandangannya yang berkabut.

Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini bukan dirimu. Ini pengaruh hormonmu."

"Tidak, tunggu. Sama sekali bukan karena itu." Jaejoong menatapnya.

"Percaya padaku saat aku bilang, kau benar-benar, benar-benar pencium yang ulung."

Seunghyun tertawa. "Dan dalam lima menit, kau akan membenci dirimu sendiri dan aku, sama seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa seperti seorang bajingan yang mendekatimu tanpa mempertimbangkan kau baru saja bebas dari bed-rest mu, kita nyaris mengenal satu sama lain, dan emosimu adalah dengan orang lain."

Jaejoong berkedip beberapa kali, memahami kata-katanya. Lalu tangan Jaejoong bergerak menutupi mukanya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan, aku bertingkah seperti pelacur yang hebat, iya kan?" erang Jaejoong.

"Tidak, kau tidak seperti itu." Saat Jaejoong mengintip melihatnya, Seunghyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Selain itu, kau bisa menyalahkan hormon kehamilanmu. Seharusnya aku lebih mengetahuinya."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Seunghyun.

"Ini bukan hanya karena hormonku yang membuatku menginginkanmu, Seunghyun. Kau pria yang menakjubkan - tampan, kuat, penuh kasih, selalu memberikan dirimu dan juga hatimu. Semua wanita di posisiku pasti akan bersedia menurunkan celananya untukmu, bahkan jika mereka biasanya memiliki moralitas."

Seunghyun tertawa. "Setelah selama ini dan siapa yang tahu bahwa aku adalah seperti pelumer celana."

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Kau butuh lebih sering keluar dari ER (Emergency Room)."

"Jika aku punya sore-sore selanjutnya yang seperti ini, maka aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Sindiran Seunghyun membuat Jaejoong menunduk ke arah pangkuannya sendiri. Suara frustasi datang dari belakang tenggorokan Seunghyun. Seunghyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong, ia bergeser ke tempat duduk yang lain dan mengetuk pintu pengemudinya. "Ed, aku pikir ini waktunya kau berputar dan membawa kami kembali. Ini sedikit terlalu dingin bagi Jaejoong untuk keluar selama ini."

"Baik, Tuan."

Selama sisa perjalanan mereka, Seunghyun duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, dan mereka mengobrol tentang Atlanta, bukan tentang apa yang terjadi atau yang tidak terjadi diantara mereka. Jaejoong merasa membeku saat mereka kembali ke mobil. Ia mendekatkan tangannya ke depan pemanas sambil bergerak-gerak menikmati tempat duduk yang hangat.

"Aku minta maaf kau jadi kedinginan. Seharusnya aku menyadari cuacanya tidak bersahabat untuk naik kereta kuda."

Sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya, Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Tidak, aku menikmatinya. Semua yang terjadi malam sangatlah indah."

"Hmm, haruskah aku menerima itu sebagai pujian yang nyata mengingat kau sudah terkurung selama dua minggu?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ya, kau harus menerimanya. Meskipun kau mungkin saja membawaku ke suatu acara yang aku benci seperti acara olah raga, dan aku mungkin akan menikmatinya."

"Tidak suka olah raga, huh?"

Sambil mengerutkan hidungnya, Jaejoong berkata, "Hatiku selalu bersama dengan teater dan seni."

Seunghyun tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

Mereka baru saja memasuki jalan tol saat kelelahan mulai terasa.

Kehangatan dalam mobil dan kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong tidak melakukan apapun dalam seminggu membuatnya berusaha untuk menjaga matanya tetap terbuka. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

Sentakan mobil berhenti membuat Jaejoong terbangun. Matanya terbuka mengamati jalan rumah Yunho. Menguap, Jaejoong menoleh pada Seunghyun. "Aku teman yang cukup kasar, ya?"

Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku terkejut kau berhasil melakukannya sejauh ini. Ini adalah hari yang besar."

"Ya, benar."

"Mari, biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu."

Saat Seunghyun mulai memutari mobilnya, Jaejoong mengambil tasnya.

Rumahnya tampak gelap saat mereka berjalan di jalan depan rumah.

Yunho tidak menyalakan lampu teras untuknya. Jaejoong menarik napas dengan gemetar saat berpikir akan menghadapi Yunho lagi.

Saat mereka ada di teras, Jaejoong menoleh pada Seunghyun. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu lagi atas sore yang menyenangkan ini."

Seunghyun tersenyum. "Itu adalah kesenanganku. Aku berharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku juga." Jaejoong mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mencium pipi Seunghyun. Saat Jaejoong akan menarik dirinya sendiri, dengan cepat Seunghyun menoleh dan memagut bibir Jaejoong. Dan sebelum Jaejoong menyadarinya, bibir Seunghyun sudah berada di bibir Jaejoong. Dalam sedetik mereka saling berciuman, lidah Seunghyun masuk ke mulut Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong tahu ini adalah segalanya.

Seunghyun memeluk Jaejoong, menenggelamkan Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di dada Seunghyun, tapi bukan mendorongnya menjauh, Jaejoong meluncurkan tangannya ke leher Seunghyun dan memainkan jari-jarinya di rambut Seunghyun.

Dengan tindakan Jaejoong, sebuah geraman menggema di dada Seunghyun.

Tanpa peringatan, Seunghyun mendorong Jaejoong sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding bata. Saat Seunghyun menekan dirinya pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong bisa merasakan kain gaunnya naik sampai ke pahanya, tersangkut di dinding yang kasar. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Jaejoong merasa tidak cukup dekat dengan Seunghyun. Aroma Seunghyun, cara tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Jaejoong, cara lidah Seunghyun membakar lidah Jaejoong saat melesat keluar masuk di mulut Jaejoong.

Semua pikiran kesopanan terbang keluar dari kepala Jaejoong.

Kenyatan Jaejoong bermesraan dengan pria lain di teras depan rumah Yunho seharusnya bisa langsung memadamkan semua hasrat yang dirasakannya. Tapi sebaliknya, napas cepat Jaejoong membuat dadanya naik dan turun dalam tempo yang cepat.

Seunghyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong dan mulai mencium lehernya. Jaejoong melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk memberikan akses kepada Seunghyun, Jaejoong bergumam, "Mmm, oh Yunho."

Mata Jaejoong terbuka saat bibir Seunghyun membeku. Sebuah teriakan tercekik keluar dari tenggorokkan Jaejoong saat ia mendorong tubuh Seunghyun menjauh. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong menyebutkan namanya. Saat gairah yang murni dan menggebu-gebu dengan Seunghyun, Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho. Air mata penuh rasa malu mengancam tumpah saat Jaejoong berbalik untuk berlari ke dalam rumah.

Seunghyun menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Jaejoong, tunggu."

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Jaejoong berteriak, saat air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia menarik dirinya dari Seunghyun untuk melarikan diri karena ia tidak berani menatap wajah Seunghyun.

"Hentikan itu, dan lihat aku!" perintah Seunghyun.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari ubin teras ke wajah Seunghyun.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi. Tidak ada yang bisa kau ucapkan yang bisa membuatku semakin membenci diriku sendiri lebih dari yang sudah aku lakukan."

Keterkejutan membanjiri Jaejoong saat Seunghyun menariknya dalam pelukan yang erat. "Aku tidak membencimu, jadi kau seharusnya tidak membenci dirimu sendiri."

Ia menyentakkan kepalanya dan menatap Seunghyun dengan tidak yakin.

"Aku baru saja menyebut nama laki-laki yang mematahkan hatiku saat aku menciummu!"

Ekspresi Seunghyun berubah sedih. "Dan saat aku mendorongmu ke belakang sampai ke tembok itu, semua yang aku lihat di pikiranku adalah Jiyoung, dan semua yang ingin aku rasakan adalah dia."

Bukannya menjadi marah, hati Jaejoong malah terasa sakit untuk Seunghyun.

"Aku sangat, sangat menyesal."

"Aku pikir ia ingin menegaskan apa yang selama ini aku takutkan.

Kita hanya dua orang yang patah hati yang tidak siap dengan orang lain, tidak peduli bagaimana kita mencoba untuk memaksanya."

Seunghyun menyampirkan sehelai rambut di wajah Jaejoong ke telinganya.

"Kita berdua masih sangat mencintai orang lain itu."

"Aku ingin mencintai Yunho...maksudku, aku memang mencintainya, mencintainya setengah mati, tapi aku takut membiarkan diriku sendiri merasakannya. Istrimu selalu setia padamu. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Aku akui, Yunho masih membuatku marah sampai aku ingin menyakiti tubuhnya. Tapi dia mencintaimu, Jaejoong. Ia telah meninggalkan pekerjaan dua minggu terakhir untuk mencoba mendapatkan perhatianmu."

"Tapi ia bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Setiap kali ia mencobanya, ia selalu mendapat gangguan dan kemudian ia tak pernah berusaha lagi!"

Seunghyun menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dengan jarinya dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya. "Aku ingin kau berpikir tentang ini sebentar? Mana yang lebih baik? Kata-kata yang diucapkan lalu ditarik kembali dengan ringan dan mudahnya, atau kau lebih memilih tindakan?"

Sebuah gambaran perilaku Yunho selama seminggu terakhir terlintas di benaknya. Yunho telah mempertaruhkan pekerjaannya untuk merawatnya. Belum lagi, ia telah memasak semua yang diinginkan Jaejoong, keluar tengah malam hanya untuk membeli bacon dan ice cream, memijat kaki Jaejoong sambil menonton film-film cewek yang dibencinya dan memeluknya saat ia merasa putus asa.

Seunghyun tersenyum. "Aku tak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tapi aku tahu pasti ia mencintaimu. Sepanjang hidupnya, mungkin Yunho hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri melebihi orang lain di dunia ini. Dan sekarang ia lebih mencintaimu." Tangan Seunghyun menyentuh dengan lembut perut Jaejoong. "Dan ia mencintai anaknya."

Sebuah isakan menembus dada Jaejoong, dan ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia memeluk Seunghyun dengan erat. "Mengapa kau harus bersikap begitu luar biasa? Seharusnya kau marah besar dan melempar kursi atau meja, menyebutku wanita penggoda atau sesuatu seperti itu!"

Seunghyun tertawa. "Dan yang terakhir adalah aku seorang yang munafik.

Aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Kau pasti akan menjadi suami yang luar biasa." Jaejoong menarik dirinya untuk menangkup wajah Seunghyun dengan tangannya. "Aku ingin seorang istri dan keluarga untukmu melebihi apa yang bisa kau bayangkan."

"Ini memang belum waktunya, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mencium pipinya dengan lembut. "Aku akan berdoa agar hatimu terbuka untuk seseorang. Jiyoung pasti ingin kau bahagia."

Seunghyun mengatupkan rahangnya, dan Jaejoong tahu ia berusaha menahan emosinya. "Aku tahu," bisik Seunghyun.

"Lalu buatlah dua wanita yang memujamu bangga dan temukan seorang istri untukmu."

Mulut Seunghyun menganga saat menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar peduli padamu, Seunghyun. Aku sadar sekarang, perasaanku padamu tidak sepenuhnya romantis, terlepas dari perilakuku di kereta kuda dan di teras ini. Dan terlepas dari kenyataan aku mencintai Yunho, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk sangat peduli padamu."

"Aku juga peduli padamu, Jaejoong. Dan aku ingin kau bahagia melebihi apapun di dunia ini." Seunghyun membungkuk dan berbisik di telinganya, "Dan aku pikir kebahagiaan itu tepat ada di balik pintu di dalam sana."

Air mata menyengat mata Jaejoong. Tak dapat berbicara, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya atas pernyataan itu. Saat Seunghyun menarik dirinya, ia mengedipkan mata pada Jaejoong. "Cepatlah masuk dan buatlah Yunho bahagia."

Jaejoong memberikan ciuman terakhir di pipinya sebelum ia mencari kunci di saku mantelnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Terima kasih kembali." Seunghyun melambaikan tangan sebelum bergegas menuruni tangga teras dan menuju ke mobilnya.

Jari-jari Jaejoong bergetar saat ia membuka pintu. Ragu-ragu, ia melangkah memasuki rumah. Kegelapan menyelimutinya saat ia melewati ruang tamu. Ia terkejut tidak menemukan Yunho terbangun.

Hidungnya mengkerut saat ia melihat kaleng-kaleng bir mengotori meja kopi.

Saat ia melepaskan mantelnya, sesuatu yang hangat dan berbulu menyentuh kakinya. "Aw, boy, apa kau menungguku pulang?"

Taepoong merengek dan menyentuh perut Jaejoong. "Kami sudah di rumah sekarang. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggaruk belakang telinga Taepoong. "Dimana Daddy, boy?"

Ia menggonggong dan kemudian melangkah ke tangga. Dengan kejadian terakhir yang telah terjadi tadi, ia tidak terlalu terkejut bahwa Yunho tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jaejoong jadi Yunho tidak tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Menaiki tangga satu per satu, ia lalu mengendap-endap menyusuri lorong ke kamar tamu. Cakar Taepoong bergemeletak di belakangnya. Saat ia sampai di pintu, Jaejoong menoleh pada Taepoong. "Tetap di sini, boy."

Taepoong dengan enggan membaringkan dirinya untuk tetap berada di luar kamar. Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. "Bagus, Taepoong."

Tangannya bergetar membuatnya sulit untuk membuka pintu.

Dengkuran pelan Yunho terdengar olehnya saat ia melangkah ke dalam kamar yang lebih gelap. Sejak Yunho benci tidur di kamar yang gelap, lampu tidur yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur menerangi langkah Jaejoong melintasi kamar. Jaejoong duduk di sebelahnya. Yunho tidur terlentang, selimut teronggok di pinggangnya sementara satu tangan ada diatas kepalanya.

Saat Jaejoong menatapnya, ia bertanya dalam hati bagaimana ia bisa berpikir menginginkan pria lain. Rasa malu membuatnya bergidik saat ia membayangkan bagaimana ia mencium Seunghyun ketika semua yang ia inginkan hanyalah bibir Yunho dan sentuhan tangan Yunho.

Sama seperti Yunho yang berusaha mengingkari perasaannya pada Jaejoong dengan membawa ke rumah wanita asing, Jaejoong juga telah mencoba hal yang sama dengan Seunghyun. Dan seperti Yunho, tidak ada satupun yang ia lakukan dengan Seunghyun dapat menghilangkan perasaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya untuk Yunho.

Akhirnya, hanya ada dua cinta di kehidupannya – Kangin dan Yunho.

Ia mengusap pipi Yunho dengan punggung tangannya. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum karena menyadari bagaimana Yunho selalu bercukur karena ia tahu Jaejoong menyukainya.

Ketika Yunho tidak terbangun karena sentuhannya, ia membungkuk dan mencium bibir Yunho. Jaejoong bangun dan menatap wajah tidurnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho. Aku selalu mencintaimu, dan selalu akan mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf karena menyakitimu," bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho merengut dalam tidurnya, tangannya mengepal selimut.

"Jae...Jae kumohon...Aku...Aku mencintaimu."

Jantung Jaejoong tersentak dan kemudian berdetak lagi. Tangannya menyentuh dada dan mengusapnya dengan pelan, rasa sakit membakarnya. Yunho menyebut namanya. Entah bagaimana, entah dimana di alam bawah sadarnya ia benar-benar menginginkan Jaejoong, dan ia mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah lama ingin Jaejoong dengar. Saat itu, yang Jaejoong inginkan tidak lebih dari bercinta dengannya dan benar-benar memantapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Dengan ciuman yang lain dari Jaejoong, Yunho masih tetap tertidur nyenyak. Menggigit bibirnya, Jaejoong tahu satu cara yang harus ia lakukan untuk membangunkannya untuk memastikan Yunho siap dan bersedia. Dengan membungkuk Jaejoong mulai mencium jejak lembab di dada telanjang Yunho. Ketika ia sampai di pinggang celana dalamnya, Yunho tetap tertidur. Jaejoong menarik celananya ke bawah, ia mengambil kemaluannya dengan tangan. Jari-jarinya bekerja di atasnya dan kemaluannya mulai membesar. Yunho bergeser di tempat tidur, tapi napasnya tidak berubah.

Saat Jaejoong menyelipkannya masuk ke mulutnya, pinggulnya menarik mundur. Lalu sebuah erangan rendah bergemuruh di dada Yunho. "Jaejoong," gumamnya dan Jaejoong berhenti. Jantung Jaejoong terasa berhenti saat ia menyadari Yunho masih tertidur dan menyebut namanya.


	16. BAB 14

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **Bab 14**_

Yunho berusaha mengguncang dirinya sendiri untuk keluar dari mimpinya. Sekali lagi, malam-malamnya dipenuhi dengan Jaejoong.

Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan berkembangnya perasaannya yang sakit dan sekarang ia bahkan tersiksa dalam mimpinya. Secara fisik malam ini terasa menyakitkan saat ia benar-benar bisa merasakan bibir Jaejoong di bibirnya, menggerakan batangnya keluar dan masuk dari mulut Jaejoong yang hangat.

Yunho menggeram. "Jaejoong," gumamnya. Tuhan, ia menginginkan Jaejoong. Ia ingin memeluknya dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam diri Jaejoong. Ia ingin mendengarkan Jaejoong berteriak menyebut namanya lagi seperti sebelumnya. "Jaejoong, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku ada di sini, sayang, dan aku tidak ingin apapun selain bercinta denganmu."

Mata Yunho tersentak terbuka. Ia menyadari ia tidak sendirian di atas tempat tidur. Ini bukan mimpi tentang Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar ada dan mengangkangi dirinya sementara mulut dan lidahnya ada di atas bagian ereksinya. "Tidak, tunggu," kata Yunho parau. Ketika Jaejoong menjilat lalu menghisap satu bolanya ke dalam mulutnya, Yunho menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal. Sial, ini sudah begitu lama.

Pinggul Yunho bergerak tanpa sadar, menyodokkan kemaluannya lebih dalam ke mulutnya.

Tidak, Tidak, Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Hubungan mereka dimulai karena sex, dan ia tidak ingin memulainya kembali dengan cara yang seperti itu. Sekarang adalah waktu tentang cinta – cinta yang murni dan indah. Yunho mendorong dirinya sendiri ke posisi duduk. "Tidak, Jaejoong, jangan," katanya.

Mata Jaejoong melirik dari kemaluan Yunho ke matanya dengan terkejut. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan ini."

Jaejoong menarik dirinya dengan sangat kasar, hingga Yunho mengernyit saat gigi Jaejoong menggores batang kemaluannya. Yunho mencoba meraih bahu Jaejoong, tapi ia berdiri darinya dengan cepat sehingga Yunho tak bisa meraihnya. Ia lari masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

Yunho memutar matanya ke langit-langit. Mengapa ia tampak seperti memiliki bakat untuk benar-benar mengacaukan segala sesuatunya di setiap saat ia berada bersama Jaejoong? Ia membuang selimut dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia bisa mendengar Jaejoong menangis. Saat ia meraih gagang pintu, ia mendapati pintu itu terkunci. "Jae, maafkan aku. Kau salah paham, aku bersumpah."

Saat Yunho berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong menangis semakin kencang. Yunho mengetuk pintu kayu dengan kepalan tangannya dengan sangat keras hingga tangannya terasa sakit. "Sialan, Jaejoong, kumohon bisakah kau membuka pintunya dan biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa salah paham padamu? Kau berkata kau tidak ingin tidur denganku!" jeritnya diantara isakan tangis seperti paku yang terdorong masuk ke hati Yunho.

Yunho semakin frustasi, dan ia pun menendang pintunya. "Jae, apa pernah aku tidak menginginkanmu setiap waktu dalam hubungan kita? Kau selalu membuatku terangsang hanya dengan bersamamu di dalam ruangan yang sama."

Tangisan Jaejoong bertambah kencang, dan Yunho bisa mendengar Jaejoong mengorek-ngorek bawah meja yang ia asumsikan seperti Jaejoong mencari tisu toilet. Asumsinya benar saat ia mendengar Jaejoong mengeluarkan ingus dari hidungnya dengan sangat keras.

Yunho menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan tangannya, ia menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu dan melakukannya dengan cepat. Ia mulai kehilangan Jaejoong dan mengarahkannya pada Seunghyun, dalam kondisi Jaejoong yang rapuh fisik dan mental seperti ini sudah cukup membuatnya mencapai batas. Yunho menghela napas. "Jadi kau benar-benar ingin membuatku melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini– mengenakan celana pendek dengan kemaluanku yang mengeras hasil dari mulutmu yang nikmat sementara kau menangis di dalam kamar mandi?"

"Kumohon... Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tidak, aku TIDAK akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku ingin bersamamu, Jae. Aku ingin bersamamu di SETIAP saat di SETIAP hari!" Saat jantung Yunho berdetak lebih cepat, ia menarik napas dengan sedikit tak beraturan. Ini saatnya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Dan tahukah kau mengapa? Karena aku mencintaimu! Kau mendengarnya? Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong! Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Jika aku jujur dengan diriku sendiri, mungkin aku telah mencintaimu sejak malam pertama di O'Malley. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya hingga saat ini."

Keheningan bergema kembali di diri Yunho. "Percayalah padaku. Ini terjadi bukan karena aku tidak menginginkanmu tetap menghisap milikku. Ini terjadi karena aku tidak ingin kita bercinta sampai aku mengatakan padamu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Meskipun dokter berkata kita bisa melakukannya, aku tidak ingin berhubungan sex denganmu. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Jae." Yunho menatap pintu tertutup itu. Mengapa Jaejoong tidak mengatakan sesuatu?

Mengapa Jaejoong tidak membuka pintu dan berlari ke pelukannya?

Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin Jaejoong dengar?

Yunho tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, jadi ia tetap berbicara terus dari dalam hatinya. "Semuanya telah menjadi gila karena Pop dan kau dan juga si brengsek Choi Seunghyun yang mencoba mencurimu dariku dan membuatku gila karena cemburu. Aku sangat, sangat menyesal aku tidak mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu di hari itu di dermaga. Bahkan sebelum kau mengatakannya padaku, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku, dan itu benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Aku merasa perasaanku padamu terlalu cepat dibandingkan dengan Uee di empat tahun kebersamaan kami."

Ketika Jaejoong tetap tidak berkata apapun, tenggorokan Yunho terasa terbakar saat air mata memenuhi matanya. Sial, Yunho tak pernah ingin menangis di depan Jaejoong. Yunho menempelkan dahinya di pintu. "Kumohon, Jae. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit. Aku merasakanmu di jiwaku. Kumohon... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin bersamamu di setiap menit hari-hariku. Aku ingin menikah denganmu dan hidup bersamamu. Aku ingin membesarkan Changmin dan menjadi keluarga bersama. Kumohon... Kumohon katakan padaku kau ingin bersamaku selamanya."

Ketika pintu mulai terbuka, Yunho harus menahan tangannya di kusen pintu agar tak terjatuh ke depan. Jaejoong berdiri di depannya, dengan mata melebar, mulut menganga, dan air mata dengan maskara hitam mengalir di pipinya. Jaejoong berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. "Katakanlah lagi," akhirnya Jaejoong berbisik.

Sebuah isakan tersedak di tenggorokan Yunho. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Oh, Yunho," jawab Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho dengan tangannya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yunho dengan ibu jarinya. Jaejoong mencium bibirnya dan memberinya ciuman yang lembut. Saat Jaejoong menarik dirinya, ekspresinya adalah campuran dari kebahagiaan dan penyesalan. "Aku minta maaf untuk malam ini dan menyakitimu karena Seunghyun. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu, dan kau benar saat kau berkata perasaan kita telah tumbuh dalam waktu dua minggu terakhir. Itu hanya... Aku marah dan benci dan juga patah hati atas apa yang kau telah lakukan. Tapi meskipun aku ingin membencimu, aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Dan sekali lagi kau benar karena aku pikir aku bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padamu dengan cara memulai suatu hubungan dengan Seunghyun, tapi aku tak bias." Jaejoong menyentuh pipi Yunho dengan tangannya. "Aku bersumpah padamu bahwa hatiku akan selalu menjadi milikmu."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Kau tidak seharusnya menunggu, Jae. Sebagian dari diriku ingin kau dan Seunghyun berakhir dengan bersama-sama. Aku tahu ia bisa memberimu semua yang seharusnya aku bisa berikan tanpa ada pertanyaan, dan cintanya tidak akan pernah ternoda oleh kecurangan."

Jaejoong menyentuhkan jarinya di mulut Yunho untuk membuatnya diam. "Berhentilah menghukum dirimu sendiri. Kau telah melakukan kesalahan, dan sekarang itu sudah dimaafkan."

Yunho menarik napasnya. "Benarkah?"

"Oh ya." Jaejoong memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang lama sebelum ia menarik dirinya. "Dan seharusnya aku tidak pernah pergi keluar dengan Seunghyun malam ini. Itu tak hanya tidak sopan dan menyakitimu, itu adalah kebodohanku yang mencoba mempertaruhkan nasibku sendiri. Disamping itu, Seunghyun tidak pernah memberiku seperti yang telah kau berikan. Kau membuat mimpiku menjadi kenyataan dengan memberiku Changmin. Kenyataannya adalah aku jatuh cinta padamu melebihi semua yang bisa aku bayangkan. Dan sekarang aku tahu kau mencintaiku lagi – " Isakan tangisnya memotong suara Jaejoong.

Yunho dengan lembut menghapus air mata Jaejoong dari pipinya.

Yunho tidak tahan melihatnya menangis, terutama sejak segalanya pada akhirnya menjadi benar diantara mereka. "Aku serius ingin menikah denganmu, Jae. Tapi aku ingin melamarmu dengan cara yang benar - bukan dengan setengah telanjang dan kemaluan yang sekeras kayu. Aku ingin meminta ijin pada Hyunjong, dan aku ingin berlutut dengan satu kaki dan meletakkan cincin di jarimu. Kau layak mendapatkan itu, dan aku ingin kau mengalaminya."

Mata bulat Jaejoong melebar. "Benarkah?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji."

"Oh Tuhan, kau membuatku sangat, sangat bahagia!" Jaejoong menangis, memeluk leher Yunho. Yunho mengayunkan badan Jaejoong, memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu," gumam Jaejoong di telinga Yunho.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeliat melawannya, dan saat Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya, Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pencampuran agresif antara cinta dan gairah di matanya. "Bercintalah denganku Yunho," pinta Jaejoong.

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan? Karena tidak ada yang lain di dunia ini yang lebih ingin aku lakukan."

Jaejoong menggesekkan pinggulnya pada Yunho, Jaejoong berkata, "Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

Tangan Yunho memegang resleting di punggung Jaejoong. Ia membukanya dengan sangat perlahan. Jaejoong menggoyangkan badannya, mencoba dengan cepat melepaskan gaunnya. "Mengapa kau begitu lama?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyadari kau begtu ingin cepat telanjang."

Mata bulat Jaejoong tampak menyala padanya. "Aku ingin dekat denganmu sedekat yang aku bisa. Aku perlu merasakan kulitmu di kulitku. Lalu aku tahu semua ini nyata... Kita akan benar-benar menyatu di tempat dimana kita memulainya."

Dengan sebuah erangan, Yunho menyentakkan tali gaunnya terbuka, membiarkannya bergelung di lantai. Yunho membuka kaitan branya dan melemparkannya. Saat tatapan kelaparan Yunho memandang payudara Jaejoong, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebagai antisipasi. "Ini hanya aku atau – "

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Cara untuk meruntuhkan sebuah momen."

Yunho terkekeh. "Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa tidak memperhatikannya bahwa mereka... tampak lebih besar."

"Ya, dan mungkin mereka bisa bertambah besar lagi. Apa kau tidak ingat aku pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Itu pasti terlewatkan dalam pikiranku." Dengan seringainya, Yunho berkata, "Percayalah padaku, aku bukannya komplain."

Jaejoong nyengir. "Aku tidak berpikir kau akan complain."

Yunho mencium sepanjang pipinya dan menggigit lehernya sementara tangannya menangkup dan meremas payudaranya yang membesar. Bibir Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sambil membelai tubuhnya sampai napas Jaejoong menjadi terengah-engah di bibir Yunho. Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk menghisap salah satu puting Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik helaian rambut Yunho saat Yunho memutar-mutar lidahnya di puting sensitif Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho menggigit lembut putingnya dengan gigi, Jaejoong berteriak, sambil mendorong payudaranya ke arah mulut Yunho.

Setelah Yunho membuat salah satu putingnya mengeras, ia mulai menghisap dan menggigit putingnya yang lain. Sementara itu, Jaejoong mulai menggesekan dirinya pada ereksi Yunho. "Aku ingin dirimu sekarang, Yunho. Kumohon," kata Jaejoong terengah-engah.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama, bukan?" gumam Yunho di payudaranya.

"Oh, ya," seru Jaejoong, menyodorkan pinggulnya melawan tangan Yunho saat tangannya terbenam di bawah pinggangnya.

Ibu jari Yunho menyelip masuk ke karet pinggang celana dalam Jaejoong lalu menariknya turun ke pahanya. Saat celana dalamnya menggantung di lutut Jaejoong, Jaejoong menendangnya lepas. Jari-jari Jaejoong kemudian berjalan ke boxer pendek Yunho untuk melepaskannya dari pinggulnya.

Berdiri telanjang bersama, mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain. "Aku pikir kita bisa melewatkan sebagian besar tahapan foreplay-nya, kan?"

"Mmm, hmm", gumam Jaejoong sambil menjalankan tangannya ke dada telanjang Yunho.

Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan memegang tangan Jaejoong, Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke badannya.

Jaejoong mengunci matanya pada mata Yunho pada saat Jaejoong bangkit untuk mengangkanginya. Saat kehangatan diantara kakinya menutupi batang kemaluan Yunho, Yunho mengerang. "Lilitkan kakimu di sekitarku dengan erat, Babe."

Jaejoong mematuhinya dengan cepat, dan kemudian Yunho mendorong dirinya bersama ke tengah tempat tidur. Kemudian tangan Yunho mulai menggali diantara kaki Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merintih. Saat Yunho menyodorkan jarinya ke inti Jaejoong, ia merasakan cengkraman dinding-dinding vagina Jaejoong. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau siap untukku."

"Aku selalu siap untukmu, cintaku," bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan dengan lembut mengangkat Jaejoong. Yunho lalu mengarahkan ereksinya diantara lipatan basah Jaejoong. Saat Jaejoong dengan perlahan meluncur ke bawah di milik Yunho, Yunho memberikannya ciuman lembut di sepanjang tulang selangkanya. Setelah semua milik Yunho tenggelam di inti Jaejoong, Yunho gemetar dengan kenikmatan. "Oh Tuhan, aku rindu rasanya berada di dalammu."

Ketika Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, Jaejoong tersenyum padanya.

"Aku merindukan setiap inci keindahan dirimu, juga."

Yunho tertawa. "Kau telah menyentuh egoku."

"Aku pikir kita pasangan yang cocok dan pas." Jaejoong menatap perutnya yang membesar. "Yah, kecuali untuk perut ini yang sedikit menghalangi."

Yunho menyingkirkan helaian rambut panjang pirang Jaejoong dari wajahnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir Changmin sebagai penghalang. Ia akan selalu menjadi tali yang mengikat kita bersama. Ia adalah cinta kita yang tumbuh di dalam dirimu. Ia mungkin bukanlah alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi ia adalah alasan mengapa aku mendapatkan kesempatan lainnya di kehidupanku." Yunho memberikannya ciuman yang mendalam dan lama. "Kau telah menyelamatkanku, Jaejoong."

Air mata menggenang di mata Jaejoong yang hijau, dan dadanya naik dan turun karena napas yang berat seperti ia sedang mencoba menjaga emosinya yang bergulung-gulung di luar kendali. "Oh Yunho." Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho dengan tangannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," gumam Jaejoong di bibir Yunho.

Dengan menindih dari dada ke dada, Jaejoong mulai mengangkat pinggulnya saat Yunho menyodok pinggulnya. Jaejoong terengah-engah perlahan di telinga Yunho, mengguncangnya pelan membuatnya semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Saling membungkus bersama, mereka tetap saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Mereka adalah jalinan sepasang tangan dan sepasang kaki – tapi mereka adalah satu.


	17. BAB 15

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **Bab 15**_

Dua Minggu Berikutnya

Bunyi dering ponselnya membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidur lelapnya.

Meraba-raba di meja samping tempat tidurnya, Jaejoong akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya. Hampir otomatis ibu jarinya menekan tombol penjawab dan menempelkan di telinganya.

"Halo?" Jaejoong menjawab parau.

"Jae!" Junsu menjerit sebelum menghilang dalam isak tangis.

Jaejoong langsung terbangun seakan ia telah minum beberapa cangkir kopi. "Su-ie, ada apa?"

Di antara isak tangis, Jaejoong hanya dapat mengira-ngira beberapa kata. "Jason. Pendamping pria. Keracunan alkohol setelah pesta lajang. Masuk rumah sakit. Perubahan mendadak untuk semua pendamping mempelai. Acara pernikahan kacau."

Jaejoong menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk. "Junsu, tarik napas dalam- dalam dan tenang, oke? Pernikahanmu tak akan kacau hanya karena seorang pendamping laki-laki dengan bodohnya membuat dirinya mabuk berat sampai masuk rumah sakit."

"Tapi kami telah berlatih segala sesuatunya dengan tujuh pendamping pria. Pengaturan pemotretan semuanya akan kacau!"

"Tak adakah teman Youchun yang lain atau kerabat yang dapat menggantikan Jason dan mengenakan tuksedo-nya?"

"Aku tak tahu! Lagipula siapa yang dapat mengenakan dengan pas tuksedo seorang binaragawan sebesar 6'4 (193 cm)?!"

Jaejoong menoleh di balik bahunya ke arah Yunho yang tertidur nyenyak, dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Um, yah, Yunho punya tuksedo." Ada jeda yang lama. "Kau masih di sana?"

"Kenapa aku tak terkejut James Bond punya tuksedo sendiri?" jawab Junsu pedas.

"Itu untuk tujuan pekerjaan, Su-ie." Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Dengar, aku mengerti kalau dia masih bukan salah satu orang favoritmu, tapi –"

"Tidak, tidak, kau benar. Kita tak punya banyak pilihan, dan Youchun sebenarnya menyukai dia."

"Well, aku senang setidaknya salah satu dari kalian menyukai ayah dari anakku."

Junsu mengerang. "Kau tahu aku menyukainya…aku hanya tidak mencintainya kembali sepertimu."

"Jadi kau mau aku memberitahunya untuk berpakaian dan bersiap untuk bergabung dengan pendamping mempelai pria yang lain siang ini?"

"Ya, aku akan sangat senang dan terhormat bila dia bersedia berada di sana."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Yeah, kau terdengar sangat meyakinkan tentang yang satu itu."

Junsu terkikik. "Aku akan berusaha saat aku menemuinya, oke?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Bye."

Setelah Jaejoong menutup telepon, ia menyusup kembali ke dalam selimut. Merapat ke tubuh hangat Yunho ia membungkuk dan mencium bibir Yunho. "Bangun, sayang."

Yunho meringis walaupun matanya masih tertutup. Jaejoong menciumnya lagi. "Jae?" Yunho mendesah di sela-sela bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyundulkan keningnya ke leher Yunho, pahanya dikaitkan ke paha Yunho. Mengira itu sebagai sebuah undangan, Yunho mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya ke atas untuk menunggangi Yunho. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Whoa, cowboy, apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?"

Yunho nyengir ke arahnya. "Kupikir kau lebih ke cowgirl dengan posisi itu."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Yeah, kau tahu, cowgirl ini tidak siap untuk menunggang hari ini." Saat Yunho merengut, Jaejoong menambahkan, "Setidaknya tidak saat ini. Aku mau memintamu sesuatu."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya pada Jaejoong. "Apa itu?"

Jaejoong lalu menceritakan semua yang ia bicarakan dengan Junsu.

Saat ia selesai, Yunho menghela nafas dengan keras. "Maksudmu dia benar-benar menginginkanku di pernikahannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Yunho memberikan pandangan ragu. "Kau yakin?" saat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, Yunho menyeringai padanya. "Jaejoong Kim, kau benar-benar pembohong terburuk di dunia."

"Dengar, Youchun benar-benar menyukaimu, dan Junsu juga selalu menyukaimu. Dia hanya masih sulit untuk memaafkanmu." Jawaban Jaejoong menimbulkan erangan dari Yunho. "Apakah itu artinya kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya."

"Makasih, makasih, makasih," jawab Jaejoong sambil menciumi pipi dan bibir Yunho. "Kau akan membuat Junsu sangat bahagia dengan melakukan ini. Dia berpikir hari bahagianya telah kacau. Tak ada seorangpun wanita yang mau ada sesuatu sekecil apapun yang salah di hari pernikahannya. Maksudku, itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan di hidupmu, kan?"

Pandangan Yunho menerawang jauh. "Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Junsu dan mengatakan padanya aku akan melakukannya. Kau tahu, aku ingin berusaha memperbaiki semuanya."

"Itu akan sangat bagus."

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong. "Kau pergilah dulu ke mandi. Aku akan bergabung sebentar lagi."

"Kenapa aku merasa cowboy ini akan berharap untuk ditunggangi sampai matahari terbenam selama kita mandi?"

Yunho menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pergilah dan biarkan aku bicara pada Junsu."

"Baik, baik," Jaejoong menggerutu dan memanjat turun dari Yunho.

Apapun yang Yunho katakan pada Junsu, itu membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk melakukannya. Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari pancuran saat Yunho masuk ke kamar mandi. "Semua baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong bertanya, sambil membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk. Saat Yunho tidak menjawab, ia menangkap refleksi Yunho di cermin kamar mandi. Yunho sedang menyikat giginya, tetapi bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar.

"Yunho, kau mendengarku?"

Yunho meludahkan pasta gigi dalam mulutnya. "Hah?"

"Aku menanyakanmu bagaimana hasil percakapannya?"

Sekali lagi, sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. "Berjalan dengan amat sangat baik."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan curiga saat ia mengeringkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau dan Junsu kembali berteman adalah jawaban dari doaku."

Yunho mematikan air. "Jae, bukan aku yang belum bisa berteman kembali dengannya. Maksudku, aku mendapat serangan di kejantananku, Demi Tuhan!"

"Aku tahu bukan kau yang tak bisa menerimanya kembali. Jaejoong mencium bahu telanjang Yunho. "Itu sebabnya aku sangat bangga padamu karena sudah berbesar hati untuk memperbaiki segalanya."

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Kau bangga padaku?"

"Mmm, hmm." Melihat Yunho menyeringai, Jaejoong memukul pantat Yunho. "Sekarang cepatlah bersiap, Tuan. Emosi Junsu hari ini seperti menginjak di lapisan es yang tipis. Terlambat datang adalah hal terakhir yang kita butuhkan."

"Kupikir kau akan berdandan bersama dengannya?"

"Memang." Jaejoong melirik teleponnya di meja rias. "Sial. Sebaiknya aku bersiap. Aku seharusnya sudah ada di spa dalam tiga puluh menit. Maukah kau menjadi seorang kekasih sejati dan membawakan gaunku ke gereja?"

"Tentu saja." Saat ia bersandar untuk mencium Jaejoong, mulut Yunho beraroma mint.

"Terima kasih," Jaejoong bergumam di sela-sela bibir Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Yunho saat ia menarik diri.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Setelah pagi hari yang mewah di spa mendapatkan facial dan pijatan, rambut dan wajah seluruh pendamping pengantin telah selesai dirias.

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tawa pada penampilan lucu Junsu menggunakan pakaian ketat ditambah riasan wajah yang lengkap dengan kerudung dan tiara yang berkilau.

Junsu menatap ke bawah ke dirinya sendiri. "Apa? Kau tak berpikir ada yang salah dengan penampilan ini, kan? Aku berani bertaruh aku dapat berjalan ke Wal-Mart seperti ini, dan tak ada satu orang pun yang akan berkata apa-apa."

Jaejoong meraih dompetnya. "Hmm, pujian yang tinggi memang dari para pembeli Wal-Mart."

Junsu tertawa. "Ayo. Kita harus membawa bokong kita ke gereja."

Sambil memutar matanya, Jaejoong berkata, "Hanya kau yang bisa mengucapkan kata bokong dan gereja dalam kalimat yang sama."

"Kau tahu kau mencintai mulut kotorku."

"Aku mencintai apapun tentangmu, Su-ie."

Junsu mengangkat tangannya. "Jangan ada komentar sentimentil seperti itu lagi, Jae. Aku tak mau riasanku rusak."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Baik. Aku akan menjadi orang dingin dan keras sepagian ini. Senang?"

"Sangat. Sekarang ayo."

Jaejoong dan Junsu, bersama dengan seluruh pendamping mempelai, menuju ke Gereja Katedral Christ the King. Itu merupakan gereja Youchun sejak masih kanak-kanak, dan Jaejoong berpikir itu menjadikannya tempat yang indah untuk acara pernikahan.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruang persiapan, mereka sibuk membantu Junsu mengenakan gaunnya yang berukuran _**mammoth**_. Jaejoong mundur dan memperhatikan Junsu. Janji yang semula terucap terlupakan saat air mata memenuhi mata Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat menakjubkan!"

Junsu menuding Jaejoong, "Jae, kau berjanji!"

"Aku tak dapat menahannya. Hormon kehamilan ini yang membuat emosiku semakin gila!"

"Ugh, kau benar-benar harus menghentikan produksi air matamu atau kau akan membuatku menangis, dan semua make-up tahan air ini tidak akan bekerja selama itu,"

"Baik, aku akan mengenakan gaunku."

"Bagus. Dan sementara kau sibuk dengan gaunmu, pikirkan tentang hal-hal menjijikkan, orang-orang yang membuatmu kesal – apapun selain yang membuatmu menangis."

Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya pada pinggangnya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya kenapa pendamping wanitamu yang perutnya sudah sangat buncit memasang tampang "persetan denganmu" di wajahnya?"

Junsu tertawa. "Selama kau tidak menangis, kita baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya," Jaejoong menggerutu seraya memasuki ruang ganti. Gaun merah marun tergantung di dalam tas di cantelan dimana Yunho mengantarkannya beberapa saat sebelumnya. Jaejoong mengenakannya, dan setelah berusaha bergelut dengan reslitingnya, Jaejoong kembali ke kamar utama untuk mencari bantuan. Carlee, adik perempuan Junsu yang berumur enam belas tahun, dengan senang hati membantu.

Jaejoong sedang memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin saat sebuah ketukan terdengar. "Ini Yunho," sebuah suara memanggil. Carlee terkikik saat ia berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

Saat Yunho memasuki ruangan, pandangan Yunho menyapu ruangan untuk mencari Jaejoong. Saat Yunho melihatnya, ia berbinar, "Kau terlihat cantik!"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih." Menatap ke arah gaunnya, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya."Sebenarnya, saat ini aku merasa seperti _**Oompa Loompa**_!"

"Percayalah padaku, babe, kau sama sekali tak terlihat seperti salah satunya." Saat Jaejoong memberikannya pandangan ragu, Yunho mengedipkan matanya. "Dan aku pasti memiliki fetish _**Willy Wonka**_ karena aku ingin melahapmu saat ini juga."

Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho dengan main-main saat Junsu bertanya, "Dan bagaimana denganku? Tidak ada pujian untuk sang mempelai wanita?"

Tanpa perlu menarik napas, Yunho berkata, "Kau adalah gambaran kesempurnaan yang luar biasa dalam balutan warna putih yang akan membuat nafas Youchun berhenti di saat dia melihatmu."

Junsu tersenyum lebar. "Pandai Appa Bear, sangat pandai."

Yunho bersandar dan mencium pipi Junsu. "Itu kebenarannya."

"Aku akan menerima sanjungan itu kalau begitu." Junsu menjawab.

"Aku sangat senang dapat menjadi bagian dari hari bahagiamu."

"Aku juga," jawab Junsu sambil mengedipkan mata.

Mulut Jaejoong melongo melihat keduanya berbincang, terlebih lagi saat Junsu juga balas mencium pipi Yunho. Apa yang terjadi dengan Junsu membenci Yunho? Apakah fakta Yunho bersedia membantu dan menyelamatkan hari besarnya cukup untuk membuat Junsu memaafkan Yunho untuk semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan?

"Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksamu, melihat bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi lebih dari semuanya, aku ingin menikmati kecantikanmu yang mempesona."

"Ya Tuhan, itu manis sekali!" Carlee menjerit sementara pendamping mempelai yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya.

Bibir Yunho membentuk seringai sombong pada apresiasi mereka terhadap sentimen Yunho saat Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Yang benar?"

Yunho tertawa. "Sebenarnya, ini saatnya para pendamping mempelai difoto,"

"Kukira juga begitu."

Yunho menempatkan tangannya di pundak Jaejoong, ekspresinya berubah serius. "Aku mungkin tadi hanya bercanda, tapi aku memang benar ingin memeriksamu."

Hati Jaejoong menghangat pada keseriusan Yunho. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Bibir Yunho membentuk garis keras. "Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu banyak melangkah hari ini."

"Yunho," protes Jaejoong.

"Aku serius."

"Aku sudah diizinkan untuk kembali bekerja dan semua kegiatan normal lainnya sejak dua minggu lalu, ingat?"

"Itu tak berarti kau harus bergerak sepanjang waktu. Kembali bekerja suatu hal, tapi antara makan malam gladi bersih dan pesta lajang minggu ini, kau memaksakan dirimu."

Sebenci apapun Jaejoong untuk mengakuinya, dia memang kelelahan. "Okay, okay, Mr. Bossy. Begitu kita selesai ambil gambar, aku akan duduk dan menaikkan kakiku sampai upacara dimulai."

Senyum puas memenuhi bibir Yunho. "Bagus." Yunho menyapukan satu dari anak rambut ikal dari wajah Jaejoong. "Tapi simpan setidaknya satu dansa di resepsi untukku."

Perut Jaejoong menegang saat Yunho menyebutkan kata resepsi. Tidak hanya ia akan bernyanyi di upacara, tetapi Junsu telah memintanya untuk bernyanyi selama dansa pertama Junsu dan Youchun setelah menjadi suami istri. Yunho pasti telah memperhatikan kekhawatiran Jaejoong sebab ia menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Demam panggung?"

Jaejoong menelan ludah pahit di tenggorokannya. "Sedikit."

"Kau akan terdengar menakjubkan. Kau selalu menakjubkan."

"Kuharap begitu," jawabnya parau.

Yunho menjauh untuk menangkup wajah Jaejoong di genggamannya.

"Well, aku tahu begitu." Yunho membawa bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong.

Baik getaran yang menenangkan maupun menyenangkan menyebar mulai dari ujung kepala Jaejoong turun sampai ke ujung kakinya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kalian berdua jangan mulai! Kau akan merusak dandanan Jaejoong sebelum pengambilan gambar!" Junsu protes.

Yunho mengerang di bibir Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong memisahkan diri darinya. "Kau benar-benar _**bridezilla**_ ," candanya.

Junsu tertawa. "Hati-hati, Appa Bear. Aku mungkin menemukan tas yang lain untuk memukulmu."

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Yunho hanya terkekeh mendengar candaan Junsu. "Jangan berpikir aku tak akan mengingatkan Youchun untuk tetap waspada saat kau kesal dan mengayunkan sebuah tas. Itu senjata yang berbahaya!"

Jaejoong tidak berhenti terkejut oleh senda gurau keduanya sehingga dia hanya mengikuti di belakang mereka saat mereka berjalan ke tempat upacara. Setelah mengambil ratusan foto, pertama dengan Junsu, dan lalu setelah ia menghilang, dengan Youchun, Jaejoong mula merasakan wajahnya mulai membentuk senyuman yang membeku, dan ia dapat menjadi buta dari semua lampu blitz.

Semua berlangsung dengan cepat hingga tiba saatnya upacara dimulai. Jaejoong mengambil tempatnya di depan Carlee dan melihat ke arah keramaian tamu yang datang. Melihat melalui bahunya, Jaejoong melihat Junsu mengambil lengan ayahnya. Ayah Junsu membungkuk dan mencium pipi Junsu. "Kau akan selalu menjadi gadis kecilku," ujarnya.

Kilatan kesedihan memenuhi diri Jaejoong karena ayahnya sendiri tidak akan pernah mengantarnya berjalan di altar. Di saat yang sama, Jaejoong tahu jika ia dan Yunho menikah, Granddaddy akan lebih dari bahagia untuk melakukan kehormatan tersebut. Jaejoong mengalihkan diri dari perasaan sedih dan penyesalannya. Sebaliknya, ia menyambut satu dari kebahagiaan yang lengkap dan murni di masa depan untuknya dan Junsu.

Jaejoong tak harus memaksakan senyum yang berbinar di wajahnya saat ia bertemu Yunho di pintu altar. Saat ia menyelipkan lengannya di lengan Yunho untuk berjalan di lorong altar, Changmin memberikan sebuah tendangan lembut. Ia tak dapat menahan perasaan seperti seorang wanita yang paling diberkati di bumi.

 _ **Mammoth**_ _: gajah yang hidup pada jaman es, berukuran sangat besar dan memiliki bulu yang amat sangat tebal_

 _ **Oompa loompa & Willy Wonka**_ _: Salah satu karakter dalam film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_

 _ **Bridezilla:**_ _Monster pengantin wanita_


	18. BAB 16

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **Bab 16**_

Jaejoong duduk dengan para tamu pesta pengantin di meja utama di bawah lampu-lampu gantung yang bercahaya. Dia tidak bisa percaya betapa indah semuanya mulai dari pengaturan bunga hingga patung- patung es. Keluarga Junsu dan Youchun benar-benar total untuk acara resepsi ini.

Setelah mengosongkan piringnya, Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang bermain dengan makanannya. "Changmin akan kelaparan jika kau tidak makan," kata Yunho sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Aku akan makan setelah selesai bernyanyi. Hal terakhir yang ku inginkan adalah muntah karena gugup di hari penting Junsu dan Youchun." Melihat pandangan skeptis Yunho, dia menambahkan, "aku janji segera setelah selesai, aku akan makan semua, termasuk beberapa potong kue pengantin!"

Yunho menyesap sampanyenya sebelum menganggukkan persetujuannya. "Kapan kau tampil?"

"Setelah pidato."

"Itu tidak terlalu lama."

"Sepertinya lebih cepat dari perkiraanku." Balasnya, menunjuk ke arah kakak Youchun dan Best Man yang berdiri dengan memegang mic di tangannya.

Sementara Anthony berbicara, Jaejoong memperhatikan kalau Yunho, bukan dirinya, yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya. Beberapa kali tangannya bergerak dari paha ke arah saku jasnya. Saat Jaejoong memandangnya dengan bertanya-tanya, Yunho berkata, "Maaf."

Setelah Anthony selesai berpidato diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah, Carlee mengambil mic dengan tangan gemetar. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dia mulai berbicara tentang kakaknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum semua orang mulai menangis, termasuk Jaejoong.

Setelah pembawa acara mengambil mic dari Carlee, Jaejoong merasa kupu-kupu di perutnya mulai berubah menjadi bebatuan. Sekali lagi, Yunho menjadi gelisah dikursinya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau gugup karena aku?" Bisik Jaejoong di telinganya.

"Oh, um...ya, aku rasa aku tertular rasa gugupmu atau semacamnya," gumamnya.

"Dan sekarang waktunya dansa pertama bagi pengantin wanita dan penganting pria sebagai suami istri."

Jaejoong mengernyit. "Itu sinyal untukku."

Yunho menyeringai. "Tunjukkan pada mereka, babe."

"Terima kasih banyak." Gumamnya.

Tanpa dilihat orang lain, Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan memukul pantat Jaejoong. Tindakan main-mainnya membuat rasa gugup Jaejoong berkurang.

Pertama kalinya Junsu mendengar Jaejoong bernyanyi di kedai kopi favorit mereka, dia bersumpah kalau suara Jaejoong mirip dengan penyanyi favoritnya, Patty Griffin. Jadi sudah bisa di tebak kalau Junsu ingin Jaejoong menyanyikan Heavenly Day untuk dansa pertamanya dengan Youchun. Itu juga salah satu lagu favorit Jaejoong.

Dengan percaya diri Jaejoong memegang mic dan menatap ke arah para tamu. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu mantan tunanganku berkata, 'Hei, aku rasa kau akan menyukai pacar teman sekamarku. Dia benar- benar manis, tapi lebih dari itu, dia juga benar-benar gila dan lucu!"

Jaejoong tersenyum sementara para tamu tertawa. "Aku tahu pertama kali bertemu dengan Junsu kalau ucapan Kangin benar, dan kami akan menjadi sahabat. Aku juga menyayangi Youchun. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memanggilnya sahabatku selama bertahun-tahun ini, dan dia dan Youchun sudah menjadi bagian hidupku dalam saat senang dan susah." Jaejoong melihat mata Junsu yang berkaca-kaca. "Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mewakili betapa bahagianya aku untuk mereka saat mereka memulai kehidupan baru sebagai suami istri. Aku berharap dan berdoa agar Tuhan memberkati dan selalu menghujani mereka dengan hari-hari yang menyenangkan."

Band mulai memainkan nada-nada pertama dari lagu dan Jaejoong mulai bernyanyi. Dia mencurahkan hati dan jiwanya ke dalam lagu tersebut, dan ketika dia menyelesaikan nada terakhir, dia tahu kalau dia berhasil.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar di sekeliling Jaejoong, menariknya keluar dari penghayatannya dan kembali ke panggung. Dia tersenyum terhadap reaksi yang diterimanya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Saat dia menyerahkan mic pada pembawa acara, pria itu memuji,

"Bukankah itu menakjubkan?"

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, membuat pipi Jaejoong semakin merona. Dia segera beranjak menuju kursinya di sebelah Yunho.

"Berapa banyak dari kalian yang ingin mendengarkan Jaejoong menyanyikan lagu yang lain?"

Siulan dan teriakan mengiringi pertanyaan tersebut. "Sepertinya mereka ingin pengulangan, babe," kata Yunho dengan menyeringai.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah bernyanyi dua kali. Mereka akan berpikir kalau aku pencari perhatian atau semacamnya," protes Jaejoong.

"Tidak kalau mereka yang memintamu."

Suara pembawa acara memotong mereka. "Yunho, kenapa kau tidak naik kesini dan kita lihat apakah kau bisa meyakinkan Jaejoong agar mau bernyanyi untuk kita?"

Saat Yunho mulai berdiri, Jaejoong memegang lengan bajunya.

"Tidak!" jeritnya.

Yunho tersenyum meyakinkan ke arahnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana bisa kau menjadi penyanyi profesional dalam waktu semenit, dan kemudian menjadi takut untuk tampil."

"Itu hanya sisi dari sifat neurotikku yang manis," balasnya.

"Begini saja, ambil nafas yang dalam. Aku akan membuat alasan kalau kau terlalu lelah untuk bernyanyi dengan kondisimu yang sekarang."

"Terima kasih banyak," gerutunya.

Yunho melangkah naik ke panggung dan mengambil mic dari pembawa acara. Dia menatap ke arah penonton. "Well, aku seharusnya berada disini entah untuk memohon pada Jaejoong agar mau bernyanyi untuk kalian atau untuk meminta maaf atas namanya." Dia melirik ke arah Jaejoong. "Tapi harus kuakui kalau alasan sebenarnya aku berada disini tidak ada kaitannya dengan itu semua."

Bisikan terdengar dari arah penonton. "Aku berdiri disini sebagai seorang pria yang berbahagia. Aku memiliki cinta dari seorang wanita cantik dan calon bayi yang sehat. Tapi bahkan itupun tidak cukup. Menyaksikan komitmen pada upacara hari ini, membuatku menginginkan juga apa yang Junsu dan Youchun miliki." Ucapan "aw" terdengar di sekeliling ruangan. "Jadi, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan pada Jaejoong saat ini."

Saat Yunho melangkah ke arahnya, Jaejoong merasa tidak percaya.

Yunho menaruh mic di atas meja. Meraih saku jasnya, dia mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam. Mata Jaejoong membesar saat melihat kotak itu terbuka memperlihat sebuah cincin berlian bersinar.

Saat Yunho memegang cincin tersebut di jarinya, dia berlutut dengan satu kaki di depan Jaejoong. "Jaejoong Katherine Kim, malaikat pemaaf, cinta dalam hidupku dan ibu dari anakku, maukah kau membuatku menjadi pria yang paling berbahagia di muka bumi dan berkata kalau kau akan menikahiku?"

"Oh, Ya Tuhan," gumam Jaejoong. Air mata mengalir dari mata doe-nya saat tangannya membekap mulutnya. "Oh, Ya Tuhan," ulangnya.

"Itu bukanlah respon yang kuharapkan," goda Yunho.

Air matanya semakin deras saat dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho. "YA! YA, aku akan menikahimu!"

Ruangan kembali meledak dengan tepuk tangan. Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ke Yunho. Saat Yunho mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka, Jaejoong menarik diri untuk menghujani ciuman di pipi, hidung dan kening Yunho. Akhirnya, dia kembali mencium bibir Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegang tangan kiri Jaejoong. Jemarinya mengusap lembut tangan Jaejoong, sebelum menyelipkan cincin di jarinya. "Selesai. Sekarang kita resmi bertunangan."

Jaejoong terkikik sebelum menarik kemeja Yunho dan menariknya kembali ke arahnya. Saat dia mencium Yunho dengan penuh hasrat, Yunho tertawa di bibirnya. "Jae, kau tentu ingat kalau kita berada di ruangan yang penuh orang, bukan?"

Jaejoong memekik lalu menarik diri. Tawa terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"Itu adalah jawaban sempurna, kalian setuju, bukan?" Teriak Yunho.

"Hell, ya!" Teriak Siwon dari mejanya.

Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Untungnya, pembawa acara menghampiri mereka dan mengambil kembali mic-nya. "Bagaimana dengan sebuah lagu untuk pasangan baru menikah dan pasangan yang baru bertunangan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengambil semua perhatian di hari bahagia Junsu," protes Jaejoong.

"Babe, dia dan Youchun sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menelponnya."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong melirik ke arah Junsu yang berdiri dengan senyuman lebar di lantai dansa. Ketika Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya penuh tanya, Junsu mengangguk dan meniupkan sebuah ciuman padanya. Melihat ke arah Youchun, yang tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Oke kalau begitu. Ayo berdansa."

Yunho lalu menariknya ke lantai dansa. Saat tangannya melingkari leher Yunho, dia melirik ke arah cincinnya. Dari waktu ke waktu saat mereka berdansa, dia lupa akan cincinnya sampai cincinnya berpendar terkena cahaya. Dia merasakan desakan untuk mencubit diri sendiri guna meyakinkan kalau semua ini bukan mimpi.

"Kau suka?"

"Ini sangat indah."

Yunho berseri-seri. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang kau suka, jadi Siwon membantuku memilihnya."

"Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Dia punya selera yang bagus." Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, setiap kali aku mengambil cincin yang murah, dia akan mengingatkanku tentang masa lalu kita."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku tidak yakin kalau aku ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan untuk membuatmu mau membeli cincin berlian yang besar ini."

"Dia seharusnya memikirkan untuk berkarir sampingan di CIA. Kekuatan membujuknya benar-benar intens."

Lagupun berakhir. "Baiklah semuanya. Sekarang waktunya untuk memotong kue. Apakah ada yang mau bertaruh kalau Youchun akan berlumuran krim dalam waktu dua detik?" Tawa mengikuti pertanyaan dari pembawa acara.

Setelah kue di potong dan semua orang kenyang, Jaejoong kembali lagi ke lantai dansa dengan Yunho. Saat mereka bergerak mengikuti musik, Yunho tersenyum ke arahnya. "Jadi calon Ny. Jung, kapan kita akan menikah?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, berpikir. "Meskipun aku tidak mau memakai gaun pengantin dalam keadaan hamil, tapi aku ingin kita menikah sebelum Changmin lahir."

"Oh, pengesahan Pria Kecil kita dan lainnya, huh?"

Jaejoong terkikik. "Tepat sekali."

"Apa kau mau seperti ini?" Tanyanya, menunjuk ke sekeliling ruangan pesta yang mewah.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Aku sudah merencanakan yang seperti ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu," Yunho menegang saat Jaejoong mengenang tentang pernikahannya dengan Kangin. "Aku mau sesuatu yang sederhana dengan keluarga dan teman terdekat." Dia melirik ke arah Yunho. "Kita bisa menikah di gerejaku dan mengadakan resepsi di lumbung."

Yunho menarik nafas. "Pop akan marah kalau aku tidak menikah di gereja katholik."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa memikirkan cara yang lain."

"Bagaimana kalau di padang rumput yang menghadap ke arah kolam?"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau itu akan terlalu dingin?"

"Kita akan mengatur upacaranya singkat dan khidmat," canda Yunho.

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Oke, kedengarannya bagus. Lalu kita bisa mengadakan resepsi di lumbung. Apakah kau setuju?"

"Yang aku pedulikan hanya bagian dimana kau berkata 'saya bersedia' dan menjadi istriku." Yunho mengecup bibirnya. Ketika lidah Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Yunho, Yunho menarik diri. "Apa kau mencoba memulai sesuatu denganku, Ms. Kim?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bawa aku ke atas."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Apa kau mau aku memohon?"

"Jaejoong," geram Yunho.

"Yunho," mulainya dengan manis, "Apakah kau mau membawaku ke kamar kita dan bercinta denganku sampai aku pingsan karena kelelahan?"

Matanya membesar memandang Jaejoong seakan Jaejoong sudah gila.

"Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja berkata seperti itu."

"Apa kau lebih ingin aku berbicara kotor dan berkata tolong bawa aku ke atas dan setubuhiku sampai aku pingsan karena kelelahan?" Godanya.

"Kau membunuhku, Jae. Benar-benar membunuhku."

"Maka lakukan sesuatu tentang itu."

"Bukankah kita harus tetap disini sampai Junsu dan Youchun pergi?"

"Keluarga Youchun adalah orang Italia. Mereka akan minum-minum dan berpesta sampai jam dua pagi."

Alis Yunho berkerut. "Seperti mafia Italia?"

Jaejoong terkikik. "Aku rasa tidak." Jaejoong menyikutnya dengan main- main. "Pergi kesana dan bilang kau ingin membawa tunanganmu ke atas untuk merayakan pertunanganmu."

Dia cemberut ke arah Jaejoong. "Kau seharusnya merayakan pernikahan, bukan pertunangan."

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang lakukan." Jaejoong membimbingnya keluar dari lantai dansa.

"Setidaknya kerumunan sudah mulai berkurang," kata Yunho.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Junsu dan Youchun marah. Mereka sudah mau memafkan dan berbaik hati untuk membiarkanku melamarmu di hari penting mereka."

Saat mereka berjalan mendekat, Junsu sedang menjilati krim di pipi Youchun yang dia lempar sebelumnya. Jaejoong mendekat dan berbisik padanya. Junsu tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho memandang Youchun dengan tatapan putus asa yang di balas dengan kedipan oleh Youchun. "Aku mengerti kawan," ucapnya.

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho. "Baiklah, Appa Bear, kau bisa membawaku ke atas dan menikmatiku sekarang."

Yunho tertawa. "Kalau saja aku tahu dengan meletakkan cincin di jarimu akan membuatmu senakal ini, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu."


	19. BAB 17

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **Bab 17**_

Saat mereka melangkah memasuki lift kosong, Jaejoong mendorong Yunho yang sedang lengah ke dinding. "Jae, apa—"

Jaejoong memotong kata-katanya dengan melumat bibir Yunho dengan bibirnya. Tangannya mencengkeram tangan Yunho, lalu Jaejoong menyentakkan tangan mereka ke atas di samping kepala Yunho dan menempelkannya ke dinding. Lidahnya mendorong masuk ke dalam mulut Yunho, dengan serakah mencari lidahnya lalu menggosok dan menggoda di atasnya. Suara erangan rendah meledak jauh dari dalam tenggorokan Yunho. Sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan salah satu tangannya, Jaejoong menjalankan tangannya yang lain menuruni dada Yunho terus ke bawah pinggang lalu ke menangkup ereksinya yang sudah mengembang.

Yunho melepaskan bibirnya menjauh dari bibir Jaejoong. Dengan terengah-engah, ia menatap Mata bulat emerald Jaejoong yang terbakar oleh gairah. "Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau mencoba memperkosa aku di dalam lift ini?"

Sambil meremas kemaluan Yunho, Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya ke arahnya. "Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau mau untuk diperkosa?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Benar juga." Saat Jaejoong meraba-raba sepanjang kejantanannya di atas celananya, bibirnya menciumi leher Yunho sampai meninggalkan jejak panas disana. Yunho menggigil saat Jaejoong menjilat di sepanjang garis rahangnya. "Coba kutebak.

Momen horny yang ekstrim ini mungkinkah karena hormon kehamilan?"

Tawa Jaejoong bergetar di pipi Yunho. "Ya, benar. Ugh, mereka sangat gila." Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari tubuh Yunho dan menjauh darinya.

"Kurasa aku mulai mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu."

Sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, Yunho tertawa keras.

"Maksudmu bagaimana rasanya menjadi _**horndog**_?"

Dengan mata terbelalak, Jaejoong menjawab, "Uh-huh."

"Lalu kenapa kau menarik diri?"

"Well, karena—"

"Itu bukannya aku mengeluh, sayang."

Jaejoong tersenyum saat ia menjalankan tangannya ke atas ke bagian depan tuksedonya. "Jadi kau tidak keberatan dianiaya di dalam lift umum?"

"Tidak. Bahkan, aku sangat menikmatinya."

Lift berbunyi, dan pintu terbuka di lantai mereka. "Kurasa kita harus melanjutkan ini di suite kita," kata Jaejoong.

Yunho melepas jas tuksedonya dan menempatkannya di depan pinggangnya untuk menyembunyikan kondisinya. Meskipun ia menikmati gairahnya yang memanas karena Jaejoong menjadi begitu agresif di dalam lift, tapi sebenarnya hal itu agak merusak rencananya untuk malam ini. Tidak akan ada adegan rayuan pelan-pelan sebagai pasangan yang sudah bertunangan mengingat dia setengah keras.

Jaejoong mengambil keycard dari Yunho dan membuka pintu. Yunho menahan napasnya saat Jaejoong melangkah masuk. "Oh Tuhan," gumamnya.

Yunho menjulurkan lehernya untuk menontonnya ketika sepatu hak Jaejoong berbunyi saat melintasi kelopak mawar yang tersebar di lantai. Di atas meja, ada wadah sampanye dan strawberry. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong, Yunho tahu tatapannya tertuju di dalam kamar tidur dimana lilin menunggu untuk dinyalakan, dan paket dibungkus warna pink diletakkan di atas di tempat tidur.

Dia berbalik lalu menatap Yunho yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu." Ini seperti ..."

Yunho tersenyum. "Waktu pertama kita."

Air mata berkilau di matanya saat mendekat untuk menutup kesenjangan jarak diantara mereka. Kali ini ketika Jaejoong menciumnya itu dengan cinta, bukan nafsu. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Yunho," gumamnya saat menempel di bibir Yunho.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Menarik diri, Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya ke arahnya. "Aku bahkan tidak akan bertanya apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu karena aku tidak percaya kau bisa menemukan lingerie yang pas untukku."

Yunho memutar matanya. "Kau bertindak seolah tubuhmu semakin melebar. Semua yang terlihat pada kehamilanmu hanyalah perutmu yang menonjol." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya ke perut Jaejoong.

"Kau adalah wanita hamil paling seksi, paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat."

"Aw, sayang, kau begitu manis." Jaejoong mendongak ke atas untuk merenggut bibir bawah Yunho dengan giginya. "Tapi kau tidak harus selalu memujiku karena kau akan mendapatkan seks malam ini."

Yunho mendengus. "Kau dan mulut itu."

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Well, kau akan terjebak dengan hal itu, jadi lebih baik kau nikmati saja."

"Oh, aku akan menikmatinya, dan begitu juga dengan semua bagian tubuhku."

"Nakal, anak nakal," gumamnya sebelum mencium Yunho lagi.

Yunho menendang sampai pintu tertutup sementara Jaejoong mendorongnya menuju kamar tidur. Ketika mereka melewati meja dengan stroberi dan gelas sampanye, Yunho menghentikannya.

Dengan putus asa ingin menikmati momen ini, Yunho berkata, "Tunggu, sebentar sayang."

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuka minuman bergelembung ini dan merayakan pertunangan kita?" Tanyanya.

Alis cokelat kemerahan Jaejoong berkerut. "Tapi aku tidak bisa—"

Yunho memutar botol untuk menunjukkan bahwa itu hanya minuman soda sari apel, yang memunculkan sebuah senyum berseri-seri di wajah Jaejoong. "Oh, aku menyukainya. Kau sudah memikirkan segalanya."

Yunho mulai membuka botol, tapi Jaejoong mengambil botol itu dari dia. "Ayo kita simpan itu untuk nanti." Jari-jarinya lalu menuju kancing kemeja Yunho.

"Kau tidak ingin minum sari apel dulu?" Dia bertanya, suaranya bergetar dan geli.

Jaejoong menatapnya—campuran cinta dan nafsu terpancar di matanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bercinta dengan tunanganku."

"Aku suka mendengar sebutan itu," jawabnya saat Jaejoong mendorong baju Yunho di bahu dan lengannya. "Aku akan menyukainya bahkan lebih ketika kamu menjadi Mrs. Yunho Jung."

"Hmm ... sensibility feminin-ku seharusnya menjadi gusar mendengar sindiran itu, tapi aku juga suka mendengar sebutan itu."

Saat Yunho melepas celananya, ia bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang gila seperti Jaejoong-Jung, kan?"

"Tidak, Mr _**Neanderthal**_ , aku tidak mau." Jaejoong tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi istrimu."

"Dan secepat mungkin, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Pikirkan kita bisa melakukan itu secepatnya dalam beberapa minggu."

Jaejoong menarik napas. "Wow, aku tidak tahu kau seperti diburu-buru."

Buku-buku jarinya dengan lembut menyentuh perut Jaejoong. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum kedatangan Little Man ini."

"Memang benar, tetapi perencanaan pernikahan tidak mudah— bahkan untuk pesta kecil seperti yang kita pertimbangkan."

Yunho menjulurkan bibirnya keluar. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi suamimu."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Dan Kau akan menjadi, Mr _**Impatient**_. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, dan jika kau mencoba untuk melarikan diri, aku akan menjeratmu dengan laso dan mengikatmu."

"Mmm, _**cowgirl**_ -ku yang nakal."

"Perilakumu sangat tidak masuk akal." Sambil menggarukkan jari-jarinya di antara rambutnya, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "

Mungkin kita tidak terikat bersama dalam ikatan perkawinan yang suci, tapi hubungan kita sudah merekat saat aku mengandung Changmin."

Saat bibir Yunho bertemu bibirnya, jari-jari Yunho menuju ke ritsleting di gaunnya. Dengan satu kibasan pergelangan tangannya, gaun itu langsung terbuka, dan ia mendorong itu dari bahu Jaejoong.

Alisnya mengernyit sebelum bibirnya mulai tersenyum saat melihat granny panties-nya. "Ooh, Jae, bisakah kau mendapatkan beberapa pasang lagi yang seperti ini?"

Wajah Jaejoong berubah warna ketika gaun fuchsia-nya mengumpul di kakinya. "Aku harus memakai ini, terima kasih banyak." Dia menyilangkan tangan di atas payudaranya yang telanjang dengan marah. Ketika Yunho tertawa, Jaejoong melotot ke Yunho dengan tatapan kematian. "Ini bukan bahan tertawaan, Yunho. Maksudku, aku selalu menjadi gadis berlekuk, tetapi kau lebih baik mempersiapkan diri lebih banyak dari aku untuk mencintai ini."

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau masih sama kecuali perutmu...dan beberapa lemak itu yang ingin mendirikan bisnis disini," Yunho berhenti sejenak di cup payudaranya sementara tangan yang lain menangkup pantatnya, "Atau disini, tidak apa-apa buatku!"

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Sekali lagi, kau benar-benar dan sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Dan kau begitu seksi ketika kau sedang marah." Yunho mencium sebelum Jaejoong kembali berbicara padanya. Mulutnya diketatkan karena penolakannya, jadi Yunho menyelipkan lidahnya ke bibirnya.

Ketika Jaejoong menolak untuk mengalah, geraman rendah berasal dari bagian belakang tenggorokan Yunho. "Berhentilah menjadi begitu sialan keras kepala, Jae," gumamnya di bibir Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho merayap di antara tubuh mereka sampai bisa menangkup diantara paha Jaejoong. Dia mengusap dan membelai di atasnya yang dia duga granny panties, menyebabkan Jaejoong menegang. Ketika ia menyelipkan jarinya diantara bahan elastis celana dalam Jaejoong dan masuk ke dalam kehangatannya, Jaejoong tersentak. Yunho mengambil kesempatan untuk mendorong lidahnya masuk ke mulut Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong yang menggantung lemas di sisinya langsung menuju ke rambut Yunho, dan saat Jaejoong menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela helai rambutnya, Yunho tahu Jaejoong sudah menyerah. "Inilah gadisku," katanya sambil menciumi dengan ringan melintasi pipinya. Ketika ia sampai ke telinga Jaejoong, Yunho memasukkan jari lainnya ke dalam diri Jaejoong sambil berbisik, "Gadis cantik seksiku yang telah mengambil napasku pergi, aku tidak peduli berapa ukuran dia atau pakaian dalam apa yang dia kenakan."

Desah erangan berubah menjadi tertawa. "Sangat halus, Appa Bear. Sangat, sangat halus," jawabnya, mengulangi kata-kata Junsu tadi pagi.

Dengan jari-jarinya yang masih bergerak dengan penuh keajaiban, Yunho pelan pelan menurunkan Jaejoong ke tempat tidur. Yunho meringkuk di sampingnya. Mata Jaejoong tertutup rapat saat ia menggeliat melawan tangan Yunho, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pinggulnya mendekati sentuhannya saat Yunho mempercepat dorongannya. "Mmm, kumohon," gumamnya, napas Jaejoong terasa panas di pipi Yunho.

"Kumohon apa, sayang?"

"Buat aku datang, Yunho." Saat ibu jari Yunho menggosok klitorisnya, jari-jari Jaejoong mencengkeram tepi selimut sambil berteriak.

Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Yunho menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari diri Jaejoong yang dindingnya masih mengepal lalu membuang celana dalam Jaejoong. Yunho berkutat melepaskan boxernya dan bangkit sambil berlutut. Dengan perut Jaejoong yang membuncit, hal itu selalu menarik untuk menemukan posisi yang tepat. Melebarkan kaki Jaejoong, ia mendorong dirinya ke dalam diri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melingkarkan kakinya dengan ketat di pinggangnya, dan Yunho mencengkeram di belakang lutut Jaejoong. Saat Yunho menghujam ke dalam dirinya, Jaejoong mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya dan mengepal seprai. Ketika Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakannya yang membara agar tenang, Yunho meredakan gerakannya. "Jangan malu-malu, Jae. Biarkan aku mendengarmu," tegasnya.

Pipinya semburat pink. "Bagaimana jika orang lain mendengar?"

"Siapa yang peduli? Aku ingin mendengarmu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan untukmu."

Jaejoong gemetar mendengar kata-katanya. "Oke," gumamnya.

Yunho menyeringai ke arahnya. "Bagus." Ketika ia mendorong kembali ke dalam dirinya, ia dibalas dengan suara erangan rendah dari Jaejoong. Yunho menyelipkan tangannya di antara tubuh mereka lalu mengusapnya sambil bergerak keluar masuk yang membuat Jaejoong menjerit kemudian berteriak. Yunho memejamkan matanya dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang saat teriakan Jaejoong terdengar di telinganya. Hal itu tidak lama sebelum Jaejoong klimaks, meneriakkan nama Yunho berulang-ulang. Yunho terus menghujamnya keluar masuk ke dalam dirinya saat dindingnya mengejang di sekelilingnya. Yunho belum siap. Dia ingin memperpanjang kenikmatan selama mungkin. Tapi ketika ia merasa Jaejoong mengetatkan dirinya sendiri di sekeliling kemaluannya, mata Yunho tersentak terbuka. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan padanya saat Yunho mulai membiarkan dirinya sendiri klimaks. Sekarang gilirannya untuk mengeluarkan semuanya ke dalam diri Jaejoong, sambil berteriak dengan serak dan mengerang.

Setelah ia selesai mengeluarkan semua itu ke dalam diri Jaejoong, Yunho berguling telentang, ambruk di samping Jaejoong di tempat tidur. Dadanya kembang kempis, dan ia berjuang untuk bernapas.

Jaejoong meringkuk pada dirinya dan mencium pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Yunho."

"Aku tahu," dia masih terengah-engah. Jaejoong menamparkan tangannya dengan keras turun di paha Yunho yang bergema di seluruh kamar bersama dengan suara tawa Yunho yang mendalam.

Dia berbalik lalu menangkap ekspresi marah Jaejoong." Dan aku sangat..sangat mencintaimu juga, Jaejoong."

 _ **horndog**_ _: Seorang pria dengan hasrat seksual yang kuat._

 _ **Neanderthal:**_ _Manusia purba di zaman es._

 _ **Impatient:**_ _Tidak sabaran._

 _ **granny panties:**_ _celana dalam model nenek-nenek yang berpotongan tinggi sampai pinggang._


	20. BAB 18

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **Bab 18**_

 _3 Minggu Kemudian_

Jaejoong memandangi bayangannya ke cermin satu badan milik Grammy. Berbalik ke kiri dan ke kanan, dia membiarkan lapisan berombak dari gaun pengantinnya berputar di badannya. Dalam benaknya, gaun itu merupakan hal yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya dengan potongan tegas di pinggang yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai serasi dengan korset yang bertatahkan payet mutiara dan manik-manik yang rumit. Dia tak pernah bermimpi menemukan gaun yang indah untuk pengantin yang hamil, terutama dengan waktu yang singkat ini.

Tapi kini kala hari besar itu telah tiba, dia tidak terlalu yakin. "Ugh, aku rasa ini tepat untuk mengatakan aku mirip dengan **Stay Puff Marshmallow Man** ," keluhnya.

"Oh tidak, kau tidak mirip!" bantah Junsu, menyesuaikan mahkota berkilauan di atas kepala Jaejoong.

Sepupu Jaejoong, Stacy, mengangguk kala dia membantu menata kerudung panjang dari bulu-bulu halus. "Jangan konyol, Jae. Kau sangat menawan."

"Jika aku normal, aku sepenuhnya menginginkan calon mempelai wanitaku terlihat seperti dirimu," ucap Siwon, dengan senyuman nakal.

"Oh Tuhan, kau mulai terdengar mirip seperti Yunho," balas Jaejoong.

"Sekarang kau dengar mereka, manis. Kau tampak mempesona!"

tangis Grammy di belakang Jaejoong. Dia bahkan tidak berpaling untuk mengambil kotak perhiasannya untuk benda yang 'dipinjam' untuk Jaejoong. Renda biru yang terjalin dengan pengaitnya bernilai "klasik" untuknya sementara gaun dan kerudung kepalanya sepenuhnya "baru". Terbungkus dengan hati-hati di dalam lapisan kain adalah benda "usang" dalam bentuk sepasang sepatu bot cowboy. Hari ini dia perlu merasakan kenyamanan sebagaimana sepatu itu pas di kaki bengkaknya dan tidak akan membuatnya terpeleset dan jatuh.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Aku menghargai kalian mencoba membuatku nyaman, tapi serius, ini adalah paduan antara pria Stay Puff dan pria dalam logo ban _**The Michelin**_."

Junsu mendengus. "Berhenti memancing pujian." Meremas bahu Jaejoong, Junsu memutar tubuh Jaejoong. "Kau adalah pengantin tercantik yang pernah aku lihat di sepanjang hidupku, dan aku termasuk seseorang di bayangan itu! Itu tidak masalah kau sedang hamil 7 bulan. Saat kau mulai menuju ke altar, kau akan membuat Yunho takjub."

Air mata menggenang di mata Jaejoong karena pujian Junsu. "Oh sialan, jangan menangis dulu dan merusak riasanmu!" Junsu melambaikan tangannya spontan di depan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendorongnya menjauh. "Okay, okay, aku takkan menangis."

"Bagus."

Dengan menggenggam kalung mutiara di tangannya, Grammy melangkah mendekati mereka. "Dapatkah kalian meninggalkan kami sebentar?"

Junsu tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kami akan mengambil buket bunga dari kulkas."

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku membiarkan kau memasangkan boutonniereku (korsase)."

"Dan kenapa tidak?"

"Karena pada akhirnya kau selalu menusukku!" jerit Siwon. Mereka terus saja berdebat saat keluar dari pintu.

Ketika mereka telah sendiri, Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya berharap. Ekspresi wajah Grammy sangat serius sehingga membuat Jaejoong gelisah. Mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, Jaejoong bercanda, " Kau tahu kau tak perlu berbicara tentang seks padaku lagi, bukan?"

Grammy melambaikan tangan kosongnya dengan acuh. "Aku tentu berharap tidak. Tentu saja, aku mengganggap pembicaraan itu telah terjadi saat dengan Kangin."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sembari dia mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara, Grammy pindah untuk berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Dia mengangkat tangannya melewati kepala Jaejoong dan kemudian menyelipkan untaian kalung mutiara di leher Jaejoong. Kalung itu menempel sedikit di bawah tulang kerah Jaejoong.

Setelah Grammy mengetatkan kaitannya, Grammy meremas bahu Jaejoong dan kemudian menatap Jaejoong di cermin. "Selama hidupku, aku menginginkan untaian kalung mutiara asli. Untuk ulang tahun perkawinan kami yang ke tiga, Granddaddymu bekerja dua kerja tambahan untuk membeli mutiara ini untukku setelah dia melakukan sesuatu seperti yang Yunho lakukan."

Jaejoong terkesiap ngeri. "Oh Grammy, aku tak percaya Granddaddy pernah melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Dia pikir dia bisa lari dari pernikahan dan komitmen, tapi ketika dia melakukannya, dia menyadari kesalahannya. Ini sesuatu yang tak pernah aku ceritakan pada orang lain, bahkan Ibumu." Grammy tersenyum. "Tentu saja, proses rujukan kami setelah perselingkuhannya merupakan alasan sepenuhnya mengapa dia lahir.

Aku rasa aku mendapatkan mutiara ini dan mamamu diluar kesepakatan."

"Jadi kau memaafkannya?"

"Aku masih bersamanya, bukan?"

Jaejoong meraba mutiara itu sembari berpikir semua tahun-tahun bahagia yang di alami Grandparentsnya bersama. Tak pernah sedikitpun dia melihat celah pertengkaran. Merekalah inspirasinya ketika itu berkenaan dengan pasangan yang menikah.

Grammy menepuk pundak Jaejoong. "Aku ingin memberitahumu hari ini agar kau tahu bahwa tak ada pernikahan yang sempurna. Akan ada waktu yang baik dan buruk dan sakit hati dan kegembiraan.

Jangan pernah memikirkannya karena apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya bahwa cintamu tak sekuat atau tak seindah orang lain.

Cinta yang melalui rintangan terberat dan bertahanlah yang berharga untuk dimiliki.

"Terima kasih, Grammy." Jaejoong bersandar padanya dan mencium pipi keriputnya. "Apakah menurutmu Yunho dan aku akan bahagia seperti dirimu dan Granddaddy?"

Grammy tersenyum. "Aku rasa iya."

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Waktu berputar begitu cepat kala kau bahagia dan jatuh cinta. Satu menit kau akan merasa muda, dan menit berikutnya kau akan berdiri di depan cucu perempuanmu, yang terlihat sama seperti mamanya di hari pernikahannya."

Saat nama Ibunya disebut, mata Jaejoong berkabut lagi. Dia akan memberikan apa saja agar Ibunya bisa berdiri di sampingnya, mengatur kerudungnya, dan mengatakan padanya dia telah melahirkan pengantin wanita tercantik di dunia.

Ketika matanya bertatapan kembali dengan mata Grammy, Grammy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hal terakhir di bumi ini yang Mamamu inginkan adalah melihatmu menangis hari ini. Yang dia inginkan juga adalah melihatmu bahagia dan menyongsong masa depanmu yang indah bersama Yunho dan Changmin."

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja ini terasa berat."

Grammy maju selangkah untuk menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. "Aku tahu, baby girl. Dia adalah putri tunggalku, dan aku akan memberikan apa saja agar dia bisa berada disini. Namun dia tak pernah terasa jauh. Dia akan selalu berada disini." Grammy menempatkan tangannya diatas dada Jaejoong. "Dia akan berada disini denganmu hari ini, dan ketika sang bayi laki-laki manis itu lahir ke dunia dan diletakkan dilenganmu untuk pertama kalinya, dia akan berada disana juga."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menenangkan emosinya sebelum memeluk Grammy. "Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku disini hari ini."

"Dengan senang hati, sayang."

Granddaddy berdehem di pintu masuk. "Oke, nona dari Wedding Planer berkata untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa inilah saatnya."

Jaejoong menarik diri dari pelukan Grammy. Untuk sekejap, Jaejoong memandang Granddaddy dalam cahaya yang berbeda dari kesalahan di masa lalunya, tapi kemudian dia berpikir tentang Yunho dan pengampunan, dan sebuah senyum terbentuk dibibirnya.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju ke arah Granddaddy dan mencium pipinya. Ketika dia melepaskan diri, dia meraih kerah setelan jas dari Granddaddy dan tersenyum. "Kau terlihat tampan."

Granddaddy terlihat berseri-seri. "Ini setelan jas terbaikku. Ku harap ini terlihat bagus."

"Aku akan merasa terhormat berjalan di sampingmu."

Saat mereka berjalan keluar pintu, Granddaddy menghentikannya.

"Virginia memberitahumu tentang mutiara itu, bukan?"

Jaejoong ternganga. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Raut wajahmu kala aku berjalan masuk."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Jangan, Joongie. Aku hanya terkejut Yunho tak memberitahumu."

Matanya melebar tak percaya. "Kau cerita padanya? Kapan?"

"Saat dia datang kesini untuk mengambil makanan sementara kau sedang bed-rest."

"Tapi mengapa?"

Granddaddy meringis. "Aku ingin dia untuk paham bahwa aku tahu dimana posisinya, tapi di waktu yang sama, Aku juga menginginkan dia untuk berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

"Kau sungguh menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja." Granddaddy tertawa. "Aku pikir aku mungkin mencintainya."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut untuk menatap Granddaddy. "Serius?"

"Aku bahagia untukmu, Joongie. Kurasa Yunho akan menjadi suami tangguh yang baik."

"Oh, Granddaddy," lirih Jaejoong, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis sekarang."

"Ini tangisan bahagia, aku janji."

"Yeah, tapi kau akan membuatku dalam masalah besar dengan para wanita disini jika kau merusak riasanmu."

Jaejoong terkiki. "Baiklah. Aku pun tak ingin kau kena masalah."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Memandang ke gaun Jaejoong, Granddaddy menggaruk kepalanya. "Mari kita mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini dengan benda ini."

Jaejoong tertawa saat dia berbalik ke samping dan melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar tidur. Saat dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dia menemukan orang dari wedding planner sedang mengatur pesta pernikahan. "Bagaimana penampilanku, Bibi Jaejoong?" tanya Georgie, berputar-putar dalam balutan tuxedo kecilnya.

Georgie mengulurkan bantalnya. "Aku pikir aku akan mendapat cincin yang nyata hari ini."

"Aku minta maaf, sayang, tapi Junsu dan Papa Ji-honmu yang bertugas untuk cincin."

Georgie menelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa aku sialan yang

menjadi pembawa cincin?"

Mata Jaejoong melebar sementara Junsu mencoba menyembunyikan tawanya di balik buket bunga. "George Byron Parker! Jangan berani kau menyebut kata nakal seperti itu!" Jaejoong memarahinya.

"Apakah sialan kata nakal?"

"Ya."

Georgie mengangkat bahu. "Oh, aku baru mendengar John dan Paman Yunho mengucapkannya."

"Well, biarkan mereka dalam bahaya, jangan dirimu." Jaejoong menepuk pundaknya. "Kau mempunyai tugas yang penting sebagai pembawa cincin, walau tanpa cincin yang nyata. Kau merupakan bagian dari pesta pernikahan, dan hal itu yang membuatmu sangat istimewa."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Georgie tampak terlihat senang sejenak. Kemudian wajahnya tampak murung lagi. "Apakah aku harus berjalan bersamanya?" dia merengutkan dagunya ke arah sepupu Jaejoong, Sarah, sang pembawa bunga.

"Apa yang salah dengan Sarah?"

Georgie memutar matanya dengan putus asa. "Dia seorang gadis!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk menahannya tertawa. "Aku berjanji dia gadis yang sangat baik, dan kau tak perlu memegang tangannya atau apapun juga."

"Bagus."

Marie, sang wedding planner, bertepuk tangan. "Baiklah. Sudah waktunya. Georgie, Sarah, kalian keluar duluan. Kemudian aku butuh Siwon, Stacy, dan Junsu.. ya ampun, itu berirama," kikik Marie.

Junsu memutar matanya ketika menyerahkan buket bunga yang besar itu ke Jaejoong. "Gadis ini perlu segera keluar dari sini."

Jaejoong menyambut tawa yang berusaha keluar dari bibirnya. Itu membantu meringankan rasa gugup yang dirasakannya. Menarik beberapa napas yang panjang, dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya, akhirnya ini terjadi. Dia menikah.

Saat dia merasa tendangan Changmin di balik kain gaunnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tuhan telah merestui jalan rusak dari patah hati dan kehilangan untuk mencapai titik kegembiraan yang tak terhingga.

Kala mereka melangkah di teras depan, Jaejoong mendongak menatap langit. Ini seperti Tuhan sedang tersenyum pada hari spesial mereka dengan merestui mereka bukan hanya dengan langit indah yang cerah, namun juga salah satu hari dari musim hangatnya Georgia di akhir Januari. Dia bersandar pada lengan Granddaddy ketika mereka melangkah mengelilingi rumah. Kenangan terlintas di pikirannya saat mengambil jalur yang sama dengan Yunho ketika mereka menyelinap keluar untuk petualangan berenang bugil di tengah malam.

Lorong berumput mengarah ke arah altar yang diselubungi dengan tebaran kelopak mawar merah, merah muda dan kuning. Hati Jaejoong menghangat seakan itu adalah sentuhan khusus, bukan hanya menghidupkan rumput musim dingin, tapi itu juga pengingat akan waktu bahagia dengan kelopak mawar di kamar hotel saat pengalaman pertama pembuatan bayi mereka demikian juga dengan pertunangan mereka. Itu membuatnya tersenyum berseri-seri.

Namun senyumnya makin melebar saat melihat Yunho berdiri di ujung altar. Yunho melirik ke arah lorong, mencoba setengah mati untuk melihat sekilas bayangan Jaejoong.

Kuartet pemain string selesai memainkan Canon In D dan kemudian menggantinya dengan nada pertama dari Bridal March. "Inilah saatnya, Joongie," ujar Granddaddy, suaranya terdengar antara gembira dan getar penyesalan.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang dan melangkah masuk ke lorong. Saat semua orang bangkit dari kursinya saat kehadirannya, tatapannya tertuju pada Yunho ketika dia akhirnya dia menatapnya.

Mulutnya ternganga sementara mata birunya melebar. Jaejoong terpaku akan reaksinya. Dibanding dengan cengiran sombong yang dia harapkan saat kemunculannya, kejutan memenuhinya ketika diamelihat mata Yunho yang berkaca-kaca dengan airmata. Hatinya bergetar dan berdetak kembali. Disaat itu, semua hal yang dia inginkan berjalan cepat ke altar hingga dia bisa mencapainya dan memeluknya. Dia tak pernah bisa membayangkan mencintainya lebih dari yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Keabadian sepertinya terlewati sebelum dia mencapai sisi Yunho.

Yunho menyapu airmata dari matanya degan punggung tangannya.

Walaupun senyum kikuk terpasang diwajahnya, emosi membara terpancar di mata birunya. Tanpa berpikir, Jaejoong melepaskan lengan Granddaddy dan membungkus lengannya di sekitar Yunho. "Oh, Yunho," gumamnya, memeluknya erat.

"Jaejoong, aku hampir tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Maksudku, kau tidak seperti yang bisa kubayangkan." dia menghela napas berat dan gemetar dilengannya. "Kau seperti impian yang memabukkan."

Sekali lagi, kilasan masa lalu mengisi pikirannya di malam pertama dia bertemu Yunho untuk sesi pembuatan bayi pertama mereka. Dia melintasi kerumunan lobi hotel, menciumnya, dan kemudian mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya. "Tuhan, Jae, aku sungguh mencintaimu hingga membuatku terluka," terdengar bisikan sendunya di telinga Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Pendeta berdehem. "Aku rasa kita belum tiba pada bagian itu."

Teringat dimana dia berada dan bagaimana dia benar-benar menghancurkan seluruh susunan acara, dia tersentak. "Oops," balasnya, pipinya bersemu merah.

Terdengar gelak tawa dari para tamu undangan. Melangkah mundur, dia menyelipkan kembali lengannya di lengan Granddaddy. "Aku seharusnya menyerahkanmu, Joongie, bukan melepaskanmu begitu cepat semaumu," candanya.

Dia tersenyum di balik airmatanya. "Kau tak pernah menyerahkanku, dan kau mengetahuinya."

"Aku tak akan punya cara yang lain, Baby Girl. Terutama tidak dengan kau membawa cicitku yang baik dan tegap. Dia akan butuh seorang pria untuk mengajarinya sedikit hal."

"Granddaddy!" Jaejoong mendesis saat Hyunjong mengedipkan matanya pada Yunho.

Pendeta sekali lagi berdehem. "Para tamu yang tercinta kita berkumpul disini hari ini di hadapan Tuhan untuk bergabung bersama Jung Yunho dan Jaejoong Kim dalam ikatan pernikahan yang suci." Jaejoong mulai memperhatikan pendeta dengan seksama dan tenggelam dalam imajinasinya akan senyum Yunho didepannya.

Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan ketika Granddaddy resmi menyerahkannya dan meninggalkannya untuk duduk di samping Grammy. Dia bahkan merasa sulit untuk fokus pada sepupunya, Dave, saat dia menyanyikan lagu balad sengau milik John Lennon Grow Old Along With Me. Tidak ada seorang pun untuknya saat ini selain Yunho—pria yang membuat segala mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

Jaejoong tersentak kembali ke kenyataan ketika pendeta memanggil namanya, dan dia mengulangi kembali sumpahnya saat pendeta membacakannya. "Aku, Jaejoong Kim, menerimamu, Yunho Jung, untuk menjadi suamiku. Saling memberi dan saling menerima, mulai saat ini hingga kedepannya, dalam senang maupun susah, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kita."

Dengan suara menggelegar, Yunho pun mengulangi sumpahnya dengan percaya diri yang penuh, yang membuat hati Jaejoong berdebar. Dia kemudian mengambil cincin kawin dari Ji-hon, pendamping prianya, dan menyelipkannya di jari manis Jaejoong.

"Dengan cincin ini, aku berjanji."

Saat Jaejoong menatapnya, dia berkedip padanya, dan kemudian Jaejoong tertawa akan kilasan sifat sombongnya yang muncul. Dia mengambil cincin kawinnya dari Junsu dan menyelipkannya di jari Yunho dan mengulangi kalimat tersebut.

Mereka kemudian berpaling pada pendeta yang tersenyum. "Dengan kekuasaan yang diberikan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan negara bagian Georgia, aku nyatakan kalian suami dan istri." Dia menatap Yunho tajam. "Kau bisa mencium pengantinmu sekarang."

"Sudah waktunya," jawab Yunho sebelum membawa tangannya menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Bibirnya bertemu bibir Jaejoong dalam ciuman suci, juga bergairah. Gemuruh tepuk tangan bergema di sekitar mereka kala Yunho menarik diri.

Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka mulai menuruni altar dan berjalan menuruni bukit ke lumbung untuk merayakannya.

Saat Dave dan band sepupunya menyelaraskan dengan sempurna lirik lagu dansa pertamanya, Jaejoong terayun di lengan Yunho. Menatap ke arah kanopi lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip, dia tak bisa percaya bagaimana Marie dan timnya mengubah lumbung menjadi negeri ajaib musim dingin. Ini sangat menakjubkan, dan dia tak bisa berhenti mendesah dalam kepuasan betapa semuanya menjadi sangat sempurna.

Bekerja dengan jadwal mereka yang ketat bukanlah hal yang mudah, namun Grammy, beserta tante dan sepupunya, telah menyediakan makanan yang lebih baik daripada perusahaan katering yang ada. Hanya dengan pikiran akan lezatnya BBQ yang baru disantapnya mengirim sendawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Dengan mata bulatnya yang berkedip geli, Yunho menunduk ke arahnya.

"Maaf?" intipnya.

"Makan sedikit terlalu banyak?"

"Mungkin."

"Sialan, itu bagus."

"Benar, bukan?"

"Ya. Semuanya bagus. Well, lagu ini mungkin akan sedikit lebih baik." Yunho mengerutkan hidungnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu membujukku menjadi John Denver untuk dansa pertama kita sebagai suami-istri?"

"For You lagu yang indah. Apakah kau tak pernah sekalipun mendengarkan liriknya? Itu tentang bagaimana sisa hidupku hanyalah untukmu dan untukmu seorang!"

Yunho nyengir akan kekesalan Jaejoong. "Kau benar. Ini adalah lagu yang indah. Dan Davelah berhasil memainkannya. Tapi tetap saja..."

"Dan apa yang akan kau pilihkan?" Jaejoong bertanya bersamaan dengan nada terakhir lagu selesai dimainkan.

Sebelum Jaejoong bisa mendesaknya lagi, Dave menginterupsi pikirannya. "Lagu berikut dari kami merupakan pilihan khusus dari Yunho. Dia ingin Jaejoong tahu betapa besar lirik lagu ini berarti untuknya dan hubungan mereka. Jadi Jae, ini dia You Save Me."

Jaejoong tersentak saat dia berpaling dari Dave ke Yunho. Seringai sombong andalannya terpasang di bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya?" tanyanya saat Dave mulai menyanyikan lagu klasik Kenny Chesney.

"Ya, aku melakukannya."

Saat Jaejoong masih terpaku di pelukannya, dia meresapi lirik akrab yang bergema di benaknya. Dia merasakan napas Yunho menghangatkan pipinya. "Dan kenyataannya adalah, Jae. Kaulah penyelamatku. Aku masih akan hilang jika kau tak datang di hidupku, dan aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kau memberikan aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk membuktikan betapa rindunya jiwaku akan dirimu. Takkan ada yang lain untukku lagi di dunia ini."

Airmata menggenang dimatanya saat dia mengangkat dagunya untuk menatapnya. Rahangnya mengetat penuh tekad. "Aku serius, Jae."

"Kau menyelamatkanku juga," bisiknya.

Dia menciumnya lembut sebelum menekan wajahnya ke pipinya.

"Jika kau mengatakan padaku tahun kemarin aku akan menjadi seorang pria yang sudah menikah dengan seorang anak yang akan lahir, aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatakan kau gila," lirihnya. Ketika Jaejoong menegang, Yunho menarik diri dan tersenyum. "Boy, akulah si orang gila itu."

Jaejoong membalas senyumnya. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seseorang menyebutku aku tidak hanya akan menikah tapi juga hamil anak dari pria yang menabrakku saat Pesta Natal."

Yunho tertawa. "Takdir mempunyai cara yang lucu untuk menyelesaikan hal ini, bukan?"

"Ya, itu benar."

Dia mengetatkan pelukan di badan Jaejoong saat lagu menjelang habis.

"Jadi, mengapa kita tidak bergegas menyelesaikan hal ini dan memotong kuenya, lalu kita bisa pergi dari sini dan memulai bulan madu kita?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Apakah kau sudah tidak sabar?"

Dia mendengus. "Kau menolakku sepuluh hari yang lalu. Aku akan meledak."

"Aku ingin malam pertama kita sebagai suami dan istri menjadi istimewa," dia membalasnya.

Seringai terlihat di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu mari kita membuatnya istimewa lebih cepat."

"Kesabaran adalah kebaikan, Mr. Jung. Aku tak ingin kehilangan momen untuk berdansa sepanjang malam denganmu hanya karena gairahmu. Disamping itu, aku ingin berdansa dengan Granddaddy dan Ayahmu, dan aku ingin kau berdansa dengan Grammy. Kita hanya mengalami satu kali resepsi pesta pernikahan."

"Okay, okay," gerutunya.

Bersandar padanya, dia berbisik di telinganya, "Aku berjanji aku akan membuat ini layak untuk ditunda."

Yunho terkekeh. "Kau tak harus menjanjikan sesuatu padaku, babe.

Aku sungguh tergila-gila padamu aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau pinta—termasuk menunggu untuk bercinta."

Mengaitkan lengannya di leher Yunho, dia berkata, "Oh, siapa yang membutuhkan penyair saat aku punya dirimu untuk mengatakan hal yang romantis seperti itu?"

Dia tertawa. "Kau tahu aku adalah salah satu di antara mereka, babe!"

 **Stay Puff Marshmallow Man** _: Salah satu karakter fiksi dari film Ghostbusters, dimana seringkali muncul seperti monster kayu raksasa._

 _ **The Michellin**_ _: Pabrik ban mobil terbesar, sejajar dengan Bridgestone yang bermarkas di Clermont, Ferrand di wilayah Auvergue, Perancis._


	21. BAB 19

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari NOVEL berjudul_**

 _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **(The Proposition #2)**_

 ** _By_**

 ** _KATIE ASHLEY …_**

 ** _ini asli kopy paste dan replace untuk nama tokoh (yang berubah nama pemeran) ,,, …. Entah ada nya perubahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !_**

 _ **Bab 19**_

Laksana kembang api yang menyinari kegelapan, Jaejoong dan Yunho berlari menuju mobil pengantin mereka dengan dilempari remah- remah padi. Jaejoong hanya menatap sekilas pada krim cukur dan kondom yang melapisi dan menghiasi mobil mereka sebelum membanting pintu yang terbuka dan menghempaskan diri di kursi penumpang. Dia mengibaskan remah-remah padi yang menyangkut di rambut dan gaunnya.

Yunho menyeringai saat dia mulai menyalakan mobil. "Beruntung kita tidak diserang gerombolan burung militan dengan segala kotoran ini di kita."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Jadi, berapa jauh sih ke kabin temanmu ini?"

"Sekitar dua puluh menit dari sini di Blue Ridge."

Dengan Jaejoong di trimester terakhirnya, Yunho telah mengalah tentang mereka bepergian dengan pesawat kemana saja untuk bulan madu mereka. Dia telah berhasil mendapatkan cuti seminggu di kabin terpencil yang dimiliki oleh teman sekantornya.

"Aku minta maaf ini bukanlah sesuatu yang eksotis seperti di Karibia atau romantis seperti di Venice," ucap Yunho saat mereka mencapai jalan raya.

"Setelah Changmin lahir, aku akan menagihmu untuk membawaku ke Italia seperti yang kujanjikan."

"Aku berjanji. Dan semenjak aku tahu kau tak mau bepergian tanpanya, kita akan membuat Little Man menjadi seorang wisatawan internasional sebelum dia berumur satu tahun."

"Aw, aku menyukainya." Meraihnya, Jaejoong meletakkan tangan Yunho di tangannya. "Tidak masalah kemana pun kita pergi asalkan aku bersamamu."

Dia membawa tangan Jaejoong ke bibirnya dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, babe."

Setelah mengambil belokan terakhir di jalan raya antar negara bagian, mereka mengemudi sepanjang jalan gelap dan berliku.

Menatap arah di ponselnya, Yunho membuat satu belokan terakhir.

"Greg telah menyuruh orang datang siang tadi dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk kita."

"Seperti membuat menyiapkan tempat bercinta?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan seringai lebar.

Yunho meringis. "Mungkin. Mereka juga telah membawakan bahan makanan. Kita bisa pergi makan diluar sesekali jika kau ingin."

"Dengan kita berada di daerah antah berantah, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu kau takkan menyanderaku sebagai budak seksmu?"

Yunho melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa terbahak- bahak. "Tidak babe, kau istriku, bukan budak seksku."

"Sayang sekali," gumam Jaejoong. Saat Yunho menoleh dari jalan untuk menatap Jaejoong, ia cekikikan. "Hanya bercanda."

Dia menghela napas berat kala mereka berbelok kembali ke jalan masuk. Lampu sorot sesaat membutakan Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari mobil, dia berjuang untuk menjaga mulutnya supaya tidak jatuh ke tanah karena ketidakpercayaan. Dia menatap Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Katamu temanmu mengizinkan kita memakai kabinnya. Itu," dia menunjuk ke mansion megah, "bukan sebuah kabin. Paling tidak itu adalah sebuah _**lodge**_. Aku bertaruh itu memiliki delapan atau sepuluh kamar tidur."

"Dan kita bisa memakai semua ruangannya untuk bercinta selama

kita disini," terang Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Yeah, kita harus melihat tentang hal itu."

"Ayo. Jika menurutmu ini menakjubkan, tunggu hingga kau melihat yang di dalamnya." Menggenggam tangannya, Yunho membimbingnya di jalan depan dan naik ke tangga teras. Setelah Yunho membuka kunci pintu, dia berbalik menatapnya dengan kerlingan nakal di matanya.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku dengan yakin mengatakan jawabannya adalah tidak!"

Yunho terkekeh. "Ayolah. Aku hanya ingin menggendong pengantinku melewati ambang pintu."

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan untuk tidak memutar matanya.

"Pengantinmu sedang hamil tujuh bulan. Disamping itu, kau seharusnya melakukannya di rumahmu, bukan di tempat tujuan bulan madumu."

Mengacuhkannya, Yunho menyelipkan lengannya di balik lututnya sementara yang satunya diletakkan dipunggung. Jaejoong menjerit ketika Yunho mengangkatnya sebelum menendang pintu depan.

"Oomph," Yunho merengut saat dia terhuyung-huyung melewati ambang pintu.

Jaejoong meledak dalam tawa di antara ekspresi tekad dan kesakitan Yunho. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu sebelum kita dapat memulai bulan madunya, babe," goda Jaejoong.

"Yeah, yeah," balasnya saat dia dengan lembutnya mendirikan Jaejoong di serambi.

"Aw, pahlawanku," ucapnya, condong ke depan untuk menciumnya.

Dia menyeringai ke arahnya. "Pergilah dan jelajahilah ka—"

"Lodge," koreksi Jaejoong.

"Terserah. Aku akan mengambil bagasi kita."

"Berhati-hatilah. Aku tak ingin bocah kota sepertimu diculik oleh beruang atau coyote."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selalu saja mulutmu itu."

Ketika Yunho melangkah keluar pintu, Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ruang tamu. Ruangan itu dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa dan kursi-kursi besar dan tebal. Perapian dari batu yang langsung menuju langit-langit ditempatkan di tengah ruangan, dan setelah mengambil remote dari salah satu meja, menekan satu tombol membuatnya itu menderu menyala. Memiringkan kepalanya, Jaejoong melihat ke langit-langit tinggi dengan balok kayu yang saling menyilang. Begitu dia mengelilingi ruangan, dia melihat tangga bundar yang menuju ke lantai berikutnya.

Yunho masuk dengan terengah dengan tiga dari barang mereka. "Butuh bantuan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku bisa menanganinya," terdengar redaman suaranya dari belakang barang.

Saat dia mulai berjalan di lorong, Jaejoong mengikutinya. Di ujung lorong adalah kamar tidur utama. Matanya melebar ketika Yunho menyalakan saklar lampu. Bukan hanya ini muat dengan tempat tidur besar bertiang empat, ruang duduk dengan sofa, _**loveseat**_ dan kursi, namun itu juga punya tempat perapian sendiri dengan permadani lembut di depannya.

"Apakah itu..?" Tanya Jaejoong, menunjuk ke arah lantai.

Yunho nyengir. "Tidak, itu kulit tiruan beruang atau sejenisnya yang bisa dibuat menjadi permadani tiruan."

"Senang mendengarnya."

"Aku yakin itu terasa lembut di kulitmu," gumamnya, nafasnya terasa di pipinya.

"Aku yakin iya." Dia bersandar padanya dan memberinya ciuman singkat. Ketika Jaejoong menarik diri, tatapannya jatuh pada barang-barang di kaki mereka. "Tunggu, itu belum semuanya."

Yunho merengut. "Apakah ini belum cukup untuk kita memulainya?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak membawa _ **treat case**_ -ku.

Alisnya terangkat naik. "Apamu?"

Senyum konyol terpasang dibibirnya. "Kau dengar aku. Itu suatu kotak dimana aku menyimpan segala hal untuk menyenangkanmu yang ku dapatkan di lingerie shower ku. Borgol, minyak urut, beberapa pakaian dalam—"

Yunho mengangkat tangannya. "Tak perlu menjelaskan lebih lama.

Kau sudah mendapatkanku dengan kata borgol," dia membalasnya sebelum melesat keluar kamar tidur dan melewati lorong.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Jaejoong kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dinding terjauh di kamar tidur. Itu adalah pintu geser penuh dari lantai ke langit-langit yang terbuat dari kaca yang tembus ke balkon. Jaejoong terkejut saat dia melihat keluar jendela ke pemandangan indah. Walau hanya dengan pijaran dari cahaya dari perapian, dia bisa melihat gunung-gunung hingga jauh adanya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan betapa itu akan mempesona ketika matahari terbit.

Suara dari banyaknya barang yang jatuh menandai keberadaan Yunho lagi. Lengannya melingkar di sekitar pinggang Jaejoong menarik punggungnya menempel padanya, sementara yang lainnya menyelip naik untuk membelai payudaranya. "Bukankah itu sangat indah?"

"Ya, benar," Yunho bergumam di lehernya kala ereksinya menempel ke belakangnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi seorang **horndog** untuk sesaat dan melihat keluar sana?" dia mengisyaratkan ke lahan luas dari pepohonan pinus.

"Lima detik yang lalu kalimat minyak urut dan pakaian dalam yang layak keluar dari mulut pintarmu itu. Aku tak ingin melihat segala sesuatu selain tubuhmu hingga aku memilikimu setidaknya dua kali." Ketika Jaejoong mulai menggeliat dari pegangannya, nafasnya membakar lubang telinganya. "Kau. Telanjang. Hot tub. Sekarang."

Jaejoong menatapnya melalui bahunya dan memutar matanya. "Kau terdengar seperti manusia gua!"

Yunho terbahak. "Aku merasa seperti salah satunya juga.

Meninggalkanku selama hampir dua minggu tanpa seks benar-benar menyiksaku, Jae."

"Sebenarnya, itu adalah latihan yang bagus. Setelah Changmin lahir, paling tidak akan butuh lima atau enam minggu sebelum bagian bawahku dapat beroperasi lagi."

Yunho menggeram. "Oh Tuhan, jangan ingatkan aku." Menarik keliman dari gaunnya, dia menariknya melalui kepalanya. "Lepaskan sepatumu," instruksinya. Dengan senang hati, Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari sepatu rendahnya yang sudah mengakibatkan kakinya bengkak.

Menggenggam tangannya, Yunho mulai membimbingnya keluar menuju lorong. "Tapi aku tidak seharusnya masuk ke dalam bak air panas ketika aku hamil," protes Jaejoong.

"Aku telah menangani semuanya, babe. Aku memastikan mereka melakukan tindakan pencegahan seperlunya untuk merendahkan temperatur air. Ini akan sama dengan air hangat suam-suam kuku."

"Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk dan menariknya mendekat padanya. "Selain itu, aku mengira dengan kau menaikiku, kau takkan terendam dalam air terlalu dalam nantinya."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau selalu punya rencana kecil yang rumit, bukan?"

"Yep."

Dia tertawa kala Yunho membuka pintu ke kamar yang menuju kamar tidur utama. Hanya dengan menjentikan saklar, cahaya lilin kecil menerangi ruangan. "Lilin elektrik narsis? Siapakah temanmu? The Ladies Man atau sesuatu?"

Yunho tertawa saat dia mulai membuka kancing bajunya.

"Sebenarnya, dia telah menikah dan mempunyai lima anak."

"Sepertinya dia senang menjaga keromantisan, huh?"

Hot-tub berbuih yang terletak di sudut ruangan berhadapan dengan lantai hingga ke langit-langit jendela. Di kala siang, Jaejoong mengkhayal pemandangannya akan sama menakjubkannya dengan yang ada di kamar tidur.

Setelah merobek bajunya, Yunho mulai melucuti celananya. Jaejoong menangkap isyarat dan mulai membantunya. Sesaat setelah Yunho melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, dia melapisinya dengan tangannya.

Ketika Yunho membungkuk untuk menurunkan celana dan boxernya, Jaejoong mengambil kesempatan untuk memukul bokongnya dengan ikat pinggang. Pukulannya menggema ke ruangan.

Yunho terlonjak kaget sembari mengusap bokongnya. "Jaejoong, apa-apaan sih itu tadi?"

Dia cekikikan. "Kau tidak suka sedikit pukulan sekarang, heh?"

Sudut bibir Yunho melengkung menyeringai. "Kini bukan aku yang mengatakannya."

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Yunho, Jaejoong memukul bokongnya yang lain. Ia gemetar ketika menatap mata biru Yunho menggelap karena gairah. "Kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Karena kau telah menjadi seorang lelaki nakal."

Alis pirangnya menaik. "Benarkah?"

"Mmm, hmm. Segala yang kau pedulikan sejak kita tiba disini hanyalah memuaskan keinginanmu." Jaejoong bersedekap.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Ah, jadi harusnya aku lebih dulu memuaskanmu?"

"Ya, ku mohon."

"Dan apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Kelancangan Jaejoong perlahan meragu, dan tiba-tiba dia tidak mengira dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata nakal itu. "Um, well… aku ingin kita berdua di hot-tub."

"Dan?" Yunho membisik saat dia mencapai sekelilingnya untuk melepaskan kaitan branya, sangat teliti.

"Aku ingin mulutmu di diriku."

"Benarkah?" dia menyapu bersih celana dalam Jaejoong, membuatnya merasa sangat rapuh dibawah tatapan liar Yunho. Dia menjalankan ibu jarinya ke mulutnya dan menelusuri bibir bawahnya. "Kau ingin mulutku disini?"

"Tidak," gumamnya.

Jarinya meluncur turun ke bawah dagunya dan melewati lehernya hingga menangkup payudaranya. "Kau ingin mulutku disini?" ulangnya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Melepaskan payudaranya, Yunho menjalankan kembali tangannya ke pinggang Jaejoong untuk menangkup lembah di antara ke dua kakinya. "Apakah kau ingin mulutku disini?"

"Ya. Kumohon," rengeknya saat tangan Yunho mulai bekerja membuatnya gila.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah."

Jaejoong berteriak frustasi ketika Yunho menarik tangannya. Dia membelakanginya menghadap hot tub. Jaejoong mengamatinya saat tubuh telanjang nikmatnya masuk ke dalam hot tub. Yunho melengkungkan jarinya ke arahnya. Masih memegang ikat pinggang, Jaejoong membiarkannya jatuh dari jarinya hingga bergemerincing di lantai. Ketika dia masuk ke dalam hot tub, Yunho masih berdiri.

Dengan gagah, dia membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk. Berlutut di depannya, tangan Yunho membuka lutut Jaejoong untuk melebarkan kakinya.

Melirik ke arahnya, Yunho memutar ujung jarinya bolak balik di bagian paha luarnya, membuat Jaejoong gemetar. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan melengkungkan pinggulnya ke arah Yunho. Membungkuk, Yunho perlahan mulai mencium dan menggigit dalam perjalanannya ke bagian dalam paha Jaejoong. Begitu napas hangatnya terasa di atas kewanitaannya, dia menarik diri dan mulai memberikan perhatian yang sama ke paha yang lain. "Yunho…"

"Ada apa, babe?"

"Berhentilah menjadi penggoda," gumamnya.

Tawanya bergetar terhadap kulit sensitif dari paha dalamnya. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku. Kau tadi mengatakan padaku dimana kau mau mulutku berada, bukan?"

"Ya."

Menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong, Yunho menjilat lambat jejak basah ke celah lembabnya. Jarinya menyebar di atas kewanitaannya sebelum melesakkan lidahnya kedalam. Saat dia masuk dan keluar di dirinya, Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menjaga teriakannya teredam, namun erangan mendalam bergemuruh melalui dadanya. Dengan satu tangan, dia menahan sisi pinggiran hot tub sementara yang lainnya meremas rambut Yunho.

Setelah Yunho mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam dirinya dan mulai memutar dan menghisap klitnya, Yunho memasukkan satu jarinya dan kemudian dua ke dalamnya. Mengulangi kembali apa yang telah dilakukan sebelumnya, dia menekan G-spot Jaejoong, and Jaejoong melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan menjerit. Saat dia melanjutkan untuk menyiksa Jaejoong dengan jari dan lidahnya, Jaejoong meneriakkan namanya. Tangannya melepaskan remasan rambut Yunho dan keduanya menahan kuat di pegangan hot tub. Pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan dengan mulut dan jarinya, menekannya lebih dalam, saat dia mengangkat bokongnya naik turun dari hot tub.

Disaat Jaejoong tak bisa lagi menahannya, dia menegang saat dia orgasme dengan keras dan cepat.

"Yunho! Oh yes! YES!" serunya.

Walaupun dia masih mengetat dengan jari Yunho disekelilingnya, Yunho menggunakan lengannya yang lain untuk menariknya dari hot tub untuk menaikinya. Alih-alih membuatnya menghadapnya, dia membuat Jaejoong berbalik membelakanginya. Dia menggantikan jemarinya dengan ereksi kerasnya. Dia menggeram di punggung Jaejoong saat dia meluncur masuk. Menahan pinggul Jaejoong, dia masuk dan keluar di dalamnya.

Jaejoong bersandar padanya untuk menciumnya. Lengannya melengkung untuk menggenggam rambut kusut Yunho di jarinya.

Kala lidah mereka saling terjalin, tangan Yunho meninggalkan pinggulnya untuk menangkup payudaranya yang tersiksa. Dia meremasnya dan menjepit putingnya hingga mengeras, menyebabkan Jaejoong terkesiap akan kenikmatan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bisakah kau menerimanya lebih keras, babe?" Yunho terengah- engah di pipinya.

"Ya."

Tangannya meninggalkan payudaranya, dan dia sekali lagi memegang pinggangnya. Dia mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit untuk menghujam dengan keras saat dia menekannya masuk dan keluar.

Jaejoong menatapnya melalui bahunya sebelum dinding-dindingnya mengetat kembali disekelilingnya. "Oh sial, Jae," rutuknya sebelum melemparkan kepalanya ke berlawanan dengan hot tub.

Menguatkan tangannya di pahanya, Jaejoong menaiki dengan cepat dan makin cepat hingga mereka berdua mendengus dan mengerang dalam kenikmatan saat suara dari kulit yang saling bertemu dan kucuran air menggema hingga ke ruangan. Setelah beberapa saat, Yunho bertanya dengan napas berat, "Apakah kau sudah dekat?"

"Mungkin," jawabnya.

Tanggapan Yunho adalah menarik salah satu tangannya dan membawanya di antara ke dua kaki Jaejoong. Disaat jarinya mengurut klitnya, Jaejoong orgasme dengan keras. Dia meneriakkan nama Yunho dan runtuh diatasnya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

Yunho terus menghujamnya sebelum orgasme di dalam Jaejoong.

Setelah Yunho selesai bergetar, dia membungkus Jaejoong dalam pelukan yang erat sebelum mencium jejak lembab ke lehernya. "Sial, itu pantas ditunggu."

Karena dia nyaris tak bisa bergerak, Jaejoong bergumam, "Menurutmu?"

"Oh ya."

"Aku senang kau berpikiran begitu. Aku ingin percintaan pertama kita sebagai suami dan istri menjadi special." Meliriknya, Jaejoong menyeringai. "Aku tak yakin apakah yang kita baru saja kita lakukan termasuk dalam katagori bercinta, namun aku setuju."

Tubuh Jaejoong bergoyang akan tawa Yunho. "Tidak, itu tidak termasuk. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Lain kali akan lebih pelan dan lembut—percintaan yang nyata untuk istriku." Ketika dia menghisap cuping telinganya, Jaejoong gemetaran.

"Mmm, kedengarannya menarik." Waktu mereka terganggu akan perut Jaejoong yang bergemuruh.

"Sepertinya kau kelaparan, huh?" tebak Yunho.

"Belakangan ini aku selalu lapar. Atau aku kira aku harus mengatakan Changmin selalu lapar belakangan ini."

"Pergilah dan carilah sesuatu."

"Kau yakin?"

Dengan seringai sombongnya, Yunho bertanya, "Jenis bajingan pecinta seks apa diriku yang menyangkal rezeki untukmu?"

"Hmm, dirimu yang biasanya?" goda Jaejoong.

"Tidak lucu." Yunho mendengus sebelum melepaskan dirinya darinya dan dengan lembut mendorong Jaejoong berdiri di kakinya. Ketika Jaejoong goyah sedikit, tangan Yunho menahan pinggangnya. "Pelan-pelan. Biar aku bantu kau keluar." Setelah Yunho keluar dari hot tub, dia menggenggam kedua tangannya di tangannya untuk menjaga dia tidak terpeleset.

Dia menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman. "Terima kasih, cintaku."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Dua jubah mandi tergantung di belakang pintu, dan setelah memakai handuk, Jaejoong senang memakai salah satunya. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga tiba di dapur. Membuka pintu baja besar dari kulkas, dia mengamati isinya. Yunho pasti telah menstoknya dengan berbagai macam pesanan untuk mereka karena disana ada nampan besar sayuran, masing-masing satu dari segala jenis daging dan keju untuk sandwich, dan semangkuk buah segar.

Setelah mengambil sayuran dan buah, matanya tertuju pada sekaleng whipped cream. Melirik ke kamar tidur, dia menggigit bibirnya dan berkhayal jika dia berani menyarankan hal konyol itu. Berbalik, Jaejoong mengatur semuanya di atas counter sebelum menarik napas dalam dan mengambilnya. Saat dia mulai mengunyah beberapa wortel dan seledri, dia tahu dengan pasti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Babe?" panggilnya.

"Yeah?"

"Apakah kau membawa kotak makanan yang Grammy kirimkan bersama dengan sisa BBQ?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku rasa itu ada disini.'

Sementara Jaejoong mendengar dia meraba di sekitar tumpukan koper, Jaejoong membuka mangkuk buah. Dia sudah setengah jalan membukanya ketika Yunho akhirnya muncul. "Kotak piknik Grammy benar-benar seperti koper," ujarnya.

"Dia serius akan Tupperware dan container." Menunjuk ke tas bermotif bunga, Jaejoong berkata," Aku membelikannya itu dari Americus Mart di Atlanta." Kemudian sesuatu menarik pandangannya, dan dia menelan dengan cepat. "Kau menemukan borgolku?"

Seringai nakal melengkung di bibirnya. "Ketika mencari kotak makanan, aku menemukan treat case-mu."

Pipinya merona akan pikiran tentang beberapa benda lainnya.

"Kebanyakan barang yang ada disitu berasal dari hadiah lucu dari acara permandian. Bukan barang yang nyata untuk bisa kita gunakan."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi aku hanya melempar semuanya sembarangan ke dalam tas."

Yunho memutar-mutar borgol hijau berbulu di jarinya. "Kau tak ingin mencobanya?"

Mengigiti bibirnya, Jaejoong berkata, "Aku mau jika kau mau."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Perlahan Jaejoong berjalan di sekitar counter. Yunho bahkan tak bersusah payah untuk memakai jubah mandinya atau pun pakaian.

Jaejoong merampas borgol itu dari jari Yunho dengan satu tangan sementara yang satunya berada di dadanya. Mendorongnya, dia mengarahkan Yunho ke salah satu kursi dapur. "Duduk," perintahnya.

"Ya, ma'am," balasnya, binar penasaran di matanya.

Membuka salah satu dari borgolnya, Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho.

Tanpa membantah, Yunho membiarkan dia mengunci benda itu di pergelangan tangannya. Berjalan di belakangnya, Jaejoong memegang tangannya yang lain ke belakang dan memborgolnya. Yunho menyentakkan tangannya, namun tidak berhasil. "Hmm, apa aku sekarang tawananmu?"

"Mungkin."

Melirik melalui bahunya, kaleng dari whipped cream tertangkap pandangannya. Ketika Jaejoong mulai untuk mengambilnya, Yunho bergoyang di kursi. "Kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kau akan tahu." Dia mengambil kaleng itu dan kembali kepadanya.

Yunho menatapi kaleng itu dan kemudian mengernyit. ""Dan apa yang akan kau rencanakan dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja memakannya." Jaejoong mengocoknya dan kemudian membuka penutupnya. Condong ke depan, menyemprotkan garis saling-silang dari tulang dada Yunho hingga ke pusarnya. Yunho tersentak akan cairan dingin yang mengenai kulitnya.

Mengangkanginya, Jaejoong perlahan duduk di pangkuannya. Ketika dia membasahi bibirnya mengantisipasi, ereksi Yunho perlahan membengkak diantara mereka. Jaejoong menunduk dan menyeringai.

"Tenanglah, boy. Kau akan mendapatkan giliranmu."

Yunho mengerang akan sindiran itu dan menjatuhkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menempatkan mulutnya di dada Yunho dan mulai menjilat dan menghisap whipped cream. Yunho tercekat saat dia beranjak turun, menggigit dan merasakan kulitnya. Hanya ketika Jaejoong tiba di ereksinya, ia kembali ke dadanya. Yunho menghembuskan napas frustrasi dan mendorong pinggulnya. Ketika dia telah selesai membersihkannya, Jaejoong turun dari pangkuannya.

"Berdiri."

"Tunggu-apa?" Tanya Yunho panik.

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir aku akan berlutut di lantai kayu yang keras ini?" Jaejoong membuat suara berdecak. ""Kau harus berkejasama denganku Appa Bear."

Kelegaan terpampang diwajahnya. "Terima kasih Tuhan."

Jaejoong membawa bibirnya ke bibir Yunho, memberinya ciuman yang panjang, ciuman yang panas. Yunho menyapu lidahnya di sekitar mulutnya dan bibirnya, mencari rasa manis dari whipped cream. Menelusupkan tangannya di antara mereka, jemari Jaejoong menyelimuti kejantanannya.

Yunho mengerang di atas bibirnya. Dia melepasnya dan kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk bergerak perlahan di kursi.

Tangan Yunho melawan borgol. "Lepaskan jubahmu," perintahnya.

Jaejoong menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ku mohon?" pintanya serak.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan aku telanjang?"

"Mmm, kau tahu aku selalu ingin melihatmu. Payudaramu, kakimu, vaginamu."

"Yunho!" Jaejoong memekik menjatuhkan whipped cream.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan kata itu!"

"Yang mana?" godanya.

Tahu bahwa Yunho takkan membiarkannya hingga dia mengucapkannya, dia berbisik, "Vagina."

Yunho tergelak. "Apa yang menurutmu harus ku katakan? Lu—"

Tangan Jaejoong melayang menutupi mulut Yunho untuk membungkamnya, dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tidak, tidak! Yang itu lebih buruk."

Ketika Jaejoong menarik tangannya, seringai terlengkung di bibir Yunho. "Jaejoong, apakah kau tak menikmati gosokan dan jilatanku di vaginamu malam ini?"

"Tolong berhentilah mengatakannya!" Jaejoong membungkuk untuk mengambil kaleng whipped cream.

"Ketika aku lolos dari borgol ini, aku akan memasukkan jariku ke –"

Jaejoong menatapnya tajam. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, Yunho."

Kilatan seringai licik muncul di wajahnya. "Kau akan memintaku untuk menyetubuhimu.. di bawah sana."

Memasang wajah datar, Jaejoong bekata, "Jika kau tidak berhenti, aku akan menggunakan tali jubah ini untuk menyumbatmu sehingga aku tak perlu lagi mendengarkanmu."

Yunho tertawa. "Paling tidak itu berarti kau akan telanjang."

"Kau menjengkelkan."

"Ayolah, babe. Aku baru saja melihatmu lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Oke, oke. Jika itu bisa membuatmu diam," gusarnya. Jaejoong melepaskan ikatan jubahnya, kemudian jubah besar itu pun lepas dari tubuhnya.

Yunho mengedipkan matanya apresiatif. "Terima kasih, cantik."

Dia meliriknya malu-malu. "Terima kasih kembali."

Memiringkan kepalanya, Yunho kemudian bertanya, "Sekarang maukah kau merasakanku?"

Jaejoong tertawa lebar. "Ketika kau memintanya dengan manis seperti itu, tentu saja aku mau," godanya. Jaejoong mengayunkan kaleng whipped cream ke arahnya. "Namun mari kita permanis juniormu, oke?"

"Mmm, oke."

Setelah menyemprotkan whipped cream secukupnya ke telapak tangannya, Jaejoong mulai mengolesi kejantanan Yunho. Yunho gemetar dan menutup matanya. Ketika Jaejoong bersandar untuk mengecup ujung kejantanannya, Yunho menggeram. Dia menjilatinya dari dasar hingga ke ujung kejantanannya, menggigit dan menjilati kenikmatannya. Kemudian Jaejoong menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan dan menyapunya dengan mulutnya. Mengerucutkan pipinya, Jaejoong menghisapnya dengan keras.

Yunho mendorong pinggulnya sementara lengannya terentang melawan borgol. Jaejoong tahu Yunho mencoba untuk melepaskan diri untuk membungkus jemarinya di rambutnya. Ketika Jaejoong melepaskan mulutnya, tubuh Yunho bergetar. "Jae, tolonglah."

Mengacuhkannya, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan menjilati sisa whipped cream sementara menggosok kejantannya dengan tangannya. Jemarinya hampir saling menempel, maka dia mempercepat gosokannya. Dengan hanya merasakan ujungnya di mulutnya, Jaejoong memutar lidahnya di sekitar batangnya, bergantian antara menghisap dan jentikan menggodanya. Dada Yunho naik-turun, dan dia terengah-engah.

Ketika Jaejoong membawanya lebih dalam ke dalam mulutnya, erangan bergemuruh melalui dadanya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuh Yunho menegang dan mengetat untuk pelepasannya. Jaejoong menggosoknya lebih keras dan lebih cepat di tangannya sementara mulutnya terus bekerja. "Ya…uh…oh Tuhan, Em!" getaran terasa dari tubuh Yunho, saat ia orgasme di mulut Jaejoong. "F*ck ya!" pinggulnya menyentak dan mendorong melalui pelepasannya.

Yunho menunduk ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan menggairahkan di matanya. "Tolong katakan padaku kau mempunyai kunci untuk ini?"

Bangkit dari kursi, Jaejoong memutar jarinya ke arahnya agar Yunho mengikutinya di lorong, dan dia dengan senang hati melakukannya.

 _ **lodge:**_ _sejenis rumah peristirahatan untuk sementara waktu._

 _ **loveseat**_ _: sofa yang di desain untuk dua orang dan biasanya memiliki dua bantal duduk._

 _ **treat case:**_ _suatu kotak yang berisikan peralatan untuk menyenangkan pasangan_

 _ **horndog:**_ _seseorang yang sedang bergairah, biasanya digunakan dalam situasi bercanda_


End file.
